


Your life is gonna change me

by AbbiNeedless



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Babies, Dark Past, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Homophobia, Lesbian AU, Lesbians, Pregnancy, Romance, cis girls, kinda smut, lots of fluff, moms, mother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 80,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbiNeedless/pseuds/AbbiNeedless
Summary: “First of all I have to say that I’m a little bit disappointed that you didn’t talk about it with me first.”“I was scared…”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! It’s AbbiNeedless with another Biadore fanfic! I’m just another crazy shipper of these two and I love to read and write about them. (You can see my kudos and comments in a lot of Biadore fanfics xp.) Actually I haven’t read a fanfic like this about these two and an anon in AQ asked for it and I’m here to write it down. I know you love my fanfics and that’s why I’m back in town. *Aja’s voice* I’m a fucking poet.  
> Also english is not my native language so be nice to me, plz.  
> I want to tell you that this story is based in something that my family and I lived a few years ago and if you went through this let me tell you this: it gets better! 
> 
> Biadore is the main pairing, the other ones are secondary.
> 
> If you wanna talk with me you can find me in Tumblr as iadoreyoubabydoll. (You'll find this in AQ as well!)

Bianca knocked on Ernie’s door, Adore called her a few hours ago and Bianca had promised that she would be there after finishing the dress she had been working on.  


_“Bea.” Adore had said on the phone. “I swear you’re gonna love her, she’s the most beautiful baby in the whole world! Come to Ernie’s house to meet her. Please, please, please!”_  
_“Ok, love, I’ll be there.” Bianca said. “And I’ll take some ravioli from Latrice’s restaurant with me.”_  
_“You are the best wife someone could ask for, I fucking love you!”_  
_“I love you too, Dorey. See ya in a bit.”_  


_____ _

__

“Bianca!” Ernie opened the door and greed her with a big smile on his face, Bianca noticed the big bags under his eyes. “Come in.”  
“Hi, Ern.” She hugged him. “I brought some ravioli for all of us.”  
“Thank Jesus!” She took the bags from Bianca’s arms and walked with her to the kitchen. “I was tired of the hospital food, is tasteless!”  
“It sucks.”  
“Indeed.” He put the bags in the kitchen counter.  
“Ern, you look a little bit tired.”  
“Oh, believe me I’m tired as fuck. Aria is a little tyrant, only last night she woke up like five times, Sali and me might have slept like two hours.”  
“Damn…”  
“Yup.” He ran his hands on his face. “Adore is with Aria and Sali in our room, I’m gonna take a nap.”  
“Ok, have nice dreams.”  
“Pleaseeeeee.”  


When Bianca entered the room she witnessed the most beautiful scene ever Adore had her newborn niece in her arms and was singing to her with a soft voice.  


_Twinkle, twinkle, little star_  
_How I wonder what you are_  
_Up above the world so high_  
_Like a diamond in the sky_  


_____ _

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star_  
_How I wonder what you are  
_

____

Aria opened her little brown eyes, looking for where the sound was coming.  


“Oh my God, Ernie look, Aria opened her eyes!” Adore said excitedly and looked over at the door finding Bianca instead of her brother. “Oh, I thought you were Ernie.”  
“No, I’m prettier.” She kissed her wife’s temple. “So this is the famous Aria, hi, baby!”  


Bianca touched Aria’s little hand and she closed her little fingers around her thumb.  


“Oh my! This is a strong baby”  
“She’s my daughter, she got it from me.” Salina said and hugged her. “Hey, Ernie and I are doing an album of Aria’s first days in the world, do you mind if I take a picture?”  
“Not at all.” Adore smiled to her wife and took her hand, both of them smiled to her and heard the click.  
“Aww, this is super cute!”  
“Oh, I remember I bought some food for all of us, do you want some?”  
“Please, I’m craving for some real food.” Salina said.  
“Bianca bought the food from Latrice’s.” Adore said while she looked at her niece’s eyes.  
“God bless, you B.”  
“I’ll be back in a bit.”  


Bianca went to the kitchen and served two big plates for Salina and Adore, she added some mashed potatoes she found on the fridge. She looked over at the living room and saw Ernie sleeping in the couch.  


_“Thank God I don’t have kids.”  
_

__

She took the plates and went back to the bedroom, before going in she heard Salina and Adore talking.  


“I think you would be a great mother.” Sali said.  
“Really?” Adore asked surprised.  
“Of course.” She heard her sister in law say. “You left all of your work to come and take care of Jesse and Ray when I was in the hospital and today you’ve been taking care of Aria amazingly.”  
“Thanks…” Adore whispered.  
“You haven’t thought about it before?”  
“I have actually.”  
“And what does Bianca think about it?”  
“I haven’t talk about it with her, actually.”  
“What!?” She heard Sali almost scream. “Sorry… Why you haven’t talk about it with her?”  
“Well… Bianca is more a dog person, we have Dede and Sammy.”  
“But is not the same as having a child of your own.” Salina said. “When you have your own kids you get to know a different kind of love that you’ve never felt before. It’s like magic and you think ‘Wow, how can I love this much someone that I just met?’”  
“I would like to experience that someday…” Bianca knew that voice tone, Adore always talked like that when she was feeling lost.  
“Then you should talk with her, maybe she would say yes, you never know.”  
“I think you’re… Wait, look at her, Aria opened her eyes again and she’s smiling! Hi, Aria, you smile because you like auntie Dorey, right? Yes you do!”  


Bianca couldn’t handle it anymore, she entered the room.  


“I present to you the best fucking ravioli in all L.A. and some mashed potatoes I found in your fridge, hope you don’t mind.”  
“Not at all.”  


Bianca took the little baby from Adore’s arms while they went to the dinner room, she looked so tiny and fragile, Bianca was scared she might break her. Aria opened her eyes and turn her little face to her, she had brown eyes like her mom but she looked a lot like Ernie. Bianca always thought that the resemblance children had with their parents was sometimes even scary and Aria was not the exception.  


Aria kept looking at Bianca.  


“I don’t like children, you know that?” Aria took her finger again. “Well… Maybe you’ll be the exception.”  


\----  


Bianca and Adore spent the night in Bonnie’s house. They got into Adore’s old room and were cuddling in her old bed. Adore love this moment, her room hadn’t changed a lot since she left; a lot of pictures that Adore had glued in the walls remained there, a picture hugging her brothers, a picture in Chris’ first drag show, one hugging her mom and dad before he left and one with Bianca in their first Christmas together.  


This room was still hers.  


“Hey, Dorey.”  
“Hfph?”  
“Are you still awake?”  
“Hfph.”  
“I heard your talk with Salina.”  


Adore got up, more awaken than ever.  


“What?” She look over her wife, who was now looking at her.  
“I heard your talk with Salina.”  
“No, no, no. I mean, I get that but… How much did you hear?”  
“Enough.”  
“… And why haven’t you said a thing?  
“First of all I have to say that I’m a little bit disappointed that you didn’t talk about it with me first.”  
“I was scared…”  
“Of what?” She took her wife’s hands in her own.  
“Of what you might say… That you wouldn’t want to have a family with me and… and…” Adore felt how the tears flooded her eyes, she covered her mouth with her hand and looked away.  
“Hey, hey, breathe, baby. Breathe.” Bianca waited until Adore’s breathing became normal again before talking again. “Who told you that I don’t want to have a family with you?”  
“…”  
“Adore, If I didn’t want to I’d have ignored that exuberant art intern and I’d have probably have said no when you asked me out or when you asked me to be your girlfriend. And I’d have probably never asked you if you wanted to be my wife in that Malibu beach and I’d have probably ran away from that same beach the day of our wedding but I didn’t, I stayed.” She looked into Adore’s eyes, those big and green eyes full of love and hope that she loved with all of her heart. “If you want this little family to grow we’ll do it.”  
“Are you sure you want this?”  
“If you want it, I want it.”  
“Honest?”  
“Honest.”  
“I love you!” Adore leaned and kissed her temple, her forehead, her eyelid, her cheek, her jaw. “I fucking love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!”  


Every kiss felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL STARS IS COMING NEXT WEEK! I'm so freaking excited! Who are you rooting for? Tell me in the comments ;w;


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two, darlings <3

“You agreed to do what?” Courtney asked her surprised.  
“I agreed to have a baby.” Bianca said. “Hey, do you have my coffee?”  
“Yeah.” Courtney handed it to her, her mouth still agape.  
“Court, close your mouth or you’re gonna catch flies.”  
“Sorry, it’s just… I cannot believe it! Bianca del Rio is going to be a mother!”  
“I’m going to be a mother…”  
“You don’t seem very confident about it.” Courtney said while they got into Bianca’s studio, her niece was already there. “Hi, Valentina.”  
“Hi, Courtney.” She got up from the chair and hugged her. “Hello, tia Bianca”  
“Hello, kiddo.” She hugged her niece back.  
“What are you not confident about, tia?”  
“Come on, B, tell your niece about it.”  
“You are a bitch.” Bianca put her things in her worktable; she took off her glasses and looked to her niece. “I agreed to have a baby with Adore.”  
“Santa Virgencita! How did you keep that secret from me? Tia Bianca with her own kid, that’s gonna be so cute… Hey, you don’t seem like you agreed at all.”  
“It’s not that, Val.” She put her glasses back on. “I love Adore with all of my heart and I’ve always given her everything that she wanted and she never asked me before for a baby and that’s my entire fault.”  
“What do you mean?” Valentina sat in front of her in the table.  
“You know I don’t really like children, even when you were younger I wasn’t around that much.”  
“Believe me, I know that.”  
“You know that I’m sorry.” She said. “Anyways, when we went to Ernie’s house to meet his baby I saw something in Adore that I have never seen before. The look in her eyes and the big smile on her face were so… I don’t know, her eyes shined every time Aria opened her own little eyes or smiled to her and she looked so happy when she was holding her.” Courtney took her shoulder. “And then I heard her talking with Salina of how much she wants to have a baby and that she hasn’t asked me because she doesn’t think I want to have a family with her.”  
“That fucked you up.” Courtney said while she rubbed her shoulder with her slim hand.  
“Of course it did!” Bianca took off her glasses again and put them beside Valentina. “I didn’t know that I was hurting my wife like that with every bitchy comment I said about the kids and how much I liked to not have them.”  
“Oh Bea…”  
“I don’t even know if I’m going to be a good mom…”  
“You are gonna be a good mom.” Valentina interrupted her. “I’m sure of that.”  
“But… Why are you so sure?”  
“Because...” She took her aunt’s hands in hers. “You have an enormous and loving heart, you just don’t show it very often. When my dad… When he kicked me out of the house you stepped for me immediately, you gave me a place that I can call home and took care of me without minding what he would say. Why did you do it?”  
“Because we are family.”  
“Exactly! I’m sure that in the moment you two have your kid in your arms all of your doubts are going to fade.”  
“Why are you so wise? You are only 19!”  
“El dolor te hace sabio.” Valentina said, she let her hands free and got down from the table. “So, are we going to finish those dresses or what?”  


\----  


“Ok, let’s see if…” Adore started typing in her laptop while she waited for her students to arrive.  


_Reproductive Technologies, Inc.  
_

__

“So… Aha!”  


She took her cellphone out and sent Bianca a text.  


_Baby Jesus eyes: Babe, I found something amazing on the internet!_  
_My willow: What did you find, gorgeous?_  
_Baby Jesus eyes: This!_  
_Baby Jesus eyes: donor-catalog.pdf_  
_Baby Jesus eyes: Please check it ❤_  
_My willow: **seen11:49 am**_  


____

\----  


“Bianca… Bianca? BIANCA!”  


Courtney’s scream scared her and made her phone fall from her hands.  


“What the fuck is wrong with you, Courtney?”  
“That’s what I should ask you!” Courtney put her hands on her hips. “We’ve been asking you the same question like three times and the only thing you’re doing is staring at your phone’s screen!”  
“Sorry…” She took her phone from the floor. “It’s just that…”  
“What happened?” Valentina asked her, Bianca handed her her phone. “Can I read it?”  


Bianca nodded.  


“ _Please check it_ … Oh wow.”  
“What?” Courtney looked at the phone. “I didn’t know you can choose your kid’s descent!”  
“You can choose if you want your donator to be Asian or Latino, even Middle Eastern!” Bianca gave her niece an astonished look. “What?”  
“Adore is going really fast with this entire thing about having a baby.”  
“Didn’t you agree to have the baby like three months ago?” Courtney asked her while she helped Valentina to take off the dress.  
“Yeah, so what?”  
“Well.” She said. “Believe or not, when Will and I took the decision to adopt a baby she was the first one to run for the computer to start looking for information about the adoption, it’s normal for some people to go fast when they want to have a baby.”  
“And you’ve never changed your mind?”  
“Never.” She passed Valentina her clothes. “It’s the best decision we’ve ever taken.”  
“Then what’s the real problem here?” Valentina got out of the dresser and looked to her aunt.  
“… I thought we were going to adopt as well.” She started drawing patterns in her sketchbook.  
“Oh…”  
“Bianca.”  
“…” She didn’t look away from her sketchbook, Courtney made an annoyed noise and took the sketchbook from her hands. “Hey!”  
“Bianca, pay attention to me, please.” Bianca crossed her arms and looked to her friend. “Go home so you can think about all of this and then talk with your wife.”  
“If I go home you’ll have to work with Tyra.”  
“It’s a sacrifice we are willing to pay.” Valentina helped her to get up from her chair. “Go home and have a glass of wine while you think about this, then you talk with auntie Adore, ok?.”  
“Ok, kiddo, I’ll go home.”  


She let them hug her, after telling Tyra that Valentina was going to be her model for the day she took her bag and left her studio.  


\----  


“You’re like shining today.”  
“What?”  
“You’re shining today.” Jinkx said again while she took a sip of her coffee. “There’s something different in you.”  
“Nah, you’re crazy.” Adore took a bite from her slice of pizza.  
“I think Jinkxy is right, girl.” Alyssa sat beside her. “You didn’t even complain when Michelle told you that you have to teach the summer course.”  
“Teaching that course is not that hard.” She said. “And I need an extra money, though.”  
“Why do you need more money?” Katya asked her.  
“It’s a surprise, I’m not gonna tell you.”  
“Come on, Adore, you’re not gonna last all day without telling us.” Alyssa and Katya started to tickle her stomach and made her laugh. “Tell us!”  
“No! Stop!” She started laughing so hard that all the other professors were looking at them. “Girls, stop!”  
“Not until you tell us!”  
“Ok, ok. I’ll tell you but please stop!”  


They let her recover her breath and looked at her expectantly.  


“Ok, don’t lose your minds, please.”  
“We never do that.” Katya asked her with a big smile.  
“Coming from you, really?” She asked her and Katya started cackling with laughter. “Anyway, Bianca and I discussed about having a family, a real family.”  
“Are you gonna adopt another dog?” Alyssa took a bite from her sandwich.  
“Nope, Dede and Sammy are enough for our house.”  
“Then?” Jinkx asked her.  
“Ok…” She took a long breath. “We’re thinking about having a baby.”  
“OH MY GOD!” Alyssa clapped excitedly, Katya and Jinkx were so surprised they were just looking at each other. “You’re going to adopt a baby? Like Courtney and Will did?”  
“No I actually want one of us to carry the baby.”  
“That’s so sweet!” Jinkx got up and hugged her from her back. “Are we going to see one of you with a big belly soon?”  
“I hope.” Adore said with a big smile on her face.  
“Can you name your child Svetlana?” Katya asked her.  
“I’m not going to name my future child after your parrot!”  


\----  


_My willow: Hey, Adore, are you coming home late tonight?_  
_Baby Jesus eyes: I’m already on my way, want something for dinner?_  
_My willow: Only you ;)_  
_Baby Jesus eyes: am I gonna be your dinner? That’s hot_  
_My willow: you’re going to be my desert as well_  
_My willow: we have to have an important talk before dinner, are you ok with that?_  
_Baby Jesus eyes: when it comes with your pussy, hell yes_  
_My willow: come home, baby, I need you_  
_Baby Jesus eyes: arriving in 5_  
_Baby Jesus eyes: love you!_  


____

\----  


“Hi, baby.” Adore gave her wife a quick kiss. “How was your day, gorgeous?”  
“It was ok.” She put her glass of wine in their coffee table. “Want to have dinner? I cooked some meatball casserole.”  
“You know I do! Just let me take all of these books to our office.”  


Adore took the books in her hands and let Bianca alone with her thoughts, she took a long breath and sat in her couch again. How was she going to tell her wife that she didn’t want to carry their baby? It was something that was going to make her sad, she was sure of that and what if she-  


“Bea?”  
“Yes, baby?”  
“Why are you crying?”  
“Wha…” She drove her hands to her face and noticed how her cheeks were impregnated with tears. “I didn’t notice I was crying…”  
“Baby…” She covered Bianca’s hands with her own. “What happened? What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing.” She wiped the tears away. “I have a lot of work in the studio. I have to finish a lot of dresses for the Victoria’s Secret runway and for Nicole Kidman, you know that woman is really demanding when it comes to dresses.”  
“You’re lying to me.”  
“I’m not!”  
“Yes, you are!” Adore closed her eyes and took a long breath. “Bea, tell me what’s wrong, please. Is it the baby?”  


Bianca looked away from her wife.  


“It’s not that.”  
“Then?”  
“I… I’m afraid.”  
“Afraid? Of what?”  
“Of the future.”  
“You mean, when we have a baby running around the house?”  
“…”  
“Bea, everything is gonna be ok!”  
“No, I mean… I thought we were going to adopt.”  
“Oh…”  


This didn’t happen a lot between them, an awkward silence between the two of them which none of them knew how to end.  


“I… Why you didn’t tell me before?” Adore’s voice cracked a little when she said those words.  
“I didn’t know how. You seemed so happy and I didn’t want to ruin that happiness…”  
“But, what are you exactly afraid of?”  
“I...” Bianca said, she looked at her wife’s eyes. “Carrying the baby is what scares me. Look at me, I’m fucking 40 years old, my old bones won’t handle carrying a baby.”  
“If that’s what scares you then I’ll do it, I’ll carry the baby.”  
“Oh, hell to the no.” She took Adore’s hands against her breasts. “Carrying a baby can be risky and I’m not going to put you in risk.”  
“I’ll be fine.” She smiled to her wife, a smile that she knew would make Bianca feel more relaxed. “No one in my family had had problems with their pregnancies, my mom carried three children and delivered us without using the epidural and never needed a caesarean operation. If she could do it then I can.”  
“Are you sure you want to do this?”  
“I am.”  
“Ok then let’s do it.”  


\----  


There were no lights on when Valentina arrived home, she opened the door and saw no one in the living room.  


_“They might be asleep.”  
_

__

She went to kitchen and found the back yard door opened. She looked outside and found her aunts sleeping in their swing chair, a few papers were spread on the ottoman, Valentina recognize the donators catalog and a few forms that were filled. .  


__

“I see the talk went well.” She whispered to herself, she put the papers back on the ottoman. “You’re gonna be the best moms ever.”  


__

She covered her aunts with a blanket and entered the house.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You saw the entrances? I'm so hyped for All Stars! It's going to be such a good season!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you that I'm impatient :B

After a couple tries without any results Adore started to feel really frustrated, every time they went to the clinic they got the same result.  


_“You are not pregnant.”_ The doctor would say. _“You’ll see next time will be different.”_  


But the results were always the same. After them getting the same “No” as always she would arrive home and lock herself in their bedroom so Bianca couldn’t hear her cry.  
Seeing Adore’s heart being ripped apart every time broke Bianca’s heart as well, one morning she decided to light up her wife’s spirit by cooking a pizza for breakfast.  


___“This is going to make her feel better.”_  
_ _

__All of them sat on the couch and watched a movie while they ate, except Adore; she just stared at her plate without eating.  
_ _

__“Baby, are you alright?” Bianca asked her.__  
“Yeah, yeah...”  
“Are you sure? If you didn’t like the pizza I can cook something else for you.”  
“No, I.. I…”  


__Suddenly nausea hit her, she had her hand clamped over her mouth and ran to the bathroom, she crouched over the toilet without even minding the fact that her wife and niece were behind her, Bianca took her hair out of her face.  
_ _

__“Tia Adore?”__  
“I’m ok, Val, I’m ok.” She tried to recover her breath, she got up and looked at herself in the mirror when realization hit her. “Bea, what day is it?”  
“March 18th, why?” She saw her wife just looking at herself in the mirror. “Adore?”  
“Are you ok?” Her niece touched her shoulder.  
“My period is late, 6 days late.”  
“Oh geez…” Valentina walked to the drawer and took a pregnancy test from a little box.  
“Hey, why do you have this?” Bianca asked her niece.  
“That’s not important.” She handed it to Adore. “Take the test, we’ll wait for you outside.”  


__Valentina took her aunt out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her.  
_ _

__“Valentina, why did you have pregnancy tests in the drawer?”__  
“That’s not important now, what is important is the result of that test on Adore, ok?”  
“We haven’t finished this conversation, young lady!”  


__After a few minutes Adore got out of the bathroom with two pregnancy tests in her hands.  
_ _

__“So? Are we mothers yet?” Bianca asked her nervously.__  
“I’m not sure…”  
“What do you mean you’re not sure?”  
“One of the test I took was negative and the other one was positive.”  
“Then you should go to the clinic.” Valentina said. “It’s better if they do the tests for you.”  
“You’re right.” Adore said. “Well, let me call and make an appointment.”  


__\----  
_ _

__“Welcome to Reproductive Technologies. How can I help you?” The woman on the desk asked them.__  
“We have an appointment for today, miss Fontaine.” Bianca said.  
“I told you last time to not be so formal with me, chula. Call me Cynthia.”  
“I like you Cynthia.” Adore said with a nervous voice.  
“Can you tell me your last name again, mi amor?”  
“Delano, Adore.”  
“Delano, Delano… Aha!” She dialed a number on her desk’s phone. “Ivy? Hi, hermosa, I have here miss Delano and her wife, they have an appointment with doctor Velour… Ok, thank you, hermosa. Bye bye, besos.” Cynthia hung up and looked to them again. “Doctor Velour is waiting for you, you can come in.”  
“Thank you Cynthia!” Adore took her wife’s hand and entered the doctor’s office.  
“You’re welcome, chula and good luck!”  


__\----  
_ _

__“Mrs Delano. How have you been feeling since we saw last time?” Doctor Velour asked her.__  
“I’ve been feeling good.” Adore said. “But I’ve had a lot more cramps and I’ve been more tired than usual.”  
“Those are some symptoms of what we’re trying to achieve here and that’s a good thing!” Doctor Velour gave her a big smile. “Any other symptom?”  
“She threw up today and has not been eating properly.” Bianca said.  
“Ok...” Doctor Velour got up. “Have you taken any pregnancy test?”  
“Two, one was positive and the other one was negative so I’m not sure if we succeeded.”  
“Well, let’s see if we got it.” She took her to the hospital gurney and Bianca helped her to lay down while Doctor Velour prepared the machine.  
“How do you feel?” Adore asked her while she exposed her stomach.  
“Nervous, I think it’s gonna me the one who’s gonna throw up.”  
“There’s a trash can if you need it, some parents really throw up sometimes, believe me.” She put the cold jelly on Adore’s stomach, the cold of it gave Adore chills. “This jelly prevents friction so I can rub the ultrasound transducer on your skin and also helps transmit the sound waves so we can hear your baby’s heart.”  
“Wait, are we going to hear the baby’s heart today?”  
“No yet, darling. If my calculus are correct you might me five weeks pregnant, we’ll hear your baby’s heartbeat around week eight.” She started rubbing the transducer around her stomach and pointed in the black screen. “This is the anechoic free fluid in pouch and… Wait.”  
“What?” Adore asked her.  
“Is there something wrong with the baby?” Bianca started to think that grabbing the trash can was a good idea.  
“With the babies you would like to say.” Doctor Velour looked at them excitedly. “Congratulations, ladies, you are pregnant and expecting twins!”  


__Twins, they were expecting twins.  
_ _

__“Bianca, you heard that? We’re expecting two babies!” Adore felt tears forming in her eyes, it was ok, those were happy tears.__  
“Two babies…”  


__Doctor Velour took some extra measures and printed the photos for them while their nurse helped Adore to wipe the jelly from her stomach.__  
Adore went to talk with Doctor Velour and let Bianca free to recover her breath. Twins, they were having twins.  


__“Bea, look at this!” Adore sat on her lap and showed her the pictures. “I asked for three copies because I know my mom would like to have one next to her other grandchildren photos, I’ll have one on my desk in my office at the university and this is for your studio. They’re so tiny!”  
_ _

__Adore had a look of love and adoration that just made her heart beat faster.  
_ _

__“Yeah, they’re so small.”  
_ _

__Adore took her wife’s hand and left with her feeling happy and excited for the months to come.  
_ _

__\----  
_ _

___Bianca: They’re twins___  
_Court: WhAt, Adore is pregnant with twins?!?!_  
_Valentina: what? :0_  
_Bianca: They’re twins, we’re having twins_  
_Court: Hoyl dhit_  
_Court: Holy shit* I cannot even write correct, I’m that speechless!_  
_Valentina: You’re having two babies!_  
_Valentina: That’s amazing!! :DD_  
_Valentina: Tia Bianca? You there?_  
_Court: Bianca?_  
_Bianca: Adore speaking, sorry, she had to throw up_  
_Court: Damn_  
_Court: Anyways_  
_Court: Congrats on your twins!_  
_Valentina: I’m having two primitos! That’s gonna be so amazing!_  
_Bianca: Thank you! What if we all go to my mom’s and have dinner?_  
_Court: We’ll be there_  
_Valentina: Can I bring Violet?_  
_Bianca: You know you can, see ya there at 3 pm?_  
_Court: Sure_  


_____ _

__\----  
_ _

___Adore: GUESS WHAT___  
_Jinkxy: you hit a glass door again_  
_Alyssa: Trump is finally not president?_  
_Katya: you finally watched Contact!_  
_Adore: no, I’d love that, not yet_  
_Adore: I’m pregnant, bitches!!_  
_Jinkxy: YAAAAASSS! Best news ever!!!_  
_Katya: Поздравляем! You’re gonna be the best mom ever!_  
_Alyssa: OH MY GASH! Congratulations, Dorey._  
_Adore: pregnant with twins ;)_  
_Katya: wAit What? O:_  
_Jinkxy: Twins!?!_  
_Adore: Yup_  
_Alyssa: Wow, congratulations x2!_  
_Adore: Thank you!! Wanna come to celebrate to my mom’s?_  
_Katya: I’ll take Trixie with me, what time?_  
_Adore: 3 pm_  
_Jinkxy: We’ll be there! You have to tell us everything!!_  
_Adore: I will! See ya there :D_  


_____ _

__\----  
_ _

__Bianca sat on Adore’s old bed while everyone else was in the living room having a good time; the twins’ new had everyone super excited and happy, even Violet who always had a bitchy face smiled to the news. Everyone was excited, except Bianca. She had been ok with having one baby, but two? That was far too much, they’ll have to buy everything double now, is the money going to be enough? What about their sleep hours?  
_ _

__“Bianca?”  
_ _

__Bonnie opened the door and found her daughter in law with her head in her hands.  
_ _

__“Are you ok, mija?”__  
“I’m good.” Bonnie got into the room and closed the door behind her.  
“Had Adore ever tell you that you’re a very bad liar?”  
“Then my degree in scenic arts was a waste of time.” Bonnie sat beside her.  
“Come on, tell me how you’re feeling.” She rubbed her hand on her shoulder.  
“I’m good, Bon.”  
“You’re not, Bianca. There’s something wrong and you don’t want to tell someone about it.”  


__Bianca looked at the pictures in the wall, the picture of them hugging in Christmas caught her attention, Adore had an enormous smile in that picture.__  
“I don’t feel ready to talk about it.” She remembered the two small bumps in the screen of the doctor’s office.  
“Whenever you’re ready you know where to find me.”  


__Bonnie hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek.__  
“Now let’s go and have something to eat, Adore told me that you threw up after your appointment with the doctor.”  
“How many people do know that?”  
“All of us, Ernie says that is ok, that he threw up as well when Salina told him that she was expecting another baby.”  


__Bianca smiled to her and let her took her to the party._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Stars was so good! I liked the 10th queen, it's a great chance for the new fans to meet her.  
> Aja had me gagging, she was so amazing, I loved her perfomance! <3  
> What are your thoughts on the first episode?


	4. Chapter 4

When Adore told her students about her pregnancy all of them cheered, they knew about the struggles she had with getting pregnant, gossips about the professors were nothing new and sometimes those gossips were true.  


“Aww, you’re gonna have a sweet baby in some months!” Farrah said and hugged her.  
“Sis, that is gonna be a cute baby!” Farrah’s girlfriend, Aja, said.  
“Babies, actually.”  
“What?” Another student asked.  
“I’m pregnant with twins.”  


Her students went crazy and started to cheer and congratulate her, some of them hugged her again.  


“And you’re going to tell us their gender when you find out?” Farrah asked her excitedly.  
“Of course!” She took the book from her backpack. “Now take out your books, we have to finish this acoustic lesson.”  
“Can we keep talking about babies?”  
“Not today, Aja, not today.”  


\----  


_June 21st  
_

__

“Knock, knock!”  


Bianca turned her gaze away from her sketchbook to the door and found one of her good friends staring at her.  


“Raja, you’re back!”  


They hugged in the middle of her office.  


“How was Paris?”  
“You know, a lot of skinny models and some Coco Chanel wannabe designers, nothing new.” She sat on the chair in front of Bianca. “What about you, Bea? What have you been up to?”  
“Well…” She took the framed photo and turned it to her.  
“No way!” She took the photo in her hands. “You don’t look pregnant. Is Adore…?”  
“Yes, Adore is pregnant.”  
“Congratulations!” She ran to her and hugged her. “More gay moms in this studio, it was about time!”  
“Yup, I’m going to be a gay mother, a mother of two.”  
“What?” She looked at her confused. “Are you pregnant as well?”  
“Not at all.” She pointed at the photo. “Look, those are two little bumps in there.”  


Raja looked closely to the photo and gasped.  


“It’s true! There are two little bumps!”  
“Yes.”  
“That’s so cute.” She put the photo on its place and sat again in front of her. “How do you feel about having twins?”  
“Excited, at the beginning I was super scared, I threw up after the doctor told us that we were expecting twins.”  
“No you did not!”  
“Yes I did.” She took off her glasses and looked at her friend. “Courtney is always making fun of me because of that.”  
“For her all of the baby situation was different.” Raja said. “When they adopted Victoria she was two years old, they didn’t have to go through the long nights without sleeping or when they have colic and they just cry and you don’t know what to do, trust and believe, it’s hard but is worth it.”  
“I actually wanted to ask you something.”  
“Go ahead.”  


She looked at the pictures she had on her desk; their babies, Valentina hugging Adore, Adore with Dede and Sammy, themselves in their wedding day, both wearing long white dresses.  


“I’m not scared of having the babies, not anymore, but I don’t feel completely connected with them, not like Adore obviously. She is always speaking with them, singing to them and playing music for them with the headphones. She is already buying things for them and looking for names and… I don’t know, I see her belly and I just…”  
“I know that feeling.”  
“You do?”  
“Yeah, when Raven was carrying Phoenix it was a little bit hard for me because I was feeling the exact same way as you.”  
“And when did it change?”  
“I had a talk with a good friend of mine who has two adopted kids, she looked into my eyes and said _‘Raja, listen to me. The DNA is not important when it comes to be a parent, you are a parent when you stay awake all night long taking care of the baby, or when you help them to do their homework, or when you console them because one of their friends was a piece of shit with them. Blood is not what makes you their family, family are the ones who would do anything to see you smile and who love you no matter what, that baby is yours and you, Raja, are their mother.’_ Five months later Phoenix was born and all of these horrible feelings went away.”  
“Wow…”  
“Wow… I sound like Tempest now.”  
“Like a grandma I would say.”  
“You’re a cunt!” Raja laughed. “Anyways, now I have a sassy 14 years old teenager in my house and it’s been a lot of work but we wouldn’t change it for anything.”  


A comfortable silence was set between them.  


“So…”  
“So…?”  
“Are you having two girls, two boys…”  
“I don’t know, we’ll maybe find out today.”  
“Good luck then!”  


\----  


Bianca parked outside of the university waiting for Adore, she took out a piece of paper with a list of names that Adore had written earlier for her.  


_Amity this one signifies friendship and harmony owo “Hmm, no.”  
_

__

_Dudley It's easy to love a name that rhymes with "cuddly", don’t you think? :D “It reminds me of Harry Potter’s cousin, no.”  
_

__

_Ruth, with an air of calm and compassion. “Hmm…”  
_

__

“Babe!” Adore got in the car. “What are you doing?”  
“I was checking the names you passed me in the morning.” She put the piece of paper back in her purse and kissed her wife’s cheek.  
“Do you like them?”  
“More less.” She started the car and drove away from the university parking lot. “How was your day?”  
“Well, my students are still hyped with the twins’ news and they didn’t want to learn about music history, they just wanted to talk about the babies.” Adore smiled at the memory of Farrah and Aja trying to convince her of teaching the lesson another day. “What about yours?”  
“I saw Raja today.”  
“She is back already?”  
“Yup.” She turned right to take the clinic’s street. “We had a good gay moms talk.”  
“And how was it?” Bianca looked at her, she had her hands over her belly.  
“It was good, really good.”  
“What was that talk about?”  
“Well… Just made me realize that I’m so lucky to have you as my wife and that we’re so lucky to have two little babies in their way to join our little family.”  


Adore’s bottom lip started to tremble and her vision got blurry with tears.  


“I didn’t mend to make you cry!”  
“Sorry… I am just so happy to hear you say those words, I thought you have changed your mind about the babies.”  
“It’s a little bit late for that.” She took her hand and kissed her knuckles. “Don’t you think?.”  
“A little bit, yeah.” She looked at her make-up in the mirror, it didn’t look that bad.  


After a few minutes of driving they parked outside of the clinic.  
“Ready?”  
“Ready.”  


\----  


“Look at you all cute with that belly!” Cynthia told when they entered the office.  
“Thank you, Cynthia!” Adore said, Bianca noticed that every time she got compliments about her pregnancy her eyes shined.  
“Doctor Velour is waiting for you.”  
“Thanks, miss Fontaine.”  
“Really? I told you to call me Cynthia!”  


Both of them laughed at Cynthia’s goofiness before entering the consulting room.  


\----  


Their doctor, who asked them now to call her Sasha, put the cold jelly in her stomach and started rubbing the transducer around. Bianca had Adore’s hand in her own while the watched the dark screen.  


“Do you hear that?”  


_Boom-boom… Boom-boom… Boom-boom…  
_

__

“Those are two strong hearts!” Sasha said.  
“And how are they? Are they growing correctly?” Adore asked.  
“Well… They are around 12 centimeters, 4.7 inches and their weight is… 112 grams, they’re more than ok.”  
“It is normal for them to be this little at this point?” Bianca asked Sasha.  
“Yeah, in the next few weeks they are going to grow a lot more, believe me.” She moved the transducer a little bit more. “Those in here are their legs and those are their arms.”  


Bianca was so hypnotized by the view on the screen, those were her children and they were right there in front of her.  


“Do you want to know their gender?” Sasha asked her excited with a bright smile on her face.  
“Can you tell now?”  
“I think I can, just let me…” She moved the transducer a little bit more. “There you go! Are the babies going to share a room?”  
“Yeah.” Both of the said.  
“Well, you’ll have to find a color that both of them like, ladies, you are expecting a boy and a girl!”  


A boy and a girl, holy fuck. Bianca wanted to cry, she wanted to laugh, she wanted to jump, she wanted to run outside of the clinic and scream the news to the world; instead of that she just kissed her wife’s hand and smiled to her.  


Ivy helped Adore wiping the jelly from her stomach while Bianca joined Sasha printing the photos. She was so in love with the sight of her children in the screen, Sasha gave her the three copies of the photos and smiled to her.  


“Congratulations, mrs del Rio.”  
“Thank you, Sasha, thank you.”  


She took Adore’s hand and walked to the car, Adore felt like she was walking over the rainbow, she felt happy and excited.  


“You know what we need?” She asked Bianca.  
“What?”  
“Diapers, baby bottles, clothes, I really want to buy them Mickey and Minnie matching outfits!”  
“We’ll go to Target to take a look, maybe buying a little something but mostly to see. Got it?”  
“Got it.”  


\----  


Adore opened her house’s door and found her niece watching a movie with one of her friends.  


“Hello, girls.”  
“Hello, miss Adore.” Violet greeted her, Valentina paused the movie and looked to her aunt.  
“Where you’ve been?” Her niece asked her.  
“We went to the clinic and then we went to Target. We know my babies’ gender now!”  
“What are you waiting for then? Tell us!” Valentina asked her with clear excitement in her voice.  
“Boy.”  
“Aww!”  
“And a girl.”  
“What? They’re boy and a girl?”  
“Yeah.” She took the photos out of her purse and handed them to the girls.  
“Aww, look at them, they’re so cute and small!”  
“Wow…” Violet said while she looked closely at the picture.  


The sound of a honk took them out of their excitement bubble, Adore put her backpack down and looked at the girls.  


“Hey, we need a little bit of help with the bags of things we bought, would you give us a hand?”  
“Sure!” Valentina put the bowl of popcorn down. “Come on, _Vayolet_ , give us a hand.”  
“Hmm…”  
“Come on! Don’t be a floja!”  
“Hfmd… Ok, I’ll help you, but only light bags.”  


\----  


“Holy shit…”  
“Tia Bianca, what are those two boxes in the roof of the car?”  
“These.” Bianca said while she unraveled the rope around the boxes. “Are their cribs!”  
“And why are the boxes so big if those are only cribs?” Her niece asked while she and Violet helped her putting one of the boxes down.  
“Because after my kids stop needing a crib we can turn them into little beds!” Adore explained to them.  
“Wow.”  
“Wow indeed!” She opened the trunk’s door and more bags were found in there. “Now we have to take these bags inside.”  
“I was supposed to just come and watch a movie.” Violet said to Valentina.  
“We’ll take you to have dinner at Latrice’s if you stop complaining.” Bianca said while she hold a bag to Violet.  
“… Deal.”  


\----  


After a good dinner, giving Violet a ride to her house from Latrice’s and Adore falling asleep Bianca decided to assemble the cribs, she had the instructive in her hands and all the pieces spread on the floor.  


“ _Attach the latch brackets onto the inside of the headboard_ … Well, that seems easy.”  


She followed the instructions until she had the stationary rail attached to the headboard and footboard.  


“I’m a mother!” She took the instructions again. “ _For newborns you will want the base of the crib at the highest level so you would attach the brackets or side rails at this level._ Oh shit, I have to do this again! This is what I get for wanting to be a good mother, God damnit.”  
“Bea?”  
“Eh?”  


Adore got into the room wearing only a Ramones t-shirt and socks, the t-shirt used to be too big for her but now with her belly it suit her perfectly.  


“What are you doing up this late? You have classes to teach tomorrow.” Bianca asked her getting up from the floor.  
“I should ask you the same thing to you.” She took the screwdriver from her hands. “Come to bed, we can assemble the cribs together on Saturday, you like the idea?”  
“I do.” She looked at the cat watch in their kids room, 1 AM. Adore hugged her from behind, hiding her face in Bianca’s hair. “What are you doing?” She felt her wife’s hands going down on her sides.  
“We really haven’t have time for ourselves since we got the news of our babies.” Her voice sounding like purr sent Bianca shivers down her spine. “What if we have a good time tonight?” She licked softly her earlobe; she knew that would make Bianca horny. “What do you think?”  


She turned around and put her hands on Adore’s waist, she pulled her closer.  


“I like the idea.”  


Between kisses Adore guided Bianca to their room, Bianca got in the bed and Adore sat in front of her, she reached for her blouse buttons and started to undo them, one by one. Bianca got rid of her blouse and exposed a black lace bra, Adore whined, leaning forward to meet her wife’s lips, Bianca immediately responded to the kiss, Adore’s face was between Bianca’s hands cupped and hold as her tongue invaded her mouth, their tongues dancing in a rhythm they knew by heart. Adore broke the kiss to take off her t-shirt, she was not wearing a bra underneath, Bianca cupped her breasts astonished.  


“They’re getting bigger…”  
“Yeah, I’ll have to buy new bras.”  
“I like them.”  
“I knew you would.” Adore said with a smile, she kissed her wife again. “I knew you would.”  


\----  


_She eyes me like a Pisces when I am weak_  
_I've been locked inside your heart-shaped box for weeks_  
_I've been drawn into your magnetar pit trap trap_  
_I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black  
_

_____ _

“Hmm… Adore, could you turn off your alarm?” Bianca hugged her and rested her head on her shoulder.  
“Bea, it’s Friday, we still have to work today.” She took her phone from the nightstand and turned off the alarm.  
“Call and tell them you’re sick.” She kissed her arm and met her gaze with her Adore’s, Adore loved how Bianca looked in the mornings; no make-up and messy hair, it was one of her favorites views ever. “I want to spend a whole day with my wife.”  
“Your coworkers would never believe this is the same Bianca del Rio who is always telling them they are lazy and to step up their work.” She kissed the tip of her nose.  
“Stay with me today, pussy fart.”  
“I hate you so much.”  
“I love you too.”  


\----  


After Bianca cooked pancakes for the two of them they sat on their couch and started to look for their kids names as they had breakfast.  


“What about Noah?” Adore suggested.  
“Noah?”  
“Yeah, it says _‘A biblical name meaning 'comfort' or 'rest'.’_ ”  
“It’s cute but I don’t think so…”  
“And what names do you have for them?”  
“I like the name Laila for her.”  
“No, no, no, I have a student whose name is Laila and she is a total monster, and by the way that name means wine.”  
“I like wine.”  
“Bianca!”  
“Ok, ok, she won’t be named Laila.”  
“Thanks.”  
“And for him I have Aiden; it means little fire.”  
“Hmm…”  
“And I have Eithan.”  
“Hey, I like that one, what does it mean?”  
“It means strong or firm, wait, I’ll send you the link.”  


Adore’s phone got the notification, Bianca noticed that after Adore opened the message she just kept looking at her window chat without blinking.  


“Dorey?”  
“Why haven’t I thought about it before?”  
“Thought about what?”  


Adore showed her her phone.  


“Do you see what I see?” She asked her excitedly.  
“My phone number saved in your phone?”  
“How do I have your contact saved?”  
“ _My willow._ ”  


Bianca gasped in realization, Adore took her hands and looked into her eyes.  


“Willow.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Can we come in?”  


Adore looked at her office’s door and found Aja standing with Farrah by her side.  


“Sure.”  


She closed the book she was reading and looked at her students.  


“Is something wrong?”  
“Not at all!” Aja said. “Actually we’re here to give you a little present.”  


Farrah took from her backpack a little pink box with a white gift bow.  


“Aww, that’s so sweet!”  
“I chose the wrapping and the bow.” Farrah said when she gave her the box.  
“I can see.” She opened their present and found four seeds with a red ribbon each. "I’ve seen these before but I don’t remember what are those.”  
“Those are _ojos de venado_.” Aja explained her. “It’s an amulet against bad influences, bad vibes and envies.”  
“Wow…”  
“Yeah, you should wear it now that you’re pregnant and give one to your wife, for protection.”  
“And these other two are for my kids?”  
“Yeah, my mama used to say that every baby should wear it so people couldn’t do them a _mal de ojo_.”  
“Thank you, girls, this is a very good and cute gift.” The girls walked to her and hugged her, Aja helped her to wear the amulet in her wrist.  
“You’re welcome, mrs Delano.” Farrah said and hugged her one last time. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“See you, girls!”  


\----  


_Mom: Adore_  
_Adore: I didn’t do it!_  
_Adore: wassup?_  
_Mom: Come to the house, I have a surprise for you_  
_Adore: I’ll be there :3_  


\----  


Adore closed her car’s door and walked to the house.  


“Why dos this fucking path has to be steep? Goddamn it.”  


She opened the door’s house.  


“Mom?”  
“Kitchen!”  


Adore put her things in her mom’s couch and walked to where the voice came, she found her mom with a lot of worsted balls in the table and two little hand knitted blankets.  


“Oh my God, you knitted those?” She sat next to her mom and took a pink blanket in her hands, it felt soft and warm.  
“I did.” Bonnie looked proud of her work.  
“You never knit.”  
“I only knit in special occasions.” She smile to her daughter. “I haven’t finished them yet, I still need to put their names with white thread so they look perfect for my grandbabies’ cribs.”  
“You still have four months, mom.”  
“Those months will be gone before you realize.” She took her daughters hands. “How have you being feeling?”  
“My boobs are bigger, mom and my back hurts a lot.”  
“Everyone can see that your boobs are bigger, Adore, they’re getting huge!”  
“I didn’t know that was something that happened now, I thought it would be when they were almost here.”  
“Nope, it happens now. What about your back? How many pillows do you need to sleep?”  
“Like five, my back always fucking hurts, even when I’m in bed and… Mom.”  
“What? Is something wrong?”  
“Mom…”  
“Is something wrong?”  
“They’re moving.” She took her hand and placed in her stomach. “They’re moving!”  
“Oh God.” She put both hands on her daughter stomach, she could feel how both of her grandbabies were moving inside of her daughter, it almost made her cry. “You better sign these kids in dancing lessons when they grow up.”  
“I’ll ask Alyssa or maybe Laganja.” She said with a big smile. “Sasha said that I’m going to be feeling their moves more often now that they’re bigger, it’s so surreal!”  
“I know, it’s always like this with the first pregnancy.” Bonnie said. “Ernie never let me sleep, he was always dancing in here!”  
“Ethan and Willow must be learning how to dance tango, just look at them!”  
“Sing them with Alyssa.”  


\----  


_Tyra: Bianca?_  
_Bianca: I’m on my studio, do you need something?_  
_Tyra: could you please come to my office? I need to talk to you_  
_Bianca: why don’t you come to my studio? I’m busy with the gown for Dakota Fanning_  
_Tyra: you serious?_  
_Bianca: you are the one who wants to talk with me_  
_Tyra: you win, I’ll be there in a minute_  


\----  


“Bianca?”  
“Come in, Tyra.”  


Tyra got into her studio and walked to her, she studied the dress her mannequin was wearing.  


“Take a picture.” Bianca said while she hand sewn the final details. “It last longer.”  
“I didn’t come here to talk about Dakota’s dress.”  
“Then?”  
“The New York fashion week of this year.”  
“What about it?”  
“Are you going to attend it?”  
“Of course I am, why are you asking?”  
“Well, I thought you were not going.”  
“Why?” She held the needle with her teeth.  
“Because of Adore’s pregnancy, I think it would better for Adore to have her wife by her side, we all know sometimes she can’t handle difficult situations like the one you are living now alone.” Courtney and Valentina turned their gaze at Bianca, she looked mad.  
“This is about to get real.” Courtney gave her cellphone to her daughter and looked at Valentina, she nodded.  
“Tyra.” Bianca said.“Adore’s pregnancy is not an impediment for me to go to the fashion week, by that time she is going to be a seven months pregnant lady and she is going to be just fine.”  
“If you say so.” She gave her dress a last look and walked to the door. “By the way, that dress needs a last stitch on the side.”  


She took her cellphone out and typed a message.  


_Bianca: Can I kill Tyra?_  
_Raja: I’d love to see that but Marco would kill us if something happened to her_  
_Raja: why do you want to kill her now??_  
_Bianca: she’s being a bitch_  
_Raja: nothing new_  
_Bianca: about Adore’s pregnancy_  
_Raja: kill her and then throw her body to a river_  
_Raja: I’ll help you!_  


Bianca smiled to her phone’s screen.  


_Bianca: I’ll have it on mind_  


She finished sewing the dress, it was a beautiful long sleeved dress, the fabric had a flower petal pattern that the Fanning girl had chosen herself.  


“I don’t think the dress needs an extra stitch on the side.” Courtney said behind her.  


Bianca nodded and walked to her desk thinking in how many ways she could call Tyra a bitch.  


“Bianca, could you please stop mumbling about Tyra?”  
“Courtney, she was talking shit about my wife!”  
“Mama, what is shit?” The red haired girl who was sitting in one of the chairs asked her.  
“It’s a bad word that you cannot say, ok?”  
“But what is it?”  
“What Tyra says.” Bianca said and sat on her chair.  


Victoria put the cellphone down and walked to Bianca.  


“Don’t be angry.”  
“I’m already angry, Vicky.”  
“Then don’t be it.”  
“What a great solution.” She sighed and covered her face with her free hand.  
“Vicky, why don’t you go to play with Valentina? Auntie Bianca is a little bit upset.”  
“Ok, mom.”  


The little girl left them alone and joined Valentina in the other side of the studio.  


“Don’t be mad at Vicky, she is just worried about you.”  
“I’m not mad at her, I’m mad at Tyra, that bitch wants to take my spot in the fashion week so she can show her stupid bride dresses, they’re not even that good.”  
“Look, you have a lot of work here and that stresses you out and then there’s Adore and your kids, try to relax a little bit.”  
“I was relaxed until that bitch came and started to talk…” Courtney raised her eyebrows. “Dumb things about my wife.”  
“Try to focus on something else.”  


Her cellphone lighted up with a notification, she opened the message and a smile was on her face again.  


_Baby Jesus eyes: look at this, Bea!!_  
_Baby Jesus eyes sent two pictures._  
_Baby Jesus eyes: My mom knitted two blankets for Ethan and Willow with their names on it! It’s so cute I almost puked rainbows ❤❤❤❤ and two of my students gave me ojos de venado, they say it keeps envies and bad vibes from the person who’s wearing it, I’m already wearing one and I have one for you and for our babies :D_  
_My willow: that amulet is what I need right now_  
_Baby Jesus eyes: I’m at my mom’s, come after work and I’ll give one to you_  


“Auntie Bianca?” Victoria asked her, Bianca helped her to sit in her lap. “You’re not mad anymore?”  
“No.” She looked at the photo of the knitted blankets with her kids names on those. “Not anymore.”  


\----  


“You shouldn’t wear that shit.” Bonnie said while she looked at her daughter.  
“Why not?”  
“Because is a bruja’s shit.”  
“It’s Santeria, I googled it and its white magic.”  
“All magic is bad.”  
“I don’t agree with that.”  


The door opening noise distracted them from their fight, Bianca got into the house and smiled to them.  


“Hi, Dorey. Hi, Bonnie.”  
“Bianca, thank God you’re here.” Bonnie said. “Come and tell your wife to stop this brujeria bullshit.”  
“Is this about the ojo de venado?” She kissed her wife and sat beside her.  
“Yeah, is not safe for her and the babies to wear that thing.”  
“Actually…”  
“…”  
“My mom used to make us wear them, they’re good for the person who’s wearing it.” Adore gave her mom a satisfied smile.  
“You see?”  
“Oh damnit, you know what? Do whatever you want, both of you are crazy.”  
“A little bit, yeah.” Adore rested her head on Bianca’s shoulder.  
“Well.” Bonnie handed them the knitted blankets. “These are for my grandbabies, put them on their cribs.”  
“We will.”  


Bonnie gave them a big bear hug and walked with them to their cars.  


“See you, later, mijas.”  
“See ya, mom.” Adore hugged Bonnie.  
“Take care of yourself, Adore.”  
“I always do it!”  
“I mean it, baby.” She took her daughter’s hands. “Take care of yourself.”  
“I will, mom, you don’t have anything to worry about.”  


She got into her car and drove away.  


\----  


_Valentina: Tia Bianca_  
_Tia B: yes, kiddo?_  
_Valentina: can I spend the night at Violet’s?_  
_Tia B: hmm…_  
_Valentina: Pleaseeeeee? :3_  
_Tia B: yeah, whatever_  
_Valentina: Yay! See ya tomorrow :D_  
_Tia B: Don’t drink too much_  
_Valentina: who said we’re going to drink?_  
_Tia B: our missing vodka bottle_  
_Tia B: rude_  
_Valentina: oops_  
_Tia B: just be careful_  
_Valentina: I always am!_  


\----  


Bianca put her cellphone back in her pocket and grabbed the popcorn bowl, she joined her wife in the couch and cuddled with her.  


“What movie do you want to see?” Adore asked her while she scrolled down on Netflix.  
“Whatever is ok.”  
“Sure?”  
“Not Contact, I told Katya I was not going to watch that shit.”  
“Ok, Bea, no Contact.” She started to type a name in the searcher. “Last time we went to our checkup Cynthia recommended me a movie called ‘Viva’, wanna watch it?”  
“Sure, play it.”  


\----  


Bianca was laying in the grass of their garden in the middle of the night just looking at the sky and playing with the amulet on her wrist, the movie made her think a lot about her parents and all the shit that happened when she came out to them. Dede and Sammy noticed there was something wrong with her and started giving little kisses to her face.  


“Oh babies.” She kissed them back. “Mama is ok!”  


_“Don’t lie to yourself, you’re not ok.”_  


“I’m ok… I’m ok.”  


\----  


_Christmas 1993_  


_“Mama…”_  
_“Don’t you dare to call me that again, Bianca.” All of her siblings went to their rooms when they saw their mom was getting angry, Tony gave her a worried look before he disappeared into the stairs._  
_“Papa?”_  
_“Who are you?…” Her mother screamed to her not letting her husband speak._  
_“You’ve known me your whole life and you ask me this? I am the same girl who loved to play with her brothers, I’m the same girl who had always the main role in the school plays, I am the same teenager who started to design her own clothes and I am the same Bianca you’ve called daughter for the last 18 years! I just got tired of lying to you.”_  
“…”  
_“I’m your daughter.”_  
_“You should have keep that for yourself.” Her mother looked away. “I raised you for better.”_  
_“Mom…”_  
_“I want you out.”_  
_“What?”_  
_“Pack your things and leave my house, I won’t have a butch living under my roof.”_  
_“Laida, come on.” Her father said. “It’s Christmas, don’t make her do this now.”_  
_“She didn’t think about that before doing this! Before she became lesbian!”_  
_“I didn’t ‘become’ a lesbian! I’m always been like this!”_  
_“Stop this, Bianca!” Her mom looked at her, the look in her eyes was terrifying, Bianca had never seen her mom this angry. “I took a decision, I want you out by tomorrow midday.” Her mother left the dining room and closed her bedroom door with a slam._  
_“Dad?” Bianca saw the man she loved the most getting up from his chair. “Dad…”_  
_“I’m sorry, Bianca but a decision has been taken.” He walked to her and sat by her side. “I hate to do this, I really do, but it has to be done.”_  
_“You have to be kidding!” She wiped the tears from her face. “Where will I go? What am I going to do?”_  
_“We have money saved for your college, before your mother remembers it I’m going to transfer all of it to your account.”_  
_“What?”_  
_“You’ll be able to pay your studies and find a nice place for you to live, you’ll have to get a better job though but this will help you out.”_  
_“Papa…” She got up and hugged her father with all of her strength, she didn’t want to leave him, she didn’t._  
_“Go pack your things, Bea. Tomorrow I’ll help you find a place, I’m not like your mother.”_  
_“I know… I love you, Papa.”_  
_“I love you too, Bea.”_  


_____ _

\----  


She got up and entered her house again with the dogs behind her. She went to her office and turned on her computer, she opened a new document and started typing.  


_Adelaida and Dante._  
_This is Bianca, your daughter, do you remember me? It’s been a while since the last time we saw each other, Valentina’s quinceañera party, I think it was a good day, don’t you think?  
_

____

_I’m writing you because I realized a lot of things in the past months and I wanted to tell you about all that since I “left” your house.  
_

__

_I got two degrees, one in scenic arts and one as a fashion designer, after Hurricane Katrina I decided to move to New York, I lived there for a couple of years working in Broadway and when I turned 34 I moved to California, it’s an amazing city; the climate is great, no storms like in Louisiana, you’d love it.  
_

__

_Two years later I met someone, she has the most beautiful eyes in the world and the most beautiful smile and laugh too. She is super charismatic, clever, lovely and has the most enormous heart ever. We got married a year later, her name is Adore, I took her with me to Valentina’s quinces I don't know if you remember her. She is a professor in the University of California and also a singer, you’d love to play guitar while she is singing, dad, I’m sure of that.  
_

__

_When we moved together we adopted two dogs, Dede and Sammy, they’re cute and small like Wendy was, my mother in law call them our perrijos, it’s really fun.  
_

__

_Also after we moved together I took Valentina, your granddaughter, under my wing. I have to say that I was pretty disappointed to know that you didn’t learn anything from what happened with me and the story repeated again with her. When Tony kicked her out after coming out she came to me and I gave her a place that she now can call home and she has a better life now; she studies dancing in the University of California and works with me as my model, she is doing great.  
_

__

_I’m also writing you because I wanted to give you news; my family is growing, Adore is pregnant, pregnant with twins and I realized that I want Ethan and Willow to know their grandparents. Adore’s mom is the sweetest grandmother I’ve known in the last few years, she has ten grandchildren and she knows all of their names and always gives them all the love she can. I want my children to have that with you.  
_

__

_I’m not forcing you to be back in my life again or to be in my children’s life, that’s your choice but it would be nice if my wife and my children could get to know my parents.  
_

____

_Your daughter._  
_Bianca.  
_

______ _ _

____PS. I’m also sending you some pictures of the family and of my kids, they’ll be here in four months._  
_ _ _

______ _ _

She printed the letter and put it on an envelope with the photos, she walked out of the house with her dogs and got to the mailbox.  


______ _ _

“Well, it’s now or never.”  


______ _ _

She put the letter into the mailbox and went back to her house without looking back.  
 

______ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there’s a little mention of a movie named “Viva”, it’s an amazing movie and it’s on Netflix if you want to watch it I think you’d understand a little bit better why it made Bianca think again about her parents (Or maybe you won’t and I’m crazy, who knows.)  
> I was also thinking of writing chapters about Adore and Bianca's past, would you like to read those?
> 
> AS3 SPOILERS  
> I feel like Trixie and Aja deserved a higher place, their roles were super well executed and also their rudemption looks were amazing! :c and I'm not happy with Thorgy's elimination, at all T-T


	6. Chapter 6

“Ok, guys, now that we all are here I have something to announce and you’re not gonna like it.” Adore sat on her desk and looked at her students.  
“Oww, don’t say that!” Farrah said.  
“You’re making us nervous.” Naomi said.  
“Well, you know that when a woman is pregnant there is a time when her doctor says ‘You have to take a rest.’”  
“Oh no…”  
“I’m not going to teach you the rest of the summer sessions and I’m going to take off the next semester, professor Visage is going to take my place with you.”  
“Oww, no! Why?” Farrah moaned. “Why can’t you keep teaching us?”  
“I was also sad when my doctor told me that I had to take a rest but I have to do it for my health and for my babies as well.”  
“Oh…”  
“Yeah, I’m sorry kids.”  
“Don’t worry, Mrs. Adore, we understand.” Aja hugged her girlfriend. “We’ll take the classes with Mrs. Visage.”  
“I wish the best of lucks, my kids.” Adore took her backpack.  
“No, no, no, let us help you.” Aja took Adore’s backpack. “It’s the last thing we can do for you.”  
“Well, if you insist.”  


Both of the girls walked with her to the parking lot, joking and laughing with her.  


“There’s my wife’s car.”  
“Oh, alright.”  


They walked to the car where Bianca was waiting for her.  


“Hello, Mrs. Del Rio.”  
“Hello, girls, how is the summer course going?”  
“Oww!”  
“I’ll take that as Adore already told you the bad news.”  
“She is not taking the news so well.” Aja said and gave her Adore’s backpack.  
“I can see that.”  
“It’s just…” Farrah said. “Mrs. Visage is rude to everyone and she is-.”  
“A bitch?”  
“Don’t say that, you can summon her!” Aja looked at her back. “She is everywhere.” She whispered.  
“Really, queen?”  
“They’re right, Bea.” Adore stand by her side. “She is a witch and…”  
“I heard you!” Michelle walked by their side and gave them an annoyed look.  
“Told you.” Adore waved her hand to her coworker. “Anyways, thank you so much, girls for helping me with my things.”  
“You’re welcome!”  
“We’ll see you at the baby shower.”  
“We’ll be there!”  


\----  


Since she got pregnant Adore started to eat things she never thought she would and that made Bianca laugh, one night she caught Adore eating radish with only lemon.  


_“Stop laughing at me!”_  
_“You’re fucking eating radish at 3 am in the dark of our living room.”_ She said before bursting into laugh again. _“You can’t ask me to not laugh.”_  
_“Rude.”_  


They were at the mall and Adore went straight to the vegetables and fruits section.  


“Dorey?”  
“I want to grab…”  
“What?”  
“You’re gonna laugh at me.”  
“Nothing new, actually.” She smiled to her. “Come on, what are you buying?”  


She walked to where the fruits were placed.  


“Pomegranates!”  
“What the fuck is that?” She asked her trying to not burst into laughter again.  
“Pomegranates!” She handed her one. “Those are amazing.”  
“You don’t like them.”  
“Ethan and Willow like them so I have to eat them.” She took them into a plastic bag and put into their shopping car.  
“What about radishes?”  
“I fucking hate you.”  
“I love you, baby.”  


They kept doing their shopping, walking around with her now really big belly was a little bit difficult for Adore but she didn’t matter, she loved it, she walked to the snacks area with Bianca behind her.  


“Adore, last time you told me that I have to stop you whenever you wanted to eat junk food, remember that Sasha told you that you need to have a healthy diet.”  
“I know that but I’ve been craving for dried fruits all the week and…” She took out her cellphone. “I read that dried fruits are high in vitamins, calories, fiber and minerals, and that means they’re really good for the babies!”  


Bianca put her hand on Adore’s big belly.  


“You are full of… Shit, that was a hard kick!” Bianca looked at where she had felt the little hit.  
“You see? They want to eat dried fruits!”  
“Ok, ok, you three win.”  


Adore put two big bags of snacks in their shopping car and walked with Bianca to the cashier.  


“My mom said that I have to start using cream for my stretch marks.”  
“Cream?”  
“Yeah, I don’t want my skin to look all stretchy after they born, it’ll look ugly.”  
“No, it’ll look beautiful.”  
“Don’t star this corny shit!”  
“I’m an old lady, I’m corny.”  


It was finally their turn to pay.  


“I mean it, Bea, those will look ugly-“  
“Adore?”  


Adore recognize that voice, she would recognize that voice anywhere.  


“Adore, is it you?”  
“Krystian...”  
“I haven’t seen you in years!” He looked at her belly. “It seems that life had treated you well.”  
“Yeah… It’s been great.”  
“When is your baby going to born? It looks like it’s going to be soon” He took the credit card from Bianca’s hand.  
“In three months, actually…”  
“Wow, your belly is really big, the dad must be proud.”  


_Dad?_  


“Excuse me?”  
“Your husband, you know, who got you pregnant.”  


_This motherfucker._  


“I think you don’t have the right to say this kind of things to her.” Bianca interrupted him. “It’s none of your business.”  
“Sorry ma’am, who are you?”  
“She is my wife.” Adore said.  
“What?”  
“Her wife, are you deaf?”  
“You married another woman?” He asked Adore in shock.  
“Yes, I did…”  
“If you married a woman how did you… You know, got pregnant?”  
“Is this guy serious?” Bianca had had enough of his bullshit.  
“Are you going to give me my credit card back or what?”  


He looked at her surprised, he was about to say something when the manager approached to them.  


“Is there something wrong?”  
“Your employee is asking inappropriate questions to my wife and is not giving me my credit card back, Tammie.”  
“Krystian.”  
“Sorry, mrs Brown.” He gave Bianca her credit card and her ticket. “It won’t happen again.”  
“I’m sure Tammie is going to make sure of that.” She looked at the manager. “Thank you.”  
“Don’t thank me, Bianca, I’m sorry for his behavior.”  
“Don’t worry, it’s ok.” Adore whispered next to Bianca, she took her hand and looked away from Krystian who was still staring at her.  
“Let’s go, my love.”  


Adore got into the car while Bianca put the bags in the trucker, Bianca noticed that Adore was lost in her thoughts, she was looking through the window without blinking.  


“Dorey, are you ok?”  
“Yes… Yes, I’m ok.”  
“You don’t seem to be fine, baby.”  
“I’m fine, ok? Can we go home now?”  
“… Yeah.”  


\----  


They parked out of their home and Adore was still lost in her thoughts.  


“Adore?” She took her hand. “Are you ok?”  
“Yeah… I’m ok.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I just need a moment alone.”  


Adore got out of the car as fast as she could and walked to her house.  


“… and I’m telling you, Vi.” Valentina said on the phone. “I heard that Eureka has crush on Farrah!... Hi, auntie!”  


She walked to their room ignoring her niece and closed the door.  


“What did I say?” She looked at Bianca who was standing in the door with the grocery bags in her hands. “What happened?”  
“A weird guy in the supermarket, I’m not sure of what happened either.”  
“Oh…” She spoke on the phone again. “Sorry, Vi, I’ll call you later.”  
_“Bitch, you were telling me about Eure-“_  
“Need help?” She put her cellphone on the coffee table.  
“Let’s put the groceries on the cabinet.”  
“What about Adore?”  
“She just needs a little bit of space, I’ll talk with her later.”  


\----  


Bianca took a long breath and knocked on the door.  


“Adore? My love, can I come in?” No response. “Baby?”  


When the door was opened she saw Adore sitting on the edge of the bed looking through the window, she had her arms covering her belly and was silently crying.  


“Oh, baby.” She sat by her side on the bed and hugged her wife, a sob escaped from her mouth, she covered her face and started crying harder.  
“I’m-sorry, Bianca, I’m-so so-rry.”  
“You don’t have anything to be sorry about.” She kissed her temple and hold her close to her. “Nothing.”  
“That’s not true!” Adore almost screamed. “I just broke down after I saw Krystian again, I’m so fucking weak and pathetic.”  
“You’re not weak and pathetic.”  
“Yes, I am. Look at me, Bianca, I’m a fucking mess!” She wiped her tears away leaving mascara stains in her cheeks. “How am I supposed to be an example of strength to my kids? I just fucking broke down after seeing him again.”  


Bianca hugged her again and let her cry on her shoulder, she knew that Adore’s past was something she didn’t like to talk about, she didn’t ask questions, she just hold her until Adore’s breath was normal again.  


“Baby.”  
“…”  
“You’re strong.”  
“I’m not.”  
“You’re brave.”  
“I’m not.”  
“Yes you are.” Adore turned around and looked at her. “Adore, you are brave and strong, there’s people that after what you went through just let themselves fall but you kept going. Look at all of what you’ve achieved; you got your music degree, you teach in one of the most prestigious universities of the country, you have your own house, you got married with someone who loves you and respects you no matter what and now you are carrying our babies.” She wrapped her in her arms. “You are strong, Ethan and Willow are going to be proud of calling you their mother.”  
“Are you sure of that?” She hiccupped in her neck.  
“Yes, wanna know why?” She felt Adore nod against her neck. “Because I’m proud of you.”  
“…”  
“I love you, Adore, I love you with all of my heart.”  
“I love you too.”  


Bianca took her make-up wipes from her purse and removed all of the make-up from Adore’s face.  


“Pretty.” She kissed her forehead.  


Adore traced her finger in Bianca’s jaw and left little kisses on it.  


“I love you so much.”  
“Want to Netflix and chill?”  
“Sure, why not?”  


\----  


“I still do not like Bob.”  
“Me neither.” Valentina said and took some dried fruits from Adore’s bowl.  
“What do you mean you don’t like Bob?” Bianca asked them.  
“He is in Hopper place, Hopper is the one who should be by Joyce’s side no Bob.”  
“Oh come on, he is amazing, he is helping them to decipher Will’s drawings.”  
“I still don’t like him.” Valentina took a sip of her soda. “Tia Bianca, now that I remember.”  
“What?”  
“The mailman came earlier and left some letters, you may want to check them.”  
“Oh…”  


Bianca got up and walked to the little table that was next to the main door, she took the envelopes and started to check them.  


_University of California_  
_Valentina del Rio_  


“Val, this is for you, it’s from the university.”  
“I’ll check it later.”  
“Alright.”  


_Reproductive Technologies, Inc._  
_Your next appointment was successfully scheduled on August 10th_  


“Well, this one is ok.”  


_To Bianca del Rio_  
_From Dante del Rio_  


“Holy shit…”  
“Bianca, Hopper is in the Upside Down now... Bea?”  
“…”  
“Bea, are you ok?” Adore looked at her and noticed how freaked out she was.  
“Yeah, yeah… I just need a moment.”  
“Bea, where are you going? Bea?”  


Bianca ran into her office and locked the door behind her, she took a long breath and looked again at the envelope to make sure she read the right thing.  


_From Dante del Rio_  


“Holy fuck… This is real, this is fucking real.” She sat on the floor with her back against the door. “Fuck.”  


She took out the letter and started to read it.  


_My dearest Bea._  
_I’m so happy to hear from you, it’s been literally years since the last time we saw each other, it’s really good to know from you from time to time._  


_Actually I’m really happy to hear that you’ve achieved so many things in your life, I always knew you were mend to do amazing things and with all of your vision and ambition I knew your future and life was not in Louisiana._  


_About Valentina I’m happy to know that she is ok, when all of that crap happened she came to us looking for shelter but your mother was really clear with what she thought about Vale’s preferences. I was angry to see that the story was repeating again with her but this time I knew that she was not going to be alone, I knew there was someone who would help her; you. I’m so proud and thankful for you, Bianca, you don’t have an idea of how much._  


_Now knowing the family is growing and that you are becoming a mother in some months makes me feel so, so happy. You deserve this, you deserve a family that does not treat you different for who you are and now you’re going to have it. Congratulations to you and your wife!_  


_I want to meet my grandbabies and my daughter in law, I want to meet them, I don’t care what your mother would say, I want to be there for you if you allow me._  


_I’m also sending you my cellphone number and my e-mail if you want to contact me in a quickest way._  


_I love you my little Bea._  
_I hope to see you soon._  


_Papa._  


_PS. I framed the photos you sent us and I have them in the living room, your mother hates me now._

“Fucking old man…” She wiped the tears from her face. “I love him so much.”  


She heard a knock on the door.  


“Bea? Baby, are you ok?”  


She got up and opened the door.  


“I’m fine.”  
“My God, you were crying.” It was not a question, it was a statement. Adore walked to her, her belly bumping against Bianca’s stomach, and wrapped her arms around her.  
“Those are happy tears, my love.”  
“Tia, you never cry and you never let us see you crying.”  
“This is the exception.” She handed them the letter. “The old man wrote me back.”  
“What?” Adore took the letter and read it with Valentina. “Oh my God…”  
_“Abuelito…”_ Valentina tried to hold back her tears but just seeing her grandfather’s handwriting made her feel homesick.  
“Don’t cry! If you cry I’m going to fucking cry again and then Adore is going to cry and we all are going to be just a bunch of crybabies.”  
“I don’t fucking care, I have two crybabies in my belly and I’m one as well.” Adore kissed Bianca’s cheek. “Are you gonna contact him?”  
“Can I invite him to the baby shower, my love?”  
“Of course! Invite him, I wanna meet him!”  


Bianca walked to her desk with a big smile on her face, she opened her mail and started to type a mail.  


_To: mrdantedelrio1950@mail.com_  
_From: thebiancadelrio@mail.com_  


_Hi, dad._  


_I received your letter and I’m so glad to hear from you, like really glad._  
_I talked with Adore and we want to invite you to our baby shower._  


_Val is also really excited to see you again._  


_The baby shower will be in on September 22nd but we would like you to come a few days before the party so you can meet my family and we can take you on a tour all over the city._  


_Hope to see you soon, dad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LilBro calls Dante Papa del Rio lol
> 
> AS3 SPOILERS  
> Well, that was an intense episode, I have to say that I was not surprised to see that Kennedy chose Milk.  
> And Chad and Alaska made me laugh so hard when they were dancing La Macarane behind Milk, I loved it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ladies, gather around (?)  
> In this maxi chapter we're going to explore the older sibling's point of view when their baby siblings are in their way to the world and some other little surprises.  
> Gentlemen, start your engines and may the best reader... Comment!
> 
> Ok, this was random but it made my little brother laugh a lot so I add this to the notes :B

“Oh my God!” Violet walked to the mannequin that was in the office and looked astonished at what it was wearing. “Is this kaftan made of flannel fabric?”  
“Yes.” Valentina put her bag on the desk and joined her friend. “This one was made by Raja.”  
“No way, Raja Gemini?”  
“Yup.”  
“No fucking way, your aunt works with Raja Gemini?”  
“And they are the best of friends too.”  
“Bitch! Why you never told me?” Violet walked around the mannequin studying every single detail of the kaftan. “I fucking love this.”  
“Well, well, Valentina is already here and she brought company.” Someone said behind them, they turned around and saw Raja entering the room with Tyra by her side.  
“Wait, you know you cannot bring people in here, Valentina.” Tyra told her. “Not now that we are preparing for the New York’s fashion week!”  
“Tyra, relax, I asked her to bring her friend.” She passed her a roll of white fabric. “Here you go, now leave us alone, please.” Tyra gave Valentina an annoyed look before leaving the office. “God, she is such a drama queen.”  
“We’ve been knew.”  
“So, you’re Violet Chachki, right?”  
“Yes, ma’am.” She gulped, how did Raja Gemini know her name?  
“Don’t be nervous, Violet, I asked Valentina to bring you here because I love your work.”  
“What?”  
“Valentina knows I don’t like to stick to hire models like Cara Delevigne for my runways, I love to find new talents.” She sat on her desk and opened her laptop. “She told me about this girl in her university that is studying fashion but she also does aerial and burlesque; you.”  


Violet looked over at Valentina, she smiled to her and blew a kiss.  


“Val sent me a couple of pictures and videos of your work and presentations and I think that you have what I am looking for in my new model and, who knows, maybe in my new apprentice.”  
“…” Her heart was pounding out of her chest, Raja wanted her to be her model and her apprentice, holy shit.  
“So, what do you think? Are you interested in this offer?”  
“… Yeah, yeah, I’m down!”  
“Good, now we need to do all of the paperwork.” She looked over at Valentina. “Thanks for your help, Val.”  
“It was nothing.”  
“Nothing?” Violet got up and walked to her, she placed her hands on her shoulders and looked right into her eyes. “Bitch, you just got me my dream-job, my dream-job! This is not nothing, this is a whole lot!”  
“Oh, you stop!”  
“Just kiss already.” Bianca said as she entered the office. “I see you got a new model, Raja.”  
“Yes, I did.”  
“Violet, get ready, this bitch is going to make a monster out of you.” She sat next to Raja. “Actually, we’re going to turn you into monsters, the fashion week is in two weeks and you have to kill it.”  
“You’re going to be modeling with some of the fiercest models in the industry.” Raja got up and started to walk towards them. “Eva Marcille, Adriana Lima, Gisele Bündchen…”  
“Not Gigi Hadid or Kendall Jenner?” Violet asked her.  
“She said fiercest, Violet.” Bianca said. “If we use someone like Jenner or Hadid is because they are like a magnet, they attract teenagers to the market.”  
“Ask Pepsi about it.” Bianca clacked with laughter. “Well, young ladies, let’s get down to business.”  


\----  


“Fuuuuuck.” Violet sat next to Valentina in the studio’s sofa.  
“What? Are you already tired?” Bianca asked her.  
“Not at all! But I do need to take a minute.”  
“Newbies.” Bianca’s phone rang on her pocket. “Sorry, I have to answer… Adore, my love…”  


Bianca walked away from them talking on the phone, even a few metters away from them the girls could her talk.  


_“You want to paint the nursery again?... I thought you liked the bone color on the walls…”_  
“It seems that Adore is driving Bianca crazy.” Violet said.  
“Just when she gets bitchy, sometimes when she is hungry she gets angry and starts to mumble around or when her feet hurt or her back…”  
_“That color looks good with blue and pink, baby.”_  
“…”  
“Val.”  
“Yes?”  
“You seem a little bit off lately, are you ok?”  
“I’m good.”  
“You’re not.”  
“I am.”  
“Don’t lie to me, bitch, there’s something wrong and you don’t want to tell me.”  


Valentina looked over at her aunt, she was still speaking on the phone.  


“Come with me.”  


Valentina took her hand and leaded her to the elevator, she pressed the roof button, when the doors opened they were welcomed by a gorgeous patio with a lot of plants and benches all over it.  


“She never comes in here.” She sat on a white bench that was next to a little tree.  
“Why did you bring me here?”  
“I don’t want my aunt to hear me say this.” She took a long breath. “This is going to sound so selfish but…”  
“…”  
“I kind of don’t want the babies to arrive.”  
“What do you mean? Weren’t you fucking excited when Adore got pregnant?”  
“Yes, I’m still excited but… Is just…”  
“Come on, Val, you can tell me.”  


Valentina sighed.  


“For the last four years it’s been only the three of us against everything, they’ve been more than just my aunts, they’re like my mothers and… It’s stupid but I’m jealous that they… You know, now they’re going to be actual mothers… Their mothers, not mine.”  
“Val, they are going to still love you and Ethan and Willow are going to love you as an older sister, all of you are going to be just fine.”  
“How do you know that?”  
“Instinct? I don’t know, I just know.” Violet wrapped her in her arms. “You’ll be ok, Val.”  
“Thank you, Vi.” She rested her head on her shoulder. “Actually there’s one more thing I-“  
“ _Here you are!_ ” Raja entered the patio. “I was looking for you, it’s time to toot you or boot you on the dresses, young ladies, you ready?”  
“Toots and boots?” Violet asked confused.  
“You’ll see in a moment.”  
“And what did you wanted to say?”  
“Never mind, let’s go.”  


\----  


“Well, that’s a wrap, ladies.” Raja said.  
“Tomorrow, we’ll choose the final looks that we’ll take to New York.” Bianca said. “Now go home and do your homework.”  
“Are you coming?” Valentina asked her as she took her bag from the chair.  
“No, Val, we have to check some extra details.” She passed her the car’s keys. “Finish your homework and make sure Adore does not eat all of the peanut butter again.”  
“I will, see you.”  
“Wait, Val, come here.” She walked to her and took her by her shoulder. “Are you ok, kiddo?”  
“Yeah, I’m completely fine.”  
“Sure you’re ok?”  
“Yeah, totally.” She smiled to her.  
“Ok, see you later.”  
“See you.”  


The girls got into the elevator, Violet pressed the floor button.  


“Want me to give you a ride?”  
“Nah, you don’t have to, Matt is waiting for me.”  
“Ok… Wait, you said Matt? Are you and Matt together again?”  
“Yes, something like that.” She smiled. “Those months without him were horrible and now that we are back together I feel like this is how the things have to be, you know?”  
“Yeah, that’s cool…”  
“Anyways, what did you wanted to say before Raja interrupted us?”  
“Don’t worry, it wasn’t something important.” The door opened. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“Yeah, see you tomorrow, Val!”  


Valentina hurried to the car, she got in and closed the door.  


“… Goddamn it!”  


Valentina hit the wheel with all of her strength, she was mad, she was really mad. She looked through the window, she could see Matt’s car and him waiting for Violet, she ran to him and hugged him; Matt smiled to her and kissed her, Violet kissed him back. Valentina looked to her friend and for a moment she wished she was the one holding Violet like that, she wished she was the one with her hand stuck into Violet black long hair, she wished she was in Matt’s place.  


But she wasn’t and she will never be.  


She was just Valentina, Violet’s best friend.  


“This is stupid… Calm the fuck down, Valentina.”  


She wiped the tears from her face and when she looked through the window the car was gone.  
She started the machine and drove to the beach, she needed a relaxing place to calm down, when she arrived she took off her heels and walked to the shore, the water in her feet was cold and relaxing.  


She took a long breath.  


“Should I smile because she is my friend or cry because that’s all we’ll ever be?” Big tears rolled down her cheeks. “I’m so stupid…”  


She made her way back to the car and drove to her house in complete silence, before she entered the house she made sure to fix her make-up, she didn’t want to disturbed her aunts. When her make-up was fixed she opened the door.  


“I’m home!” All of the lights were off. “Is anybody here?”  


She got no response.  


“Oh well.”  


She turned on the lights and suddenly her aunts appeared besides her.  


“Boo!”  
“God, Jesus Christ!”  
“Sorry, Val” Bianca burst into laughter. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”  
“You’re not sorry! Gosh, I almost peed myself.” She got into the house with her aunts by her side. “How did you get here?”  
“Raja gave me a ride.”  
“Anyways, we have a surprise for you.” Adore said and took her to the kitchen. “You ready?”  
“Yes.”  


Adore opened the fridge and took out a plate full of red M&M’s, Valentina started to laugh along them.  


“Oh my God, why?” She took the candies from Adore’s hands and sat with them on the couch.  
“Bianca told me of that one time when you were 10 years old that you only wanted red M&M’s and made a big scene because your dad didn’t give them to you.”  
“You still remember that? That’s embarrassing!”  
“It’s just a classic! I’ll tell this story to my kids when they grow up.”  
“Why do you like to embarrass me?”  
“I’m your aunt, it’s my job.”  


They ate the M&M’s while they watched Golden Girls, Valentina was sure that they had watched the same episode a million times but she didn’t mind, she was in her happy place.  


“Val?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Raja heard you talking with Violet.” Valentina almost choked with the M&M’s.  
“…”  


Adore turned off the TV and looked at her.  


“Vale.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Why are you sorry?”  
“I just am.”  
“Valentina.” Bianca took her niece’s hand and looked at her. “You don’t have anything to worry about, I love you as you were my own child and that’s not going to change after they are born.”  
“Val.” Adore took her face between her hands. “Ethan and Willow are not going to change a thing when they’re here, nothing is going to change.”  
“Well, our sleep hours will-“  
“Shut up, Bianca, I’m trying to be a good motherly figure!”  
“Sorry, Dorey.”  
“You’re so stupid.” Valentina giggled.  
“Look, she is laughing! I win, I’m the shit.”  
“Bianca, shut up!” The three of them burst in laughter. “This is why we can’t have nice things.”  


\----  


She carefully opened her niece’s door, Valentina was with her back to the door and headphones on. Adore touched her shoulder.  


“Val?”  
“Yes?”  
“Can we talk?”  
“Sure.” She took the headphones off and made a space in her bed for Adore to sit. “What do you want to talk about?”  
“What happened today?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Two of my students called me and told me that they saw you in the beach crying.”  
“What? Who?”  
“That’s not important, baby. What happened?”  
“…”  
“It has something to do with Violet?” Valentina gasped at the mention of her name. “I’ll take that as a yes.”  
“…”  
“Working with her is not as fun as you thought it would be?”  
“At the contrary, it’s a lot of fun, we annoy your wifey a lot.”  
“Just as I imagined.” She said with a smile. “Then? Did you… Did you tell her that you are in love with her?”  
“No…”  
“Then?”  
“I realized that we are like dominoes; I fell for her and she fell for someone else… She is with Matt again.”  
“Oh…”  
“Yeah…”  


Adore wrapped her arm around her shoulders, Valentina rested her head on her shoulder and cried again, she hated crying because it made her feel vulnerable, it made her think of her dad and she didn’t like it.  


“Vale.” She looked up at her aunt. “I know that it hurts when you have someone in your heart and you can’t have them in your arms, the bitch hurts a lot.” Valenitna giggled. “But we never know where we’re going to find the love, do you think I knew the love of my life was Bianca? She scared the shit outta me.”  
“She did?”  
“Yeah, I was her intern and now I’m her wife.” She pinched her cheek. “Be open to the possibilities and don’t put walls around your heart, that is not going to be good for you, got it?”  
“Got it, thank you, Adore.”  
“Anytime, Vale.”  


They hugged and remained like this for a few minutes.  


“Gotta go, you have school and work tomorrow, you need to sleep. Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight, baby.”  


\----  


“Ok, girls, we chose what we’re going to take to New York.” Raja said in front of them. “For Violet we’ll take the kaftan.”  
“Fuck yes!”  
“The 50s prom dress, the leather and lace, the devil suit and the death becomes her.”  
“That is going to shock all of the bitches.” Bianca said from her desk.  
“I’m counting on Violet for that to happen.” Raja winked.  
“Believe me, me and my corset are ready.”  
“That’s what I wanted to hear! What about you, Bianca? What are you taking to New York?”  
“The Mariachi outfit.”  
“I fucking love that one.” Valentina said.  
“You did such a good job with that one, Marco is going to love it.” Raja said.  
“And it’s going to make Donald Trump angry, I like it.” Bianca said and continued. “The green one-piece with the lotus flowers, the red ballerina tutu, the yellow dress with the removable tulle skirt…”  
“I made that dress.” Valentina whispered to Violet.  
“No you didn’t!”  
“Yes I did!”  
“Anyways, I have one more spot and I don’t know which one to add.”  
“I wish we could take the bride dress…” Valentina said.  
“Why can’t you take it?” Violet asked her confused.  
“Tyra is doing a whole bride collection.” Courtney explained to her. “If Bianca takes the bride dress she’ll say we copied her and that we’re not original, bla, bla, bla.”  
“That’s a shame.” Violet hugged Valentina. “That dress looks gorgeous on you.”  
“You know what? Fuck Tyra, let’s take it.” Bianca got up from her desk and took the dress with the other ones.  
“Are you sure about that?” Courtney asked her.  
“Yeah but to be sure and complete let’s take another dress just in case.”  
“What about the snake one?” Valentina suggested her. “I could finally use my Maria Félix’s necklace!”  
“Court, can you add this one to the list as well?”  
“Sure!”  


Bianca’s cellphone rang on her pocket.  


“Excuse me.”  


She walked out of the studio and answered the phone.  


“Hello?”  
_“Hi, Bea, it’s your dad.”_  
“Dad! Hi!” Valentina got out of the studio at the mention of her grandfather. “How are you?”  
_“Good, I just bought my plane ticket to California.”_  
“That’s amazing!” She waved Valentina to join her. “Dad, I’m going to put you on the speaker.”  
_“Ok.”_  
“Abuelo!” Valentina said excitedly.  
_“Vale, mi niña preciosa! How are you?”_  
“So excited! When are you arriving to California?”  
_“Tomorrow around midday.”_  
“We’ll go to get you from the airport.” Bianca said.  
_“Yes, please. I haven’t been in California since the 80s, I don’t remember a shit of the city.”_  
“Damn, that’s a lot.”  
_“I know.”_ A woman’s voice was heard on the phone. _“Well, I gotta go finish packing; I’ll see you tomorrow, mis niñas.”_  
“See you tomorrow, dad.”  
“I can’t wait to see you, abuelo, I love you!”  
_“Love you too, mi niña, see you tomorrow.”_  


She hung up and looked at her niece.  


“Can you believe this is happening?”  
“No, I pinch myself every day to make sure I’m not dreaming.”  
“And?”  
“It hurts, I’m not dreaming.” She hugged Bianca and was surprised to see that she didn’t push her away. “We’re going to see him again, he is going to be with us again.”  
“Yes, kiddo, we are going to be together again.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter for tonight :B

“I cannot believe you’re doing this.” His wife said behind his back.  
“Well, believe it, my love.” He put his suitcase on the floor next to their bed. “Have you seen my wallet?”  
“I’m serious!”  
“And I’m serious as well, Laidita.” He pinched her nose and opened the drawer. “Here it is!”  
“Dante, are you really going to take a flight to see her?”  
“Of course I am, I want to see her family and my granddaughter again.” Dante said with a big smile on his face, he looked over at his wife who looked angry. “What?”  
“They’re not our family anymore.”  
“Adelaida.” He gave his wife an annoyed look. “Bianca is still my daughter and Valentina is still my granddaughter, they’re family. Period.”  
“But they took the decision to leave this family and-“  
“No, no, no, enough, stop this bullshit.”  
“What?”  
“They didn’t ‘take’ that decision, you made Bianca leave and then you made Valentina leave as well, if they’re not with us is because of you!”  
“Excuse me?” She was startled, Dante had never talked to her like that, never. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Adelaida, don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about!” He lost his patience. “Your beliefs make you intolerant and closed minded, all of this religious crap shattered our family apart and you know it. Are you going to tell me that for the last 25 years you haven’t looked into Bianca’s place in the table and wished she was there? Wished she was there telling you her jokes or talking about how one of her friends’ mom wanted her to make her a dress? Or just laughing of something Tony had said?”  
“…”  
“And in the last five years you haven’t missed watching telenovelas with Valentina? You haven’t missed talking to her? And you haven’t seen how sad Laura and Mary are without their cousin by their side? Face it, Adelaida, they’re a missing part in this family.”  
“… They’re not.”  
“Repeat that until you believe it.” He took his suitcase and walked out of their bedroom.  
“No! Don’t… Listen to me, Dante; if you go there you won’t have a wife anymore! I’ll divorce from you!”  
“You want the divorce? Ok, let’s divorce!” He opened the house’s door. “You are not going to stop me from being with my family, you are not telling me what to do anymore and the fact you’re not coming with me it’s your decision. Do whatever you want, I don’t care.” He turned around and walked to his car.  
“Dante! Dante, wait!” Dante looked at her, he had a sad look in her eyes.  
“I took a decision.” He took her face in his hands. “I love you but I am not going to tolerate this anymore.”  


He got into his car and started the machine.  


“Goodbye, Laida.”  
“Dante!” She saw how her husband drove away. “Dante, wait… Idiot!”  


She ran back to her house and slammed the door. She was heartbroken, she didn’t want to be without of him, she felt like she had ruined the one thing that made her get up in the morning, she loved him with all of her heart and didn’t want to lose him.  


She looked to the wall where he had placed Bianca’s photos, she looked truly happy with that woman by her side, the look in her eyes was something Adelaida had never seen on her when she lived with them; she looked whole.  
Valentina was in the next picture; her hair was longer and had a big smile on her face, she was hugging two little dogs while Bianca hugged her partner. Other picture showed Bianca kissing her partner’s big belly and besides the photo there was an ultrasound of the babies, a boy and a girl.  


_“Ethan and Willow.”_ was read under it.  


She took the picture and looked closely at the babies, they were holding hands, Laida could tell that these little babies were going to be the best of friends when they grew up.  


“God…” Big and sour tears rolled down her cheeks, she hold the picture close to her chest and a sob escaped from her lips. “I think I made a mistake, a terrible mistake.”  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAPA IS COMING.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot to say about this chapter .3.  
> First of all, the text that is in italics is happening in the TV (It'll make sense later.)  
> Second, LilBro says that you better get tissues for this .3.  
> Third, this is longer than usual, hope you enjoy it :D  
> Fourth, I wanted to tell you that I'm starting my college courses so the next chapters won't be posted as quickly as I used to post them .w. but I will definitely finish this work, don't worry about that :D  
> I think that's all, hope you like it :B

“Do I wear make-up or do I go natural face?”  
“Bea…”  
“Do I wear a skirt or do I go in jeans?”  
“Bianca…”  
“My hair in a bun or-“  
“Bianca!”  
“Yes, baby?”  


Adore extended her arms and Bianca joined her in their bed.  


“Bea, your dad is not going to mind that, he just wants to see you again.”  
“I want to make a good impression to my dad.” She said in a childish voice as she laid her head on Adore’s stomach. “Does mama wear a skirt or jeans?” What do you think?  
“They think you’re dumb.”  
“That was you, not them, they think I’m brilliant.”  
“And that you should let me pick your clothes.” She kissed her lips and got up from the bed. “Come on, angel, get up.”  
“I said I wanted to make a good impression, not to look like a whore.”  
“Get your ass in here, you fucker.”  
“I’m coming.”  


Adore chose a pair of blue jeans, a shirt with The Beatles on it and a black sweater.  


“You see? You look good.” Adore took a lack of her hair and put it behind her ear. “I recommend you to not wear make-up.”  
“You want me to look ugly?”  
“I’m preventing you from looking ugly, actually.” She kissed her forehead and went to the door. “I’m gonna cook something for your dad.”  
“You don’t know how to cook.”  
“Then I’ll call Latrice and tell her we’re coming later.”  
“Don’t you want to get some pizza?” She teased her.  
“Bea, stop please.” She pointed to her belly. “These two don’t like pizza and make me feel sick when I smell it.”  
“A pepperoni pizza would be delicious…”  
“Bea, please stop.”  
“With a chimichurri sauce, the one your mom makes.”  
“I still hate you.”  
“And I still love you, baby!”  


After Adore left the room she stared brushing her hair, she didn’t want it to look like a bird nest.  


“Tia!” Valentina got into the room jumping. “Can we go now?”  
“Wait.” She ended up doing a ponytail with her long brunette hair, she didn’t style her hair like this often but she liked. “Ok, kiddo, let’s go.”  


The three of them got into the car and headed to the airport.  


\----  


“What do you want to write on the sign?” Adore asker her niece and passed her a marker.  
“I want to put his name and how we used to call him.” She started to write on the cardboard.  
“I used to call him Papa.” Bianca said as she parked near to the airport’s doors.  
“Aww!” Adore pinched her nose, Bianca tossed her hand away and made an annoyed face. “You still cute.”  
“Ok… So, what do you think?” She showed them the sign.  


**DANTE DEL RIO**  
**ABUELO! GÜELITO! ABUELITO!**  
**PAPA!**  


“I think it looks adorable.” Adore said.  
“Thank you.” After Bianca parked Valentina opened the car’s door and got out. “Come on, what are we waiting for? Let’s go!”  


They followed her, Bianca’s hand in Adore’s as they walked to the airport gates.  


“Come on, kiddo, show the sign.”  


The three of them stand there for a few minutes, people flooded the airport and they couldn’t see him anywhere.  


“Bea, are you sure he arrived around midday?”  
“Yes, baby, he said that yesterday when he called us.”  
“Tia… Look.”  


Bianca looked at where Valentina was pointing and there he waslooking back at them, his hair had gotten gray and now he had a beard, he had gotten thinner since the last time she saw him, he looked so different but at the same time so similar to the man he remembered from all those years ago.  


“Abuelo!” Valentina ran to him, he dropped his suitcase and hugged his granddaughter.  
“Look at you, mi niña, you grew up so much since the last time I saw you, you look gorgeous!”  
“Thank you.” She hugged him again. “You look good with beard, though.”  
“I know.” He looked at Bianca. “My little Bea.”  
“Dad…”  


She walked to him and hugged him, he wrapped his arms around both of them and didn’t let them go, it had been so long since he hugged them for the last time, he didn’t want this moment to end.  


“I missed you so much, so fucking much.”  
“I’ve missed you too, Bea.” He looked at his daughter and wiped the tears of her cheeks. “But now we’re here again, let’s enjoy this time together, no more tears.”  
“Ok, dad.” She hugged him one last time and turned to her wife, she had proud look in her eyes. “Dad, she is Adore, my wife and mother of my children.”  
“Nice to meet you, Adore.” He shook her hand.  
“The pleasure is mine.”  
“And look at you.” He said and looked at her belly. “I am shocked, when are they going to be born?”  
“November 10th.”  
“Can I?”  
“Sure!”  


He got into his knees and put one of his hands in her belly.  


“Hi kids, this is your grandpa. Can you hear me?” He felt a little kick under his hand. “Good, I want you to know that I came here to meet your mom and to be around for a couple days, I hope we get to know each other really well.”  


Bianca took her wife’s hand and kissed it.  


“I’m so happy you’re here, dad.” Bianca said. “Let’s go, we’re going to take you to the best restaurant of Los Angeles.”  
“I’ll be the judge of that.”  


\----  


“So this is the famous Papa del Rio.”  
“That’s me!” He shook her hand.  
“I’m large and in charge, chunky, yet funky; Latrice Royale.”  
“Latriiiiice!” One of her waitress said as she passed by them.  
“Royale! That’s me.” She petted Dida’s shoulder. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Dante, Bianca talked about you a lot of times.”  
“The pleasure is mine, Latrice.”  


While her dad and Latrice talked Bianca looked over at their table, Adore was talking to Valentina, she had a playful look in her eyes.  


“Look at you.” Her father said. “You’re so in love with her.”  
“That’s nothing, if you’d have seen her on their wedding day, girl.” Latrice said. “I walked her down the aisle and after I let her on the altar and she saw Adore … Ohhh, her eyes were heart shaped!”  
“Latrice.” Dida approached to theem. “Sorry for interrupting you but we have a little problem in the kitchen.”  
“Laila?”  
“Yup.”  
“That girl is always causing trouble, I’ll be back in a minute.”  


Latrice left with Dida, Bianca looked over at her plate, she felt a little bit uncomfortable after Latrice’s comment.  


“Bianca…”  
“Yes?”  
“I am… I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.” He looked ashamed. “I would love to have walked with you down the aisle and watched you marrying her and then… Do a toast or something.”  
“Dad.” She took his shoulders. “That’s in the past, you are here now and that’s what matters.”  
“I still wished I could see you marrying Adore.”  
“You can! If you want we can go home and watch the wedding’s video.”  
“Can we?”  
“Sure, come on.”  
_“What? Are you leaving now?”_ Latrice walked out of the kitchen with a short girl by her side, Adore and Valentina got up and joined them.  
“Yeah, we’re going to watch my wedding’s video.”  
“Oh! Well, in that case…” She took a little box from the refrigerator. “A little gift.”  
“Oh, Latrice, you shouldn’t have…” Adore opened the box. “They’re biscuits!”  
“Jesus is biscuit!”  
“Let him soup you up!” Dida sang along with Latrice.  
“I still don’t understand that thing of let him soup you up…” The short girl said.  
“I’ll explain you later, Laila, now go and clean the tables.”  
“Aghh… Ok.”  
“And don’t roll your eyes, young lady!”  
“I’m cleaning the table, Latrice.” Laila said. “Hi, Mrs. Adore, how are the babies?”  
“They’re good, thanks for asking, Laila.” Adore said. “How are your classes with Mrs. Visage?”  
“Not that bad.”  
“You sure, McQueen?”  
“At least are better than your “I will survive” number last semester.” Betty said behind Latrice.  
“Ladies, do you want me to make you remember the five G’s?” The only response she got from the girls was a groan, Latrice laughed at the girl’s annoyed look and Bianca couldn’t help to join her.  
“Anyways, go to your house to soup up the biscuits up, I gotta make sure these girls don’t kill each other.”  
“See you later, Latrice.”  
“See you, Bianca.”  


\----  


“Come on, tia, play it!”  
“Wait, using this shit is not easy.”  
“It’s just a DVD player, Bea.” Adore said. “It’s not that difficult.”  
“There you go!” Bianca said as a photo of them appeared on the screen. “Ready, dad?”  
“Ready.”  


The movie began, the first thing that appeared a montage of them and then Adore was on the screen getting ready with her bridesmaids.  


_“She is getting so chula.” Bonnie said as a blond woman did Adore’s make-up. “Super cute.”_  
_“No, no, mama.” Alyssa looked closely at her face. “She is getting drop dead gorgeous!”_  
_“Yes Gawd, she does!” Laganja said by Alyssa’s side. “Mama, Bianca is gonna have it hard to not get under your dress before the party ends.”_  
_“Ganja, shut up.”_  


The screen now showed Bianca’s room and her doing her make-up.  


_“How do you feel?” Raja asked her and helped to put on her lashes._  
_“I’m feeling excited and… I don’t know.” She looked at her friends; Chad, Latrice, Courtney, Willam and Raja were sitting on the bed and looking at her. “I just never thought that something like this would happen to me… I’m getting married.”_  
_“Do you have something you would like to say to Adore?” Will asked her, she was holding Courtney’s hand._  
_“I do.” She looked at the camera. “We haven’t seen each other in the whole day and I hate it, this tradition of not seeing your fiancé until the ceremony sucks, I want to see you now!”_  


Dante laughed at that, he remembered feeling the same way on his wedding day.  


_“We’re like two hours from seeing each other and I’m just ready to hug you, kiss you and finally marry you. I love you, Jesus’ eyes.”_  


Adore was in the screen again, she had her make-up done and her hair was being styled by her mom.  


_“Anything you would like to say to Bianca?” Jinkx asked her._  
_“Yeah, a lot, a fucking lot!”_  
_“Adore, language.”_  
_“Mom, I’m a free bitch like Lady Gaga.” All of them laughed as Bonnie continued doing her hair with a disapproval look. “Bianca, you don’t have an idea of how much I love you and I can’t wait to see you and jump into your arms, hug you and never let you go. I love you, I love you, I love you, Willow!”_  


_The beach was now on the screen, the ceremony arch was made with branches and vines and the aisle was surrounded with glass lanterns and greenery galore, all of the chairs were white and had starfish and raffia to decor them, a lot of people were already there, Bonnie was sitting with Frankie and the rest of the family and on the other side of the aisle Tony and Eddie were sitting with their children except for Valentina._  


“Where were you, mi niña?”  
“You’ll see.”  


_More people arrived to the ceremony, some people started to talk to the camera._  


_“I’ve known Bianca for years and years, after Katrina happened I helped her to move to New York and to get a job, all of that was Buns’ magic!”_  


“Bunny is old, she doesn’t know what she is saying!” Bianca said to the screen.  


_“But now on a serious note I’m happy for her.”_  


“Awww, she has a heart!” Adore said and kissed Bianca’s fingers. “Look, is Chris’ turn.”  


_“Adore and I have been friends since she was on American Idol and I’ve seen her in her best moments and in her worst moments as well.” Bianca’ squeezed her hand and kissed her temple. “Now seeing her making this dream come true is overwhelming, I… I promised myself I was not going to cry but… I just wanted her to be happy and she is finally getting that well deserved happiness.”_  


“Oh, I miss Chris so much.”  
“We’ll call him later.”  


_The music started to play and the bridesmaids walked down the aisle and were followed by Lola as the flower girl and Valentina who was carrying the rings._  


“So that’s why you weren’t sitting with them.”  
“Yup, I was the ring girl.”  
“Shh! She is coming.”  


_All of them turned to the screen and Bianca was there, she was wearing a long white dress with lace on her back, her hair was like a cascade on her back, she walked down the aisle with Latrice by her side._  


_“You got this, Bea.” Latrice hugged her and joined her husband._  


_Adore was next, she walked the aisle with Ernie by her side, tears could be seen in their eyes but their faces were far away from being sad. Adore had a big smile on her face and she didn’t stop smiling as she walked to the altar._  
“Latrice was right.” Dante said. “Your eyes were heart shaped.”  
“They’re still.” Bianca said as she wrapped her arms around Adore.  


_The screen showed them standing in front of each other, Adore was wiping the tears from Bianca’s face._  


_“Please be seated.” Chad started to officiate the wedding. “We are gathered here today to celebrate a crazy little thing called love between Bianca and Adore.” Bianca smiled to her, her dimples were there to be seen and they weren’t hiding anywhere. “We are a group of people that they consider their loved ones and we have to be proud of them. Together they had been through a lot and they had conquered every challenge that had been put on their way.” Adore smiled to her. “Despite all of our differences, love is what we all share. It's the great unifier and our one universal truth. No matter who we are, where we've come from, what we believe, we know this one thing: love is what we're doing right. That's why you both are standing here. That's why you all are here to watch them become one. We have all loved in our lifetimes, and in this moment, we're reminded that the ability to love is the very best part of our humanity, Bianca, go ahead.”_  


_She took a little piece of paper from her bouquet and read it._  


_“When I first met you I thought that you were really loud.” All of their guests laughed. “You were laughing all over my studio with Jinkx and… God, Jinkx’s laugh was annoying but that didn’t distract me from seeing the gorgeous and at the time blue haired girl by her side. After a while we started dating and you didn’t mind the fact that I was older than you and that I was a hateful bitch, you always found the way to bring my goofy and loving side that I had been hiding for a lot of years. We are in the same beach where you asked me to be your partner in crime and today I am here to take you as my wife… I love you, always and forever.”_  
_“Adore, your vows, please.”_  
_“Bianca you are… You are everything to me. When I met you I was feeling scared, I was falling in love with you and I was terrified of love but you helped me to face that fear and made me realized that I was worthy and I could be loved. You helped me to fix my heart piece by piece and showed me a side of life that I thought I would never get to experience; a life with someone who loves me the way I love them and makes me feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. I love you and I expect to spend every day of my life with you from now on.”_  
They could see that a lot of people were already crying, her mom had a tissue on her hand and her brothers were holding back their tears.  
_Raja took Raven’s hand and passed her arm over their daughter’s shoulder who was silently crying, she gave her a proud smile._  


_“I understand that you brought rings as a signal of commitment.”_  
_“Yeah, we did.” Valentina walked to Chad and gave her the rings, she handed them the rings._  
_“Ok, Bianca, repeat after me.” Chad said. “With this ring, I ask you to be mine. Let it ever be to us a symbol of our love.”_  
_“With this ring, I ask you to be mine. Let it ever be to us a symbol of our love.”_  


_She put the ring on Adore’s ring finger._  


_“Adore, it’s your turn.”_  
_“With this ring, I ask you to be mine. Let it ever be to us a symbol of our love.”_  


_Adore did the same as Bianca and put the ring on her finger._  


_“United by love, you belong to each other from this day onwards. Appreciate your bond and let no woman put us under. I now pronounce you married! You may kiss.”_  


_Bianca wrapped her arms around Adore’s neck and kissed her, she gave her little kisses on her lips and one long kiss, she smiled to her and cleaned the ruined lipstick around Adore’s lips, Adore smiled and gave her one last peck before turning to their guests with a big smile, they walked the aisle with their hands entwined._  


Bianca leaned and kissed Adore’s lips as they movie continued to play on the screen, she kissed her jaw, her cheek, her nose and her lips again.  


“I love you.”  
“I love you so much.”  


\----  


_The movie continued on the TV, after the Mariachis finished playing Ernie and Frankie took the microphone from them._  


_“Thanks Hector, thanks guys!” Ernie said. “Hey, hey, put your drinks down for a second and pay attention to these handsome men in the front.”_  
_“Pinches guapos!”_  
_“I know, right?” Both of them laughed at Ernie. “Well, we’re here because we’re gonna do a speech for our little sister.” Adore sent them a kiss from where she was sitting with Bianca. “Adore, since you were a year and a half mom knew you were gay.” Laughs were heard all over. “Just ask her! Now here, more than 20 years later, I can say that mom was right.”_  
_“I’m always right!” Bonnie yelled from her table._  
_“And Ernie and I couldn’t be more proud of you than we are tonight.” Frankie said. “You, little sister, had been through a lot of shit but we always knew you could handle it and now look at you, you are the first one in our family to finish college and you had the luck to marry someone who we are sure is going to love you no matter what, am I right, Bianca?”_  
_“You’re right!”_  
_“Good.” Ernie said. “Also…” He took a sheet of paper from his wallet. “This is the bittersweet part of our speech.”_  
_“Pups couldn’t be here today.” Frankie said with his broken voice. “And we… You know, we never had a good relationship with him.”_  
_“But he did love us and he did love you, Adore. And the last time we saw him he gave us a note and asked us to read it for you in your wedding.”_  


“You ok with that?” Adore nodded and got closer in Bianca’s embrace as her brothers read the note on the screen.  


_Adore._  
_I’m sorry I am not there, it’s my fault. I did a lot of stupid things in my life and I hurt you, I hurt my sunshine and I never forgave myself for that._  
_I want you to know that whoever you want to love its ok, be with her, love her and respect her every single day of your life._  
_I’ll watch over all of you._  
_Pups._  


Adore felt tears in her eyes and let herself cry, this specifically part always made her cry, after all the crap she had to live with her dad she still loved him and she will never forget about him.  


“Are you ok, my love?”  
“I’m ok, it’s just that it brings memories back but I’m ok.” She smiled to her and kissed her cheek.  


_“And now he asked a last favor from us.” They took their champagne glasses. “To do a toast.”_  
_“Let’s raise our glasses, uniting our wishes because this couple, formed by two women who love each other are sharing with us their happiness.” Frankie said._  
_“May you be blessed with a home full of health, love and happiness.” Ernie joined his brother. “Our toast is for you. Salud, everyone!”_  
_“Salud!”_  


\----  


_It was time for their first dance, they were in the middle of the dance floor as the song started to play._  


_Every breath you take_  
_Every move you make_  
_Every bond you break_  
_Every step you take_  
_I'll be watching you_  


_Bianca put her hands on Adore’s waist._  


_Every single day_  
_Every word you say_  
_Every game you play_  
_Every night you stay_  
_I'll be watching you_  


_Adore put her hands on her shoulders and started dancing on their own rhythm._  


_Oh can't you see_  
_You belong to me_  
_My poor heart aches_  
_With every step you take_  


_They could feel all the eyes on them, all of their faces had a smile on them, her mom was taking photos and videos and she could see she was crying, after her divorce she was really scared her little girl may go through the same way but after seeing the support and love that they shared she understood that her baby was going to be ok._  


_Every move you make_  
_Every vow you break_  
_Every smile you fake_  
_Every claim you stake_  
_I'll be watching you_  


_Bianca looked at her wife’s eyes, those green eyes that reminded her of nature, of life._  


_Since you've gone I been lost without a trace_  
_I dream at night I can only see your face_  
_I look around but it's you I can't replace_  
_I feel so cold and I long for your embrace_  
_I keep crying baby, baby, please_  


_Their foreheads were together and Adore was whispering to Bianca but the camera man couldn’t catch their words, only their gleeful faces._  
_Oh can't you see_  
_You belong to me_  
_My poor heart aches_  
_With every step you take_  


_“Give it up for the brides!” Raja and Raven said on the microphone, Phoenix was standing next to them laughing. “God may bless you with a lot of kids.”_  
_“I want three grandbabies!” Bonnie joined them in the microphone making everyone laugh_.  


_The movie ended with a last footage of their wedding photos and a close-up of their holding hands_.  


\----  


“Damn, Bea, you wanted to make me cry.”  
“I didn’t!”  
“Yes you did! God, I haven’t cried like this in a long time.” Dante took of his glasses and closed his eyes. “I’m just so happy for you two.”  
“Come on, dad, don’t cry.” Bianca hugged him again, Adore and Valentina joined her and together were just a mess of arms and legs hugging him.  


The sound of someone knocking on the door popped their little bubble.  


“I’ll go.” Valentina said and walked to the door.  
“I have to say.” Her father said and put his glasses back on. “It was a beautiful ceremony and your brothers did a wonderful speech.”  
“What happened is that they were already drunk, they get emotional after a couple of tequila shots.”  
“Who doesn’t?” Bianca looked at the door, wondering what her niece was doing. “Valentina, who’s that?”  
“A friend, give me a moment.” She closed the door.  
“What the fuck?”  
“Let her be.” Adore took her arm. “It must be Violet.”  
“Yes, probably.”  


The three of them kept talking about their wedding for a while, Bianca brought their wedding album and looked at the pictures together.  


“And who is this?” Dante pointed at a blond girl who was laughing with Alyssa.  
“She is Laganja, a friend of Adore.”  
“And one of my bridesmaids.”  
“And why does she look stoned?”  
“Because she was stoned.”  
“What?”  


The sound of Valentina entering the house distracted them, she pale as a ghost and looked awestruck.  


“What happened?” Adore asked her.  
“I-I just remember I have an essay to deliver tomorrow and I haven’t started it yet.”  
“Val…” Bianca gave her her signature look. “We have talked about this before, if you don't keep your grades you are not going to go to New York.”  
“I know, I just forgot it, I’ll go write it now.” She walked to her granddad and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I’ll see you tomorrow, love you.”  
“Love you too, preciosa.”  


She kissed his cheek and ran to her room, Adore went to her room after her niece and left them alone on the living room.  


“Well… I prepared our guests’ room for you.”  
“That’s nice.”  
“Have a good night, dad.”  
“Thank you, Bea.”  
“See you tomorrow.” She walked to him and hugged him again. “I still cannot believe you’re here.” She whispered on his ear.  
“I am here, Bianca, and I’m not going anywhere.”  
 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO ELSE IS SHOCKED AFTER THIS WEEK'S EPISODE?  
> JESUS, MARY AND JOSEPH, THAT WAS A LOT!
> 
> So I decided to post chapter 10 for you to think about something else :3  
> Hope you like it, leave a comment and remember you can find this in AQ as well :D

The smell of fresh pancakes woke Adore up, she could feel Bianca’s hand covering her belly, she put it aside carefully trying not to wake her up and went to the kitchen. She was welcomed by the view of her father in law cooking for them with Valentina.  


“Where did you say the maple syrup was?”  
“Right there next to the peanut butter.” Valentina saw Adore on the door. “Hi.”  
“Oh, hi, Adore.” Dante said, he was still on his pajamas. “We made you breakfast.”  
“That’s sweet from you.”  
“Where’s Bianca?”  
“Right here, dad.” She said with her morning voice, her hair looked messy and her face was make-up free, Bianca felt Adore’s eyes on her. “What?”  
“I’m admiring the beautiful and gorgeous Goddess I have as my wife.”  
“And you said I was corny.” Bianca gave her peck on her lips and got into her knees to her belly’s height. “And how are my babies? Did you sleep well?” She kissed her belly. “These two may be still sleeping.”  
“Probably.”  


All of them sat on the table and had breakfast together, they talked about Bianca’s work and how excited they were about the fashion week.  


“Are you telling me that besides watching your work on TV I’m gonna be able to see my granddaughter modeling them?”  
“Yes, it’s Valentina’s first big runway, hope she doesn’t fuck it up.” Bianca said and looked at her niece.  
“I won’t!”  
“I hope so.”  
“In that case I want to buy you two a gift.” Dante said. “To celebrate your success.”  
“Oh, abuelo, you don’t have to.”  
“But I want to.” He looked at his daughter. “I want to go to a big store to look for your gifts.”  
“We can go now if you want.”  
“Mi niña, wanna come to choose it?”  
“No, I want you to choose it for me, I want it to be a surprise.”  
“Ok, well, let’s go, Bea.”  


\----  


An hour later they were ready to leave, Dante was outside waiting for Bianca.  


“Are you sure you don’t want to come?” Bianca asked her wife.  
“I am sure besides Sasha said I have to rest so I’ll use this time to work on my music, I haven’t finished those songs and I want to send them to my producer before these two arrive.”  
“Ok, do you want me to bring you something?”  
“Bring me some hot Cheetos and a pistachio ice cream.”  
“Hot Cheetos and pistachio ice cream, got it.” She leaned and kissed her wife. “We’ll be back later.”  
“Take your time, my love.”  


Bianca smiled to her and joined her father on the car, she started the machine and drove away.  


\----  


“So, let’s see… **A million stars light up the night, the constellations give me life and heaven's boulevard it's shinin'… I'm givin' in, and… Let it go.** Yeah, that sounds nice.”  


She wrote it down on her notebook, it would sound nice when she finished recording it, she was sure.  


**“The constellations fill my soul, our hearts beats are on zero gravity.** What do you think, guys? Do you like it?”  


Every time Adore sang she could feel her babies moving inside of her stomach, it never matter what song Adore chose to sing, they were always moving when she sang and she enjoyed every moment of it, it was like they were dancing inside of her stomach.  


“So this one is finished and now… I wrote this one a few years ago but never finished it, let’s see what you think about it… **You know how they say I only have eyes for you, well you better be looking back at me babe, said you better be looking back at me babe.** This one was about mama a long time ago, do you think I should finish it?”  


She felt nothing.  


“I think that means no.”  


She kept writing for a couple hours, when she was finishing typing on her computer the lyrics for her last song she heard steps behind her.  


“Valentina, where do you think are you going? Did you finish your essay?”  
“Nina’s, we have a project together and yes, I sent it to Mrs. Zamo by e-mail.”  
“You know I can ask her tomorrow in Aria’s party, right?”  
“I do.”  
“Oh, ok… Wait, a dance student has a project with an art’s student? Those are different majors, you know?” She put the laptop on the coffee table and looked at her niece.  
“I’m going to help her with her project, she needs a model to paint on her canvas.”  
“Hmm…”  
“What?”  
“Nothing, come back before dinner.”  
“I will, see you!”  


\----  


Valentina put on a jacket and ran to the avenue, she found Nina was already there.  


“This better be true.”  
“I’ve never lied to you.” Nina handed her a helmet, Valentina put it on and sat behind her on the motorcycle, Nina started the machine and drove away, they drove for some minutes that felt like hours for her until they stopped at Wendy’s in Ventura Boulevard.  
“Nina, what are we doing in here? If you wanted a burger we could have gone to Mary’s…”  
“Val, we’re not here to eat a burger, look at your left.”  
“What do I have to see?”  
“The hotel, she made a reservation there.”  
“But are you sure it was her? My grandmother?”  
“Your aunt’s voice and your grandma’s are really similar, you know? I was there working with my mom when she called to book a room.”  
“Fuck.”  
“Yeah, I thought the same.” She took a cigarette out of her leather jacket and lighted it. “Want one?”  
“No, I’m good.” She said and kept looking at the building, was her grandma really coming here? Did she had the nerve to come her after everything she had done to them?  
“Don’t think too much, Val, I almost can see the smoke coming out of your ears.”  
“Girl, you don’t have an idea of how many problems that woman can cause, she is like… Like a Pandora box, she holds a lot of evil in herself.”  
“You’re being dramatic.” She took a long drag of her cigarette. “When I talked with her she seemed nice.”  
“What? Did you talk with her?”  
“Bitch, I work there, I was the person that answered the call.” She exhaled the smoke from her lungs.  
“And? Did she ask you anything else?”  
“She just asked me if I knew where Karma Studios was.”  
“And?”  
“I told her that I wasn’t sure where it is, I wanted to ask you first if it was ok for me to tell her.”  
“Oh…”  


Valentina looked over at the hotel again, Nina could almost see how her mind was working, when Valentina overthought she tended to get really quiet and had a lost look in her eyes.  


“So?”  
“Don’t tell her, she doesn’t need to know.”  


\----  


“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Nina took the helmet from Valentina’s hands.  
“Yeah…”  
“Hey… Don’t think about her too much, everything will be ok.”  
“I want to believe that.”  
“Trust me, I have the feeling it’s going to be ok.”  
“Aja is the santera, not you.”  
“Who says black people can’t be witches too, bitch?” Valentina laughed. “Are you going to tell your aunt?”  
“… No.”  
“Well, that’s your decision.” She put the helmet on. “See ya tomorrow, bitch.”  


Valentina waited until Nina was gone to walk to her house, she was worried, she thought that her grandpa was the only one coming, not her.  


She saw that her aunt’s car was already there, Valentina hurried to the house and opened the door.  


“I’m home!”  
“Val, com here, look at what they found on a store.”  


Valentina walked to the dining room and found her family using pacifiers and baby hats.  


“Ok, what is going on?”  
“Bianca bought Aria’s birthday gift.” Adore said and pointed to a pink big box.  
“What is it?” Valentina asked and sat with her grandfather.  
“A musical table, I’m sure Aria is gonna love it.” Bianca said and put a white bow on the box.  
“And I’m sure Ernie and Salina are gonna hate it.”  
“I don’t care, I like to watch the world burn.”  
“Then I know what to give my grandchildren on their one year birthday.”  
“… Fuck.”  
“And for Bianca I bought her a bracelet.” She looked at her aunt’s wrist, the bracelet was black and shiny, totally Bianca’s style. “And for my niña bella.”He handed Valentina a bouquet of red roses and a yellow bag.  
“Oh my God, grandpa, these are so beautiful!”  
“And you haven’t seen the best, come on, open it.”  


She opened the bag and inside she found a black box, she opened the box and found a pair of golden earrings with little red roses on them. She was amazed, the earrings were really beautiful, all she could do was look at them.  
“Close your mouth, Val, you’re gonna catch flies.” Adore tossed her wife’s hand.  
“Bea, shut up!”  
“Did you like them?” Dante sat with her and passed an arm around her shoulders.  
“I love them, thank you, abuelo, thank you so much.” Her grandpa kissed her forehead and gave her another hug.  
“Ok, after all this love and hugs I need you to help us to organize this baby shower stuff.” Bianca said. “We need to get this done before Aria’s birthday party, come on.”  


\----  


_“Adore!”_  
“Good morning to you too, mom.” Adore yawned as she got up from her bed with her phone next to her ear, Bianca’s spot was empty, she looked at her vanity and found a little note.  


**Adore, you forgot to charge your phone so I put to charge with my charger. Raja called me, there’s a problem in the studio so I have to go and fix that before we go to NY, I will be at your mom’s at 4:30, promise.**  


_“I just wanted to make sure you were already awake or did I wake you?”  
“You woke me up and ruined my dream.” She put the note on the vanity and lay back on the bed. “I was dreaming I lived in a world made of chocolate, there was a river of chocolate milk and I could swim on it.”  
_“What?”_  
“It was amazing.”  
_“Baby, don’t eat too much before going to bed, it can cause you weird dreams.”__ Bonnie said with a laugh.  
“It was a good dream.”  
_“Anyways, how are you feeling? How are my grandbabies?”_  
“They’re good, they’ve been moving a lot lately and I have a lot of colic.”  
_“That’s weird, are there a lot of colic? Like a lot, lot?”_  
“Not like all day long but sometimes during the day.”  
_“You have to go to your doctor, Adore that can be risky.”_  
“Nah, I don’t think it has something to do with them, I’ve been eating dairy food and Sasha told me to not eat it ‘cause it may cause gases and other shits like that.”  
_“And why you didn’t listen to her, Adore?”_  
“Because I love to eat ice cream and quesadillas.”  
_“If I were there I would kick your ass!”_  
“That’s why I don’t live with you anymore.”  
_“What!? You break my heart, you retarded!”_  
“I love you, mom.”  


Adore kept talking with her mom for an hour, her mom asked her to bring some food and snacks for the party.  


“Ok, mom, gotta go.”  
_“I wanna see all of you here at four o’clock, your heard me? Four o’clock._ ”  
“Yes, mooom.”  
_“I want to meet Bianca’s father, how is he? Is he grumpy as her or is he joyful?”_  
“He is really kind and sweet, he is being the best of grandfathers to Val and father to Bea in the days he had been here.”  
_“In the days he’s been there… But what about the past years? Why did he kicked Bianca out?”_  
“He didn’t, mom, her mom was the one who did that.”  
_“Oh… What about her mother? Is she there too?_ ”  
“No, she didn’t come.”  
_“Wait, she didn’t come to meet you and her grandbabies?”_  
“Nope but Bianca said that she was not surprised to see she didn’t come.”  
_“That’s fucked up.”_  
“I know… Mom, I’m serious, I gotta go to buy something to eat for Aria’s party.”  
_“You’re not gonna cook?”_  
“Mom, I don’t fucking know how to cook, you know it. Bye!”  


She hung up and put a pair of jeans on, while she did her make-up she heard her door cracking open and smelled the familiar roses scent.  


“Yes, Val?”  
“Hey, amm… Where’s my tia?”  
“She had to go to the studio, some problems with the costumes I guess. Is something wrong?”  
“No… Not at all, I just wanted to… To ask her something.” Valentina said, Adore noticed how nervous the girl seemed, she was biting her bottom lip, she always did that when she was nevous.  
“Sure everything is ok?”  
“Yeah, I am… I’m going for a walk.”  
“Don’t be too late, Aria’s birthday is gonna start at four.”  
“Ok, see you later!”  


She saw her niece rushing out of her room, something was wrong but it may be something to do with Violet, she was the only person who managed to make her feel like this and after what happened a few days ago she wouldn’t be surprised if she wanted an advice from Bianca to mend the things.  
She put her hair in a bun and took her car’s keys, Adore walked to her car and opened the door. Before she got in she saw a lady walking to her house.  


“Ma’am! Do you need something?” She asked her from where she was standing, the woman walked to her.  
“Yes, I do. Is this Bianca del Rio’s address?” She handed her a post-it with their address written in perfect calligraphy.  
“Yeah, it is. Excuse my question but…” Adore looked at her and gasped, her gray eyes were so familiar and also the lunar she had under her right eye. “Do I know you?”  
“You don’t but you know my daughter and granddaughter.” She offered her her hand. “Adelaida del Rio, so good to finally meet my daughter’s partner.”  


\----  


Raja was waiting for Bianca on the main entrance.  


“Raja, what happened?”  
“Your mom, she came here to ask for you.”  
“What? Are you sure it was my mom?”  
“Tempest is sure.”  
“And what happened with her?”  
“I wasn’t here when she came, the only ones who were on the studio were Tempest and Tyra and it seems that Tyra gave her your address.”  
“Oh no… Adore and my dad are there, that’s not gonna end well.”  


Bianca ran back to her car and drove to her house exceeding the speed limit, she didn’t care, she needed to get there before she did.  


\----  


_Val: Nina, where are u?_  
_Nina: I couldn’t get out of my job but I need to tell you that your grandma arrived before her booking date, she is already here_  
_Val: WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE IS HERE?_  
_Nina: She is LA and she left the hotel like an hour ago_  
_Nina: bitch, you might have to see her again today_  


\----  


Valentina and Bianca arrived to the house almost at the same time.  
“Where were you, Vale?”  
“Where were you?”  
“… It doesn’t matter, get out of my way.” She pulled out her keys and struggled to put the key in the door and finally open it, both of them rushed into the house and were shocked at the scene they found, Adore and Dante were sitting with Adelaida drinking a coffee and talking, they looked at them and her mom got up from her chair.  


“Vale, Bianca, so good to see you, my precious girls.”  


Valentina hold her breath, her voice was the same from four years ago. She looked at her, her grandmother looked as she remembered; clothes were impeccable, her hair, now almost completely gray, was in a tight bun. When she looked into her eyes there was something different, she couldn’t tell what it was but there was something else in her look.  


“Adelaida.”  
“Don’t be disrespectful, young lady, I am your grandma.”  
“Guys.” Adore called her. “Come sit with us.”  


Bianca sat next to Adore and Valentina sat between her and Dante, she couldn’t stop looking at her grandmother, she still had her serious poise, Valentina would never admit it but she was scared just to see her sitting in front of her.  


“I’m happy to see you, girls.”  


Adelaida got any response from them.  


“Girls?”  
“I’m sorry if we are not responding you but we are really surprised to see you here.” Bianca said, her voice was relax but her hands were shaking with nerves, Adore took her hand under the table, reassuring her.  
“How did you get our address?” Valentina asked her.  
“Not even a hi to your granny?”  
“I asked you how you got our address.” Valentina repeated, Adelaida was shocked but not surprised, she opened her purse and took the post it out.   
“I went to the studio where you’re working, a dark skinned woman gave it to me.”  
“Raja? Why would she-“  
“No, Val, it was Tyra.” Bianca said.  
"That bitch..." Valentina whispered to herself. “I wanted to come and see you, bebé.” Her grandma said.  
“Don’t call me bebé.” Valentina said with a harsh voice. “Why now? Why after kicking us out you come here like nothing happened?”  
“Vale…” Dante took her hand but she tossed him away.  
“No, abuelo, I want to know why is she here again after all she did to us.”  


Adelaida looked uncomfortable, she took another pieces of paper from her purse and put them on the table.  


“I want to mend my mistakes.”  
“Sure.”  
“I am serious, Val, I want to fix all things that I ruined.”  
“…”  
“Look at the pictures, Val, what do you see?”  


She looked at what she was pointing.  
“Photos of us.”  
“And?”  
“What?”  
“You all are the reason I am here.”  
“Don’t give me this bullshit, I cannot believe you are here because of us!”  
“Valentina.” Adore took her hand. “You need to chill, come with me.”  


Adore and Dante took Valentina to their backyard, Adore looked at her wife.  


“You'll be ok.” She whispered and closed the door.  


“Well, that didn’t come out the way I planned.”  
“And what did you expect, mom?” Bianca asked her. “The memory of you kicking her out is still fresh, you hurt her as you hurt me.”  
“Bianca…”  
“Don’t even try to tell me that I have to understand you because I don’t.”  
“Bianca, please listen to me.”  
“Ok, I’ll listen, spill it.”  
Adelaida took a long breath, she looked back at her daughter.  
“There’s a lot that I don’t understand, I was raised in a different way and for me all of these woman to woman and man to man relationships are unnatural.”  
“That’s all I needed to hear.” She got up from the table.  
“No, no, no, I didn’t mean that.” She took her daughter’s arm. “Bianca, please.”  
“Mom, you came to my house without warning and just insult my relationship with my wife, I don’t allow that to no one, no one.”  
“Bea…”  
“Don’t call me Bea, only my loved ones call me that.”  


Adelaida pressed her lips.  


“Bianca, give a chance, please.”  


She sighed and sat again.  


“Bianca, this is not normal for me because of the way I was raised. It doesn’t have anything to do with you.”  
“Mom… You raised me the same way, you made me believe that God loved me, that Jesus died to provide forgiveness for all of our sins and that I had guaranteed my place in Heaven. After I told you everything changed, you did an immediate 180, and the last thing you told me was that I was an abomination, and that my place in Hell was guaranteed.”  
“…”  
“And you told the same to Valentina.”  
“…”  
“I was a 30 years old woman, I had been lonely my entire life and as contradictory this may sound I prayed to God that I would met the woman for me some day and when I was losing hope I met Adore, she was 21 and full of life, she always had a big smile on her face and would make me feel happy and… Whole. I have never felt that way in my entire life, never and I almost lost it because of the fear…” She felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. “The fear of being rejected again even though she never treated me wrong I was pushing her out of my life and until she was gone I realized I had made a mistake.”  
“You loved her.” Adelaida said, she took a tissue from her purse and cleaned her tears.  
“I still love her and nothing and no one is going to change that.”  
“I know that now.” She got up and took her purse. “I think… I think I have to go, I didn’t want to cause any trouble. Tell your dad I love him and to Valentina… Tell her I’m sorry and that I hope she can forgive me some day.”  
“I will.”  
“Goodbye, Bianca.”  


Adelaida walked out of the house, she closed the door and as she came she left, she was out of her life again.  


“Goodbye, mom.”  


\----  


_Adore: I’m sorry we couldn’t go, Ern_  
_Ernie: It’s ok, we understand, little sister_  
_Adore: we already had her present and shi_ t  
_Ernie: you can give it to us tomorrow in your baby shower_  
_Ernie: I don’t think Aria would get mad if you give her her gift a day later, she does not give a shit_  
_Ernie: don’t tell Sali I said that_  
_Adore: HAHA, I won’t_  
_Ernie: Good, see ya tomorrow_  
_Adore: see ya!_  
Adore put her cellphone on her vanity and looked back at Bianca.  


“Ern said that is ok.”  
“...”  
“Bea…” She traced little patterns on her back. “I know you hate this question but… Are you ok?”  
“No.” Her shoulders started to tremble and a sob escaped her lips. Adore couldn’t move a lot because of her belly, she laid on her side and got the closer she could to her wife, she wrapped her arm around her and kissed her neck.  
“I’m so sorry the things went like this.”  
“I’m sorry as well, I didn’t plan this when I wrote that letter, I didn’t want this to happen, I didn’t want to hurt Valentina.”  
“Baby, that’s not your fault.”  
“It is.”  
“No, it’s not.” She kissed the lunar Bianca had on her shoulder. “Don’t blame yourself, you couldn’t predict this, it’s not your fault.”  
“…”  
“Try to get some sleep, you have a big weekend ahead, you’ll need all of your energy.”  


Bianca turned to Adore and cuddled against her, her face was against her neck and her arm was covering her stomach.  


“I don’t know what I would if I ever lose you.”  
“You’ll never lose me, I’ll always be here for you.”  
“Promise?”  
“Promise.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby shower, bitch.
> 
> Update March 10th  
> Some people had asked for a spin off of this fanfic and I have news for you, THE SPIN OFF IS HAPPENING. I may be posting it after finishing this or a few days before the last chapter, I'm not sure when, what do you think? How should I post it? When should I post it?  
> Ok, that's all, continue reading, darlings.

One of the things Valentina liked the most of living with her aunts was that they would give her privacy, she knew that if she closed the door they wouldn’t open it before knocking or asking for her permission.  


She opened the window and sat on the edge, one leg under the other and pulled out a cigarette of the package she always had hidden on her desk, she lit it up and took a long drag of it, she felt the tobacco filling her lungs and slowly blew the smoke out, she really needed that cigarette.  


Seeing her grandmother after 4 years acting like nothing had happened got into her nerves, it was not fair, she was not supposed to be here, every time she was around she would screw something and for Valentina this was not the exception.  


She heard a knock on the door.  


“Val? Can I come in?” It was Bianca’s voice.  
“Yeah, it’s open.” She threw the cigarette through the window and put the package on her pocket, Bianca walked through the door and sat on the chair next to her on the window. “How’s Adore?”  
“Good, she is sleeping.”  
“And what about the abuelo?”  
“He is good, Dede and Sammy are sleeping with him tonight, they changed us!” Valentina smiled at her aunt’s annoyance, Bianca pinched her chin. “What’s on your mind, kiddo?”  
“Grandma, I wasn’t expecting to see her again.”  
“Me neither.” She took off her glasses and out them on her desk.  
“Tia, I have to tell you something.”  
“Go ahead.”  
“I knew that… She was coming”  
“What? How did you know?”  
“Nina told me, the night we were watching the wedding video she came to tell me that granny called to book a room at the hotel she is working and that she was coming in a few days.”  
“And why you didn’t tell me?”  
“I’m not sure, it was like… In my head was like if I didn’t say it out loud it wouldn’t be true and… I don’t know, I just didn’t want to face that I was probably going to see her again.” She looked away from her aunt, she knew how she would look like; she would look disappointed and that was something that she hated, seeing her aunt disappointed by her.  
“Val, look at me, please.”  
“…”  
“Val, come on.” She took her hands, Valentina looked at her, she didn’t look disappointed at all, what she saw on her aunt’s face was a deep sadness. “In some twisted way I knew she would come soon or later.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I knew my parents for 18 years and I know that where dad goes mom goes, it was just about time for her to show up here.”  
“Did you want her to come?”  
“I did.” She passed her hand on her niece’s hair. “I’m not going to lie to you, I wanted her to come here to see the amazing woman you became, I wanted her to validate my work, I wanted her to see my house, to meet Adore and the kids and I wanted her to be proud of me, of us, but sadly those are just the things that I want not the ones that I will get.” She sighed. “I wished I hadn’t written that letter, we could have avoided all of this shit.”  
“Don’t say that! If you hadn’t written that letter we wouldn’t had shared these amazing days with the abuelo, it’s been a lot of fun hanging out with him on the beach, walking Dede and Sammy with him and even just watching TV with him has been fun and all of that was because you wrote that letter.”  
“You think it was for the best?”  
“I do, I completely do.”  
“Oh, come here.” She got up and wrapped her arms around Valentina, she petted her back and kissed her chin. “Now let’s go to bed, we have a busy weekend ahead.”  
“Yeah, we do.”  
“You have everything for New York?”  
“I do, I just need to finish packing, I’ll do it on Sunday.”  
“Ok, I hope you don’t forget anything  
“I won’t.”  
“Have a goodnight.”  
“You too.”  


Bianca walked out of the room and turned off the light, before she closed the door she looked at her again.  


“Val, you better stop fucking smoking or I will kick you in the tit, do you understand?”  
“I do.”  
“Good.”  


After Bianca closed the door Valentina sat on the table and lit up another cigarette, she smoked her cigarette and looked down to the patio, Dede and Sammy were chasing each other and licking their little faces.  


“That’s what happiness looks like.”  


She finished her cigarette and got under her covers, tomorrow was gonna be a long day.  


\----  


“Do you like the serpentine here, Dorey?”  
“It looks great, Bea.” Adore said. “Now I want to put these balloons there, right next the TV and the stroller made of watermelon in the coffee table so everyone can eat.”  
“Got it.” Dante said.  
“Val, can you put the snacks in the table over there?”  
“Sure.”  
“Ok, Dorey, what do you think?” Bianca asked her.  
Their living room was full decorated, the baby theme had taken over their house and Adore loved it, she was sure her baby shower was gonna be great.  
“I like it.”  
“Thank God.” Bianca put her hands up and got down of the chair where she was standing. “Come on, Dorey, let me help you getting ready.”  


Adore took her hand and went together to their room, she looked at the outfit Bianca had picked for her laying on the bed, it was a pink dress with a little brown belt that made her belly look even bigger, Bianca always joked about how she could see her belly first around the corner and then Adore.  


“This dress is pretty.”  
“It’ll look prettier when you’re wearing it.” Bianca helped her to take off her clothes and put them on the basket.  
“You think?”  
“Yes, I do.” Bianca took a dress for her from the closet, it was short and black with long sleeves.  
“Oh hell to the no.” Adore took the dress from her hands. “You’re not wearing black in my baby shower.”  
“Why not? Black is always a good choice.”  
“Not today, Bianca.” She took a pair of skinny jeans and a peach blouse. “Yeah, you’ll look great on those.”  
“I haven’t worn that blouse in months.”  
“Then it’s a good opportunity for you to wear it again.” She took a pair of brown platforms and gave them to her. “I feel like fucking Clinton Kelly.”  
“Remember when Trixie signed Katya for his show?”  
“And it didn’t work at all, she is still wearing those weird dresses and shit, Ern says that Katya wore the raccoon hat to Aria’s birthday.”  
“No fucking way, she wore that shit to the party?”  
“Yup.”  
“And Aria didn’t get scared?”  
“No, Ern says that she even wore it.” Adore looked through her messages with her brother until she found what she was looking for. “Look.”  


Bianca took the phone from her wife’s hand and saw the picture of her little niece wearing the hat and smiling, Katya was by her side laughing, the next picture was the little girl hugging the hat.  


“She is going to be weird and Kat is gonna love that.” Bianca gave Adore her phone back.  
“It’s gonna be a lot fun, I can already see Katya wearing the raccoon and Aria wearing the hands earrings.”  
“… What a scary picture.”  
“Not scary, it’s gonna be punk!” Adore walked to her. “Babe, can you help me with the zipper?”  
“Sure.”  


Before she close the zipper she kissed the freckles that covered her wife’s back, she knew Adore loved to be kissed on her freckles, after another brief kiss she close the zipper.  


Adore turned to her and wrapped her arms around her neck.  


“What did I do to be blessed with the best of wives and women?” Adore asked her and gave her a peck.  
“That’s what I was gonna ask you.”  


Bianca kissed the top of her nose and Adore helped to button her blouse, Bianca put on the platforms while Adore put on a pair of flats, this was a funny moment because most of the times Adore was taller but this time they looked the same height.  


They heard the door’s bell and some of their friends’ voices.  
“

Come on, baby, let’s join the party.”  


They went to the living room and found Trixie and Katya were already there with Alyssa and Laganja as well.  


“Oh my God, look at your belly!” Trixie said and hugged her. “It’s enormous!”  
“It’s called having twins.”  
“Wow, we haven’t see you in a month and these two grew a lot, mama.” Alyssa said and hugged her. “You know these two are getting really big in there.”  
“Yes they are!” Laganja smiled and hugged her.  


All of them sat on the sofas as the people were arriving, Raja and Raven were next and were followed by Jinkx and Chris.  


“Look at you, bitch!” Chris said and sat next to her, he put his head on her belly and talked to the babies. “Hi, guys, this is Uncle Chris, I can’t wait to meet you and be your favorite uncle!”  
“Excuse me?” Valentina asked him. “No, no, no, I don’t think so.”  
“We’ll see.” He kissed her belly.  
“I see you’re a little bit excited.” Adore hugged him.  
“A little? Bitch, I’m excited as fuck! I already bought them some clothes and… Wait, I’m not gonna spoil you their gifts.”  
“Not even a hint?” Adore said with a puppy face.  
“Nah, bitch, that look does not work on me, I’m not Bianca.”  
“Rude.” Adore looked at Jinkx and hugged her. “How are you, Jinkxy?”  
“Happy I finally got to see you again, pregnancy does a body good!”  
“Come on, I have stretch marks and my feet look like tamales.”  
“But you look good with your belly, motherhood suits you.”  
“That sounded like something Alaska would say.”  
“She did, yesterday.”  
“You talked to her yesterday?”  
“Yup.”  
“What did she tell you? Is she coming?”  
“No, she has a lot of work to do.”  
“Oh…”  
“Hey, Dorey, don’t be sad! I already told her the babies’ due date and she said she is coming that day to meet them.”  
“I hope so.”  
“I have a good feeling about that, I know she is coming.”  
“Swamp witch!” Trixie said with her high pitched voice, Katya started to cackle by her side.  
“Goddamn it, Trixie, I’m gonna kick your ass!”  


An excited scream came from the door, her mom was entering the room with the rest of the family behind her, Courtney and Willam came in as well with the little Victoria on Willam’s arms.  


“Look at that big belly!” Will said.  
“You can eat a lot of burgers if you have a big belly.” Victoria pointed out, she seemed very proud of her statement and Courtney nodded messing her red hair.  
“Tia!” Aria said, she was walking with her mom’s help and was wearing a little blue dress that Bianca had sewn for her.  
“Look at you Aria, you look so pretty!” Aria extended her little arms to her and Adore took her without a shadow of a doubt. “You look so cute and adorable!”  
“Bebés?” Aria asked her and put her little hands on her belly.  
“Yes, bebés, your cousins.”  
“Bebés!”  
“Aria is excited as you, sister.” Ernie said and walked to the kitchen with his wife.  
“I’m sure she is.” She sat her niece on the sofa arm, she heard the door opening again and saw two of her students coming into the house.  
“Ayo sis!” Aja said.  
“So this is how miss Adore’s house looks like.” Farrah said. “Oh my God, a baby!” She walked to where she was sitting with Aria and knelled next to her. “Hi, baby!”  
“Pink?” Aria said excited.  
“Yeah, pink!” Aria took a lack of Farrah’s hair. “I have pink hair!”  
“How are you, miss Adore?” Aja passed over her girlfriend’s legs and hugged her professor.  
“Good, how about you? How are your classes?”  
“Well, it’s been only a few weeks but I think we’re doing good, we’re used to Visage’s classes by now.”  
“Speak for yourself.” Farrah said and kept playing with Aria.  
“Well, well.” Bianca clapped her hands catching everyone’s attention. “Now that all of us are here let’s start this sh-“ She saw the disapproval look on Courtney’s eyes. “Gig?” Somewhere in the house she heard a tongue pop. “Ok, who wants to eat?”  


The guests started to take the fruit from the plates around the coffee table and talked about how was going to be their lives when their kids arrived.  


“One of the things that I’m really excited to see is Bianca carrying her children around the fashion week next year.” Raven said. “Raja used to take Phoenix with her and you could see her sitting on the first row with Phoenix on her arms.”  
“Yes, I did, it was hard, though.”  
“But a lot of fun, no?”  
“Yeah, it was fun.”  
“What I want to see is these two choosing their babies’ clothes.” Trixie said. “I’m super sure that Adore already has some little band t-shirts and onesies for them and Bianca has dresses and shirts she has sewn herself, one day we’ll see the little Willow with a Ramones t-shirt and a pink tutu.”  
“And Ethan with a suit and a Misfits t-shirt.” Katya added, she looked at the couple who looked excited. “Wait, are you really dressing them like that?”  
“Miss Katya, that is actually a great idea!” Aja said. “I can already see them dressed like that.”  
“That would be like the perfect mix of your styles!” Farrah said.  
“They’re not wrong.”  
“Nope, not at all.”  
“Hey, we’re all here talking about how they’re gonna dress their babies but we haven’t asked something as important as these kids.” Alyssa looked at Bianca. “Bitch, introduce us to your papa!”  
“Hmm… Dad, friends, friends, dad.”  
“Hi!” All of them said, Alyssa shook his hand.  
“Hello, girls, my name is Dante del Rio.”  
“Papa del Rio, right?” Laganja asked him.  
“Yes, Papa del Rio.” He shook everyone’s hand. “I have to say I’m glad I could meet my daughter’s friends before going back to Louisiana.”  
“When are you leaving?” Courtney asked him.  
“Tomorrow morning.”  
“That’s a shame!”  
“Yeah but in the weeks I've been here I had a good time, I don’t have any regrets and it’s not like a forever goodbye, I’ll be back when my grandchildren are born.”  
“So we get to see you again in like a month and a half?” Alyssa asked him.  
“Yeah, you do.”  
“Hey, Dante!” Ernie yelled from the patio. “We can use another hand in here with the grill!”  


Her dad patted her back and joined Adore’s brothers on the patio.  


They had a good time full of games and stupid pictures, Will took one of Bianca with a pacifier on her mouth and she promised to put that as the profile picture of their group chat.  


Valentina was having fun but she missed her best friend presence, she went to the bathroom and sent her a text.  


_Val: Vi, are you coming to the BS?_  
_Val: …_  
_Val: Vi?_  
_Val: Vi, you there?_  
_Vi: Hey, Val! Sorry I’m late, Matt took me to buy some things for the flight to NY and time went flying_  
_Vi: I can still come over if u want_  


Matt, she was with Matt.  


_Val: Nah, don’t worry_  
_Vi: You sure? I can tell him to take me there_  
_Val: No, I’m serious, enjoy your shopping_  
_Val: see you on Sunday_  
_Vi: see you, bitch! <3_  


“Fucking Matt…” She whispered, she looked to her reflection on the mirror and put into a smile, she was not going to let them see her sad.  


She joined the party again, Adore saw her coming back from the bathroom.  


“Come here, Val!” She patted the empty space by her side. “We’re going to open the presents, wanna see?”  
“I do.”  
“Ok.” She took a green box. “Whose is this one?”  
“Ours.” Will said.  
“Oh shit… This is gonna be stupid, who chose it?”  
“Mama Will and me!” Vicky joined them and sat on Valentina’s lap. “We bought them on the internet!”  
“Oh man…” She unwrapped the present and couldn’t help to burst into laughter.  
“What is it?” Katya asked her.  
“Onesies, but… Holy crap, look at them.” She took one the onesies from the box and showed them to them, they had a full pattern of pizzas from neck to toe. “Bea, when they’re born I want those to be their first clothes.”  
“Hahaha! Not gonna happen.”  
“Did you like them?” Will asked her.  
“I loved them!”  
“I told you she was gonna love them! Give me five, Vicky!”  


Adore kept opening the presents, Aja and Farrrah gave her a lot of bibs with ‘Mommy’s boy’ and ‘Mommy’s girl’ on them, Raja and Raven’s gift was an electric breast pump and package full of baby bottles.  


“Sometimes your boobs will hurt after so much breast feeding, those will work.”  
“Thank you, Raven.”  


Chris’ was next, it was an enormous box, he seemed really excited when Adore started to unwrap it.  


“If there is a freaking spider here I’m gonna tell Bea to whip your ass.”  
“There are not spiders in there!”  
“I gotta make sure.”  


She opened the box, there was a lot of confetti and under it she found a lot of baby clothing in all sizes and colors but two onesies caught her attention, she could read on them ‘This is what cute twins look like’ with thumbs pointing up.  


“Those are cute!”  
“But not as cute as the ones I gave her!” Willam yelled and Courtney pinched her leg.  
“Come on, keep looking.”  


The next gifts she pulled out of the box were two teddy bears, each with a t-shirt with the children’s name on them and the last gift was in a gift bag, Adore opened it and those were two shirts that said ‘I’m a twins mom, what’s your superpower?’  


“Those are so cute!” Adore passed one to Bianca. “Thank you, Chris!”  
“You’re welcome, Dorey.” He squeezed her on his arms. “Consider all of this as well as a birthday gift from me to you.”  
“Ok, ok, now it’s time for abuela’s gift.” Bonnie said and opened the door. “But my gift is on my truck.”  
“Why is still on the truck?” Valentina asked her.  
“Because is heavy. Chris, could you give me a hand?”  


After a minute Chris showed up again carrying a big box wrapped in blue paper.  


“This, young ladies, is how you give a present.” Bonnie said. “Come on, Dorey, open the box.”  


She took the first layer of paper.  
“Mom, is this… Wow.”  
“What is it, mama?”  
“It’s a twins’ stroller!” She finished unwrapping it and showed it to her friends. “Look at this shit, its amazing!”  
“Mama, Adore said a bad word.” She heard Victoria whispering to Courtney, she just shushed her daughter.  
“Mom, this is amazing, thank you!”  
“You’re welcome, baby!”  


\----  


Bianca closed the door after Katya and Trixie left, they had helped her to clean the house and now the only thing left was the decoration. Her dad had helped her to put all of the gifts on her children’s nursery.  


She sat on the rocking chair after putting the last piece of clothing on her children’s closet and looked at the nursery, it was ready for them.  


The walls were painted in a bone color and had shelves full of toys, the cribs had the blankets Bonnie had knitted for them and the teddy bears Chris had given them.  
Looking at the nursery she was sure the fear of becoming a mother was gone, the thing she wanted the most was to meet their babies, she just needed to wait two more months.  


Bianca went to her room and saw Adore was still up, she had Bianca’s suitcase open on the bed and was packing some of her dresses.  


“Hey, you.”  
“Hey, baby.”  
“What are you doing?”  
“Helping you packing, you’ve been helping me for seven months and a half with my pregnancy, is the least I can do.” She closed the suitcase. “What were you doing?”  
“Putting their clothes on the closet, everything it’s no its place now.” She took the suitcase and put it on the floor.  
“Baby.” Adore hugged her waist. “How do you feel?”  
“About what?”  
“About your dad leaving tomorrow.”  


Bianca sighed, she sat on the bed with Adore by her side.  


“I don’t like it, I’d love to spent more time with him but he has to go back home.”  
“This sucks, I like your dad.”  
“Me too.” She took her wife’s hand and kissed her knuckles. “Do you want to come with me to airport?”  
“I do, I don’t want you to be alone at that moment.”  
“Thank you.” She leaned forwards and kissed her wife, she put her hand on her jaw as she deepened the kiss but Adore parted with a gasp. “Hey, are you ok?”  
“Yeah, it’s just colic.”  
“You sure?”  
“I’m sure, let’s go to bed, baby.”  


Adore got in the bed and laid on the several pillows she needed to sleep, Bianca joined her and turned off her vanity’s lamp.  
“Goodnight, Dorey.”  
“Goodnight, Bea.”  


\----  


They got out of the car and walked to the airport gates in silence, Bianca with Adore’s hand on hers and Valentina hugging her grandfather, they sat on the benches and waited for his flight to be called.  


“I have to say that these weeks I spent with you were a lot of fun.” Dante said. “I haven’t had this much fun in years.”  
“I love spending time with you.” Bianca took his hands. “It was amazing from you to come all the way here to meet my wife and to see how Valentina has grown up.”  
“She is not the only one that had grown up.” He squeezed her hand. “Bianca, you grew up to be this amazing and powerful woman and I’m proud of you, I’m sure you’re going to be a better parent than me and your mom.”  
“Thank you, dad.”  


They heard his flight was ready to be boarded, he looked at Adore and took her hand  


“Adore, I need to ask you a last favor.”  
“Yes?”  
“Take care of my girls, love them and help them, I know they will do the same for you.”  
“I will.” She gave him a last hug. “We’ll see you in November.”  
“I’ll see you in November.”  
He took his suitcase and walked away, Bianca kept her eyes on him until he disappeared on the sea of people, her dad was going back to Louisiana.  
“I’m going to miss him a lot.”  
“I know, Val, I’m going to miss him too.” She wrapped an arm around her niece’s shoulder, Adore hug her and kissed her temple.  
“We’re all going to miss him.”  


They got in their car and drove back home.  
 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo...  
> Some trigger warnings? You may cry in this chapter, I cried a little bit while I was writing it so... Get tissues.  
> I'm so freaking nervous right now, I'll go eat an empanada, bye.

“My love, I don’t think I’ll be able to go with you to the airport.”  
“How are you feeling?” Bianca sat with her on the bed and took her temperature, it was normal.  
“It’s my back, it hurts a lot.” Adore leaned back on the headboard and looked at the ceiling.  
“I can stay home if you want.”  
“Oh no, no, no, Bea.” She took her face in her hands. “Listen to me, Bianca del Rio, you worked your ass off to get that spot in the fashion week, you’re not going to waste it because my back hurts, I’ll call my mom or Jinkx or whoever to come and take care of me but you are not staying home because of my back’s pain, you heard me?”  
“I did.”  
“Good.” She gave her a peck. “Now I want you to scare all those fashion whores with your designs, I’ll be watching from here.”  
“I’ll do it, hey, what about a good luck kiss?” Adore nodded and Bianca leaned forwards to kiss her wife, her lips met softly, Bianca bite softly her lip and Adore’s hands went under her blouse, playing with the line of her bra.  
“Tia, Marco called and said- Oh Jesus.” Valentina opened the door but closed it again at the sight of her aunts making out. “Sorry!”  
“You have to knock, remember?” Bianca gave Adore a last quick kiss. “I’ll see you next week.”  
“See you, babe.”  


Bianca took her suitcase and walked out of the room.  


\----  


“Are we ready to board the plane?” Marco asked them.  
“Yeah.”  
“Don’t forget to put your phones in plane mode or turn them off, ladies.”  
“I know, Marc.” Bianca took out her phone, when she was going to turn it off an incoming call from Adore was popped on the screen, she pressed the green button. “Give a moment… Hello, my love.”  
_“Bea…”_  
“Baby, is something wrong?”  
_“No, not at all, I know I last saw you like an hour ago but I wanted to hear your voice.”_  
“Oh, Dorey…”  
_“It’s just that after your dad leaving yesterday and you two leaving to New York today the house feels really lonely and I just wanted to hear your voice before you got on the plane.”_  
“Well, you’re hearing me now, baby. Hey, why don’t you go to your mom’s or invite her to the house? So you can be with someone and don’t feel lonely.”  
_“I think I’ll do it.”_  
“Hey, queen B, we have to board the plane!” Marco yelled at her.  
“I’m coming! I gotta go, baby.”  
_“Oh, right, I just… Call me when you get to New York, please.”_  
“You know I will, I love you, my love.”  
_“I love you too, baby, kick their asses.”_  
“I will, for you babe, I love you and I’ll see you soon.”  


She hung up and turned off her phone, she joined her coworkers and boarded the plane.  


\----  


It was Tuesday’s night and Adore had finally followed Bianca’s advice, Bonnie was staying on her house while her family was away, today Ernie left his children with them to spend the day while he and his wife went on a date, Aria and Ray were sitting on the floor playing with the dogs and Jesse was on the dinner room with his headphones on.  
Bonnie sat with her daughter on the sofa with a big bowl of popcorn, they were ready to watch the New York fashion show.  


“When are your girls appearing?”  
“From what Bianca said on her text, now.” She pulled up the cover and laid her head on her mom’s lap, all day long she had been having cramps and until the afternoon they had gotten more bearable.  
“What did you say was the name of Bianca’s studio?”  
“Karma.”  
“It’s their turn.” 

Adore turned on the volume. Raja, Tyra, Bianca and some other designers sat on the first row, the lights of the stage turned on and the first model walked out, it was Violet and she was wearing an outfit that she has never seen; it was a short and colorful skirt and a white blouse with a embroidery design on the neck and sleeves and a headpiece she remembered seeing on her last visit to the studio.  


“That’s a really cute costume, who made it?”  
“I think Raja.” She started to feel a little pain on her back again, she paid no mind to it, she was sure it was because of the way she slept last night, she continued watching the show.  


Tyra’s model was next, Naomi was wearing a Brazil Carnival costume, it was a rhinestone bra with a matching low part, a red collar and an enormous headpiece with rhinestones and feathers, the whole outfit that covered her thin body was in red and black.  


“That looks gorgeous!”  
“She looks like a bird.” Ray said and hugged her grandma’s leg.  
“Yeah, like a pajarote!”  


As the others models walked the runway Adore noticed all the costumes were from other countries, that entire runway was about international fashion.  


“Tia, Tia, Vale is on TV.” Ray jumped to her side and talked to her belly. “Babies, your sister is on TV!”  


Their sister? Adore was shocked after hearing her nephew calling Valentina her children’s sister, then she was shocked because she got shocked after hearing Ray considering her Ethan and Willow’s older sister, it made sense, since he was born he had seen her around, he must thought she was their daughter, Valentina had been living with them for five years and Adore loved her endlessly.  


He was not wrong.  


She was her daughter as well.  


“Jesse, look at Vale!” Ray yelled at his older brother.  
“I’m coming.” Jesse joined them and sat in the smaller sofa, Aria crawled to where his older brother sat and he took her on his arms. “She looks like Linda Evangelista, though.”  


Adore looked at the TV and saw her wearing her mariachi costume and also wearing the earrings her grandfather had given her.  


“Well, she is a model.”  
“Did Bianca make that costume?” Her mom asked her.  
“She did.”  
“God, she is such a good seamstress!”  
“Valentina looks really good.” Jesse said.  
“I know!”  


Valentina left the stage, the designers got up and walked to the setting joined by the presenter.  


_“That was a great collection, what were your inspirations?”_ He asked them with his high pitched voice.  
_“We wanted to show a different side of the immigrants, oh yes, I said that.”_ Bianca said on the microphone. _“Sadly the only thing that a lot of American people see on the immigrants is just that, that they’re immigrants and this ignorance is even bigger now with our actual president. They don’t see what’s behind them, they don’t see the beautiful cultures that are part of these amazing people. So we asked ourselves; how can we show these people that? And this was our answer.”_  
_“Yeah, we created this Worldwide Collection featuring typical clothing from a lot of countries.”_ Raja said and passed the microphone to Tyra.  
_“India, China, Mexico, Brazil, Ecuador, South Korea , Guatemala, all of these countries have something in common, most of the immigrants in North America are from those specific places and we decided to do a tribute of their cultures by creating this collection.”_  
_“And what a better way of showing it!” The presenter said, the models walked the runway again making a line and joined them on top of the stage. “Thank you for this amazing collection, Karma Studios.”_  


They made a little bow and left the stage.  


“That was such a good show!” Bonnie said, she noticed that Adore was holding something back, she had her eyes shut and her lips pressed on a line. Bonnie helped Ray to get down and looked at her daughter. “Adore, are you ok?”  
“My back and my stomach hurts.”  
“Did you eat something spicy or dairy?”  
“No, I haven’t eaten since… _Mom_.”  
“What?”  
“I think I just pissed myself.” Bonnie took the cover from her and saw all of her daughter’s clothes were sodden  
“Shit, Adore that’s not pee… Adore, the pain you’ve been feeling are contractions.”  
“What? It can’t be, I’m only seven months, they shouldn’t been- Holy shit!” She felt a hard pressure on her belly and her back. “Mom…”  
“Grandma?” Jesse looked terrified, it seemed that he was going to throw up.  
“Shit, shit, shit, I have to take you to the hospital.” She looked at her older grandson. “Jesse, call your dad and tell him to come back, we have to go and you’re in charge of your siblings while your dad arrives.” Bonnie rushed to the nursery.  
“What are you doing, mom?”  
“We have to take some things for the babies in case they’re born today! Jesse, help your aunt!”  


Adore tried to get up from the sofa after her mom left but she couldn’t do it.  


“Tia, are you ok?” Her nephew took her hand and rubbed circles on her back.  
“No, Jesse, I’m not.” She failed at holding her tears back. This was not supposed to happen now, she had done everything right, she had taken every vitamin, she had taken every special care that Sasha told her, she had gone to every appointment, she had done everything right and at the end she failed.  


She failed again.  


This was not fair.  


\----  


“You’re gonna be ok, Adore.” Her mom sat on the driver’s seat and started the car’s machine. “Breathe, baby, breathe.”  
“Mom, nothing is gonna be ok! My water was not supposed to break now, I’m not even eight months.”  
“Adore, being in this state is not gonna help you or the babies.” She tried to remain calm as she drove through Lincoln boulevard.  
“Mom, this is not supposed to happen now!” She felt an acute pain on her lower back. “Mom, this hurts!” She let out a tearing sob.  
“I know it does, we’ll be in the hospital soon.”  
“Not soon enough!” She took out her cellphone and passed it to her mom. “Call Bianca, tell-tell her that Ethan and Willow are coming.”  
“Baby, I’m driving.”  
“I know you are, I’m not stupid!” She saw her mom pressing her lips and focusing on the way. “I’m sorry, mom, I didn’t want to yell.”  
“Don’t be, I know what you’re going through.”  
Bonnie took Marina freeway and turned right to W Slauson avenue.  
“Where now?”  
“Just drive straight this street.”  
“There is the hospital.” Bonnie entered the parking lot and parked in front of the hospital’s door where a short guy and bald lady were waiting with a wheel chair. “Are they waiting for us?”  
“Yeah, she is our doctor, Sasha. I called her.”  
“Why is she bald, is she sick or something?”  
“No.” Bonnie got out of the car and opened the door for her. “Hi, Sasha.”  
“Hello, Adore.” The short guy took the wheelchair next to her car and helped her sit down. “Mrs. Delano.”  
“Noriega, please, I go my single name again.”  
“Mrs. Noriega.” Sasha nodded and a man joined her. “Jay can park your car so you can come with us.”  
“Yes, just let me take this shit with me.” Bonnie took two bags from the back of the car and gave Jay the keys. “Thank you, mijo.”  
“No problem.” He got into the car and drove away.  


Bonnie walked with them and registered Adore, a nurse took them to a big room and helped Adore get into the bed and connected a sensor on her finger and another one on her belly so they could monitor the babies as well, a few minutes later Sasha appeared again.  


“Sasha, what’s happening with my babies?” Adore asked her nervous.  
“A twins’ pregnancy tends to be over sooner than normal pregnancies, I told you that it was probably that they would be born around the eighth month.”  
“Yeah but you said that if they were premature babies they would born around October 15th not September 25th!”  
“I know I said that, but it seems it would be sooner than we thought. Adore, I’ll make sure your babies are born in the best conditions, trust me.” She checked the levels on the monitors. “I see… Adore, I have to check you down there.”  
“Oh, ok.”  


While Sasha washed her hands Bonnie took her cellphone out and walked out of the room.  


“Mom?”  
“I’m going to call Bianca, I’ll be back in a minute.”  


\----  


Marco passed a bottle of wine to Raja and closed the door, she looked back at her friends.  


“Bea, that was such a good explanation of our project!” Raja said and poured her a glass of wine.  
“It was really good.” Tyra added.  
“Thank you, ladies, it was like a smack on the face of Donald Trump.”  
“I can bet he is gonna tweet about us in the next hours.” Courtney said and sat with Bianca.  
“Melania and Ivanka were in the audience, right?”  
“Yes, they were and they looked uncomfortable.”  
“Cheers for that!” Raja raised her glass and was joined by her coworkers, Bianca heard her cellphone ringing somewhere in the room.  
“Hey, Court, can you get that for me?”  
“Sure.” She got up and took her cellphone from her purse. “Hello?”  
“Ok, ladies.” Raja said. “What are we presenting tomorrow?”  
“I’m presenting my ‘Gone by the window’ dress.”  
“Work! What about you, Bea?”  
“I’m presenting the yellow dress with the removable tulle skirt, Val is gonna dance on it for the audience.”  
“Yas, Bea! That’s gonna make them gag.”  
“I’m counting on my niece to do that.” She took a sip of her wine and saw that Courtney was looking shocked as she heard someone speaking on Bianca’s phone. “Courtney, who’s that?”  
“Bianca, it’s your mother in law, something happened to Adore.”  


Bianca put her glass on the table and ran to her, Courtney gave her the phone.  


“Bonnie?”  
_“Thank God you took the phone.”_ She sounded relieved.  
“Bonnie, did something bad happen to her? To the babies?”  
_“Yes, something like that, her water broke.”_  
“What?” She caught her friends’ attention. “What do you mean her water broke?”  
_“Exactly that. The babies are going to be born tonight.”_  


Bianca felt how the air abandoned her lungs, she felt she was going to faint but Courtney caught her, her hands were shaking.  


“Bon, are you sure of what you’re telling me?”  
_“Yes, Bianca, I saw how her water broke and I took her to the hospital myself, I’m outside of her room and your doctor is checking on her.”_  
“Fuck… I’m- I’m going to take the next flight to California, I can be there in a few hours.”  
_“You have to hurry, Bea.”_  
“I will, I’m leaving.”  


She hung up and looked at her friends.  


“What happened?” Raja took her hand.  
“My babies, they’re coming today.”  
“What? Today?”  
“Yes, Tyra, today.” She opened the door and went to her room with them by her back, she took her suitcase and packed everything that was out, she took her sketchbook and tablet and handed them to Courtney. “I need you to finish this week without me.”  
“What?”  
“You worked as hard as I did in these costumes, you can give my interviews and reviews.”  
“Bea…”  
“Please, Courtney, I need your help.”  
“I will.”  
“Thank you, thank you so much.” She hugged her friend with all of her strength, Raja joined the hug and wrapped her arms around them.  
“We… We’re going to look for Valentina and tell her you’re leaving.” Raja said.  
“Keep an eye on her, please.”  
“We will.”  


Raja and Courtney left her with Tyra on the room, Bianca finished packing, she unlocked her cellphone and opened the Delta webpage to book her flight back home.  


“Bianca.”  
“Yes?”  
“I know how you’re feeling.”  
“Yeah, sure.” She typed her credit card number on her phone.  
“Well, not really how you are feeling but how Adore must be feeling right now.”  
“What do you mean?”  


Tyra sighed and removed the bracelet she had on her right wrist, Bianca saw there was a name tattooed on her skin, ‘Jeremiah’.  


“I have a son, he is eight years old and he is the reason why I live.” She put the bracelet on the bed in front of her. “Nine years ago I was finishing college with the best grades, I had a nice boyfriend and a lot of friends, I was living in a dream but then I got pregnant. My boyfriend dumped me, he said my baby was not his and my friends stopped talking to me, I couldn’t go out to the clubs or bars with them anymore and my mom kicked me out of the house. My world fell apart in front of my eyes and the only thing I was sure of was my baby. I lived during my entire pregnancy with a friend and when I was around my sixth month I felt something was wrong with him, I had to be taken to urgencies, the doctor told me that my placenta was calcified and my baby was not growing correctly, I had to have a caesarean section.”  
“Oh Tyra…”  
“It was the worst time of my life, when I saw my baby I saw that he was so little and I thought I may break him if I touch him, the doctors were not sure if he was going to survive but I knew Jeremiah was strong, he conquered, he survived and now eight years later he is with me. He is fine and I know that if he could make it, your children will make it as well.”  
“Wow, that’s… I didn’t know you lived through that.”  
“It’s not a story that I tell a lot of people.” Tyra traced a finger over her tattoo. “Bianca, I’m sorry if you felt that my intentions were malicious, I swear I didn’t mean them to come up like that.”  
“Why did you give my address to my mom, Tyra?”  
“No mother should be excluded from her children’s lives.”  
“And when you told me I should stay with Adore instead of coming to New York?”  
“I had the feeling something could go wrong.”  
“And you were right…” Bianca received a notification, her flight was booked and it took off in an hour and a half. “I have to go the airport.”  
“Let me ask for an uber for you.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Don’t thank me, that’s what friends are for.”  


\----  


Sasha looked at her.  


“Ok, Adore, you are two centimeters.”  
“That little?”  
“Yeah, you are a new mother so this process may take longer for you.”  
“Oh my God, why?” She covered her eyes with her arm, she felt how Sasha sat on the bed and took the arm from her face.  
“Adore, you are not in a lot of pain.”  
“I am in pain!”  
“But is it physical or emotional?”  
“I…”  
“This is harder without Bianca by your side, isn’t it?”  
“It is.” She wiped the tears from her eyes. “I thought that when Ethan and Willow arrived Bianca would be by my side taking my hand and telling me everything was gonna be fine.”  
“I lived the same experience.”  
“You did?”  
“Yes.” Sasha took off the gloves. “My husband was not here for our daughter’s arrival.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“My husband Jaren and I had a baby a few years ago.”  
“Jaren, have I met him?”  
“Maybe you’ve seen him around in one of your appointments.” She put the stethoscope on the bed. “When my baby was going to born Jaren had to leave to Canada for his work, when he came back a week later I already had Harriet with me, going through the delivery without him was hard and the first days after Harriet was born were hell without him but in the moment he came back all was better.”  
“…”  
“I know Bianca is going to be here soon enough.” She took the stethoscope and got up from the bed. “If you want to hurry the dilation you can try walking with your mom, I’ll be back in 30 minutes to check on you.”  


\----  


After six hours flying Bianca’s plane landed safely in California’s airport, while she waited for her suitcase she turned on her phone and started reading all of her messages.  


_Marco: Tyra already told me what happened, don’t worry, Courtney and Valentina are taking over, I’ll make sure everything goes right and I’ll keep an eye on your niece_  


_Raja: I’m sending you all my love and good vibes, I hope everything is ok_  


_Valentina: Tia, I’m so sorry, I should have left with you_  


She typed an answer.  
_Tia B: No, kiddo, you have to be there, show them what the del Rio can do!_  
_Valentina: but you're always there for me when I need you! I wanted to be there for you_ _Valentina: It’s not fair that this happened when we were in NY_  
_Tia B: Sadly life is not fair, baby_  
_Tia B: I’m heading to the hospital, I’ll call you later_  


She took her suitcase and called for a taxi, while the driver took her to the hospital she dialed Adore’s phone number.  


_Beep… beep… beep…_  
“Come on, pick up…”  
_“Hello?”_  
“Bonnie? It’s Bianca.”  
_“Bianca, where are you?”_  
“A few minutes from the hospital, how’s Adore?”  
_“She is here with me, she is tired.”_  
“Can I speak with her?”  
_“Sure… Dorey, it’s Bianca.”_ She heard how the phone was handed to her wife.  
_“Bea?”_  
“Adore, I’m so glad I can finally talk with you, are you ok?”  
_“I don’t want to answer that question, Bea but I already had the epidural.”_ She sounded disappointed.  
“Oh, Dorey, you didn’t want it.”  
_“I know I said I didn't but this hurts a fucking lot, you don’t have an idea.”_  
“I’m sorry I said that.”  
_“It doesn’t matter.”_  
“I’ll be there in a few minutes, I’ll be by your side, my love.”  


Adore hung up.  


\----  


Bianca rushed to the reception desk and saw Cynthia sitting in her chair.  


“Hi Cynthia, you know where is Adore?”  
“Hi corazón, I do just let me…” She typed something on her computer and wrote Bianca’s name on a sticker. “Paste this in your dress, Adore is in room 326 in the third floor.”  
“Thank you, Cynthia.”  
“You’re welcome, mi amor, and I’m praying everything goes well.”  


Bianca thanked her again and entered the elevator and pressed the third floor button, she needed to see her wife now.  


\----  


Contractions had gotten worse in the last hours, she was having them every four minutes now and every contraction was worse than the last one.  


“Ok, Adore, let’s see how you’re doing.” Sasha checked her again.  
“Hey, you’re gonna be ok, baby.” Her mom kissed her forehead.  
“You’re eight centimeters, we’re almost there.”  
“Can I push now?”  
“No, you have to wait until you are ten centimeters to push.” Sasha said with her calm voice.  
“This sucks!”  


They heard a knock on the door, Bonnie went to attend it.  


“You don’t have to wait a lot, Adore, you’re doing great and possibly in an hour you’ll be able to push.”  
“I wanted to push until Bianca was here and she hasn’t arrived.”  
“You are wrong, my love.” Bianca entered the room with Bonnie by her side, Adore noticed she still had the make-up from last night and was also wearing the same dress she wore to the show.  
“Bea…” She let out a sob, Bianca wrapped her arms around her and Adore hide her face on her neck, letting out all of the tears she had been holding since her talk with Sasha.  
“I’m here, I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere.” She kissed her head, she heard the door closing on her back.  
“I’m sorry I fucked this up.”  
“You didn’t fuck up anything.” She pressed her lips on her forehead.  
“I did! Look at me, I’m full of wires and I’m dilating, Ethan and Willow are going to be here sooner than what they should be!”  
“Adore, listen to me.” She took her face on her hands. “You didn’t do anything wrong, babies come when they want to come.”  
“But they shouldn’t want to come now!” She felt another contraction. “Holy shit, this hurts.”  
“Hey, lay down.” Bianca guided her to the bed again. “They’re going to be fine, you’re going to be fine, we’ll make sure of that, do you trust me?”  
“I trust you my life, I always have.”  
“Then trust me when I say that our kids are going to be ok.” She guided her face to her belly. “Ethan, Willow, listen to mama; we are going to meet you today and even though we wanted to wait a little bit longer we will welcome you with the same excitement and love, aren’t we, Dorey?”  
“Yes, we are.” Bianca gave her belly a long kiss.  
“Bea, can you cuddle with me?”  
“Anything for you.”  


She took off her heels and got into the bed behind her, Bianca sat against the headboard and Adore sat between her legs and leaned against her bosom, it was more comfortable than just being lie down on the plain hospital bed, she felt safe with her protective wife’s arms around her.  


Contractions were not as bad now that Bianca was with her.  


Bianca’s phone screen lit up with a notification, it was twitter.  


_@realdonaldtrump: Those were the words of a sad and uninformed woman. Ignorance is not bigger now that I am president…_  
_@realdonaldtrump: …you are the ignorant! We are never buying clothes from Karma Studios ever again!_  


She gave Adore her phone.  


“It seems that the cheeto got mad at me.”  
“Can I type an answer?”  
“Sure.”  


_@thebiancadelrio: We’ve never sold you our designs, anyways._  
“He may block you after this, you know?” She gave her the phone back.  
“I don’t give a fuck.”  


After an hour and 20 minutes Sasha came back and checked her one last time, the whole night and morning had been full of pain, Adore was really tired and sore.  


Sasha looked at them.  


“Is everything ok?” Bonnie asked her, Sasha took a deep breath.  
“You are ten centimeters but the babies are not coming.”  
“What does that mean?” Adore asked her, she felt afraid of whatever Sasha was going to say.  
“Adore, we need to prepare you for a C-section.”  


Bianca looked away and Bonnie covered her mouth, Adore couldn’t process what Sasha had said.  


“No, no, that can’t be.” She looked at her wife. “Bianca, I want to push.”  
“I’m sorry, baby but-“  
“Bea, I want to push, plea-“  
“I’m going to be brutally honest with you.” Sasha said and pointed to the monitor that was connected to her belly. “The babies’ heart pulses are falling and if you don’t have C-section your babies could die, even you could die.”  


Breathing was difficult after hearing Sasha say those words, she put her hands around her belly and looked at her doctor.  


“This is the only way, right?”  
“I fear it is.”  
“I understand, am I having it now?”  
“You are, I’ll call the nurse to help you prepare.”  
“Can I enter to the operation room with her?” Bianca asked her.  
“Yeah, you can, I’ll tell Ivy to bring you the necessary clothes.” She looked at Bonnie. “Mrs. Noriega, I have to ask you to wait on the waiting room, you can call other family members if you need their support.”  
“Thank you, Sasha, I will.”  


\----  


_-Courtney added Bianca to the conversation-_  


_Will: Bitch, is Adore ok?_  
_Alaska: Courtney just told us what happened_  
_Jinkx: Do you need any help?_  


_Bianca is typing…_  


_Bianca: Adore is having a c-section_  
_Chris: holy shit…_  
_Katya: Wait, now?_  
_Bianca: yes, she was dilated and ready to push but the babies were not coming and their pulse started to fall_  
_Jinkx: my God… can we go to see her?_  
_Bianca: we’re about to enter the operations room_  
_Bianca: you can come but they’ll make you wait in the waiting room_  
_Chris: I’m heading to the hospital right now, I don’t give a fuck if I have to wait there for hours_  
_Bianca: thank you, Chris_  
_Bianca: Bonnie is in the waiting room and I think Ernie and Frankie are there as well_  
_Chris: Ok, I hope everything goes well_  


\----  


Adore was wheeled to the operation room by Bianca, when they entered the room she was surprised to see the amount of doctors and nurses that were there, Adore recognize the chubby doctor that was talking with a dark skinned man.  


“Doctor Minj?”  
“Adore?” She approached to them and kneeled in front of her. “After all these years the Idol is my patient again?”  
“Yes but I like to think these are better conditions.”  
“Are you sure of that?”  
“Well, it’s not as bad having you making sure I didn’t have a broken rib or checking if my throat was damaged and if my breathing was normal.”  
“Well, everyone one has a different point of view.” She patted her shoulder and nodded to the anesthesiologist. “Jaren here is going to put the intravenous with the anesthesia on your arm, you are still not afraid of needless, right?”  
“I’m not.”  
“Good.” Jaren took her arm and cleaned it with a cotton ball with alcohol on it,  
“You are Sasha’s husband, right?”  
“I am.” He looked for the vein and got the intravenous on it. “Look at that, Sasha, at the first try.”  
“What do you mean? You normally had to put the needle in a lot of times?”  
“He is just joking, Bianca, pay him no mind.” Sasha said and finished preparing her instruments.  


Bianca and Ivy helped Adore to lay down on the operating table, Bianca sat by her side while the doctors waited until the anesthesia did effect and started the surgery, Adore felt the movements on her stomach.  


“Hey, Bianca.” She whispered to her wife.  
“Yes, baby?”  
“Tell me something good.” She asked and started to felt high.  
“Something good, tell you something good… Do you remember our honeymoon?”  
“I do.”  
“We arrived to that big ass hotel in Puerto Rico and you told me you’ve never been in such a luxurious hotel before.”  
“I hadn’t, I was not lying.”  
“Our room had an incredible view to the ocean and you loved to sit there and watch the sunset. We also had a lot of fun with April in Guaynabo.”  
“We saw the turtles!” Adore felt the doctors’ hands moving inside of her. “And a fish that looked like Nemo.”  
“You wanted to take it here.”  
“He was cute!” She felt like someone was punching her on the stomach but she didn’t feel the pain.  
“Yeah, he was.”  
“Wow.” Adore looked at the ceiling’s lamp. “Bea, that looks really bright, it’s like a little sun inside of the hospital.”  
“That’s a lamp, Dorey.”  
“No, Bea, it’s a sun. They have a sun inside of this room.” Adore felt a pushing and tugging sensation on her stomach and next thing she saw was one of her kids being held up for her to see.  
“Here is your daughter, Adore.” Bianca nearly cried, their girl was really small and at the same time so beautiful, she looked like a small Adore. Ivy took the little girl to her and Adore kissed her little head.  
“My Willow…” Ivy took the little girl from her and left the room. “Where is she taking her? Where is she taking my daughter?”  
“She is taking her to the neonatal unit, she is going to be just fine.” Adore couldn’t tell whose was the voice she heard, she looked back at the doctors and after a minute her little boy was held up. “Here is your boy.”  
“Ethan.” Another nurse whose name Adore couldn’t remember took the boy to her, Adore saw him open her little eyes it was like he was looking something. “My little boy, he is looking for his sister…” The monitor started to beep very fast, the nurse took the baby and left the room as the doctors put an oxygen mask on Adore’s face.  
“What’s happening?” Bianca saw the doctors getting more instruments.  
“We need more suction here.”  
“She is bleeding too much.”  
“She is what?” Bianca was terrified, no one answered her questions.  
“Mrs. Del Rio, we need you to step out.” Another nurse guided her outside of the room. “We have everything under control.”  
“No, no, what’s going on? What happened to her?”  
“Everything is going to be ok.”  
“What happened to my wife? Answer to me!”  


She got her out of the operations room and closed the door in front of her face. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY YOU!  
> Because today I'm still super happy 'cause (AS3 SPOILER ALERT) my beautiful baby Trixie won I decided to celebrate by bringing you another chapter of the fanfic so you don't have to wait a lot to know what happened with Adore :3
> 
> One more thing, I'm posting a little bit more about this fanfic on my tumblr so if you want to see that or send me a question you can follow me in iadoreyoubabydoll.tumblr.com :D

Bianca ran her hands on her face and let her body fall in one of the chairs of the waiting room, she took off the mask and threw it to the ground underneath her, she felt powerless, she couldn’t help her wife and it hurt her to be just sitting there without doing something for her.  


“Hey!”  


She looked up and saw Chris sitting by her side.  


“Hi.”  
“Look at you, you are wearing doctor’s clothes instead of your fancy dresses.”  
“Yeah, I am.”  
“Is everything ok?”  
“Well, we had our children but they had to be taken to the neonatal unit after they were born and Adore lost a lot of blood, they made me wait here, I don’t know how she is or how are the babies.” She hold back the tears and looked at him, Chris hugged her.  
“They’re going to be ok, we are here for you.”  
“And so we are.” Bianca recognized that voice, she lift her head and saw her parents standing in front of them.  
“Mom?, Dad?”  
“I told you I was coming back when my grandchildren were going to born.” Dante said.  
“And you?” She got up and looked at her mom.  
“Bianca.” She reached to take her hands and this time Bianca let her taking them. “When I told you I wanted to be here for you I meant it, I’m not going to let you alone, not again. I want to be here for you, I want to help you, I want to guide you, I want to be part of your family again, I want to be your mom again.”  
“…”  
“I’m not going to let you down.”  


Bianca let her tears fall and hugged her mother, this was the first time in almost 23 years she hugged her mom, after so many years she never realized how much she needed her, how much she needed her hugs, her love.  


“Hey, Chris, let’s give them a moment.”  


They parted after a few minutes of them hugging, Laida took a tissue from her purse and cleaned her daughter’s tears.  


“Why are you coming back again?, What made you change your mind?”  
“Well, a lot of things actually.” She looked at the wall. “Your dad told me some things that made me realized I had been acting like a bitch for more than 20 years.”  
“What did he told you?”  
“That I’ve been lying to myself about you not being a missing part of our family.”  
“What?”  
“You are a missing piece.” Laida pressed the tissue under her eyes. “I remember your first birthday after you left; I got up early to bake you a cake like I always did, I was about to put your name on it with the chocolate chips that you liked when your dad entered the kitchen and asked what I was doing, I told him about your birthday cake and he just said _‘You know Bianca doesn’t live with us anymore, right?’_ That was when reality hit me, you were not there.”  
“Mom…”  
“And fucking Christmas, God.” She saw her mom pressing her fingers on her nose brick. “Christmases are not the same, that first Christmas without you was the worst day ever of my life; your siblings kept shooting angry looks at me and stared at your empty seat in sadness, the whole family was sad, we didn’t even eat the torrejas.”  
“Wow, then you were really sad.”  
“We were.” She looked at her. “And I remember the day after Valentina left, Laura and Mary went to the house and told me they hated me.”  
“I don’t think they mean it.”  
“They do, for them I am the worst human being ever, I probably am and I want to change that.” She squeezed her knee. “I really do and I’m going to begin with who I made my first mistake; you.”  
“Mom…”  
“Look, I’ve been through what Adore is living, I’ve had C-sections with two of my kids and I know everything Adore is going through, I can give you tips of how to help her.”  
“I don’t even know if I’m going to need them.” Bianca looked away her mom. “What if she doesn’t make it? I would all by myself with two newborns babies and… What would I do?” 

She felt again the tears rolling down her cheeks. “I could not live like that, without her.”  


“Shh, shh, don’t say that.” She took her hands. “Adore is going to be ok, Bianca.”  
“Everyone keeps telling me she is going to be ok but you can’t assure me that.”  
“I know. I’m sorry.”  


Bianca sat again and rested her head on her mother’s shoulder, as the hours passed she kept looking at the clock on the wall, it had been almost three hours since the surgery and she didn’t have news from them yet.  


She heard someone walking to them, it was Bonnie, she had big bags under her eyes and looked the most worried Bianca had seen her in all these years of knowing her.  


“Bea.” She gasped when she saw her, Bianca got up and hugged her. “Bianca, how is my daughter? How are my grandbabies?”  


Bianca looked at her mom.  


“Bonnie, you better take a seat.”  
“Why?”  
“Please, take a seat.”  


She sat between Adelaida and Bianca, Bianca took her hands between hers.  


She took a long breath.  


“Willow was the first one to born, Ethan was next after a minute or two, they had to be taken to the neonatal unit.”  
“Why?” Her voice sounded shaky.  
“I’m not sure, Bon, they were so small and the doctors didn’t let them with us for long before they took them away.”  
“And Adore? Is she ok?”  
Bianca looked away, she couldn’t talk, it was like the air of her lungs was sucked out of her.  
“Bianca, you are scaring me.”  
“I’ll tell you.” Adelaida said.  
“I’m sorry but who are you?”  
“Adelaida del Rio but you can call me Laida.”  
“She is my mom.” Bianca whispered, Bonnie opened her mouth on surprise and looked back at Adelaida.  
“Her mom?”  
“I am and I know how your daughter is.” Laida put her hand on her arm. “Bonnie, I’m not going to lie to you your daughter is not well. For what Bianca told us she lost a lot of blood and the doctors made Bianca leave the room. We don’t know anything else.”  
“My baby…” Bonnie covered her mouth and tears rolled down her cheeks. “Bianca, is that truth?”  


Bianca could only nod, after a couple of seconds Bonnie got up.  


“I need to get fresh air.”  


Bianca saw her mother in law walk away, she didn’t follow her, she needed to be there if a doctor came.  


After a few minutes a nurse approached to them.  


“Are you the family of Adore Danielle Delano?” She asked the with her sharp voice.  
“Yes, I'm her wife.” She immediately got up. “How is she?”  
“She is awake.”  


Bianca looked at her mom.  


“Can you tell Bonnie?”  
“Sure, Bianca, go.”  


Bianca nodded and followed the nurse leaving her mom behind, she opened Adore’s room for her but didn’t follow Bianca inside, she looked at her wife; she was lying on the bed hugging a pillow.  


“Hey, pussy face.”  


Adore dropped the pillow and looked at her.  


“Bea…” She didn’t say anything else before breaking into tears, Bianca lay down against her and hugged her, Bianca helped her to roll to her side, Adore’s hands clamped to her blouse and buried her face on her chest. “I’m sorry, I am so sorry.”  
“Don’t, Adore, don’t say you’re sorry, this was not your fault.”  
“But I had been feeling pain and I didn’t say a thing, If I had said something maybe they would still be in my belly and… And…”  
“No, don’t blame yourself, you didn’t know.”  
“But…”  
“Shh, don’t talk.”  


Bianca caressed her back and let her cry.  


When Adore felt it had been enough tears she lift her face and looked at her wife, she had big and dark bags under her eyes, she mustn’t had any sleep since her mom called her last night.  


“You need to sleep.”  
“No, I’m good.”  
“You’re not.” She took her chin on her hand. “Baby, take a nap, please, for me.”  
“I hate when you do this.” She sighed. “I want to take care of you.”  
“Come on, baby, I’ll be alright. I’ll wake you up if I need something.”  
“Ok, deal.”  


Adore smiled to her and kissed her lips.  


\----  


After making sure Bianca was asleep Adore carefully got up from the bed, she took the IV pole with her and sat on the sofa next to the window, she took her cellphone from the bag her mom had left there and looked through her messages.  


_Jinkx: You’re gonna be ok, I know you all are_  


_Alaska: Are you ok, Dore? Shar and I are flying to California in a few days, we’ll help you whatever u need_  


_Alyssa: Baby, I hope you’re ok, Ganja and I want to go see you, all of your students are worried and told me to tell you they’re praying for you_  


_Vale: I’m praying for all of you to La Virgencita, I know you’re going to be just fine because all of you are strong_  


The last texts made her cry, she couldn’t answer any of these messages, she was ok, she was awake and breathing but she didn’t know if her babies had the same luck.  


This was the worst feeling in the world.  


\----  


At the next day Bonnie had made Bianca leave to take a shower promising she would take care of Adore, after she left a doctor came to the room and explained her that Ethan and Willow were ok but they will need to spend a few days on incubator.  


“Is to make sure they’re ok.” He has said. “Also they are going to need breast milk, do you think you can you hand us some?”  
“Yeah, a friend of mine gave me an electric breast bump.”  
“She did well, you are going to need it a lot.”  


He left the room, Bonnie opened one of the bags they had on the sofa and took the bump from it.  


“Here you have, baby.”  
“When did you bring it?”  
“They day I brought you here.”  
“Oh, thank you, mom.”  
“Do you need help with it?”  
“No, I can do it myself.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah, can I… Can you leave me alone to do this?”  
“Oh! Ah… Yeah, I’ll be outside.”  


Bonnie leaned and kissed her head, she went outside of the room and closed the door.  


Adore looked at the pump and sighed, she didn’t want to this, this was not how she was supposed to feed her babies.  


She put the pump on her breast and pressed the button; she saw her breast milk filling the bottle and kept it like that until the two tuppers the doctor asked for were full.  


Adore put the pump away and took her cellphone from the vanity by her side.  


_My Willow._  


That name didn’t feel good right now.  


She changed the contact’s name.  


_Baby Jesus eyes: Bea, where r u?_  
_Wifey: I’m heading to your room_  
_Baby Jesus eyes: can u tell a nurse I have the milk they asked for?_  
_Wifey: yes, give me a moment_  


A few minutes later Bianca entered the room with a blond nurse by her side.  


“How are we feeling?” He checked her levels on the monitor and wrote something down on his notes.  
“Exhausted.”  
“You’ve been through a lot since past yesterday, I understand.” He smiled to her and took the tuppers she handed him.  
“Shane…”  
“Yes?”  
“When am I gonna see my babies?”  
“If I’m honest I don’t know, I’ll ask Doctor Velour.”  
“You said the same thing this morning.”  


Shane didn’t say a word, he nodded to Bianca and left the room. Bianca locked the door and sat with her on the bed.  


“I brought you food.” She took a sandwich from her jacket. “Latrice sent it for you with a lot of love.”  
“Thank God.” She took a bite of the sandwich and rested her head on Bianca’s shoulder. “You went to see her?”  
“Yes, I first went home to take a shower and I fed Dede and Sammy then I went to Latrice’s to have breakfast with my mom.”  
“Your mom?”  
“Yeah, she is here.” Bianca looked at Adore, she had her mouth open in disbelief. “Adore, I’m seeing the sandwich in your mouth, gross.”  
“Come on, you’ve had your face between my legs and you say a bite of sandwich is gross.” She took another bite. “So Laida is here?”  
“Yes.”  
“Why?”  
“Well, it seems that Vale called them and told them what happened, dad said he was coming back to California and my mom joined him.”  
“Wow.”  
“Wow indeed.”  


Adore finished eating the sandwich and gave Bianca the napkin.  


“Why I haven’t seen her?”  
“She knows what is like having a C-section, she thinks the best for you now is to be alone and rest.”  
“But I don’t want to rest, I want to see my babies.”  
“I know you do.” She handed Adore her phone. “Do you know where I was before coming to the room?”  
“Latrice’s?”  
“No, I went to see our children.”  
“What!?”  
“What I said, pussy face, I talked with a nurse and she let me see our babies, I took a picture for you.”  


Adore looked back at Bianca’s phone and typed her pin, she opened the gallery and saw the picture Bianca was talking about; Ethan and Willow were on incubators, they had wires connected to their chests and bellies and both of them were using oxygen masks.  


Even with all of the wires on them they were beautiful.  


“They’re so perfect…” Adore whispered and zoomed on their little faces.  
“They are the most beautiful babies in the whole world, is like seeing two mini Adores… Now that I think about it, that’s terrifying.”  
“What is that supposed to mean?”  
“Nothing! It’s just that I’m going to have a big Adore and two mini Adores running all over the house… Wow, I’ll have work to do.”  
“Are you saying I’m like a little kid?”  
“The other day you made a tantrum because I didn’t let you order pizza for breakfast.”  
“I was a pregnant woman with needs, don’t judge!”  
Adore rested her head again on Bianca’s shoulder and contemplated the photo again.  
“I cannot wait to hold them.”  
“Me either.”  


\----  


Bianca took the last tupper from her hand and put it with the other, Adore took the bump from her breast and put it aside.  


“Bea.”  
“Yes?”  
“Do you know if Alaska and Sharon are already here?”  
“They are.”  
“And where are they crashing?”  
“Katya’s, the bitch said Trixie can sleep with her and they can sleep on Trixie’s bed, like it was the first time those bitches sleep together.”  


Adore smiled at the comment, they saw the door opening again and Shane entered the room.  


“Good afternoon, ladies.”  
“Coming for the milk?”  
“Yup.”  
“Here.” Bianca handed him the tuppers.  
“Hey, Shane.”  
“Yes?” He looked at Adore.  
“Did you ask Sasha if I can see my babies?”  


He opened his mouth and closed it again before he talked.  


“I talked with another doctor about it.”  
“And?”  
“You have to wait a little bit longer.”  
“Why?” Adore tried to hold back tears, Shane must have noticed.  
“Doctor Davis is the one on charge of the neonatal unit and she says that they need a little bit more of time.”  


He gave them a sad smile.  
“I’m sorry I can’t do more.”  


Shane opened the door and left the room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14, darlings!

“It seems you’re recovering pretty well from the surgery.”  
“It’s been a struggle.”  
“Yes, I know but you’re looking pretty great.” She checked her levels on the monitor.  
“Sasha?”  
“Yes?”  
“Did Shane talk to you yesterday?”  
“Yes, he did.”  
“And? Did you consider letting her see them?” Bianca asked Sasha, her hands were on Adore’s shoulders.  
“Ladies, I don’t like to have you apart from your children but it’s necessary.”  
“But it’s been two days since they were born.” Adore said. “They must be fine by now, right?”  
“I’m sorry but the night is long and I have to see another patient.” She took her notes and headed to the door, Bianca followed her.  
“Sasha, wait!”  
“Yes, Bianca?”  
“Are there really zero possibilities for her to see them?”  
“We are just making sure they’re ok and that takes time.”  
“I understand that but not being able to see them is killing her.”  
“Bianca, I’m sorry but I do what I can.”  


Sasha continued her way and left Bianca alone on the hallway.  


\----  


“Good morning, ladies.” Doctor Minj walked to the room. “How is the Idol feeling today?, did you have a good night?”  
“I didn’t have a very good night, actually.”  
“But she is good now.” Bianca rubbed her hand on Adore’s shoulders. “Where is Sasha?”  
“She went home, her shift is over.” Doctor Minj said. “Guess what.”  
“What?”  
“I have news.”  
“What kind of news?” Adore asked her, Doctor Minj saw there was a hope look on the younger woman eyes, she sat with them on the bed and took her hands.  
“You are being discharged tomorrow.”  
“I am?”  
“Yes! Well, you’ll have to be extra careful with the C-section scar but we think you are going to be ok.”  
“What about my children?”  
“I’m afraid they have to stay a little bit longer, we have to make sure they’re completely healthy before they leave the hospital.”  
“And are you going to let me meet them? Now it’s been three days and you haven’t let me see them, not even once.” Adore felt her blood boil with anger, she tried to hide it, she didn’t want to alarm Bianca. “I’ve been told that you are going to check, that you’re not sure, that you need more time and the only thing you don’t tell me is when am I going to meet my children.”  
“Look, I’m going to talk with the head of the neonatal unit to see if you can see them, I don’t want to promise anythi-“  
“Ginger.” She took the doctor’s shoulders. “Today is my birthday and I swear to God that the only thing I want today is to see my children. I want to see them, please.”  


Ginger sighed and squeezed her hand.  


“I’ll see what I can do.”  


\----  


Later that day Adore was sitting on the toilet with a towel around her shoulders, Bianca let the water run and checked if it was on the right temperature.  


“I think is good.” She dried her hand on her jeans. “Come on, baby, sit here.”  


Adore let the towel on the sink and with the help of Bianca’s hand she sat on the seat the nurses had given them for her to sit whenever she was taking a shower. She washed her hair the best she could, she was still very sore after the surgery.  


Bianca took a sponge and helped her to wash the rest of her body, being very careful to not hurt her wife.  


“Ready, my love?”  
“Yes.”  


Bianca knelt in front of her and removed the gauze from her lower belly, Adore looked away, this was the part she didn’t like, the first time she saw the stitches on her skin she nearly threw up and after that first time Bianca had helped her to clean the scar for her.  


She felt her gently hands cleaning it and pouring water on it, Bianca closed the water keys and carefully dried the scar with a soft towel, she took another gauze and covered the scar with it.  


Bianca took the towel Adore had left on the sink and helped her to dry her hair and body, she wrapped the towel around her and helped her to get out of the shower. Adore sat on the bed while Bianca looked for some clean clothes for her.  


“You are quiet today.” Bianca said.  
“I don’t feel like talking.”  


Bianca didn’t say another word, she helped her to put her girdle on and then her clothes. Bianca sat behind her and brushed her long hair, while she braided it she couldn’t help to remember when Adore had her hair dyed blue and the braids she used to do for her, she smiled at the memory, when she met her she never thought they would end up together but five years later here they are, supporting each other as a family.  


“You know I love you, right?”  
“…”  
“Adore?”  
“I do, I love you too.”  


Bianca sat by her side and took her hand.  


“What are you thinking?”  


Adore was looking to the floor, she touched the golden ring on her finger and looked back at her.  


“I miss them being here.” Adore covered her stomach with her slim hands. “I miss them so much.”  
“Oh baby…” She watched her wife trying to hold back tears.  
“They are not supposed to be away from their moms, they’re supposed to be with us and the fact they’re not here is my fault.”  
“No, Adore, that’s not your fault.” Adore looked at her. “This was something that no one could stop.”  


Adore looked away from her wife.  


“Dorey?”  
“I think this is the saddest birthday I’ve ever had.”  


Adore cried for what felt the hundredth time on the last few days, Bianca held her again and whispered sweet words to her, this had become a routine for them and Adore didn’t like it, it didn’t feel right.  


They heard the door opening and saw a nurse enter the room with a wheelchair.  


“Joslyn, is something wrong?” Bianca asked her.  
“I am not supposed to leave until tomorrow.”  
“I’m not here to discharge you, we actually have a surprise for you. Come with me.”  
“Where are we going?” Bianca helped Adore to sit on the wheelchair and wheeled her out of the room with Joslyn.  
“To the neonatal unit, Doctor Davis said that you can see your babies.”  


Adore looked at the nurse and took her hand.  


“What?”  
“Doctor Davis authorized a visit to your children.” She said and gave her a warm smile.  
“Ginger did it.” Adore looked at Bianca, she squeezed her shoulder. “She kept her word.”  
“She did.” Joslyn smiled and opened a door for them. “She went to her office and yelled that you deserved to see your kids and Doctor Davis said that she was actually going to let you see them today.” They walked through a long hallway. “I have to say that your children are really, really amazing, they surprise me every day.”  
“Have you been taking care of them?” Adore asked the nurse.  
“Yes, I have.”  
“And how are they?”  
“They’re pretty good. They behave during the treatments, well, Ethan does, Willow is more of a troublemaker.”  


They followed Joslyn through the motherhood area and reached a door with their children’s name on it.  


“Doctor Davis thought you may want to have privacy for this.” She opened the door for them to enter, they both gasped when they saw them, both of them were breathing with the help of nasal cannulas and were in separated incubators.  


Adore got up and contemplated her babies, they were beautiful, they were the most beautiful babies in the whole world.  


“We want to try a new treatment with them.”  
“What treatment?”  
“Doctor Davis and I have been trying this technique called ‘Kangaroo’ and we think you would like it.”  
“What is it about?” Bianca asked Joslyn.  
“The mother or mothers in this case take off their blouse and bra and hold the babies on their breasts and we drape a blanket over your babies back.”  
“And how does it help them?”  
“Well contact skin-skin gives them benefits like maintaining their body warmth, it helps them to gain weight and to regulate their heart and breathing rates and that’s what we are looking for with them, if they learn to regulate their breathing you could take them home soon. They are already learning and with this technique they could learn it a little bit faster.”  


Adore took Bianca’s hand.  


“Let’s try it, Bea, we have to try this.”  


She ran her thumb on her cheek.  


“Ok, let’s do it.”  


Joslyn guided to two armchairs and gave them the blankets, Adore recognized them.  


“When… How… Bea, did you bring my mom’s blankets?”  
“I did.”  


Adore kissed her hand and looked at her.  


“You are awesome.”  


Bianca helped her to take off her blouse and took off her own as well, they saw how Joslyn took Ethan from the incubator, he looked so little on the small woman’s arms.  


“Ok, Adore, here we go.”  


She placed her baby on her chest, his skin was soft and warm, in the moment he was on her breast his little hands embraced her, Adore wanted to cry.  


“Hi, Ethan, I’m your mommy.” She whispered against his little head.  


Joslyn draped a soft blanket around him and put the knitted one on top of it.  


“Now put your hands around him.”  
“I feel like I’m gonna break him.” Adore whispered.  
“You’re not, he is a strong baby.”  


Adore carefully placed her hands over his little body, Ethan sighed at the touch and gave his mom a little smile, Adore felt happy, she could barely notice the pain from the stitches, having her baby with her topped everything else.  


“Oh, my boy, I missed you so much.” She took his little hand, Ethan closed his fingers around her index finger. “You were right, he is a strong baby.”  


Bianca took her cellphone out and took a couple of pictures, Adore looked the more happy she has seen her while she was holding Ethan, the smile on her face was bright and big, it reminded her of the smile she had on their wedding.  


“Mrs. Bianca?”  
“Yes?”  
“It’s your turn.”  


Bianca sat on the armchair and saw Joslyn taking her daughter on her arms, Willow started to cry.  


“Shh, shh, it’s ok Willow, I’m taking you with your mom.”  


When she placed the baby on her chest and Bianca caressed her back she stopped crying.  


“That’s my girl.” Bianca said, Joslyn draped the blanket around her body. “How is my little girl doing?”  


Bianca tilt her head to get a better look of her daughter, when she did she noticed something.  


“Adore, she has your eyes.”  


Adore looked at her wife holding the little girl and saw what Bianca was talking about, Willow’s eyes were green as hers.  


“Oh God, you are right.”  
“What about Ethan’s?”  
“I don’t know, he is asleep.”  
“Ok, ladies, I’ll leave you alone so you can get to know each other. I’ll be back in a minute.”  


She closed the door, Adore looked at Bianca.  


“Give me your phone.”  
“What for?”  
“I wanna take a couple more of pictures.”  


Bianca passed Adore her phone, she took a selfie with Ethan and took a lot of pictures of Bianca holding Willow.  
“Hey, Bea.”  
“Yes?”  
“Look at our children.” She looked at her daughter. “Willow is so alert, she sees everything.”  
“And Ethan is the opposite, he is so calm, he is going to be really wise when he grows up.”  
“They’re going to be amazing kids, I can already see Willow playing with Sammy and Ethan just chilling with Dede on his lap.”  
“But it can be the opposite, your mom says you were a lovely baby and when you grew you turned into a monster.”  
“Only time will tell.”  
“Yeah.”  
They spent their time together whispering sweet things to their babies, talking to them about the live they were so excited to share once they got home.  
“There’s a lot of people who want to meet you.” Adore said and ran her finger over Ethan’s thin hair. “You are so loved, there’s your uncles Frankie and Ernie.”  
“There are your grandparents Bonnie, Laida and Dante.”  
“I’m sure Grandpa Frank would have love you.” She gave Ethan a little kiss on his head.  
“And there’s your cousin, Valentina.”  
“No, Bea, their sister, Valentina.”  


Bianca looked surprised at her.  


“Sister?”  
“She is our daughter as well, isn’t she?”  
“She is.” Bianca smiled at her, showing her dimples.  
“And you also have a bunch of crazy aunts who want to meet you.” Adore said. “There is a koala, a Russian blonde, a Dolly Parton Barbie…”  
“A swamp witch, a dark witch, a snake…”  
“And there’s the Uncle Chris, he’s the most excited of them all.”  
“Sadly he is not able to come and meet you here but I bet when you two go home he is the first person who will be there waiting for you.”  
“He is, without a shadow of a doubt.”  


Two hours had passed when Joslyn entered the room again with a doctor by her side.  


“Hello, darlings, how was your time with these little fighters?” The doctor asked them.  
“It was great.” Adore answered. “Doctor…”  
“Davis, Doctor Kasha Davis.” She checked the children’s monitors. “Everything seems well, more than well, actually.”  
“What does that mean?” Bianca asked her.  
“Well, the kangaroo technique is my favorite because it helps the babies a lot, the families that use this technique see more results on their children.”  
“And how are these two doing?” Adore asked and cupped Ethan’s head on her hand.  
“Well, if we keep this treatment I think these two will be going home sooner than we think.”  
Adore took Bianca’s hand.  
“You heard that?”  
“I did.” She kissed her ring finger.  
“And the time has finished for today.” Doctor Davis said.  
“What?”  
“You have to go back to your room to get ready for your discharge tomorrow.”  
“But… What about them?” Adore held her boy again.  
“They’re going to be fine, Joslyn here and I are going to make sure of that.”  
“Oh…”  
“Hey, don’t be sad.” Doctor Davis said. “Now that your babies are under the kangaroo treatment you two will be able to come every day for it and see them, you’ll keep seeing these two until they’re healthy.”  


Adore looked down to Ethan, he was asleep and had his little hands on her skin, she looked at Willow she was holding Bianca’s finger.  


“Ok, I understand.”  


Joslyn took carefully Ethan from her and put him on the incubator, she already missed the feeling of having his little boy on her arms. Doctor Davis did the same with Willow.  


Bianca and Adore walked to the incubators and Adore placed a hand on each incubator.  


“I already miss them.” Bianca said and placed her hand on top of Adore’s hand.  
“We’ll see you tomorrow.” Adore sent each of them a kiss. “I love you, you don’t have an idea of how much I love you.”  


Adore sat on the wheelchair again and Bianca took her back to her room, she sat on the sofa looking down to the city, it was already dark.  


As she was sitting on the sofa looking outside she could still feel her baby’s skin on her own, the softness of his hands on her skin and how his little chest went up and down with every breath he took.  


“Dorey?”  
“Ah?”  
“Are you ok?” Bianca sat with her and wrapped her arm around her shoulder.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” Her hands started fidgeting.  
“You miss them.”  
“I do…”  
“I miss them too.”  


Bianca looked back at her.  


“Adore.”  
“Yes, baby?”  
“Happy birthday.”  


She gave her a small smile and leaned to kiss her lips.  


“Thank you.”  


She cuddled next to her and looked together at the city.  


“At the end of the day it was a good birthday.”  
“Yes.” Bianca hugged her tight against her body. “It was.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter before I start my new job, wish me luck, please!

“I think we have everything on the bags, baby.”  
“Uh-uhh.”  
“Baby?”  
“…”  
“Adore.” Bianca put the things back on the sofa and joined her wife on the bed. “What’s happening?”  
“I thought that when we got to go back home it was going to be with them.” She said with a very low voice. “I thought that when we arrived home with them all of our friends would be there with a welcome sign for them, Dede and Sammy would climb to our laps trying to get a look of them and we would take a hell of pictures of our babies and post them on Instagram and Facebook and all of my students would comment them and put little hearts to the pictures.”  
“I thought the same.” She ran her hand on her shoulder.  
“Now it’s just matter of minutes before Joslyn, Shane or Jaymes come to discharge us, for us to go home without them.”  
“Adore-“  
“This sucks, this is bullshit.” She wiped the tears that had gathered on her eyes with her cardigan sleeve.  
“But we are going to come every single day to see them, we’ll tell them about our day and how much we love them and miss them and how much we want them to go home. This is not the end of it, this is just the beginning.”  
“…”  


Shane opened the door and entered with a wheelchair, Adore sat on it and was wheeled by him, Bianca walked next to her carrying the bags.  


Bianca opened the back door and put the bags on while Shane helped Adore to get into the car.  


“Shane.”  
“Adore.”  
“Take care of my babies.”  
“I will, don’t worry about that.”  


Adore hugged the nurse and smiled to him, Shane closed the door and walked back to hospital with an empty wheelchair.  


“Ok, let’s go home.”  


Adore left the hospital with an enormous missing piece of her heart.  


\----  


_Will: Val told us you came home yesterday and we want to throw a party for Adore and the babies_  
_Will: do u think we can do it?_  
_Alaska: Yeah! We want balloons all over your house and make your dogs wear costumes_  
_Katya: I bought a pair of onesies for them! The best I found in amazon and I’m sure you’re gonna love them because I do_  
_Trixie: don’t listen to her, she is crazy_  
_Katya: сумасшедший о вас, если_  
_Alyssa: no Russian in the group chat, Kat_  
_Alyssa: Yes, Bea, can we???_  
_Bianca: No_  
_Will: :c_  
_Will: come on, bitch, why not?_  
_Bianca: we’re coming home but not Willow and Ethan_  
_Will: …_  
_Courtney: what do you mean they’re not coming home?_  
_Sharon: did something bad happen to them_?  
_Bianca: they cannot breath properly, they have to stay longer in the hospital_  
_Bianca: I appreciate the gesture but the thing that Adore needs right now is to be alone to rest, I’ll let you know when she is ready_  


Bianca put her cellphone back on her purse.  


“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay home today?” Bianca asked her.  
“I’m sure, I need some time alone and you need to get back to work.” She pecked her lips. “I’m going to be fine.”  
“But-“  
“No buts, Bea, go to work and have a good day.”  
“What are you going to do while I’m gone?”  
“Working on my music, pump some milk and cuddle with Sammy.”  
“You’re cheating on me, bitch?”  
“I would never.” She rested their foreheads together. “Go to work, I’ll be fine.”  


\----  


Adore sat on her bed and watched South Park while she pumped the milk, she paused the episode and took the tuppers to the fridge, this day felt particularly lonely; in the hospital she was constantly with the nurses, Bianca or her mom and even though she wanted to call someone she didn’t, she sat back on her bed but didn’t press the play button again.  


She looked at her phone.  


167 messages from 19 conversations.  


She didn’t want to answer any of these, she turned off the TV and walked out of the room to the nursery, Adore turned on the light and looked at the room, the teddy bears laid alone on the cribs without the blankets, the rocking chair had a pillow with a pregnant woman silhouette on it, she touched the surface of the cribs and found a little layer of dust on it.  


It was a sad scene.  


The sound of her door bell took her out of her thoughts.  


“What the-“  


It sounded again and again and again.  


“I’m coming! Jesus Christ!”  


She reached the door and prepared to yell at whoever idiot was ringing her bell, she opened and instead she found a short blond woman smiling to her.  


“привет, сука!” Katya jumped to her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.  
“Careful, Kat, I had a C-section.”  
“Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, sorry.” She squeezed her shoulders one last time and jumped in excitement.” I’m just happy I can finally see you and make sure you’re alive!”  
“I am.”  
“But you don’t look alive, Dore.”  
“Well, they cut my belly and took two babies from it, sorry I don’t look sexy anymore.” She headed to her bedroom with Katya behind her.  
“No, I didn’t express myself correctly.” Katya closed the door and sat with her on the bed. “What I mean is that it seems like someone sucked the life out of you.”  
“I feel like that.”  
“Ok, mama.” Katya said. “How are you? And I want the truth, Adore, I don’t want any bullshit of ‘I’m fine’ because I know you’re not fine.”  


Adore sighed.  


“They have this weird treatment that helps them to breathe and to get better sooner but I feel like everything is unsure, you know? They could have a relapse and stay longer in the hospital away from home.”  
“It’s pretty shitty, isn’t it?”  
“It is.” She rested her head on Katya’s shoulder.  
“Wait! I have an idea!” She crawled to the end of the bed and grabbed her purse from the floor.  
“Oh no, it’s not a good sign when you say you have an idea.”  
“No, bitch, this is the greatest idea I’ve ever had.”  
“You’ve said that before and I ended with a lost shoe and ended up shaving your head and a faint orange hue in your scalp.” Katya cackled and pressed her hands on Adore’s thighs.  
“That was like seven years ago and we had a good time before that, you have to admit it!”  
“Sure, Katya.”  
“But this is not about doing some stupid shit, this is about the future!”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You’re unsure about the future, what if we take a look to it?”  


Adore got up and followed Katya to her dining room, Katya sat on a chair.  


“Sit in front of me.” She took a pack of cards from her purse.  
“What is that?”  
“Tarot cards, Trixie gave them to me on my birthday and I committed myself to learn how to read them, I can give you a reading.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah!”  
“And no demon is going to appear here?”  
“Nope.”  
“Ok, let’s try it.”  


Katya gave her the cards.  


“You have to shuffle and before you ask why is because you need to transfer your energy to them.”  
“Oh, ok.”  
“Perfect, сука, now cut the deck.”  
“Ready, now what?”  
“Give it to me.”  


Katya put the cards on a line and started taking them one by one.  


“What do they say, Kat?”  
“Ok, you see this?” Katya pointed to a card. “This is the star and it means that you’re going to get an unexpected help.”  
“That could be my mother in law, she’s been helping me a lot since they were born.”  
“You see? This shit is real.” Katya pointed to another card. “This is the moon, you’re going to go through a very difficult path but it comes with an important change in your life.”  
“…”  
“The world and this one is reversed.”  
“What does that mean?”  
“The need to work hard to get what you want.”  
“I feel that every single day of my life, Katya.” She looked at the blonde. “This shit is scary.”  
“I know, right?” Katya focused again on the cards. “Look at this one, five of cups and it’s reversed.”  
“Oh man…”  
“This one is good, it means new happiness, something good is coming for you.”  


Before Adore could say anything else the door was opened and Bianca entered the house with Valentina.  


“Katya, what are you doing here?” She closed the door and put her purse on the couch.  
“Just hanging out with my friend on this sunny afternoon of California.”  
“What are these?” Valentina sat next to Katya and looked at the cards.  
“Tarot cards, I was reading them for Adore before you came in.”  
“Do you believe that shit, Adore?” Bianca asked her, she was standing next to her and gave the cards a look.  
“I do, this cards say the truth.”  
“They’re just cards, Dorey.”  
“No, Bea, they’re more than that.” She turned to her friend. “What if you give Bianca a reading?”  
“Yes, give it a try!” Valentina said with clear excitement on her voice.  
“We have time before we have to go to the hospital.” Adore said and rested her head on her hands, she gave her a puppy face.  
“Sure, whatever.”  


Katya repeated the whole process with Bianca, Adore was now sitting with Valentina watching the reading from the side. Katya started to place the cards over the table.  


“Let’s start.” She said. “This one is the Knight of swords, someone who can be really dominant but has the best intentions in whatever they do.”  
“You see?”  
“I still not believe in this shit.”  
“Nine of swords.” Katya continued. “You have faith in the future and patience as well.”  
“Aha…”  
“Temperance, something good is waiting for you in the future.”  
“And?”  
“The high priestess, you have big weight above your shoulders, you have a regret and don’t want to talk about it, you want to hide it.”  


Bianca was speechless after the last card, she looked at it and saw a woman in a white dress on the card.  


“Bea?”  
“It’s nothing, baby.” She looked at her watch. “I have to change clothes.”  


Bianca closed her bedroom door with a slam.  


“I think I fucked it up.”  
“Let her be, Kat.” Adore said and squeezed her friend’s hand. “She is going to be alright.”  


\----  


After giving Katya a ride to her house they drove in complete silence, Bianca was focusing in the way and Adore looked through the window.  
It was too much silence, Adore didn’t like it, they needed to talk.  


“Bea.”  
“Yes?”  
“You are quiet.”  
“…”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing is wrong.” She entered the hospital parking lot.  
“I know when you’re lying.”  
“I am not.”  
“You are.”  
“I’m not!”  
“And now you are shouting.”  
“I’m ok, Adore, I’m good.” Bianca parked and turned off the machine. “Come on.”  
“No.” Adore took her hand from the wheel. “You always make me talk about how I’m feeling, is time for you talk to me.”  
“I don’t want to have this talk now.”  


Adore freed her hand and opened the car’s door.  


“You’re being stupid, Bianca.”  


She slammed the door and made her way to the hospital, Bianca got off the car and followed Adore, they walked next to each other without talking, both of them reached the desk and Cynthia let them pass. When they arrived to the motherhood area nurse Jaymes and Doctor Davis were waiting for them.  


“Adore, Bianca, how is your day going?”  


Adore didn’t look at Bianca.  


“Great, amazing.”  
“Here I have their milk.” Adore took the tuppers from her backpack and gave them to Jaymes.  
“We were about to feed them but actually…”  
“What?”  
“Adore.” Doctor Davis said. “We want you to breastfeed them.”  
“… What?”  
“You wanted to breastfeed them, didn’t you?”  
“Yes, yes! But… Am I going to be capable of? How can I hold two babies and breastfeed them at the same time? Is that even possible?”  


Jaymes laughed and looked back at her.  


“That’s why I’m here, I’m going to guide you the whole process.”  
“You’ll be in Jaymes’s hands, I have another patient, I’ll be back later.”  


Doctor Davis walked away and they followed Jaymes to Ethan and Willow’s room, they were still on the incubators, both of them were awake and searching, their little mouths open.  


“They’re already hungry.” Adore said.  
“A little bit, yeah.”  


Adore sat on the arm chair and took her blouse of, Jaymes gave her two pillows that had a strange shape.  


“Those are nursing pillows.” She explained to them. “It’s special for twins, I recommend you to buy the NurseMate pillow for them when they leave.”  
“Can you repeat the name?” Bianca asked her.  
“NurseMate pillow.”  
“Thank you.”  


Jaymes walked to Willow’s incubator and took her out, Bianca helped her with the cannula.  


“Ok, now pay attention because you’ll have to do this at home.” She placed her along her side. “If you place your children like this it makes everything about breastfeeding twins so much easier.” She repeated the process with Ethan, Bianca took mental notes about everything and how the nurse was doing it.  
“Now what?”  
“Guide them to your breast, they are already searching but the need a little help.”  


Adore did what she was told and guided them to her breast, having her babies nursing made her have a tingling sensation on her breasts, it was totally different from the pump, she couldn’t describe it.  


She didn’t hear Jaymes saying that she would be back in a minute, she didn’t notice the little kid screaming in the distance, she didn’t notice Bianca taking pictures.  


Adore was hypnotized by her babies, they had their little eyes closed and she could hear them swallowing while nursing, it was the most magical thing she had ever heard.  


Bianca took the other armchair and sat in front of her wife, this was new side of her and Bianca was already in love with it.  


After a few minutes Ethan was the first one to finish eating, Bianca took him and patted carefully his back.  


“Come on, baby, I want to hear you burp.”  


She patted a little bit more his back and finally heard a little burp.  


“That’s my boy!” She unbuttoned her blouse and held him against her chest. “I have never been this happy to hear someone burping, what are you doing to me, Ethan?”  
“He is being adorable, that’s what he doing.” Adore patted Willow’s back and made the little girl burp. “That’s what I wanted to hear, perfect.”  


They stayed like this for a while, Adore sang a little bit for them and Bianca watched, she didn’t have a lot to say, she focused on listening to her wife sing and to bounce her little boy to keep him happy.  


Doctor Davis came back after an hour, she explained them that their babies were gaining weight and getting better, the treatment was working.  


“And when can we take them home?” Adore asked her.  
“Probably in two weeks.” She said. “They would be eight months of gestation, three weeks in our world, I think they would be more than ok.”  


They were placed back on the incubators, Adore gave them a last kiss and promised to be back tomorrow.  


When they arrived to their house they found it in complete silence, Valentina was out with Violet and Dede and Sammy were in the backyard, before Bianca could make it to her office Adore took her hand.  


“Why you never cry?.”  
“What?” Adore's question had caught her out of guards.  
“I haven’t seen you cry, not even once since they were born.”  
“I had something to do.” Bianca said. “You were broken, I had to take every piece and put it back on its place.”  
“You don’t need to do that anymore.”  
“I know.”  


They fell into another silent moment, they held hands and sat on the couch together.  


“It’s alright, you know?”  
“Eh?”  
“You’ve done very well, now it’s your turn to cry.”  
“Adore…”  
“I’m going to be here until you stop crying.”  


Bianca didn’t resist, sobs escaped her lips and she finally cried, Adore enveloped her in a tight hug, her arms were around her petite body and Bianca let herself be vulnerable and be embraced in her wife’s protective arms.  


“We’re good, baby, we’re good.”  
“I-“  
“No, don’t talk, just breathe.” She kissed her forehead. “Just breathe.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you have some Biadore and a little Violetina for your nerves :B  
> This saturday it's my birthday and I have to tell you that this birthday week has been amazing, I got to be reposted by Jinkx on instagram and I think I died a little bit that day >w< I just kinda wanted to tell you :B  
> Hope you like this :D

“I’m sorry.” Bianca mumbled against Adore’s neck.  
“Why are you sorry, Bea? I don’t understand.”  
“For everything. If I had taken the risk of carrying our children you would be fine, you wouldn’t be in this constant pain and… And.. And you-“  
“Stop, Bea.” She took her wife head on her slim hands and lifted it. “Bea, there’s no use crying for that. You are not guilty for what happened to us.”  
“…”  
“And I don’t regret the decision I took, just listening to the doctors say that they’re getting better tops anything else and you don’t have to worry for me, I’m good.”  
“Dorey…”  
“I’m the one who should be apologizing, I just let myself drown in my own sadness that I forgot about my favorite person in the world, I forgot to take care of you and I cannot forgive myself for that.”  


At this point both of them were crying, they held each other closer and let themselves cry for all that had happened to them in the last days. The levels of stress, fear and insecurity had been high and both of them needed a release.  


They fell asleep on the sofa while holding each other.  


\----  


“Babe, wake up.”  
“Adore, I’m sleeping, come back later.” She hide her face under her blanket, Adore took it from her. “Hey!”  
“It’s two AM and Valentina hasn’t come back.”  
“What?”  
“She is nowhere in the house.”  


Bianca got up and went to check her bedroom but found it empty.  


_“Fuck.”_  


She checked all of the bedrooms, the backyard, the office, the bathroom and the front garden but she was nowhere to be seen.  


“And she is not answering her phone, I don’t know where she can be.” Adore said, she had her cellphone against her chest and was clearly scared.  
“Don’t worry, I think I know where she is.”  


Bianca took her keys and got into the car with Adore.  


\----  


After her aunts left to the hospital Valentina took her bike and went to the beach, she walked on the white sand and dropped her things on it. When she looked at the horizon the seagulls were flying far from the shore.  


_“That’s what I call freedom, they’re free unlike us don’t you think?.”_ Someone said by her back.  
“They are.” She turned around. “Hi, Vi.”  
“Hi, Val.” Both of the girls sat on the sand next to each other, Violet took two six packs from her backpack and handed Valentina a beer. “Cheers for the fashion week is now over.”  
“Cheers, bitch.”  


They remained on the beach until it was night time talking and listening to Violet’s playlists on her cellphone. The beer cans were now empty mostly because of Violet, when she noticed the beers were gone Violet took a bottle of whiskey from her backpack.  


“Hey, hey, Vi.” She lowered the bottle from her friend’s lips. “Take it easy.”  
“I don’t want to take it easy!” Violet yelled at her, clearly drunk and snatched the bottle from her, Violet’s range took Valentina off guard. “I wanted to get drunk and that’s what I’m going to do, that’s what I came here for.”  
“Violet, don’t.” She took the open bottle from her hand. “You’re not doing this.”  
“You cannot tell me what to do!” Violet leaned to her and tried to get the bottle. “Give it back!”  
“I’m going to throw this to the ocean, Violet, I will.”  
“You won’t.”  
“Wanna bet?”  
“Don’t you fucking dare, Valentina!”  


Violet threw herself to her and both girls fell to the sand, the bottle flew from Valentina’s hand and all of the whiskey was poured on the sand.  


“Look what you did!” She gave weak punches to Valentina’s chest. “You stupid bitch!” Her voice sounded broken, tears were rolling down her cheeks leaving mascara trails on her face.  
“Vi, try to rela-“  
“I don’t want to relax! I wanted to get drunk, I wanted to get drunk and forget everything at least for a moment!”  
“What?”  
“And you fucking lied to me! You said we would have a good time and here I am crying on the fucking beach.” Valentina took her wrists and tried to keep her still. “But you fucking lied to me, just like him!”  
“Violet.” She did her best to get on her knees so her face was at the same level as Violet’s. “What do you mean he lied to you?”  
“Matt.” She sniffed. “Matt said that everything would be fine while I was gone for the fashion week, that I didn’t have anything to worry about and- And when we came back I-I went to his house to surprise him with a gift I bought for him in New York and I found him cheating on me.” Now Violet was fully crying, she got hiccups and was struggling to breathe. “He cheated on me.”  
“Vi…”  
“And with Fame! He cheated on me with my friend!” She tried to wipe the tears from her face but ended up just smearing the mascara even more. “My only friend I had on my major, now I’m alone and by myself again.”  
“No, you’re not.” She ran her hands on her arms. “You have me.”  
“Val…”  
“And I’m not going to lie to you or break your heart, I love you so much to do that.”  
“…”  
“I’m not going to leave you.” Valentina wrapped her arms around the crying girl, she drew circles on her back while Violet cried. “Maybe it’s not the right time to say this but I think you need to talk about this with Matt and clarify everything, end all of this for once.”  
“Sure, Valentina is giving me advices of clarifying things when she cannot do it for herself.” Violet parted violently from her.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Don’t act like you don’t know!”  


_“Does Violet know I’m in love with her?”_ Valentina asked herself, her hands were cold as her friend looked straight to her, she had no words to answer what Violet had said.  


“You fucking act like everything is ok, like you are fucking happy for your aunts to finally have their babies and you act like you are worried about them because they cannot leave the hospital but deep down in your heart you are happy they have not come home yet because that’s the way you keep being they’re only child.”  
“Stop, Violet.” Her voice was shaky. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“No, Val, I know. I’ve known you for five years and I can read you like an open book, I know you feel like thi-“  


Violet couldn’t stop her sentence because Valentina slapped her across the face.  


“Vi… I’m sorry, I don’t know what I was doing.”  


Valentina took her hand and helped her to get up.  


“I’m sorry, Vi.” She wrapped her arms around the raven hair girl who let her arms fall on her sides.  
“Val…”  
_“I finally found you!”_  


Both girls looked to their right side and saw Bianca approaching to them.  


“Val, you know you have to tell us where you go and when you’re coming home, Adore is in the car crying because she thought something bad had happened to you!”  
“Sorry, tia, it won’t happen again.”  
“Sorry, Bianca, it was my fault.” Violet said, her hand covering her cheek.  
“Shit, she is drunk isn’t she?”  
“Yeah, wasted.”  


Bianca sighed and looked back at them.  


“She can crash in the house tonight just let Dax know where she is.” She took the backpack and bag of cans from the sand. “Let’s get your bike on the car, come on.”  


They walked in silence towards the car, Adore was waiting next to it, she ran towards them in the moment she saw them and took Valentina in her arms.  


“My girl, I thought you were lost or something might have happened to you.” Adore checked on her.  
“I’m fine.”  
“Don’t you dare to scare me like this ever again.” Adore hugged her again. “Fucking pendeja.”  


Bianca helped Violet to get into the car and handed her a plastic bag in case she wanted to throw up. Valentina took Violet’s cellphone and typed a message to her mom.  


_Violet: Hello, Mrs. Chachki, it’s me, Valentina. Vi got a little bit drunk and my aunts and I were thinking that letting her stay at my house would be the best_  
_Violet: I’ll give her a ride in the morning to your house, promise_  


Dax didn’t answer, she must have been already sleeping.  


After a few minutes they arrived home, Violet hadn’t throw up in the way and Bianca was relieved.  


“Ok, girls, Violet can sleep in the guests’ room and-“  
“No.” Violet mumbled. “I want to sleep with Vale, I need to talk to her.”  


Bianca gave the girls a confused look.  


“Is there something between you that I don’t know about?”  
“No, nothing is happening.” Valentina helped Violet to get out of the car. “Like literally nothing.”  
“Level?”  
“Level Forrest Gump and Jenny.”  
“Damn.” Adore said.  
“Yeah.”  
“Who am I in this?” Violet asked them. “Forrest?”  
“No, in this you’re Jenny.”  
“I get to be the pretty one.” She looked very proud.  
“You’re always the prettiest one.” Valentina whispered. “Come on, bitch, let’s go to sleep.”  
“Val, wait… I have to-“  


Violet crouched over the flowers and threw up.  


“And in Adore’s sunflowers…” Bianca covered her nose.  
“My God…” Adore looked horrified at the girl throwing up.  
“I’m sorry.” Violet managed to say, she cleaned her mouth with the sleeves of her blouse.  


Valentina took Violet again and helped her to get up.  


“No, wait.” Bianca said. “Adore can you help Violet? I need to talk with Vale alone.”  
“Sure, come on, Vi.”  


Adore put one of Violet’s arms over her shoulders and helped her to get into the house, Bianca and Valentina sat on the steps of the house.  


“Vale.”  
“I know, I’m sorry, next time I will tell you where I am.”  
“No, that’s not what I wanted to talk about.”  
“Then what?”  
“It is true what Violet said? Are you happy Will and Ethan are still in the hospital?”  


Valentina’s eyes opened in shock, she looked away from Bianca, she was scared to see her face.  


“You heard her?”  
“To be honest it was difficult to not hear her, she was shouting.”  
“Do you think Adore heard her as well?”  
“Probably yes, probably not. I’m not sure.”  
“Oh.”  


Both of them remained silent and looked at the sky, tonight they couldn’t see the stars, the sky was dark and full of clouds, it looked sad.  
“She didn’t know what she was talking about.” Valentina said in a whisper.  
“I think she knew, she seemed pretty sure of what she was saying.”  
“…”  
“You know you can talk with me about anything.”  
“I know but this is different, I don’t want to talk about it.”  
“But you have to, baby, it’s not good for you to keep everything for yourself, it’s not healthy. I learnt that shit today.”  
“…”  
“Come on, spill it.”  


Valentina felt a lump on her throat.  


“It’s hard to explain.”  
“We have all night.”  


She looked back at her aunt.  


“I was excited when you told me you were trying to have a baby, I looked for information and everything and I thought it would take longer for you to have a kid but it took you like three months and it was not one baby, they were two.”  
“All went very fast.”  
“And I was not ready for that.” She continued. “I haven’t seen my parents in five years and you two are like my mothers, I was ready to share you with a baby but with two? I felt that they were going to take you away from me.”  
“Vale…”  
“I know it’s selfish and stupid.” Her eyes were filled with tears by now. “That’s why I didn’t want you to know about this but now it’s too late for that, you know and you probably think I’m like a stupid little brat.”  
“I don’t think that, Vale.” She held her on her arms. “You need to know that those feelings are valid and you’re not stupid for feeling like this. The fact that they will be with us in a few weeks or days will not make me love you any less, you still are my little dancing queen, that’s not going to change.”  


Both women wrapped each other in a tight hug, she felt like a big weight was lift from her shoulders while Bianca whispered sweet things on her hair.  


“You’re still my girl, I love you so much.”  


Bianca took her to her room and kissed her cheek.  


“Have a goodnight.”  


When Valentina entered her room she found Violet was already asleep on her bed and it seemed she was not going to move for at least some hours, she took a pillow and blanket and headed to the sofa.  


She fell asleep and dreamed about a little girl who lost a lot.  


But won even more.  


\----  


“I poured water on your flowers and most of the vomit is now gone.”  
“That’s ok, Violet.”  
“I’m really sorry, Adore, it won’t happen again.”  
“Violet, it’s ok! We all were your age and at some point we threw up in someone’s parents’ house, I’m not mad.”  
“If it had been me you would have thrown a chancla to my face.” Valentina said, she walked to the living room with a cup of coffee and sat next to her aunt.  
“I’m raising you, don’t question my methods.” Bianca entered the house with the dogs by her side. “Hey, how was your walk, Bea?”  
“Good, Dede pissed on my leg.”  


Valentina chocked on her coffee and started to laugh.  


“No mames, I love you Dede!”  
“Haha, shut up.” Bianca let the dogs free and walked to her room. “I’m going to take a shower before heading to the hospital.”  


After Bianca disappeared in the bathroom Violet got up from the sofa.  
“I think it’s time to go, my mom must be worried.”  
“Yeah, she probably is.”  
“Thank you for letting me spend the night here and I’m sorry for your sunflowers, again.”  
“Don’t be sorry, girl.” Adore gave her a hug. “Just go home and eat something spicy to cure that hangover.”  
“I will, see you.”  


Both girls avoided to look at each other, Violet left without looking to her one single time.  


“Vale?”  
“Yes?” She looked at her aunt and took another sip of coffee.  
“Did you talk with her?”  
“No, she was passed out when I went to my room.”  
“Oh, ok.” Adore seemed to be getting lost on her thoughts and looked back at her. “Are you fucking with Violet?” Valentina chocked once more on her coffee.  
“What kind of question is that!?”  
“Bea and I are worried for you, mija. You are so in love with her and yesterday after she said that she wanted to sleep with you what do you want us to think?”  
“Don’t imagine things, I’m not having sex with her ‘cause she is not in love with me.” She put her cup on the sofa’s arm. “I don’t think she’ll ever be.”  
“I’m sorry, baby.” Adore ran her hand on Valentina’s curls.  
“I’m good, I’m ok with being only her friend.”  
“Sure and Bianca is ok with living in pants.”  
“I mean it, I’m ok.”  


Before Adore could say anything else Bianca left the bathroom fully changed.  


“Want to join us today, kiddo?”  
“What?”  
“Do you want to come with us to the hospital?” Bianca asked her again.  
“I don’t think I can.”  
“You do, Adore said you are our daughter so you can come in with us to their room.”  
“Oh, just let me put on some jeans.”  


Valentina rushed to her room and closed the door.  


“So? Are they fucking or not?” Bianca whispered to Adore.  
“We are not fucking!” Valentina yelled from her bedroom.  
“I think that’s the answer you were looking for.” Adore pecked her lips and took a sip of Valentina’s coffee.  


\----  


Valentina was nervous the whole way to their room, even though the nurse was kind with her she remained nervous.  


The nurse opened the room for them and all of the bad thoughts she had disappeared in the moment she saw them, both babies had their eyes opened and respond to her aunts voices, every time Adore spoke both kids turned their little faces to her.  


“They’re so small.” Valentina said.  
“Do you want to hold them?” Adore asked her.  
“What? I cannot hold two babies!”  
“If I can breastfeed two babies at the same time you can hold them.”  


Adore and Bianca got up and placed the babies on Valentina’s arms, she felt overwhelmed with the feeling, they were small and she felt like if she moved the cannulas would fall and they wouldn’t be able to breathe.  


“You can move, you know?” Bianca teased her.  
“I don’t want to move.”  
“What if you sing for them?” Adore suggested her. “They love lullabies.”  


Valentina looked back at the babies, she remembered a song her mom used to sing for her when she was little and sang it for them.  


_Arrorró mis niños, arrorró ya_  
_Arrorró pedazos de mi corazón_  
_Estos niños lindos que nacieron de día_  
_Quieren que los lleven a la dulcería_  


Adore joined her on the lullaby.  


_Estos niños lindos que nacieron de noche_  
_Quieren que los lleven a pasear en coche_  
_Duérmanse mis niños, duérmanseme ya_  
_Duerman ya, pedazos de mi corazón_  
Both babies smiled after they finished singing, the three women gasped at the same time.  


“They like you! They really like you!” Adore said, she jumped excitedly on her armchair.  
“They do!” Bianca joined her. “You see, Val? And you were worried you might not like them.”  
“I was wrong, I was really wrong.”  


Bianca took a picture of Valentina holding the babies, she looked happy and relieved on it.  


Adore and Bianca held back the babies on their bare chests to continue the treatment, Valentina was hypnotized by the view, in the moment they were in touch with their mothers’ skin they looked more relaxed and happy, both of them fell asleep on their chests, it was a beautiful scene and she was happy she could be part of it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back in the house.  
> I'm back, back, back again! Sorry for being absent for so long :c  
> Your girl got a new job and her girlfriend broke up with her, I needed to take a time to get myself together but as I promised here is the 17th chapter!  
> We are getting to the end of this story, I'm still not sure of how many chapters will be, I'll tell you on my tumblr iadoreyoubabydoll.tumblr.com ;)

Since the beach incident everything had been awkward between the two girls; they would see each other at school but completely ignore the other and things at work were any better, Raja loved to see the two girls working together, they used to be the power couple of the studio but now it was very difficult to get good results between the two girls.  


“Bea, this needs to stop.” Raja told her on their weekly meeting.  
“I know it has.”  
“Some designers are interested in them to model their creations but they want the two of them and if they don’t stop acting like this they can lose this opportunity.” Courtney added.  
“I know that but I don’t want her to do anything if she is not feeling ready, that never ends well.” Bianca said and typed something on her tablet.  
“They better get ready before the end of the month.” Raja said and took her laptop. “Or they are going to lose this too.”  


\----  


Adore hated to see Valentina in such a depressing mood, the sparkly girl she knew was gone; she would arrive home and lock herself on her room and any time she was out she had her earphones on and never talked to them.  


“What are we going to do with her, Yankx?”  
“I don’t know.” Bianca said, she placed her glasses on top of her head and looked at her wife. “This Violet thing is now affecting her job in the studio as well.”  
“Bea, when you were her age what did you do to light up your mood?”  
“When I was her age I really didn’t do a lot for my mood.” She took a sip of her steaming tea. “I was always busy working, studying and paying rent but…”  
“But?”  
“I was already friends with Bunny, sometimes when she noticed I was feeling like shit she would take me to comedy shows.”  
“But Vale doesn’t like comedy shows that much.” Adore said, she had her head resting on her hand and was running her finger on table verge. “What about…”  
“What?”  
“No, wait.” She got up and took her cellphone from her bag. “Give me a moment.”  


She went to her backyard and sat on the grass with Dede and Sammy climbing to her lap, she looked for certain number on her contacts list and dialed it.  


“Farrah? Thanks for answering, I need to ask you something.”  


\----  


Valentina knew it was morning already, the curtains were closed and the light couldn’t enter the room, 10:34 AM read on her phone but she didn’t have the energy to get up from her bed, she felt too tired to do it.  


“Val?” She heard Adore call for her in the other side of the door. “Vale, time to get up.”  
“I’m tired.”  
“Valentina, I respect your wishes to be left alone in your room.” She heard Bianca say. “But I reaffirm my authority as your parental figure by getting in anyways.”  


They opened the door and all the day light hit her on the face.  


“Oh God, close the door.” She covered her head with the blanket.  
“Not today, kiddo.” Her aunt took the blanket from her and Adore opened the curtains. “Not today.”  


Valentina groaned and covered her face with her pillow, she felt how one of her aunts got on the bed and sat next to her.  


“We have some news.” She could hear Adore’s voice next to her head.  
“What news?”  
“Sasha and Kasha called this morning.” Bianca said, Valentina took the pillow from her face and looked at her aunt. “Ethan and Willow don’t need the cannulas anymore.”  


Valentina’s mouth was agape after hearing the news from her aunt, Adore was hugging her now and Bianca was looking at her with a big smile.  


“That’s amazing! When are they coming home?”  
“We still don’t know.” Adore said. “But we wanted to talk with you about something else.”  
“What?”  
“Kiddo.” Bianca said. “We are worried.”  
“Ugh.” She put the pillow back on her face. “I don’t to have this conversation again.”  
“Ah no.” Adore took the pillow and looked at her. “Let’s converse.”  


Valentina sighed and sat with her back on the headboard.  


“Ok.”  
“Kiddo.” Bianca began. “We know you’re not ok.”  
“And we want you to feel better.”  
“We also know that you don’t really want to talk about it or having someone comforting you.”  
“Aha…”  
“And we thought that you should go out party a little bit!” Adore said excitedly next to her, the other two women looked at her confused.  
“I thought we were-“  
“No, Yankx, let me talk.” Adore said and looked back at her niece. “When I said ‘we’ I meant some other people, I talked with Farrah.”  
“Farrah? We’re not exactly friends anymore.”  
“I know that but Farrah knows you a lot, even if you ain’t friends anymore and she told me that you should join the girls for the camp in the mountains that the university does every year.”  


Valentina and Bianca exchanged another confused look before someone ended up the weird silence between them.  


“I’m not very fond of camping.”  
“I know but I think trying something new would be good for you.”  
“I don’t think she should go.”  
“No shit, Bianca.” Adore said. “She needs to clear her mind”  
“Hmm…”  
“Come on, Vale, Nina is also going.”  
“You asked her?”  
“Yes, she said she would go with you.”  
“Hmm…”  
“Come on, baby!”  
“Ok, I’ll go.”  


\----  


Bianca drove them to the university parking lot where thry were asked to wait for the bus, she parked next to a white car and walked out the car with her family. 

“Last chance, kiddo.”  
“I’ll be fine, tia!” Valentina had her backpack over her shoulder and was waiting for Nina to appear.  
“I’m serious.”  
“I’m serious as well.”She saw Nina approaching to them.  
“Hey, bitch.”  
“Hi!”  
“Hello Mrs. Bianca, Mrs. Adore.”  
“Hi, Nina.”  
“I’m going to get some seats for us, see you in a bit.”  
“Ok!”  
“Are you sure you want to go?” Bianca asked her one more time, she felt Adore pinching her arm.  
“I told you like a thousand times, I’ll be fine.”  
“That doesn’t let me be relaxed.”  
“It does for me.” Adore hugged Valentina and messed her hair. “Call us when you get there.”  
“I will.”  


Valentina hugged her aunts one last time and joined her classmates, she saw that Katya was also in the bus.  


“Miss Zamo, you’re going too?”  
“Yes! Visage thought they would need some extra help.”  
“Who else is here?”  
“Bob and Trix over there, Miss Mayhem and Miss Mateo as well but they’re in the other bus with Professor Carson.”  
“Oh, ok.”  
“Get in the bus, girl.”  


Valentina walked past Katya and looked for Nina but found someone else instead, Violet was sitting next to an empty seat where her backpack was laying, she took it and looked at her.  


“Hi, Val.”  


That was the first time Violet talked to her since that awkward morning in her house.  


“I…”  
“Valentina!” Nina yelled to her from the back of the bus. “Come here, bitch.”  
“I’m coming! Sorry, I told Nina I was sitting with her.”  
“Oh… Are you sure you-“  
“I’m sure, see you around.”  


Valentina ran to Nina, she put her backpack over their heads and let her body fall on the seat next to her friend.  


“I think I saved you from a very uncomfortable situation, didn’t I?”  
“You did.”  


She saw Katya talking with Trixie in the front of the bus while professor Bob sat on the driver seat, the blondes got down from the bus and he closed the door.  


“Ok, kids. Listen up.” He said. “Put on your earphones or whatever you’re doing for the next hour, we are leaving now.”  
“What about Miss Zamo and Miss Mattel?” Someone in the firsts rows asked him.  
“We needed two extra seats here so Miss Zamo and her girl are driving in Miss Mattel’s car.”  
“Can I go with Miss Zamo?”  
“No, Laila, sit your ass down.”  


\----  


“Where’s Tina?” Victoria asked Adore after going over all the house without finding her.  
“She went on a camping trip with her classmates.”  
“And is she coming back soon? It’s already night time.”  
“No, Vicky.” Adore said. “She is coming back in like three days.”  
“But I wanted to show her my cool shirt.” She said with a sad face.  
“You’ll show her in a few days.” She gave a lollipop to the little girl who sat with her mom on the sofa.  
“So, how many days have they been in the hospital?” Sharon asked her.  
“Today is the eleventh day.” Adore took a marker and reached to the calendar in the wall.  
“Adore.” She felt a little hand grabbing her sweater.  
“Yes, Aquaria?”  
“I want to mark the day.”  
“Come on.” She took the little girl on her arms and helped her to get to the calendar. “Mark the one who says October sixth.”  
“This one?”  
“Yeah, that one, put a cross on it.”  
“Like this?”  
“Yes, very good!”  


Adore put Aquaria on the floor and took the marker from her little hand, the blond girl ran back to Sharon and sat on her lap.  


“I helped Adore to mark the day, mama.”  
“Very good, kid.”  
“And what have the doctors told you?” Alaska asked her, she was sitting beside Sharon and had her head resting on her shoulder.  
“Yeah, when are we going to meet them, bitch?” Willam sat on the couch with Victoria on her arms.  
“Mommy said that you couldn’t say bitch.” Victoria whispered to her mom.  
“She also said that you couldn’t wear this shirt with the horse mask on it but we didn’t listen to her.”  
“Yeah, we didn’t.”  
“Doctor Davis said that they’re very optimistic.” Adore explained to her friends, she saw Sammy trying to climb to her legs and helped him. “They already took the cannulas off.”  
“That’s very good, Dorey!” Alaska grinned. “We cannot wait to meet them.”  
“I don’t like babies, mom.” Aquaria said with a very grumpy voice. “They’re too small to play, I prefer cats like mine.”  
“Do you have a cat?” Victoria asked her with a very excited tone.  
“Yes, his name is Cerrone.”  
“I want to have a dog but mommy said no, that’s why I like to come to my aunts’ house.” She got down from Willam’s lap and sat next to Adore, she petted Sammy’s head. “They have Sammy and Dede.”  
“Why is he small?” Aquaria joined the little girl and looked at the dog.  
“Because there are a lot of dogs and all of them are different!” Victoria said. “They can be big like Pluto, enormous like Clifford or very small like Sammy.”  
“And where is your other dog, Adore?” Aquaria asked her, she was very excited by now and Adore could see it.  
“She is in the backyard, wanna come to meet her?”  
“Can I, mama?”  
“Sure, kid, serve yourself.” Sharon smiled to her daughter and the little girl smiled her back.  


Aquaria took Adore’s hand and walked with her to back of her house, Victoria was carrying Sammy and walked behind them.  
“Do you think we will meet them soon?” Alaska asked Sharon.  
“Probably.” Sharon said to her partner. “What do you think, Will?”  
“I’m not sure.”  
“Hey, where are Courtney and Bianca?”  
“They should be here in any minute.” Adore walked back to the living room and sat with Willam. “Bea texted and said she was going to go to the hospital to see them.”  
“Are the babies ok?” Willam asked her.  
“Yes, she just needed to ask the doctors something.”  


After Adore finished talking the door opened and they saw Courtney enter carrying a lot of Chinese food boxes.  


“I need a hand in here.”  


Willam got up and helped her wife, they put all the boxes on the table.  
“

Where is Vicky?”  
“She is playing with Aquaria and the dogs, let me go get the girls.”  
“But where are they?”  
“In the backyard.” Willam headed to the kitchen’s door.  
“Tell them to wash their hands!”  
“Where’s Bianca?” Sharon asked her and took an egg roll from the boxes.  
“She is parking the car.” Courtney seemed excited, she looked at the door. “And she is coming.”  
“You know something we don’t know.” Alaska said and took a bite from Sharon’s roll.  
“I do.”  
“Don’t tell them!” Bianca said and crossed the door.  
“Then you tell them.” Courtney said.  
“What are you going to tell us, bish!?” Willam joined them with the kids, Courtney took her daughter on her arms _‘Why this shirt? Oh my God.’_  
“We went to the hospital to check on my kids.”  
“We know that.” Sharon took one more egg roll and gave it to Aquaria, the little girl sat on Alaska’s lap and started eating.  
“And I had a talk with Doctor Davis.”  
“Aha?”  
“And she told me something.”  
“What did she tell you? You’re killing me with the suspense!” Adore leaned her body to her wife’s and whined on her ear.  
“They are good to go.”  
“Wait, does that mean that…”  
“They’re coming home, yes.”  


Adore smile had never been bigger and happier, she clamped her arms around her wife who gave a lot of kisses on her face leaving read marks all over her.  
They heard her friends cheer by their backs.  


“When?”  
“Tomorrow morning.”  
A

ll of them screamed again and Adore hugged Bianca tighter. When she parted the hug she was crying silently.  
“But don’t cry!”  
“Sorry, I’m just so happy.” She sniffed one more time. “We have to tell my mom, your parents and Vale.”  
“Wanna call them?”  
“Give me my phone.”  
_“Mama?”_ They heard Aquaria whisper to Sharon. _“Does this mean we can eat all the egg rolls to celebrate?"_  


\----  


Valentina would never admit it but she was having an amazing time in the camp trip.  


She met Miss Mateo daughter and was having a lot of fun with Vanessa, she learnt she liked to be called Vanjie and that she was in the first semester of the dancing major. Valentina gave her some advices for the years to come and Vanjie thanked her a lot.  


There was a big lake in the middle of the mountain and the professors let them swim on it, Valentina enjoyed the water, California was very hot that day and the cold water was helping them a lot to go through the day.  


When was nighttime Bob and Michelle started a fire with Katya’s help, some of the girls brought marshmallows and were gathered around the fire eating them. Valentina understood why her aunt had followed Farrah's advice, this was good, she felt good.  


Valentina got to know more students that night, there were some other new students in the dancing major and Vanjie introduced Valentina to all of them.  


“She is Vixen; she is a lot of fun and an amazing girl we had a lot of fun the other day. Oh, and she is Monet, hi girl!”  
“Hi, Vanjie!”  
“Blair and Dusty are over there, they’re from the musical theater major but we share some classes.”  


After talking for some hours Valentina finally decided to go to bed, she noticed that Nina fell asleep after a while ago, she had her mouth agape and was hugging the Garnet Valentina had given her on her birthday.  


After taking a couple of pictures of her friend she laid down next to her and tried to fall asleep but couldn’t do it. Valentina got up again, she put on a jacket and stepped out of the tent. She walked through the tall trees until she found a big rock where she could sit and see the tents surrounding the fire where some girls were still gathered around listening to Trixie playing the guitar.  


“She is such a good singer.” She said to herself.  
“She sings good.”  


She looked where the voice came from and found Violet standing next to her.  


“God dammit, Violet, you cannot approach to people like this.” She covered her heart with her hand.  
“Sorry, old habit of mine. Can I sit?”  
“Sure.”  


Violet sat a few inches from her and looked at the fire, they could hear Trixie sing.  


_And I don't smell you in my sheets_  
_And I don't hear you in the hall_  
_Without your cologne_  
_Your calls on the phone_  
_I don't know you at all_  


“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”  
“Aja and Farrah are fucking in the tent next to mine, I didn’t want to hear that.”  
“Ok.”  


They remained sitting in the rock without saying anything else just listening the words of Trixie’s song.  


_And I'm growing older_  
_I know that we're over_  
_The way we'd always have been_  
_And then I see you..._  
_And I know you all over again_  


“You made new friends today.”  
“Yeah, Vanjie it’s pretty cool.”  
“It’s the daughter of one of the coolest teachers, I thinks it’s obvious she was going to be cool as well.”  
“Yeah.”  


An awkward silence was present again, Valentina hated the stated of their friendship.  


“Val.”  
“What?”  
“I think we need to talk.”  
“About what? I think there’s nothing here to be discussed.” She looked to the fire and saw Katya hugging Trixie from her back and resting her head on the top of Trixie’s.  
“That’s bullshit, you know there is.”  


_And I don't leave you in the night_  
_And I don't up and go away_  
_No green in your eyes_  
_Or teary goodbyes_  
_No one cries on the plane_  


Violet took a long breath and looked at her feet.  
“

I’m sorry for what I said that night.”  
“…”  


“I don’t think you’re happy because the babies can’t leave the hospital, I didn’t mean anything of what I said that day.”  
“Why did you say those things? They hurt a lot, you know.”  


Her voice was more like a whisper, she didn’t want to look at Violet, she knew how she must look like and she knew that if she saw her she would cry at the sight.  


_Is it wrong if I listen to songs that we've lived and_  
_The stories are staying the same_  
_I lie by the speaker_  
_Just getting weaker_  
_Until I remember your name <_br />

“I was angry and sad and drunk, I didn’t mean to let all those horrible feelings out and I shouldn’t have used you as my punch bag.” Valentina could hear the tears on Violet’s voice. “You’re my fucking favorite person in the whole world and I used you as a target of my anger, I didn’t want to do that.”  
“Then why did you do it?”  
“I don’t know! I just needed to take out all of these horrible feelings and you were the only person there and I just did it. After that I couldn’t even look at your face, I was so embarrassed and angry at myself for hurting my best friend.”  
“Your best friend…”  
“Yes.” She took her hand and Valentina didn’t toss it away. “You have something that I cannot explain but it makes me feel less alone, you understand me and you always have my back.” She ran her finger down her hair to her spine. “You are an incredible friend, I don’t want to lose you.”  


Violet leaned towards her friend and pressed their lips together.  


Violet’s lips were soft on hers, they felt the way she always thought they would during all those years. Valentina felt like she could melt in this moment, she was finally kissing Violet, she had waited so long for this to happen and the feeling of her lips were amazing.  


Violet parted the kiss and let a trail of kisses from her lips to her jaw and neck, the feeling was overwhelming, Valentina ran her hands in Violet’s hair and felt her hands going under her blouse, she felt her cold fingers trying to get to the line of her bra.  


It felt so right.  


But at the same time so wrong.  


“No.” She parted from her. “I cannot do this.”  
“What?”  
“It’s just… It’s not right.”  
“But it’s ok!”  
“Don’t joke about this, Vi.”  
“Vale?”  
“I’ve been waiting to kiss you since we were 17 and… Fuck, I would have given up anything for this to happen and now that it finally did I turned you down.” She gave her a chocked laugh. “I think I’m going crazy.”  


There was silence, they couldn’t hear the voice of Trixie singing in the distance anymore.  


“Val, I-“  
“No, I don’t want to be your second choice, Vi.”  
“What? What are you talking about?”  
“Now what you broke up with Matt you come to me looking for someone to comfort you, someone to give you the feeling of being wanted and that’s not fair!”  
“Vale, please…”  
“Don’t.” She ran her hands on her face an gave a big sigh. “I want to be with you but not like this, not when your heart is someone else’s. I don’t want to be the second choice, I want to be the first one.”  
“I-I don’t…”  
“I’m not going to put pressure on you, at the end of the day it’s your choice and if you decided you want to be with me I’ll be here, I can wait.”  
“Are you sure about that?”  
“I’ve waited three years, I can wait a little bit longer.”  
“If you say so.”  
“But no more kisses for now, ok?”  
“What about hugging?”  
“I can work with that.”  


Violet cut the distance between them and rested her head on Valentina’s shoulder, she put her hand around her waist and kissed Violet’s hair.  


This was a peaceful moment, the only sound they could hear was an owl somewhere in a tree and-  


“Valentina!”  


Nina was walking towards them and she seemed annoyed.  


“What happened?”  


Nina looked at them confused, she just shook her head.  


“Your phone has been ringing all night long, next time you come here to make out with Violet take your phone with you.”  


And with that she went back to the camp. Valentina unblocked her phone and saw she had seven missed calls and a lot of messages.  


_Tia B: kid, answer your phone!_  
_Tia B: KIDDO!_  
_Tia B: Valentina?_  


_Tia Adore:_ VALE  
_Tia Adore: VALE_  
_Tia Adore: VALE_  
_Tia Adore: VALE_  
_Tia Adore: VALENTINA DEL RIO, PICK UP I HAVE NEWS_  


“You should take your phone with you.”  
“Shut up, Vi.”  


She dialed Adore’s phone, after a few tones she heard her aunt pick up.  


“You won’t believe this.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not dead!  
> Sorry for being so late with this update, dealing with a kind of broken heart and moving out to a new house is difficult and my computer broke down so I’m using one that my brother lend me .3. Having said that the spin-off is going to take a little bit more time to be posted than I thought, the computer that broke down has all of the fanfic on it so I have to fix but don’t worry, is still happening!  
> Anyways! Enough of my depressing ass, here we have chapter 18, hope you like it <3

Both girls ran back to the camp looking for a specific tent.  


“Do you know where she is?”  


Valentina asked Violet, the raven haired looked through the sea of tents until she seemed to find the one she was looking for.  


“That one.” She pointed to a simple tent that was decorated with a lot of stickers. “Miss Kat let last year’s trip students to paste those hand stickers on her tent, no idea why.”  
_“See me with them hands_ , that’s why.”  


The girls approached to the tent, Valentina took the zipper and pulled it down so she could hear the girls.  


“Kat, you there?”  


A pale hand took the zipper from her hand and fully opened it.  


“Miss del Rio, Miss Chachki.” Katya greet them with a big smile, both girls noticed she had red and pink lipstick smeared all over her mouth.  
“Miss Zamo.” Violet said. “You have… Hmm, lipstick on your-“  
“Oh!” She took her sweater sleeve and wiped clean her face. “Shouldn’t you be sleeping yet? We have a big day tomorrow.”  
“I need to ask Trixie a favor.” Valentina said.  
“Did someone said my name?” The taller woman peeked from the inside of the tent, as Katya she had red and pink lipstick all over her mouth the one Katya tried to wiped with her sweater’s sleeve.  
“I need to ask both of you two enormous favors.”  
“What?”  
“Katya, I need you to convince Visage to let me go home tonight and Trixie I need you to lend me your car.”  


Both women looked surprised when they heard Valentina’s requests, even Violet looked a little bit surprised.  


“I thought you were goi-“  
“Wait, wait, wait.” Trixie interrupted Violet and looked straight to Valentina. “Why do you need my car?”  
“The babies.”  
“What is wrong with them?” Katya asked her in concern.  
“Nothing wrong, they’re coming home early in the morning!” Valentina said, the excitement in her was very noticeable and Katya joined her.  
“I told you, Trix, I told you.” She jumped next to Trixie. “The cards don’t lie!”  
“Cards?” Violet asked Valentina.  
“I’ll explain it to you later.” Valentina approached to the blondes. “So? Can I?”  
“Well…”  
“Pleaseeeeee!”  
“I’ll talk with Michelle when she wakes up.” Katya said.  
“Trix?”  
“Look, I cannot let you take my car just like this.”  
“Oh…”  
“I’d prefer to give you a ride myself.”  
“Thank you, thank you!”  


Valentina jumped to them and the blondes caught her, hugging her and Katya wheezing in laughter.  


“Now go to sleep, довольно. We’ll talk with Michelle in a bit.”  
“Thanks.”  


Valentina looked to Violet who offered her a hand that she took without hesitating a single second, while they walked back to their tents the only thing that could be heard were the crickets and Katya whispering to Trixie.  


_“You know I can’t let you go to sleep without kissing you.”_  


\----  


_Chris: Bitch, r u still sleeping?_  
_Chris: it’s 10 AM and the sun is up, the birds are singing and I’m here to help you with my niece and nephew’s stuff_  
_Chris: …_  
_Chris: OPEN THE DOOR!_  
_Chris: adore_  
_Chris: ADoRE_  
_Chris: DanIELLE_  
_Chris: DeLAnO_  
_Adore: Man, I was taking a shower!_  
_Adore: The keys are on the pot next to the door_  
_Chris: thanks! *kiss emoji*_  


\----  


“Okay, bitches, Uncle Chris is in the house and ready to drive you to the hospital!” He said leaving the keys in the table next to the door.  
“Thank God.” Bianca said. “Can you take their bag to the back of the car?”  
“Sure.”  


Bianca walked back to her babies’ nursery and saw Adore braiding her hair in front of their mirror.  


“Do we have everything?” She asked her.  
“We just need to take the car seats and we’ll be done.”  
“I’ll help you.” Adore let go her hair and bent to take one of the seats but a sharp pain on her belly stopped her. “Shit.”  
“Dorey?” Bianca let the seat she’d taken and walked to her wife. “Are you-“  
“I’m fine, it’s just the stitches that sometimes hurt.”  
“You should talk with Sasha about it, I don’t think this is normal.”  
“Don’t worry, I’m ok.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I am.”  


Bianca smiled to her and kissed her forehead, she took both of the car seats and walked out of the room. Chris was waiting outside, he took the car seats from her hands and put them on the back of the car.  


“Where’s Adore?” He asked her and got in the driver’s seat.  
“Right here!” Adore sat on the seat next to him and put the seatbelt on.  
“You good?” Chris asked her and started the machine.  
“Yeah, perfect.”  
“What about you, Bea? You good in the backseat?” He took his cellphone and sent a text, he looked back at her.  
“Yes.”  
“Ok.” He put his phone back on his pocket. “Time to go.”  


\----  


Bianca sat in the backseat next to the car seats, she wasn’t really paying attention to what Adore and Chris were talking about in the front seats, she was only thinking in the conversation she had last night with her mom.  


_“Now is when the hard times start.”_  


Her mom raised five children, Bianca was sure that raising two would be a lot more easier and besides she was going to have Valentina and all of Adore’s family to help them.  


Even though her mom was back in her life she was not sure if she wanted her to be involved in her children’s life yet.  


“Bea, you there?”  


Bianca looked back at Chris.  


“Yes, why?”  
“We’re here.” He said with a big smile. “Come on, bitches, let’s get going.”  


Bianca got down from the car and gave Chris one of the seats and took one herself. Adore was waiting for her on the hospital’s door.  


“Come on, Yankx, hurry up!”  
“I’m coming!”  


The three of them walked to the reception where Cynthia was talking with a girl who was wearing colorful clothes and was sipping coffee from a Starbucks cup.  


“Next time please bring me a black coffee, that thing ain’t real coffee.”  
“Of course it is!”  
“No, it’s not, Betty.” She looked at them with a big smile. “How you doing, mis amores?”  
“Amazing.” Adore said and looked at the girl. “Hi, Betty.”  
“Hi, miss Adore.” She took another sip of her coffee. “I gotta go, Latrice is gonna kill me if I’m late again.”  
“See ya, Betty!” Cynthia looked at them again. “So, Bianca an Adore can obviously come in, who’s this handsome man?”  
“He is Chris, he is Adore’s…”  
“Brother! I’m her brother!” Chris awkwardly smiled to Cynthia who seemed to suspect of his lie.  
“Sure thing, boy.” She smiled back to him and wrote his name on a sticker. “Doctor Velour is waiting for you, same room as always.”  
“Thank you, Cynthia!”  
“You’re welcome, mi amor!”  


The three of them walked through the corridors, Adore’s hand always on Bianca’s, Chris was excitedly talking to them.  


“I’m going to be the best uncle ever, you’ll see.” He said. “I’m going to take care of them whenever you have to stay longer at work and Valentina is busy, when they’re older I’ll take them to the park, we’ll have sleepovers and I’ll let them stay up late watching Tarzan, Beauty and the Beast or whatever movie they want to watch and I’ll take them to bed in the moment they fall asleep after they told me they’re not sleeping.”  


Bianca looked at her wife smiling, Adore smiled as well.  


“I see someone is excited to meet the kids.”  


The three of them saw that Sasha was waiting for them in the corridor.  


“I am.” Sasha shook her hand. “Hi, I’m Chris.”  
“I know, I saw the Britney video.”  
“… Crap.”  
“Don’t worry, I won’t judge.” She turned to them. “So, are we ready?”  
“More than ready!”  
“Perfect.” She reached for the door and opened it for them. “Joslyn and Jaymes are inside and they’ll help you in whatever you need.”  
“Thank you, Sasha.” Adore let go of Bianca’s hand and hugged her doctor. “For everything you’ve done for my family.”  
“It was my pleasure.” She hugged the younger woman back. “Come on, go inside with your babies, they’re waiting for you.”  


Adore joined Bianca and Chris and finally entered the room, both Joslyn and Jaymes were already there next to her children’s cribs.  


“Ethan, Willow your mamas are here.”  


Chris put the baby bags on the floor and walked to the cribs.  


“Oh God, this is…” Tears were already filling his eyes. “This is surreal, they look just like you. Hi, babies, I’m Uncle Chris!”  
“Girls, I think we won’t need your help.” Bianca told the nurses.  
“Are you sure, miss Bianca?” The blonde nurse asked her.  
“Yes, Jaymes, don’t worry.” She saw her wife joining Chris. “I’ll tell you if we need any help.”  


The two nurses walked out of the room leaving them alone with the babies, Chris looked at them.  


“Can I hold them?”  
“Of course you can!” Adore said wiping his tears. “Sit on that armchair.”  


Chris did was he was told and both women took a baby each, Bianca explained and guided Chris on how he was going to hold them.  
“Be careful with their heads, ok?”  
“I will.”  
“Ok.” Adore looked at her boy on her arms. “Baby Ethan I want you to meet the guy who’s been waiting a long time to meet you.” She placed her boy on Chris’ arms. “How are you feeling, man?”  
“I… I don’t have words.” He held the little boy close to his face. “Hi, baby! He really looks like you, is insane.”  
“And you haven’t seen Willow from close.” Bianca said carrying her daughter on her arms. “Wanna see her?”  
“Of course I do.”  


Bianca laughed making Willow opened her little eyes, looking for the source of the sound and making Chris gasp.  


“Oh my God she has green eyes.” Chris said while Bianca placed the little girl on his arms. “Does Ethan… He doesn’t have green eyes.”  
“Nope, his eyes are brown.” Adore said and sat with Bianca on the couch after she put the bags on the floor. “It’s because of our donator; has brown eyes, brown hair and latino descent.”  
“So you looked for someone that resembled your wife.”  
“Exactly, the only thing we didn’t get right were his eyes but, honestly I don’t give a shit about it.”  
“And do you know him?”  
“Nope, I just downloaded the donors catalog and chose one.”  
“Are there donors’ catalogs?” Chris asked them in disbelief.  
“I did the same face!” Bianca said and laughed again.  
“Come on! We live in freaking 2018, it’s not that shocking!” Adore said trying not to laugh at Chris’ face.  
“If you say so…”  
“Anyways.” Bianca said and got up from the sofa. “We have to get these babies ready and take them home.”  


They got up from the sofa, Bianca took Ethan and Adore took Willow, each of them walked to one of the changing stations while Chris took his camera out and started taking pictures.  


Adore took their baby bags and took out a black bag.  


“What’s that?” Bianca asked her as she changed Ethan’s diaper.  
“The onesies Katya bought for them a few days ago.”  
“That shit is gonna be weird.” Chris said.  
“Not at all!”  


Adore opened the bag and took the onesies out, it read:  


_Sometimes, real superheroes live in the hearts of small children fighting big battles._  


“I… Are those the onesies Katya bought on the internet?”  
“Yes.”  
“I thought she bought some shit with a raccoon on it or a quote on Russian.” Chris said and took a picture of them.  
“She thought you’d like those better.”  
“And she was right.” Bianca said with a big smile on her face.  


They dressed their kids in an atmosphere of happiness and pure joy, Willow smiled a thousand times to them and Chris captured most of her smiles while Ethan remained silent and serious the whole time.  


“And how did you choose the donor?” Chris asked them. “You just said ‘I think he looks like Bianca, let’s go for it’?”  
“Not really.” Adore said and put a pair of socks on Willow’s feet. “When you choose a donor it comes with two interviews, they tell you a lot of them and we chose our donor because of those.”  
“What did it say?”  
“He is a 24 years old guy, brown eyes, brown hair, very charismatic and calm.” Bianca said. “He likes math, reading, watching movies and is a university student.”  
“And he is also a singer, songwriter and writer.” Adore joined Bianca. “He has his first CD recorded and he’s ready to sell it.”  
“I bet that was one of the main reasons you said ‘Yup, this guy is the one’”  
“Not only that!” Adore laughed and wrapped Willow on her pink blanket. “They also gave us his family medical history and it was not bad, the worst thing someone on his family had suffered is asthma.”  
“That’s great.”  


Bianca saw that Adore was having a bad time trying to wrap Willow with the blanket.  


“Take Ethan, I got this.”  
“My grumpy baby.” Adore said and took the little boy on her arms. “Come on, little one, give mama a smile.” She said while she played with his cheeks. “Give mama a smile, show me that toothless smile that I love.”  


As much as Adore tried Ethan remained looking at her with his open mouth but not smiling.  


“Rude.”  


Bianca laughed in that weird dolphin way that made everyone around her join her and that was what made the little boy smile.  


“Holy… Laugh again, Bea.”  


Bianca laughed again and Ethan gave his moms another smile.  


“Chris, please tell me you got a picture of him smiling.”  
“I did!”  
“Fucking hell yeah!”  


After a few more pictures Bianca helped Adore to get the babies on their car seats, Bianca and Chris took each a baby and walked out of the room with Adore who was carrying the babies’ bag.  


Their doctors were waiting for her on Cynthia’s desk and smiled to them as they arrived.  


“I think this is goodbye.” Doctor Davis said and kneeled in front of the babies who were sleeping again. “These two are incredible fighters.”  
“They’re two strong and amazing kids.” Sasha said. “We just need you to sign some forms and papers and you’ll be ok to go.”  


Bianca took care of the paperwork while Chris took care of the babies joined by Cynthia, Adore approached to Kasha.  


“Can I ask you something?”  
“Sure. What is it, darling?”  


They got a little bit apart from the others.  


“I… I haven’t told this to Bianca or anyone else ‘cause I don’t want to scare them, but…”  
“What is it?”  
“The stitches are not well, I checked them yesterday and…”  
“Do you want me to check them?”  
“Please.”  
“Of course.” She looked at Sasha. “Doctor Velour, Mrs. Adore and I need to have a word, we’ll be back in a minute.”  
“Are you ok, my love?” Bianca asked her, clearly worried.  
“I’m fine, Bea, I just need to ask her something.”  


Adore walked away with Doctor Davis letting them alone on the waiting room.  


\----  


“Why is she taking so long?”  
“Bea, it’s been like ten minutes.”  


Chris and Bianca remained silent after finishing the paperwork, Sasha left as well and Cynthia went back to her work leaving them alone with the babies.  


“She is coming soon, I know it.” He took out his cellphone and typed something on it.  
“How do you know?”  
“I just do.”  


As Chris finished talking they saw Adore coming back with Shane by her side.  


“Told ya.”  


Bianca got up and rushed to her.  


“Dorey. Are you ok?”  
“I’m ok, Bea, don’t worry!” She took the bag with medication that Shane handed her. “Thanks.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
“What are those?” Bianca asked them pointing to the meds bag.  
“That’s a treatment that is going to help her with the stitches cicatrization.” The nurse explained to him. “You have my phone number in case you need something.”  
“I do, thank you so much, Shane.”  
“It was nothing.” He looked at the babies and smiled. “See you around!”  


Adore took the bag again and tossed it over her shoulders.  


“What are we waiting for? Let’s take my children home!”  


They reached to the car and Chris helped them to place the seats right on the backseat, Adore was now sitting in the middle of it with a baby on each side. Bianca sat in the front seat with Chris by her side.  


“Ready to go home?”  
“Ready.”  


\----  


The first thing Adore noticed when they got home was the amount of cars that were parking around her house, she recognized most of those; the black one was Sharon’s, the red convertible was Willam’s (Even when they adopted Victoria Willam refused to get rid of her car and buy a van.), the light pink car was Trixie’s and the black jeep was her mom’s.  


“What is going in here?”  
“You’ll see.” Chris said, he turned off the machine and helped Adore to get down. “Come on, they’re waiting for you.”  


Adore took Willow on her arms while Bianca took Ethan, they walked to the house, the door was already open and when they got in they found her friends sitting on their living room.  


“Welcome home!”  


They got up and hugged them, everyone one of them taking their time to look closely at the babies.  


“She is so pretty.” Victoria said when Courtney let her see the babies from close. “He looks like Marco.”  
“Marco?” Bianca asked the little girl.  
“Yes, Star’s friend!”  
“It’s a TV show, Bea.” Courtney explained to her friend.  
“Oh, got it.”  


Katya rushed to them with Trixie by her side, each one took a baby and sat on the couch.  


“I think this besides being adorable is the most terrifying thing in the whole world.” Katya said.  
“Why is it terrifying?” Adore asked her.  
“They were inside of you.” She said. “You created them to your image and they look like you and is like I’m carrying a small Adore, and Trix is also carrying a small Adore and then I have a big Adore by my side. Shit, this is like a horror movie but now I want one.”  


“Slow down, Kat.” Trixie said.  
“No, Trix. I want one, let’s have one!”  
“You have to ask me to marry me first.” She said with a soft laugh, Ethan took her finger on his little hand.  
“Well, marry me then.”  
“What?”  


Everyone around them was silent after what Katya had said. Aquaria and Victoria were the only two people making some kind of noise while they watched a cartoon on Alaska’s phone.  


“Wha’ did she say?”  
“Did Katya just ask her to marry her?”  
“Wait, what?”  
“… Kat-“  
“If you don’t want to is ok, we can adopt a lizard or another parrot, what about adopting a cat? A cat would be great and wha-“  
“Yekaterina!”  
“Yes?”  
“It would have been nice of you have took me first to dinner but my answer is yes.”  


Adore had her mouth agape and it seemed that everyone else as well.  


Willam was the one to end the silence.  


“It was about freaking time, bishes!”  


It looked like Katya was about to yell in excitement but Trixie placed her finger on the Russian woman’s lips.  


“Babies, remember?” She pointed to the little boy on her arms.  
“Oh, yeah, yeah! Babies!”  


Everyone took turns to carry the babies around but the two people who got to hold them the most were Bonnie and Chris, giving angry looks to whoever tried to take the babies from them.  


Valentina sat with Bianca in one of the sofas, her aunt let her rest her head on her shoulder while she talked with Willam who was sitting with Courtney on her legs and watched Victoria and Aquaria who were now playing with their dogs on the floor.  


Valentina looked back at Adore and Bonnie who were carrying the babies around the house, she couldn’t hear what they were saying but she could read their lips.  


_“I’m proud of you, mija, really proud.”_  
_“Thank you, Ma.”_  


If her mom could see her now, would she be proud of what she had achieved? Valentina didn’t know, she probably would never know.  


She looked at Adore again who was now singing to her babies with her mom.  


_**Lullaby, and good night, you are mother's delight.**_  
_**I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my arms.**_  


She recognized the song.  


_**Sleepyhead, close your eyes, for I'm right beside you.**_  
_**Guardian angels are near, so sleep without fear.**_  


_“Mami, stay with me tonight, I’m scared.”_  
_“Oh mi Vale.” Fernanda would say. “Nothing will happen.”_  


And she sang, she sang for her every time she felt scared.  


_**Lullaby, and good night, you are mother's delight.**_  
_**I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my arms.**_  


_“But you’re going to leave me alone here again.” She’d said and looked down to the mattress of her bed. “I’m not going to wake up in your arms"_  
_“That’s not true!” She took her little hand and placed a kiss on her palm. “This is a kiss, every time you feel scared or alone I want you to put this kiss on your cheek and those would be my lips and a way for you to feel my love for you, even though we are apart.”_  


Valentina’s hand was on her cheek as she kept listening to Adore’s voice.  


_**Sleepyhead, close your eyes, I'm right beside you.**_  
_**Lay thee down now and rest, may your slumber be blessed.**_  


_“Promise you’ll never leave me.” Valentina said and hugged her mom tightly._  
_“I can promise you that I’ll be always with you.” She placed a finger on her chest. “In here.”_  
_“Te quiero, mami.”_  
_“Yo también, mi amor.”_  


“Kiddo?”  


Valentina looked at her aunt who had a worried look on her eyes.  


“Are you ok?” She asked her and rested her hand on her niece’s knee.  


She looked back at Adore who was now showing the babies to the little girls.  


“I’m ok.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes.” The hand that used to be on her face was now resting on top of Bianca’s. “I’m more than ok.”  


\-----  


All of her friends were gone by now, Bianca was cleaning with Valentina’s help, Adore was nowhere to be seen, the same with her babies. After taking the last trash bag out Bianca went to her room not without telling her niece to go to sleep early. When she opened the door she found Adore sleeping with Ethan and Willow next to her, Willow had her arm around her twin’s body.  


Bianca couldn’t help but smile at the sight, she took her cellphone out and snapped a picture of them, she posted it on Facebook.  


_‘First day home, we all are tired.’_  


The picture received a lot of likes and hearts, her friends immediately commenting.  


_Bunny Portendorfer: They’re cute, so glad they don’t look like you!_  
_Willam Belli: You should dress them in the pizza onesies ;)_  
_Alyssa Edwards: OH MY GASH, THEY’RE SO CUTE!!!!_  
_Alyssa Edwards: Laganja and I are coming tomorrow after work!_  
_Laganja Edwards: Wha’ my mama said!_  
_Adelaida del Rio: Can’t wait to hold my grandbabies, we’ll see you in a few weeks!_  


She smiled to her phone’s screen before plugging it to the charger do the same with Adore’s phone. When Bianca looked back at her bed she noticed that Ethan’s little hand was now pressed on his sister’s side, Willow gave a little sigh at the touch and Bianca’s heart felt like it was melting.  


Bianca took a blanket from the top of their closet, she laid next to her wife and kids, she took the blanket and wrapped her wife and herself with it.  


She kissed the top of their heads and leaned to kiss Adore’s lips.  


“Goodnight, I love you.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back in the house? American in Spotify! :'D  
> And also me :p  
> Here you have the 19th chapter, as I told you before; we are coming to the end of this story, I really want to give every single one of these hoes what they deserve so here we go.
> 
> And shout out to Maci and that sweet anon that sent me their love last week, you really made my whole day and week and shit <3  
>  _June 24th_
> 
> I'm freaking surprised on how good taking a day off is! If you follow me in Tumblr you may know that a few days ago I was feeling like crap, I took some of the advices from my gay uncle Katya and some of my good friend and almost dad Moisés and now I feel so much better.  
> Right now you won't have a new chapter of this story for a while because I really want to have a lot of chapters ready for the spin-off before I finish this but I AM GONNA FINISH THIS BECAUSE I LOVE THESE LESBIAN MOMS.  
> Drink water and don't drink a lot of vodka (even though it's fucking good.)  
> Luv ya, gurls.

The first days with the babies home had been wild; getting used to barely sleep was, in the words of Adore, donkey shit. Both babies would wake up at least three times every night, Willow would wake up even more times than Ethan, the two of them would take each a baby, they’d feed them, change them and put them back to sleep again, and again, and again.  


It was easier for Bianca, when she was living on her own she got used to barely sleep.  


Adore in the other hand was having a very bad time, she was used to sleep at least nine hours a day and now she was barely sleeping four hours and that was with Bianca helping her with their kids.  


Now Bianca had to go back to work and Adore is going to be by herself.  


“You look good on those.” She pointed out as her wife put on a pair of black pumps. “I wonder who got them for you on your birthday.”  
“Who knows.” Bianca said. “I think I’ll never know.”  


Bianca walked to the nursery and peeked through the door with Adore.  


“Ok, they’re asleep.” She carefully closed the door and looked at her phone. “You have like two hours to get some sleep before they wake up again.”  
“I know.”  
“I recommend you to not breastfeed them this time.” Bianca said as she walked back to their bedroom.  
“Hmm…”  
“Your boobs would be sore again.” She put on her glasses. “Give them some formula as well.”  
“I know, Bea, I know.”  
“Good.” She put her hair in a ponytail. “Oh shit…”  
“What?”  


Adore rested her head on her wife’s head and contemplated their reflection. Bianca looked so clean, so polished, so professional and there was Adore, she had an oversized Guns&Roses t-shirt covering her body, her hair was in a messy bun and the bags under her eyes for sure had bags of their own.  


“Gray hairs.” Bianca said and made Adore look at her hair. “I’m getting so fucking old and ugly.”  
“Don’t say that.” Adore kissed the gray spot on her wife’s hair. “You make it work, you look pretty hot.”  
“Gray hair is not hot.”  
“Come on, don’t you remember Natasha in the last Avengers movie? She looked pretty fucking hot.”  
“You just went to see that movie because Valentina made us go.” Bianca said and leaned her back on Adore’s body.  
“Liza Minelli lies.” Adore giggled as she wrapped her hands around Bianca’s body. “I like the Avengers movies, I like all heroes!”  
“Lies! You just watch them because you wanna fuck Thor and Black Widow.”  
“I’m not gonna lie, they’re pretty fucking hot.”  


Bianca turned to her and started tickling her sides making Adore laugh uncontrollably.  


“Stop, stop!” She said and tried to catch her breath. “I’m gonna pee myself, no tickles!”  
“I didn’t hear the magic word!”  
“Please stop!”  


_“Ay, neta?”_  


The two of them looked at the door and found Valentina staring at them with a hand on her hip and holding her backpack with the other.  


“Tia, you promised to give me a ride to the campus, I’ve been waiting for you for like an hour.”  
“You’re so full of shit, kiddo.” She took her bag from the bed. “It’s been like 10 minutes.”  
“It felt like an hour to me.”  
“Stop talking bullshit.” She took off the keys of her car and threw them to her niece. “Turn it on, I’m going.”  
“Ok.”  


Adore got under the covers and turned on the baby monitor that Laida had gotten them and Bianca finished her make-up.  


“Dorey?”  
“Yes?”  
“Are you sure you are going to be good by yourself with them?” She sat on the edge of the bed next to her, she removed the loosen hairs from her face. “I can stay home if you want.”  
“You’ve been home more than enough.” Adore took her hand and kissed the ring that rested on Bianca’s finger. “I can manage the beasts.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I am, Bea.” She sat and cupped Bianca’s face on her hands.  
“Promise you’ll call me if it gets too much?”  
“Promise.”  
“See you at lunch?”  
“You’re bringing something from Latrice’s?”  
“I am.”  
“Then yes, I’ll see you at lunch.” Adore said and kissed Bianca one more time. “Now go, I don’t want Val to take the car without our permission.”  
“See you.”  
“See you, gorgeous.”  


\----  


It hasn’t even been an hour when Adore’s is awoken by the cries coming from the baby monitor on her nightstand, she got up and walked as fast as she could to her babies’ nursery.  


“I’m here.”  


She noticed that Willow was the one crying while Ethan was still sleeping.  


“Gosh, I wish I could be the one sleeping.”  


Adore took the little girl and carried her out of the room with her, she went back to her room and took the monitor with her to the living room.  


“Shh, shh, are you hungry? I think you are.” She lift her blouse and guided her little girl to her breast but it seemed like she was disgusted by the idea of breast milk. Adore took her back on her arms and patted her back. “Maybe you have to burp…Nothing.”  


She checked on her diaper but it was clean.  


Nothing she tried gave a result, Willow was still crying and soon after Adore heard Ethan’s whines coming from the monitor.  


“This is going to be a hell of a morning…”  


\----  


“Bitch, hi!”  


Raja rushed to Bianca and wrapped her slim arms around Bianca.  


“I’m good, how are you?” Both women entered Raja’s office, Bianca was surprised to find a curvy girl sitting on one of the chairs with her legs in Raja’s desk.  
“Phoenix, I told to not put your feet up in my desk!”  


The teen looked at her confused and took off her earphones.  


“Sorry, I didn’t hear you, what did you say?”  


Raja just sighed and pulled her chair away from the desk, almost making Phoenix fall.  


“Mom, what the heck!?”  
“Go out and do teen things, Bea and I have adult things to talk about.”  
“Adult things, sure, always adult things.” She took her backpack from the ground and walked out of her office.  
“Remember to say hi to Tempest, please!”  


She slammed the door.  


“Wow, someone got up from the wrong side of her bed.” Bianca said and took out her laptop.  
“It’s her first period, let the girl be angry.” Raja smiled. “Is not gonna be the end of the world.”  
“Speak for yourself.” Bianca put on her glasses and looked back at her friend. “So? What did they tell you?”  
“I have two things to tell you about that.”  
“What’s the first one?”  
“We lost Vi and Val’s contract, they said it took them too long to give them an answer.”  
“… That’s fucking ridiculous, they answered with three days of anticipation!”  
“I know but it seems they found some other new talents.”  
“You know who those are?”  
“Nope, sisma, they didn’t tell me.”  
“Fucking stupid.”  
“Hey, I have another thing to tell you.” Raja rested her head on her hands and looked at her. “And this one is better.”  
“What?”  


Raja turned her laptop to Bianca, it had an e-mail for both of them that she hasn’t read.  


“I’m sure you haven’t read this one yet.”  


_To: thebiancadelrio@mail.com/ rajageminidesginer@mail.com_  
_From: christiansiriano_designsUSA@mail.com_  


_First of all I’d like to congratulate you on that amazing collection you presented in last New York’s Fashion Week, it made my eyes tear and I’m not lying._  


_Second, I fell in love with two of your models during the last of the week; Miss Violet Chachki and Miss Valentina del Rio, they can walk the runway with an amazing confidence and posture, every time they were on a stage they stole all the looks and dominated it like no one else, it was really beautiful_.  


_I want to offer them a spot in my Winter Collection, I’m sure they could teach one or a million things to my models._  


_If you’re interested, please let me know._  


_Christian Siriano_  


Bianca’s mouth was agape, she looked back at Raja who was only smiling at her.  


“I knew you haven't read it yet.” Raja said with a fun look on her face.  
“Raja, this…” She read the mail again. “This is incredible, Christian Siriano wants our girls to be their models!”  
“Do you want them to take this new contract?” Raja asked her.  
“Of course I do but that’s not our decision to make, it’s theirs.”  
“Well, we’ll go to pick them up when their classes are done and we’ll talk about this, what about it?”  
“Sure, but I have to go first to Latrice’s-“  
“Oh, sure.” Both women looked at the door where Phoenix was now standing. “We’ll go pick Violet and Valentina now, but when I ask you to pick me up you always say no.” She said and crossed her arms in front of her chest, Raja was looking at her confused.  
“Kid, I just picked you up from school because you had cramps!”  
“For one time you did it, if it wasn’t because of my period you wouldn’t have gone!” She rushed outside of the office wiping her tears.  
“No, Phoenix, come back!” Raja sighed. “You better enjoy your kids before they turn into angry teenagers.”  
“I will.”  
“Phoenix!” Raja followed her daughter. “Come, let’s talk and eat ice cream!”  


Bianca took her laptop and went to her own office, Courtney was nowhere to be seen, she sat on her chair and took her cellphone out, she wrote Adore a text.  


_Wifey: I know lately we say this a lot but you won’t believe this_  
_Wifey: Christian Siriano (the guy who designed the dress for the actress of Ghostbusters) wants our big girl to be his model and part of his winter collection!!_  
_Wifey: I’m so happy for her, even though I think I’ll have to find another model for the rest of the year, do you think one of your students would be down for the work? Maybe… Maybe one of the two girls who are always together, the dancer not the one who always cries_  
_Wifey: what do you think?_  


Bianca stared at her phone for a while but Adore was not online since last night.  


“Maybe she’s busy with the kids…”  


Bianca left her phone on the desk and started working on the dresses she had left undone the week she took off.  


Being back at her little studio was good, she missed the feeling of her sewing machine and the textures of the fabric under her fingers.  


She cut a pattern of white silk, she ran it on her machine and held it on her mannequin.  


“Put some gold details, those will look good with that fabric.”  


Bianca almost tripped on her mannequin when she heard the voice, she turned around and saw a tall woman with short and black hair looking at her.  


“Raven.”  
“Hi, bitch.” She walked to her and kissed her cheek. “Did I scare you?”  
“No! You think?” Bianca asked her with a high pitched voice while she focused her attention back on the dress. “What brings you here?”  
“I was going to see my wife and daughter but they’re nowhere to be seen.”  
“Phoenix got mad at Raja because we’re picking Vi and Val later from College.”  
“Ah?”  
“She said that Raja never picks her up, she ran away and Raja followed her.”  
“That girl… She needs to take it easy.”  
“Let her be, she is on her period, you are just like this when you are in yours.”  
“Shut up, I’m not that dramatic.”  
“Sure thing, queen.”  


Raven took one of Bianca’s chair and sat next to her.  


“How have y’all been?”  
“We’re good.”  
“Are you already accustomed to have little babies at home?”  
“I actually am.” Bianca said and pinned the sleeve of the dress on the mannequin. “I had three younger siblings so I kind of knew what I was going to go through.”  
“And Adore? Was the electric pump of help?”  
“For her is different, she was the youngest so she didn’t have to deal with little babies when she was younger and the pump has been a life saver.”  
“You can thank me later.” Raven said. “But doesn’t she have like eight nephews and nieces?”  
“They were ten but now twelve and that’s different.” She took the pins that Raven handed her. “When they’re just –thanks- when they’re just the kids of your siblings you can get rid of them very easy.”  
“That does not apply to you and Valentina.”  
“That’s not the point, bitch.”  
“Ok, ok, continue.”  
“It’s just that she was not really used to a newborn baby and all the cares that they need.”  
“And now?”  
“Well, she mostly knows.” She took her sketchbook and compared how the dress was going next to her drawing.  
“Do you think she’ll be good by herself?”  
“I think she will do good, mostly good.” She left her sketchbook on her desk and continued working on the dress. “She is a first time mom, I don’t expect her to be perfect.”  
“Wow, Bianca del Rio is not asking for perfection.” Raven said and shook her head. “I cannot believe it, a few years ago I would not even imagine you being satisfied with something that wasn’t at least perfect.”  
“We’ve been living together for more than six years, Raven. I’ve learned to love her in just the way she is, even with that imperfection that makes her just… Perfect.”  
“Wow, that was fucking cheesy.”  
“You started!”  
“I didn’t start a shit!”  


The door of her studio opened and she saw Phoenix enter with Raja by her side.  


“Hi, mom.” Phoenix sat on her lap on wrapped her arms around her mom’s neck.  
“Wow, that’s such a change in your mood since last time I saw you, kid.” Bianca said.  
“I have blood coming out of my-“  
“Phoenix.” Raja warned her.  
“I’m on my period, I can be bitchy if I want.”  
“That should be the title of your book.”  


All of them laughed, Bianca’s cellphone got a notification, it was a text.  


_Baby Jesus eyes: we’re good_  
_Baby Jesus eyes sent a picture_  


It was a selfie of Adore with a baby eating on each boob, Adore was sending her a kiss on it.  


“Aww, look at that!” The three of them were peeking from her back.  
“I told you she was going to be fine.” Bianca said and typed a response for her wife.  


_Wifey: Can’t wait to be there with you three again, I’ll go to pick up Val and go to Latrice’s for a good old pizza, like the idea?_  
_Baby Jesus eyes: party_  


“Adore looks cute as a mom though.” Phoenix said.  
“Now you can be one as well and give me a grandbaby.” Raven said poking her daughter’s ribs.  
“Hahaha! Not gonna happen.”  


She typed another text.  


_Bianca: Hi Latrice, can I order a pepperoni pizza and go pick it up in like 30 minutes?_  
_Latrice: You know the answer to that is always yes, I’ll give you a free cheese cake from Dida’s part as well_  
_Latrice: she says is her gift for you and the babies_  
_Bianca: tell her I said thanks_  


“See you in my house at four?” Bianca asked Raja.  
“Yeah, see you!”  
“See you, grandma!”  


\----  


Adore put her cellphone aside and placed a hand on her babies’ backs as they finished eating. Ethan was the first one, she turned him on the pillow and carefully patted his back.  


“You need to burp, kid.” Adore said. “Burp like me when I drink coke.”  


Adore continued to pat his back until the little boy gave a deep and long burp.  


“That’s my boy.”  


Willow stopped eating after Ethan burped, she took a baby on each arm and placed Ethan on his bouncer and repeated the same process with Willow, after the little girl burped she placed her on her bouncer next to her brother and Adore could finally sit again and have a rest.  


When she was about closing her eyes her cellphone started ringing next to her.  


“Jesus… Hello?”  
_“Adore, hi!”_  
“Michelle.” Adore was very suprised to hear from Michelle, she knew Michelle really looked over all of them since she was motherly but she also knew that she never called, she just sent texts unless it was really important and it couldn't wait.  
_“How are you? How are the babies? You sound exhausted.”_  
“I am exhausted.” Adore looked at her babies who were sleeping again. “But I don’t think you called me to ask how these two were or myself.”  
_“I wanted to know how all of you were, don’t take me for a cold hearted woman.” She heard her co-worker say. “I’m also a mom, I know what you’re going through.”_  
“Thanks.”  
_“But I also wanted to ask you something.”_  
“Go ahead.”  
_“Ru wanted to know if you’re coming back next semester or are you going to take that one off as well.”_  
“I…”  


If she was honest, she hadn’t thought about that yet, they were doing well with Bianca’s job and the sales of Adore’s music but it wasn’t as good as some months ago when the two of them were working.  


_“Sweetie?”_  
“I’ve been busy with the kids, I hadn’t thought about it.”  
_“Oh… Well, you have to make up your mind, baby. Ru needs your answer.”_  
“I’ll send her a mail when I have my answer, like the idea?”  
_“Just make it soon, ok?”_  
“I will, see you.”  


She hung up and rested her head on the sofa’s arm.  


“I need a fucking rest.”  


\----  


“Look at my adoptive child!”  
“Hi, Latrice.” Bianca was received by a tight hug of Latrice and a sloppy kiss on her cheek.  
“How’s mama been?”  
“Adore is good.”  
“She is used to the maternity by now?”  
“Mostly.”  
“Perfect.” She entered the kitchen and gestured Bianca to follow her.  
“Hi, girls.” Bianca greet Latrice’s staff as she followed her through the kitchen.  
“We have your food here.” Latrice said and passed her some boxes. “A pepperoni pizza for your wife, a mushroom and olives pizza for you and your niece, a cheese cake from Dida and a few crepes.”  
“I just asked for a pizza!”  
“No, Bea, you know that this is because I love you as my kid and I want you to eat. You’re very thin, girl.”  
“Thank you, Latrice.”  
“You’re welcome, Bea.”  


Bianca walked out of the kitchen to her car where the girls were waiting for her, each took two boxes and got in the backseats while Bianca drove them home.  


“This is why I love her.” Valentina said. “She always gives us food for free, even when you don’t want to.”  
“She just wants us to eat, I’m not complaining though.” Bianca turned right and kept driving. “So? Wanna take the Siriano offer or not?”  
“Are you kidding? Of course we want!”  
“The two of you?” Bianca asked them.  
“Yes!” Both girls said.  
“You know that working with Christian is going to be very different from working with us, right?”  
“We know.” Valentina said.  
“I’m sure we can make the cut, once I worked with Dita Von Teese and I nailed it!” Violet told them. “If I could handle Dita, I’m sure I can with Christian.”  
“That’s good to hear.” She turned on their street and drove to their house. “We’ll just have to talk with Raja and then make an appointment with Christian to discuss all the details about your contracts.”  


The three of them got out of the car and walked to the house, when they entered they found Adore sleeping in the sofa with Ethan and Willow by her side, all of them were heavily sleeping.  


“Take your pizza with you, just let me two slices of mushrooms and take two of the pepperoni one.” Bianca whispered to them, she carefully took Ethan from his bouncer and took him to his crib. When she took Willow she noticed that her daughter was uncomfortable. “Oh, baby.”  


She heard her belly make some noises.  


“I know what you need.”  


With her baby on her arms she went to her kitchen and prepared her a bottle of chamomile tea. She sat next to Adore on the sofa and gave Willow the tea.  


“There you go, feeling better?”  


She could only hear her baby swallowing the tea from her bottle.  


“I’ll take that as a yes.”  
_“Bea?”_  


Bianca looked at her wife who had a sleepy voice and was yawning.  


“Hi, ketchup.”  


Adore slapped her arm.  


“Hi.” She looked at Willow. “What is she drinking?”  
“Chamomile tea, I think she had colic and I didn’t want to risk it, last time someone had colic we ended up giving birth to these two.”  
“Shut up, cunt.”  
“I brought you pizza, by the way.”  
“You’re not a cunt anymore, I love you.”  


Adore left and immediately came back with a pizza slice.  


“Want some?”  
“Give me a bite.”  
“Here you have.” Bianca took a bite of her pizza and mumbled a ‘thank you.’  
“How was your day?” Bianca asked her.  
“Good, good, it was good.” Adore answered immediately.  
“You sure?”  
“It was hard but I could handle it.”  
“That’s good to hear.” Bianca held Willow’s bottle with her chin and squeezed Adore’s arm. “I’m proud of you.”  
“Actually-“  


Adore looked like she was about to say something else when someone started knocking on the door.  


_“Open up, you old bitch!”_  
“That’s Raja.” Bianca placed Willow on Adore’s hands and opened the door. “Mrs. Bitch.”  
“Mrs. Cunt.” Raja greet her, she entered and kissed Adore’s cheek. “Hi, Adore and… Oh my God they’re so chubby!” Raja kneeled next to Ethan’s bouncer. “Can I hold him?”  
“Serve yourself.”  


She undid his belt and took him on her arms.  


“Hi, Ethan! Oh God you are heavy.” Raja said pressing her finger on his cheeks. “I love him! He’s just so huggable and adorable it makes me want to eat him!”  
“If I didn’t eat Phoenix when she was little you won’t eat my child.”  
“Killjoy.” Raja said. “I can take them to their cribs for you and then we’ll talk about the contracts.”  
“Oh… Sure.”  


Raja took Willow on her free arm and walked to the nursery, Bianca took her purse and looked at her wife.  
“What were you going to tell me before Raja arrived?”  
“Don’t worry, nothing important.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I am, I just want to sleep.”  
“Ok, baby.” Bianca took the blanket from their sofa and covered her with it. “Have nice dreams, my love.”  


Bianca kissed her lips and brushed their noses together.  


“Gosh, I love you so much.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe? I always contradict myself

_One month later._  


“I checked the portfolios you sent me.”  
“And what do you think?”  
“… I absolutely adored them.” Christian said. “The way these girls carry themselves is beautiful, the Latina flavor Valentina puts in all of her work is gorgeous and this serious and mysterious tone Violet has makes me want to know more, to have more.”  


Both Raja and Bianca smiled at the girls, this was it, they were going to get the contracts.  


“I just have one more question.” He said.  
“Yes?”  
“When do you want to start?”  


They heard their girls sigh, Raja squeezed Bianca’s hand.  


“What about right now?” Valentina asked him.  
“Perfect for me.” He said and smiled. “We can get going right now so I can give you a tour for the studio.”  
“Yes, please!”  


Bianca turned to her niece who threw herself to her aunt’s arms and hugged her.  


“Thank you, this is fucking amazing.”  
“You don’t have to thank me, kiddo.” She ran her hand on her niece’s back. “Just remember to not let school aside.”  
“I won’t.”  
“Good.” She handled her the car keys. “When you finish you can give Violet a ride, then I want you home, got it?”  
“Got it.”  
“See you later, Vale.”  


She walked out of Christian’s studio with Raja, none of them could stop smiling, their girls had gotten an amazing opportunity.  


“Is amazing, don’t you think?” Raja asked her, she sat on the driver’s seat of her car while Bianca sat on the passenger’s seat.  
“It is.”  
“You know…”  
“What?”  
“When we were working in that small studio back in Louisiana did you ever imagined we would reach something like this?” She had her hands on the wheel. “I mean, our models are working with Christian Siriano, actresses buy our dresses, we go to the New York fashion week, it’s fucking insane.”  
“I didn’t, if I’m being honest.” She admitted to her friend. “But that’s the good part, we didn’t expect this, we didn’t even imagine ourselves imagine this but here it is, it’s real and we have it.”  
“Yes, it’s unbelievable.”  
“I think your mom would be very proud, you know?”  


Raja pressed her lips in a line and tighted her hands around the wheel.  


“Do you think so?”  
“Of course I do! Just look at what you’ve done, you turned that small studio into a big business. Karma Studio wouldn’t be this if it wasn’t for you.”  


Raja chuckled and took Bianca’s hand.  


And look at you, you are not a cold hearted bitch anymore.” Bianca laughed at her comment and slapped her hand away. “Dela would be happy to know that.”  
“I bet she would.” She looked at her watch. “Now give me a ride home, before we get cheesier and start talking about how much you mean to me, please.”  
“I don’t get the same treatment as Adore?”  
“Hell to the no.” She heard a notification pop on her phone.  


_Baby Jesus eyes: hey, we’re at my mom’s, can you bring some diapers? Ethan just used the last one and I forgot to bring more_  
_Baby Jesus eyes: please :c_  


“Hey, Raja.”  
“You’re going to tell me that you love me?”  
“No, bitch.” She said. “Can you take me to a drug store and then Bonnie’s house instead? Adore didn’t take enough diapers with her.”  
“Sure.” She started the machine and drove out of the parking lot. “We all have been there.”  


\----  


Bianca thanked Raja and walked to the door, she used her key and got inside.  


“Bonnie? Adore?”  
_“We’re at my room!”_  


Bianca left her bag on the couch and took the diapers with her, when she reached Adore’s old room she found Adore carrying Ethan around and Bonnie playing with Willow in Adore’s bed.  


_“Look how cute you are!”_ Bonnie said and played with Willow’s cheeks. _“Pinche cachetona, you want grandma to beat up the bad guys? I’ll beat the bad guys, you know why? Because I am a chingona and you are a chingona as well.”_  
Adore laughed at her mom and walked to her wife.  


“Hi, baby.”  
“Hi.” She kissed her on her lips and took Ethan. “How is my baby boy? I heard you made mommy get rid of diapers, did you?” Ethan yawned and took her finger. “And you don’t feel guilty? How rude you are!”  
“He is like his mama.” Adore said. “Mom, do you want to change her diaper or I do it myself?”  
“I’ll do it, gimme one.”  


While Adore and Bonnie changed Willow’s diaper Bianca walked to Bonnie’s living room and sat down with Ethan. It was good to have a moment of silence and now that they had their kids those were not as often as they used to be.  


Ethan was already falling asleep on Bianca’s hands, she kissed his forehead and rested her back on the couch.  


Before she closed her eyes she felt her cellphone vibrate on her pocket, she took it out and read the contact’s name in the screen.  


_Adelaida_  


And she pressed the red button.  


“Hey you.” Adore and Bonnie joined her on the living room and sat with her.  
“Hi.”  
“Cabronas, now that you’re here I want to ask you something.” Bonnie said.  
“What, mom?”  
“I wanted to ask you about Thanksgiving.”  
“Mom, there’s still a week to Thanksgiving.” Adore said.  
“Adore, that's such a short time and I need to know if you are coming this year or you’re going with your mom, Bea.”  
“We’re coming over like every year, that’s not changing, Bon.” Bianca said.  
“Oh, after the last events I thought your mom would want you home.”  
“No, she knows is expensive to travel and right now we cannot afford that with these babies.” She held Ethan against her shoulder and patted his back. “And it’s not like Louisiana is my home anymore, home is with your girl and my kids.”  
“You’re so fucking cheesy and corny.” Adore kissed her arm. “Talking about corn, can we have corn with the turkey?”  
“Sure.” She took a little notebook and a pen. “So, do you want to have turkey again with corn?”  
“Duh.”  


While they wrote down everything they needed for Thanksgiving Bianca felt her cellphone vibrate again in her pocket, she took it out again and saw it was her again0, she pressed the red button and turned off her phone.  


“Who was it, babe?” Adore asked her.  
“Tyra, she is insisting that I should give her my spot in the next collection and that’s not gonna happen.”  


Adore seemed like she was not believing her lie but she didn’t insist more.  


\----  


“Look, here you’ll be working with models of all the country and sometimes of the world.” Christian said. “You’ll have your own make-up station, lockers and everything for you.”  
“That’s cool.” Violet said.  
“I know.” He continued. “The only thing that I’m going to ask you is to leave your cellphones in your lockers, we don’t like having pictures of our designs around the internet before we launch our collections, understood?”  


Both girls nodded.  


“Perfect, now… Valentina; you got the number 143 and you Violet got the number 164, leave them in those lockers so we can continue your first day here.”  


Valentina opened the locker Christian had assigned her, she took of her backpack and placed it on the locker, she took her cellphone out and snapped an Instagram story with Violet before she put it with her other things.  


_‘First day at new job, let’s do this! @violetchachki @sirianofashion_  


She locked the padlock and joined them in the door.  


“Ok, let’s go, girls.”  


Valentina followed Christian inside, when they were going to enter the studio she heard her phone ring but she ignored it and followed them in.  


\----  


“Shh, time to sleep, kid.”  


Bianca placed Willow on her crib and Adore did the same with Ethan, once they were under their covers and seemed to be finally asleep they left the room not without turning on their monitor.  


Adore sat on the sofa and Bianca joined her.  


“How’s your scar, baby?” Bianca asked her wife.  
“Is good, it didn’t re-open and it’s finally healing.”  
“Don’t need my help with the girdle anymore?”  
“With the girdle yes, it still hurts a little when I put on that shit.”  
“Ok, I’ll keep helping you.”  


Adore cuddled on her wife’s arms and looked at the monitor that was on their coffee table, she could hear her babies’ deep breaths.  


“I like to hear them sleep, they sound so peaceful and relaxed.”  
“And we got to be peaceful and relaxed as well, these kids are wild like you.”  


Bianca rested her hand over her belly and took a lack of Adore’s hair on her hand, she looked at her.  


“Bea.”  
“Yes, baby?”  
“I want to ask you something.”  
“Go ahead.”  


Adore traced her finger over Bianca’s chest.  


“Why are you avoiding your mom's calls?”  
“… What? How do you…”  
“She called me when I was in the bathroom, she says that you and Vale have been avoiding her for days.”  
“We have not.”  
“Bea.” She took Bianca’s hand away and looked straight into her eyes. “You know I don’t like when you keep things away from me.”  
“I know.”  
“Then? What are you hiding from me?”  
“I’m not hiding anything.”  
“Bianca.” She took her hand. “You know you can talk to me about everything.”  
“I do.”  
“Then? Come on, spill it.”  


Bianca sighed and looked at Adore.  


“My mom want us to go to Louisiana.”  
“And?”  
“I don’t want to go, I don’t want Valentina to go back there, I don’t want any of you to be there.”  
“Why, Bea?”  
“It’s just that the city has a lot of bad memories.” Bianca admitted to her. “My mom kicking me out, my dad not doing a thing and my siblings just without caring and...”  
“Bianca.” Adore squeezed her hand.  
“The last time I was there was horrible, it was right after Hurricane Katrina happened and it was… A nightmare; I lost my home, Raja and I lost our first studio, I lost my patrimony and I lost friends.”  
“Dela?”  
“Yes, Dela.” Bianca said, she was trying hard to hold back tears. “Even though it’s been thirteen years I don’t feel ready to go back, all this shit would hit me again and the last thing I want to is to be vulnerable in front of our kids.”  
“Babe.” She ran her hand on her arms. “Being vulnerable is not a bad thing.”  
“It’s just… I don’t feel ready to go back.”  
“It’s ok.” Adore kissed the lunar on Bianca’s shoulder. “Take your time, Willow mom.”  


Bianca took her hand and kissed her fingers.  


“Thank you.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHAT!! I made it to university!! Your girl is a university student! TwT  
> Yo, I'm so happy so here you have chapter 21
> 
> Also, we talk very briefly about being in an abusive relationship in this chapter and its consequences, if you're in this situation remember there's always a way out, don't stay silent.  
> You matter, don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise.

_Thanksgiving 2018_

“Hi, mom!”  
“Hi, chola and hi to you, baby girl!” She took Willow and looked around.  
“They’re coming.” Adore said and placed the potato salad they bought from Latrice in the counter. “Bianca has Ethan.”  
“Here we are.” Bianca said, Ernie helped her with Ethan and she placed the baby bag on the sofa.  
“Who else is coming?” He asked them and sat with Aria and Ray by his side.  
“Alaska and Sharon are coming over later, Kat is also coming.” Adore said.  
“With Trixie as well, obviously.” Valentina said, she sat next to Bianca.  
“Of course, duh.” Adore continued. “Jinkx is coming too, she said she is bringing someone new she met.”  
“Jinkx met someone?” Bianca asked her.  
“Is what she told me.”  
“Wow, I have to see that.”  
“This is going to be so good.” Bonnie said and sat next to her son. “We’re having all the squad from years ago back home, that brings me memories.”  
“Mom, don’t get cheesy please.” Adore said to her mom.  
“Really, queen? You telling your mother to not get cheesy?” Bianca laughed at her. “The girl who drew flowers, hearts and smiley faces in my coffee cups every time I went to that ugly coffee shop?”  
“So what? I got you anyway.” Adore said and leaned to kiss her wife’s lips.  
“Oh, Jesus. Gross.” They heard Katya say as she entered the house with Trixie’s hand on her own.  
“You two are so gross.” Trixie said.  
“It is said by the women we found with lipstick smeared all over themselves?” Valentina said, she took Ethan from Ernie and cradled him around the living room. “I don’t think you have the right to tell my aunts that they’re gross.”  
“I’m going to make you shut your mouth, kid!” Katya said and pointed to her.  
“Try it, old.”  
“Wha… Bianca, calm your kid down!” Katya said, she had her hand covering her heart and whined.  
“Why? She is just telling you the truth.”  
Katya opened her mouth in disbelief and wheezed in laughter.  
“Fucking cunt!”  
“Hey!” Bonnie pointed at Katya while she covered Aria’s ears. “Don’t say bad words in front of grandbabies!”  
“I…”  


Bonnie burst in laughter at the view of Katya’s scared face.  


“I was joking, relax!” Bonnie squeezed Katya’s knee and stroked her cheek. “Now, I need y’all help me to place the table, so get you asses up and help me, girls.”  


\----  


Valentina took the baby bottle from the microwave and sat on the front yard of Bonnie’s house with Willow, she placed the bottle on Willow’s little mouth and saw her close her eyes as she drank from it.  


“You’re such a good girl.” She kissed her forehead and saw her finish the bottle, she repeated the same process she always saw her aunts do when the babies finish eating.  


After Valentina heard her burp she took her to Adore’s old room, she saw Jesse was there feeding Ethan.  


“Is everyone already here?” He whispered to her.  
“Alaska and Sharon just arrived with their kid, Jinkx hasn’t but she sent a message to Adore, she said she’s coming in like 15 minutes.” She placed the baby on her travel crib and covered her with her blanket. “See you outside?”  
“Sure, Vale.”  


When she was about to join her family in the living room she heard her phone ring in her pocket, she took it out and answered the call.  


“Hello?”  
_“Val…”_  
“Vi, hi... Vi, are you crying?” Violet’s voice sounded broken in the other side of the line, it was not like Valentina hadn’t heard Violet cry before, of course she had. It was just not something that was often, Violet only cried when things got too much for her. “What happened?”  
_“I ordered this fucking turkey for me and my mom and she just called and said that she won’t make it to our fucking Thanksgiving dinner.”_ She heard her friend wipe her nose. _”It seems that fucking AnimeExpo is more important than her only fucking child.”_  


Bianca noticed that Valentina was taking so much time, she approached to her and saw that her niece looked concerned as she talked on her phone.  


“What’s going on?”  
“It’s Violet, Dax is not making it to their Thanksgiving dinner.” Valentina said covering the speaker with her hand. “Violet is furious.”  
“Then tell her to come.” Bianca said. “You know she is always welcome here.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Look at all those other bitches.” Bianca pointed to the living room where Alaska was challenging Katya to eat and old enchilada they found in Bonnie’s refrigerator. “Bonnie doesn’t mind having a full house.”  
“Ok.” She took her hand from the speaker and saw her aunt join Adore and Salina in the kitchen. “Vi, you don’t have to spend Thanksgiving alone, come over at Adore’s mom house.”  
_“Are you sure?” She heard her friend’s voice cheer up. “Don’t you think they would mind?”_  
“Bitch, Katya and Trixie are here as well Sharon, Alaska and Miss Monsoon is arriving, is not like Bonnie would mind at all.”  
_“… Do I take the fucking turkey with me?”_  
“Take the fucking turkey with you.”  


\----  


Violet arrive ten minutes later with the turkey and swallowed eyes, when Bonnie noticed how sad the girl looked she held her on her arms and kissed her cheek.  


“You’re always welcome to join us, you don’t have to be by yourself all the time, kid.”  


Violet felt warm and loved with her, she hugged Bonnie again and joined Valentina in the living room.  


“I saw you two on TV the other day!” Aquaria told them, she was sitting in the floor with Buffy on top of her tiny legs. “You looked like ballerina Barbie but in red and you were wearing a pink, fluffy dress, I really liked how you looked!”  
“You saw us in the New York fashion week?” Violet asked her.  
“Of course she did.” Sharon didn’t let Aquaria answer Violet’s question. “This girl slept late every day of that week because she wanted to see all the ‘Fashion gurus.’”  
“And? Teacher Dan said that if you touch the fashion you change your life so I figured out that if you see the fashion it can also change your life.” Aquaria said to her mom.  
“That doesn’t make any sense.”  
“It’s because you don’t know about fashion, mama.”  


All of the adults cackled at Aquaria’s sassy comment while Sharon looked offended at her daughter.  


“If I don’t know about fashion, how the heck you got your fashion sense? Eh?”  
“From my mommy Laska, obviously.”  


Alaska peeked her tongue at Sharon.  


“Fucking kids.” She mumbled and took a sip of her beer. “Anyways, where in the hell is Jinkx? I want to eat and the swamp witch is nowhere to be seen.”  


When Sharon finished saying that someone knocked on the door.  


“That must be her.”  


Adore got up from Bianca’s lap and opened the door.  


“Dorey!”  
“Jinkxy!”  


Adore jumped to her friend’s arm and hugged her.  


“I haven’t see you in ages!” Jinkx said and looked at her. “Bitch, you look good.”  
“Language!”  
“Ignore, my mom.” Adore said and hugged her again. “You look good too!”  
“Hey, can I finally meet the babies? I have just seen them in pictures, I want to see them in real life.”  
“Sure, if I can meet your girl.”  
“Wait, let me bring her, she is sometimes a little bit shy.”  


Jinkx went to her car while Adore waited for her in the door, Bianca joined her.  


“Where is she going?”  
“Shh, she went to get her girl.”  
“Her girl? I have to… No way.”  
“What… Holy shit.”  
“Guys, I want you to meet Ivy.” Jinkx said.  
“We already know each other, love.” Ivy said to her. “Nice to see you again, love birds.” She kissed each of them on their cheeks. “How have you been?”  
“We’ve been good!” Adore said.  
“Are you already used to having twins at home?”  
“We are.” Bianca said. “It’s not that difficult.”  
“Speak for yourself, my boobs are sore.”  


They entered the house and Jinkx introduced her girlfriend to all of her friends, it seemed that Alaska and Sharon already knew her as well but no one asked how.  


“So? Are we meeting the kids yet or what?” Jinkx asked Adore.  
“Yes, come with me.”  


Both redheads followed Adore through the house, she carefully opened the door and found her babies were still asleep.  


“Here they are.”  


Jinkx stepped next to their cribs and looked closely at them.  


“Wow.”  


She caressed Ethan’s cheek with her finger and heard the little boy sigh on his sleep.  


“She is so chubby and cute and shit.” Jinkx said.  
“Bitch, that’s Ethan.” Bianca said and saw Adore repress a laugh.  
“Oh, I knew it, I was just testing you.” She looked at Willow’s crib. “They look like you.”  
“We’ve been told.”  
“It’s such a mindblower how much they look like you.” Jinkx said. “Did they look like this when they were born?”  
“I don’t really know.” Adore said. “After they were born I was under surgery, I lost a lot of blood during their birth.”  
“But they did kind of like this.” Ivy told them. “I was in charge of them for two days before Joslyn and Jaymes took them to their single room. They were smaller though.”  
“But, they’re good now?” Jinkx asked them.  
“Yeah, they’re good, more than good.” Adore caressed Willow’s cheek.  
“And you? Are you ok?”  
“I am good too, I’ve had some problems with the scar but now I’m good, it’s mostly healed.”  
“That’s good to hear.”  
“Hey, you.”  


They turned to the door and saw Frankie standing in there.  


“I know my niece and nephew are cute and shit-“  
“What did I tell you about your language, Frank?”  
“-we want to eat and you have to join us.” Frankie said ignoring his mom’s comment. “Come and sit because we are hungry.”  
“We’re coming.”  


\----  


For Violet’s surprise the turkey she ordered was not bad, Katya was already in her third round of turkey and Aquaria had asked her for more just few seconds ago.  


Having a family dinner was not something she was used to, her mom was not home most of the times since her divorce and Violet hasn’t seen her dad in eight years, she had learned to be by herself, she hadn’t had a dinner like this in years and she had really forgotten how it was.  


She was enjoying every second of it; Katya and Trixie laughing because Katya had dropped the buns on her dress, Aquaria attempting to eat in fancy ways and failing with Sharon helping her, Adore’s brothers just being fools in front of their wives, Bonnie feeding Aria on her tall chair while Adore and Bianca ate and were holding hands under the table thinking no one saw them. It was a warm and loving environment.  


“Vi?”  
“What?” Valentina’s voice took her out of her thoughts.  
“Ivy asked you if you want potato salad.”  
“Ah, sure.”  


Ivy placed the salad on her plate and smiled to her.  


“Thanks.”  
“Don’t thank me, gorgeous.”  


She liked being loved.  


\----  


“Ok, I need all of your attention, please!” Bonnie said and got up from her chair. “Ok, now-Katya, put that spoon down, thank you- It’s time for our annual tradition. I want every single one of you to tell us why you are feeling thankful this year. Who wants to start?”  
“Me!” Aquaria raised her hand.  
“Alright, girl, be the first one.”  


Sharon helped her daughter to climb on her lap, she stood there and looked at them.  


“Today I am… How was it, mama?”  
“Thankful.”  
“Thankful for two things.” She raised two little fingers. “The first one is my best friend, Brianna, she is funny, she likes to play with me and eat cookies.”  
“Awee.” Adore raised her soda glass and took a sip of it.  
“And second, I am thankful for my future sister; Nebraska!”  
“WHAT?”  


All of them were caught off guard at Aquaria’s words, Adore choked on her soda and Bianca was patting her back hwlping her to cough out the coke.  
“Why are you surprised? My mamas hadn’t told you or what?”  
“We haven’t told them, baby.” Alaska said with a smile. “We were going to tell them at the end.”  
“Whops.” She sat on Sharon’s lap and took her juice box.  
“Well, your heard my kid.” Sharon said. “Lasky and I are having another baby.”  
“AHHH!” Katya jumped from her chair and ran to them but stop when she was in front of Sharon. “Wait, wait, wait, which one of you witches is the one pregnant?”  
“Me.” Alaska raised her hand.  
“AHHH!” Katya wrapped her arms around Alaska’s neck and jumped in excitement. “Congratulations you old, blonde bitch!”  
“Language, Katya!”  
“Bonnie, let me curse, I’m happy!”  


All of them hugged her and asked her a thousand questions.  


_“I went to the same clinic as Adore, that’s how I know Ivy. Yes, we also chose from a donor’s catalog. No, I am not pregnant of an alien, Katya. Yes, I am sure, Trixie. We chose Nebraska because it’s also a state and it rhymes with my name, that’s it.”_  


After that they continued with Bonnie’s tradition; Jinkx was thankful for having Ivy and Ivy was thankful for Jinkx. Katya said she was thankful for Easter, pizza and her chubby, adorable, blond and bitchy fiancée while Trixie said she was thankful for her lord and savior Dolly Parton and for Russian, bisexual hookers.  


“Today I am thankful because my oldest got into university and he is doing great!” Ernie said and raised his glass to Jesse.  
“You sounded like Kris Jenner.”  
“Shut up, Adore.” He continued. “I’m also thankful for Ray learning how to go on his bicycle and Aria learning how to walk without her walker, all my kids are growing up and I celebrate it, cheers.”  
“Violet, dear.” Bonnie called her. “Your turn.”  
“Oh… I…”  
“If you don’t want to is ok.” Valentina reassured her.  
“Nah, it’s ok.” She said and look at them. “Today I’m thankful because for the first time since my parents got divorced I felt again what being part of a family is.” Violet looked at her friend, Valentina put her hand on her waist. “Thank you for inviting me, Val.”  
“Don’t thank me.”  


The girls wrapped each other in a loving hug.  


“Mama, are they girlfriends?”  
“I don’t know Aquaria, don’t rush anything.”  
“I am thankful for young love!” Trixie said and now she was the one getting a pinch from Katya.  
“Now you, bitch.” Violet said to Valentina.  
“Well.” She took her glass and looked at her family. “Every year I say I am thankful for aunts for saving me years ago. Today besides being thankful for them I’m also thankful for my little cousins that are more like my siblings and for this bitch here.” Violet smiled. “And I’m also thankful because I got back my grandpa, thank you tia Bianca, you’re the shit.”  
“What did I tell y’all about language, Jesus.”  


All of them burst in laughter after Bonnie called her off.  


“Now you.” Valentina pointed at Bianca.  
“How cute of you making me talk after making me feel things, how cute.” Bianca said with a sarcastic voice. “Well, what a fucking roller coaster we’ve been through, am I right ladies?” All of them nodded. “Today I am thankful for these last two months, they’ve been wild for us, from taking flights from across the country to be reunited again with my parents and finally having our kids in my arms I can say that ,without a shadow of a doubt, I wouldn’t change it for anything.” Adore hugged her and Bianca wrapped her arm around her shoulders. “You want to add something, Blue?”  
“I do.” She said. “Well, Bianca said most of what I am also thankful for, even though these last months have been wild for all of us but I’m thankful for them… I am also thankful for one more thing.”  
“For what, baby?” Her mom asked her.  


Adore took a little breath and whispered something on Bianca’s ear, Bianca nodded and smiled sweetly to her.  


_“You can do it, Dorey.”_  


Adore smiled and sighed.  


“Most of you already know this, Val, Vi and Ivy don’t but well… Here I go.” She said. “Eleven years ago, when I was 18 I lost my first kid due to the abuse I suffered from his father and I promised my little Angel that if I ever had another kid I would not fail them the way I failed him.” Valentina got up from her chair and joined Bianca on hugging Adore. “Today I felt that I finally made justice to that promise.”  
“You did, Blue.” Bianca kissed her temple. “You did it.”  


All of them joined the hug and soon they were a mess of arms around her but Adore didn't mind, she liked it, after years Adore finally felt that she didn't failed her angel.  


\----  


“Who’s mamas’ boy? Who’s mamas’ handsome boy?” Adore tossed her ponytail in front of Ethan’s face and got a smile from him and a happy babble. “Yes, you are our handsome boy!”  
“Hey, girls.”  


They looked at Bonnie who was standing behind them.  


“Can we have a word?”  
“Sure.” Valentina took Ethan while they followed Bonnie to her bedroom, they sat on her bed and looked at her. “What is it?”  
“Look, I’m probably not in place to tell you this but someone has to say it.”  
“It is about…”  
“Yes, mija, it is.”  
“You two know something I don’t.”  
“Willow…” Adore hadn’t called her this since they had chosen the name for their daughter, she even changed her contact name on her phone, something Bianca was not a fan of and now that she called her Willow again it felt kind of nostalgic. “I probably talked about all this thing of you not answering Laida’s phone calls with my mom.”  
“… Adore.”  
“I’m sorry, I just wanted to help but I didn’t know how.”  


Bianca sighed.  


“I’m not mad.” She pinched Adore’s cheek and looked at Bonnie.  
“Bea, I want to know why are you refusing to go back to your parents?”  
“It’s just the fact that I would have to face things I have been avoiding for years.”  
“What things?”  
“My parents and all the shit behind them kicking me out, my stupid homophobic brother and the fact that I haven’t talked with my siblings in more than 20 years.”  
“Holy shit…” Adore covered her mouth with her hand, Bonnie only nodded.  
“Why haven’t you talked with them in all those years?”  
“They ere so young when I was kicked off, Lucy was only 12 when all that shit happened, she wouldn’t have understood what was happening so I cut all communication with them.”  
“You are so mistaken.”  
“What?”  
“12 is a good age to understand your parents are being assholes.” Adore said. “And I say this with all the respect I can towards them. I was 12 when my mom got divorced from my dad and I perfectly understood why, you didn’t even give her a chance to know.” She placed her hand on her thigh. “That wasn’t fair, baby.”  
"And besides.” Bonnie said. "Bianca, your parents are getting old, they're not going to be here for long, from what I saw they want to mend their mistakes.”  
"..."  
"I saw it" Bonnie continued. "The times we went out with your dad I saw how much he was trying to have you and Valentina happy, how much he cares for you"  
"I saw it too" Adore said resting her cheek on Bianca's shoulder.  
"And I can say the same of your mom, all the time Adore was in the hospital she was around giving you a few advices, buying you coffee or sandwiches and taking care of your dogs while you were gone; she's trying her hardest but you're not letting her in."  
"It's hard to let her in, Bon." Bianca whispered.  
"Hard but not impossible" She squeezed her knee, Bianca looked at her, Bonnie had a warm and loving look on her eyes. "Let her in before it's too late"  


She saw Adore nod, she had a sad look on her eyes.  


"I didn't have the chance to mend things with my dad and I would give up a lot of things to just ha-have a chance to talk one last time with him." Adore sniffed. "Willow, don't waste the opportunity you have, you are going to regret it for the rest of your life."  


Bianca cupped Adore's face on her hands and wiped the tears that rolled down her cheeks, she kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes.  


"I won't."  


Bianca got up from the old bed and walked to the front yard, she saw Valentina sitting with Violet on Bonnie's rock chair with the babies on their laps.  


She took out her phone and dialed the last number that had called her  


_"Beep... Beep... Bianca?"_  
"Hi mom, I was wondering...  
"Yes?"  
"Remember my empty spot in the table? What do you of filling it again and add four more chairs this Christmas?”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that I said that we had one more chapter to go and then this work would be finished? HA. I’m full of shit. We have maybe two more chapters, I'm no quite sure. :p
> 
> Wanna kiki? You can find me in Tumblr! http://iadoreyoubabydoll.tumblr.com/

**December 22nd, 2018**  


“Ok, Willy, kee- hey, don’t move.” Valentina placed the baby on her changing station, she unbuttoned her singlet and took off the straps of her diaper. “What a good girl! Now let’s see… _Ay Dios mío, Will! Pero que comiste?”_  
“For such a little baby you have very stinky poop, geez.” Violet said from her back.  
“Instead of being there just looking you should be helping me.”  
“Nah, I’m good.”  


She changed her diaper the fastest she could and put her on her clothes again.  


“You see? It wasn’t that hard.” Violet said with a smirk on her face.  
“Stupid bitch.” She took Willow on her arms and threw the diaper to the trash can, she carried her cousin to the living room where Katya was holding Ethan on the couch.  
“жирный, come on stop crying.” She blew a raspberry on Ethan’s belly but his cries didn’t stop. “Come on, it’s better when you don’t cry!” Katya tossed her hair in front of his face and he caught a lock of it on his little hand. “Hey! No, that hurts!”  
“That’s what you get for being and idiot.” Trixie said from the kitchen. “You deserved it.”  
“Shut up, запястье.” Ethan let of her hair and she sighed. “Finally… What are you looking at, kid?”  
“Where are my aunts?” Valentina and Violet sat with her and placed Willow on her bouncer.  
“Hand me the kid.” Violet said. “I’ll make him stop crying.”  
“How?”  
“Watch me.”  


When Violet had him on her arms she folded his left arm over his chest and folded his right arm over his left.  


“You need to hold him in like a 45 degree angle before you fold his arms, then you take his little butt and gently rock him up and down like this.”  


As Violet started rocking Ethan his cries stopped, the three of them gasped as they saw how quiet and relaxed Ethan was now.  


“And I thought Aja was la bruja.” Valentina said and looked at the baby. “How did you learn that?”  
“I’m always here and I’m not a fan of listening to babies cry so I looked in YouTube how to make a baby stop crying, it works.” Ethan giggled as Violet kept rocking him.  
“You’re a fucking baby whisperer.” Trixie said.  
“I know.” She placed him on his bouncer and sat back on the couch.  
“Now answering to your question.” Katya said. “Adore went to the store with her mom to buy some things for your trip and Bianca went to… I don’t really know where Bianca went.”  
“Don’t know, don’t care!” Trixie yelled. “Valentina, where in the hell do you have your sugar? I cannot drink my coffee sugarless.”  
“In the… Wait, why are you here in the first place?” She asked them.  
“Oh, while you’re away we’re taking care of your plants and the dogs and I need caffeine for that.” Trixie said finally finding the sugar and pouring it in her mug. “Bianca said she wanted people she trusts to take care of her house.”  
“And since Jinkx is going to Seattle for Christmas, Raja and Raven are in visiting her dad and Alaska is back in Pittsburgh we took the wheel.”  
“That’s reaching the lowest.” Violet said, she placed her legs on top of Valentina’s lap.  
“Shady kid.” Trixie joined them taking a sip from her mug. “Violet, I wanted to ask you something.”  
“What?” Violet looked at her.  
“You’re going with them, right?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Is your mom ok with it?”  
“Yeah, she is now planning her travel to Comic Con and said having a time for herself would be good.”  
“… Oh.”  
“Don’t feel bad for that, I prefer to be here with this bitch, anyway.” Valentina put her hand on her shoulder.  


The door opened and Bianca entered the house.  


“Hey, where were you?” Valentina asked her aunt.  
“Nowhere.” She went to her room and closed the door.  
“Oh wow, she is a mood.” Trixie took a sip of her coffee. “We better not disturb her.”  


\----  


Adore was walking next to her mom who was pushing the shopping car around Target with her, they turned in the baby aisle.  


“Are you sure you have everything you need?”  
“We need more diapers and…”  
“What?” Bonnie put the diapers on the car and looked at her daughter.  
“It’s nothing.” She took a pair of pacifiers. “We’ll need those during the flight, now let’s go.”  


They walked to the cashiers and paid, Adore walked with the car and placed all of her shopping on the back of her car.  


“Are you sure this is all you need?”  
“I told you I’m sure, mom.” She sat on the driver seat and her mom sat next to her.  
“Sorry, baby I’m just worried for you, you’ve been there just once before and it didn’t go that good.”  
“I know.” She drove out of the parking lot.  
“You seem very chill about it.”  
“Someone has to be chill for this.”  


They drove for a couple of minutes before Bonnie talked again.  


“And how’s Bianca about it?”  
“Nervous as fuck.” She turned right. “Since we book the tickets she’s been about to cancel like four or five times.”  
“That’s unusual.”  
“No when you see her from inside the bubble, this is something that terrifies her.” She stopped on the red light. “You can see that from the outside she is super tough and badass but in the inside my Bea is just a fluffy teddy bear, going back is something she’s been avoiding and when we went to Vale’s quinceañera the way she was treated was unforgivable.”  
“And what makes you think this time it’ll be different?”  
“I think Will and Ethan will be the key for that.” Adore drove again when the light turned green and turned left in her neighborhood.  
“No one can stand a baby’s cuteness.”  
“Not only that.” She parked on front of her house and unzipped the belt. “A baby can really change someone’s life, now imagine two, my kids are going to be unstoppable.”  


Adore said with a smile and shut the door.  


\----  


_Adelaida: We are very excited to see all of you again._  
_Adelaida: I was thinking that I should tidy up your old room, what do you think?_  
_Bianca: It won’t be necessary, we already have somewhere to stay._  
_Adelaida: Oh._  
_Adelaida: Are you sure you want to spend money in that? You could stay here for free._  
_Bianca: We are sure, mom._  
_Adelaida: Oh, serve yourself._  


Bianca looked down at the screen of her phone not knowing what to answer when her mom sent her another text.  


_Adelaida: You’ll see how everyone is here with open arms for you again._  


As much Bianca wanted to believe it she couldn’t bring herself to do it.  


Were they going to talk to her after so many years? In Valentina’s quinceañera none of the talk to her and Claudia was not even there.  


Going back didn’t feel like going back home, that wasn’t her home since the Christmas of 1993 and now 25 years later she was going back to that house that hold one of her worst nightmares.  


“Bea?”  


Adore opened up the door and saw her wife hugging her knees against her chest and looking at her phone on the bed, she took of her converse and climbed next to her.  


“Everything ok?” Adore kissed her shoulder and rested her head on her shoulder.  
“Yeah, I’m good.”  
“You’re a terrible liar.”  


Bianca sighed and rested her head on her wife’s lap, Adore undid her bun and started to play with her hair.  


“You should wear your hair down more, you look beautiful like this too.” She kissed her hairline.  
“I’ll think about it.”  


They remained like this for a couple of minutes, Bianca liked it, one of the thing she loved the most of Adore was how she could, no matter the situation, make her feel better.  


They didn’t need words, her touch was enough to make her think that everything was going to be fine.  


And Bianca did believe her.  


\----  


Adore got the last suitcase on her mom’s jeep and closed the door.  


“This is the last one, mom.”  
“Are you sure? Don’t you need you’ll need more diapers or something for them to play during the flight? I still cannot believe this babies are taking their first flight at three months old.”  
“Mom, you’re being paranoiac, slow down.”  
“How are you so calm anyway?” Bonnie asked her. “You’re meeting Bianca’s whole family and you’re not even moved by it.”  
“You don’t see it, mom but I’m almost shitting myself and besides.” She saw Bianca giving Katya instructions to take care of their dogs. “Someone has to be the adult in this and for the first time my babe is not being one.”  
“That’s unusual.”  
“You already said it.”  
“And Vale?”  
“The same but she told me that she’s excited to see her cousins again but seeing her parents is not something she is very enthusiastic.”  
_“Pobre niña.”_  
“I know.”  
“You still think doing this trip is a good idea?”  


Adore looked at the door, her niece and Violet were just closing it and each girl was carrying a baby.  


“I think it has to be done.”  


Bonnie sat on the driver seat and Adore sat next to her while both girls sat on the back.  


“Where’s Bianca?” Bonnie asked them.  
“She went inside to see if everything was in order.” Valentina said.  
“You good, kid?”  
“Yes, Bonnie, I’m good.”  
“Good… Now that I think about it, are you going too or what?” Bonnie looked at Violet who had Willow again her shoulder, the little kid had her green eyes open and had her thumb on her mouth.  
“I am.”  
“Did you tell your mom you’re spending Christmas in the other side of the country?”  
“Not exactly.” She said. “I told her I was spending Christmas with Valentina, she said it was ok.”  
“Oh, good.”  


They heard Bianca closed the door and give Trixie the keys, she got in the backseat with the girls and took Willow from Violet.  
“Let’s go now before I freak out and jumped through the window.”  


Bonnie rolled up Bianca’s window and drove away.  


\----  


“How the fuck do I strap her safety seat?”  
“Let me do it.” Violet took the belt and rapidly strapped it on the airplane’s seat.  
“How did you do that?”  
“YouTube.” She said and strapped Ethan’s seat as well.  
“You’ve been watching too much YouTube lately, don’t you think?” Valentina asked her from her seat.  
“I’ve been watching only the necessary.” She slapped her arm and sat with her as the flight attendant started talking.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Sasha Belle and I’m your chief flight attendant and on behalf of Captain Charles and our entire crew, welcome aboard.” She said. “Our flight time will be of three hours and forty minutes.”  
_“That hair was a choice.”_ Violet whispered to Valentina who nodded.  
“Now, make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position and that your seat belt is on. Also, your portable electronic devices must be set to ‘airplane’ mode until an announcement is made upon arrival. Thank you for flying with Delta Airlines.”  


The flight attendant went back to the cabin and the Captain’s voice was heard through the speakers.  


_“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome onboard Flight 3E7 with service from Los Angeles to Louisiana. We are currently third in line for take-off and are expected to be in the air in six minutes. We ask that you please fasten your seatbelts at this time and secure all baggage underneath your seat or in the overhead compartments.”_  


Violet rested her head on her seat and took Valentina’s hand.  


_“Please turn off all personal electronic devices, including laptops and cell phones. Smoking is prohibited for the duration of the flight. Thank you for choosing Delta Airlines. Enjoy your flight.”_  


After what felt seconds the airplane started to move, Violet tight her hand around Valentina’s.  


“I don’t understand why you get so nervous every time we’re on a plane.”  
“Shut up, Linda Evangelista.”  
“Alright, Bettie Page.”  


After a couple of minutes the plane felt normal and the Captain spoke again.  


“This is your captain speaking. We are currently cruising at an altitude of 34,200 feet at an airspeed of 400 miles per hour. The cabin crew will be coming around in about twenty minutes time to offer you a snack and drinks, and the inflight movie will begin shortly after that, today we are watching Love, Simon.”  
“Biiitch, I love that movie!”  
“I'll talk to you again before we reach our destination. Until then, sit back, relax and enjoy the rest of the flight.”  


\---- 

Valentina took off her seatbelt and looked at her aunts.  


“How was it?”  
“Not bad, they didn’t even cry.” Adore said, Willow was sucking on her finger and falling asleep.  
“What about the starlight?” Violet asked them.  
“Ethan is good.” He was looking at them with wide eyes, he took the pacifier of his mouth. “Don’t do that, it’s for your ears so they don’t hurt.”  
“It seems we’ll be having a good flight then.” Violet said and turned on her phone.  
“Yes.”  


\----  


_“Ay mi beba.”_ She took Willow from her seat. “I know you’re hungry, wait.”  


Adore sat on one of the chairs that was in front of the carousel and placed Ethan in front of her, she lift her blouse up and guided her daughter to her breast, Willow happily started to swallow and immediately calmed down.  


“My boob is going to hurt after this.”  


She saw them getting all of their suitcases and bags in a car from the carousel and walked back at her.  
“

We’re good to go.”  
“I need a few minutes here.” Adore said, Bianca prepared a bottle for Ethan and sat with them.  
“Oh well.” The girls sat on the floor while the women fed their babies, Adore immediately noticed how different was there from LA, people were staring at her for breastfeeding Willow and she was starting to feel uncomfortable. Bianca noticed how an old lady was whispering to another woman while looking at Adore, she got up and looked at them.  
“Are you missing something?”  
“We aren't.”  
“Then why are you looking at my wife like that?”  
“Your wife?”  
“Yeah, you heard me right.”  


Both women stayed silent for a moment.  


“It’s just that we think that it’s not correct for a young mother to breastfeed in public, everyone can see her.”  
“And? No one gives a shit, go bitching somewhere else.”  


The two old ladies took their suitcases and left giving Bianca nasty looks, when she turned around she saw that Valentina had her cellphone out and up.  
“Were you recording me?”  
“I was.” She said with a smirk. “I’ll put on Facebook.”  
“Another video of me being a cunt, what’s new?”  
“No, Bea.” Adore said. “That’s a video of you being a hero.”  


Bianca smiled and kissed Adore, Bianca knew there’d be people looking down at them but she didn’t care, she loved Adore and Adore loved her back, it was everything she needed.  


“Tia.”  
“Yes?” Bianca let Adore’s lips go and looked at her niece.  
“Gus is calling you.”  


Bianca balanced the bottle in Ethan’s mouth with her chin and took the phone from her.  


“Gus?”  
_“Bianca, hi!”_  
“Dela…” Valentina looked at her with her mouth agape and mouthed ‘Dela?’ too, Bianca could only nod.  
_“What? Surprised to hear me talk again?”_  
“I think shocked it’s the right word.”  
_“I have a lot to tell you but first we need to pick you up, we’re arriving to the Airport so you better come because I cannot stand in my feet for long and I want to meet new additions to your family!”_  
“We-We are going now.”  
_“Perfect, see ya in a bit!”_  
“Sure…”  


She hung up and looked at a very confused Valentina.  


“Was that Dela?” Her niece asked her with her mouth still agape in confusion.  
“It was Dela.”  
“But didn’t she was like in a comma since Katrina?” Valentina asked her.  
“I guess she was but not anymore.”  
“I don’t understand.” Violet said. “Who’s Dela in the first place?”  
“A friend of Bianca who helped her out when she was kicked out of her parents’ house.” Adore explained to her.  
“And why was she in a comma?”  
“We can talk about that later, we have to get going.”  
The girls took the car while Adore and Bianca carried their babies on their baby carriers and walked out to the airport gates.  
“Do you see them?” Bianca asked to her niece.  
“No.”  
“How is she? So we can help you to find her.” Adore asked her.  
“Well, she used to be chubby and had black hair, she is like a tornado of bubbliness.”  
“Due to the situation that’s not something very nice to describe Dela.” Valentina said.  
“Yes, I just noticed.” She looked around and finally spot her.  
“Bianca!” She heard her call her name.  
“Dela!”  


She was being wheeled by a tall guy who helped her to get up.  


“Hi, Dela!”  
“Valentina, look at you! It’s been so long since I last saw you!” Dela wrapped an arm around her. “You’re so tall and pretty.” She looked at Violet. “Who are you, my dear?”  
“Violet Chachki, I’m her friend.”  
“Well, very happy to meet you, Violet.” She looked at Bianca. “What are you doing there just looking at my beauty? Come and hug me!”  


Bianca wrapped her arms around Dela being very careful not to hurt Ethan as well.  
“Look at how far you’ve come.” Dela said and looked at her. “You’re much older!”  
“Wha… Even after being in a comma for 13 years you’re still a bitch!”  
“The comma didn’t change my charm.” She said, the guy who Adore thought was Gus helped her to sit again on the wheel chair, Dela looked at her in wondering. “Who’s this pretty woman?”  
“This is Adore, she is my wife and mother of my children.  


Dela gasped and slapped Gus’ arm.  


“Help me get up, help me get up.” Once she was on her feet again she wrapped her arms around Bianca again. “I told you that you were going to find love somewhere! Look at you all married and a family woman! What are their names?” She asked them pointing at them.  
“This boy here is Ethan and the little one over there with Adore is Willow.”  
“Oh my God, we have so much to talk, let’s get on the van and take you to my house.”  


Violet sat on the car while Valentina pushed her to the parking lot following Gus and Dela, Adore was walking next to Bianca and holding her hand.  
“Your hand is cold.” Adore said.  
“Dela is alive.” Bianca whispered to her. “She is fucking alive, Adore. It’s so surreal, I thought that I was never going to see her again and there she is playing races with Valentina.”  
“Maybe miracles do happen.”  
“I think maybe they do.”  


They reached to a gray van, Gus opened the trunk and helped them to get all of their suitcases there. After putting all the suitcases in the back he helped Dela to sit on the front sit and got the wheel chair in the trunk as well, the rest of them sat on the back seats as Gus drove away. The ride to their home was full of nostalgia for Bianca; she recognized most of the places but it had changed a lot, there were more houses and even a new high school, there were also less trees and that was something that she was not having.  


After a few minutes they finally arrived to Dela’s neighborhood and Bianca started to feel very nervous.  


“We’re here.” Gus said, he helped Dela to get on her wheel chair and opened the doors for them. “Let’s go inside, you must be tired from the flight.”  
“We didn’t really cooked something, what do you think about ordering a pizza?”  
“Fucking party, I love pizza.” Adore said.  
“Pepperoni?”  
“Hell yeah.”  


They went inside of the house and it hadn’t changed a lot since the last time Bianca was here. The walls were still the same color and there were still a lot of plants everywhere, the living room was still covered in pictures.  


“Is this you?” Valentina asked her as she took a picture from over the chimney.  
“I think I am.” Bianca took it, it was a picture of them in their graduation where Raja, Dela and Bianca were hugging in front of the doors of their High School. “Back in 94, remember this, Dela?”  
“I do.” She entered the room now using a cane to help herself to walk. “We got very drunk that day.”  
“We sure did.”  
“Come, we tidy up the rooms up there for you.”  


They climbed the stairs up, Bianca remembered climbing them for years.  


“The first room in the left is still mine?” She asked Dela.  
“Of course it’s yours, but only for a couple of days.”  


Bianca entered and saw it again, the bed was the same as it was years ago, there were still some of the sketches and designs on the walls she had left there so many years ago. She looked through the window and she saw again the church and park where she used to take Marsh out.  


“What do you think?”  
“It’s strange.” She sat on the bed. “It feels like home.”  
“Does it?”  
“It does.” She smiled to them. “I thought that coming back I would not find a place where I could feel like this but this house does feel like home.”  


\----  


After three pizzas, a couple of beers and a bottle of soda Bianca was sitting in the back of Dela and Gus’ house seeing them play with their dog around the patio. She felt good here, she was just around her friends and loved ones and was so happy to see them again.  


She took a sip of her beer and placed it on the floor and rested her head over Adore’s, she looked up at the sky and saw how full of stars was, it looked beautiful.  


“Babe.”  
“Yes, Dorey?”  
“What are you thinking?”  


She looked at Dela who threw the ball at her dog who ran to catch it before Gus could do it.  


“I think that maybe coming back was not that bad.”  
“Are you ready to see your family again?”  


She looked at her wife and smiled.  


“I am.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWRIGHT.  
> This chapter got me all the feels and made really, REALL realize that we're coming to an end of this story.  
> I really think this is one of the most emotional chapters I've written so here you go.
> 
> Catch the references in it?

Valentina couldn’t sleep, she looked at her phone in the night stand.  


**02:19 AM**  


“Vi, are you awake?”  


She didn’t get any response from her friend who was sleeping next to her, she got up, being really careful not to wake Violet up and went downstairs to the backyard.  


Valentina remembered how everything was before Dela’s accident and her aunt moving to New York, they used to spend a lot of time in here. Gus would bring his grill and cook for them while Dela played with her and Marsh or Bianca would do her hair, it was a nice time, much simpler.  


Now everything had changed, she was older and had seen and felt so much more since she was a kid.  


There were a lot of things and fears she had faced through the years but there was one she didn’t feel ready to face yet.  


Her whole family.  


She knew her cousins were ok about her sexuality, neither Mary nor Laura were angry or disgusted by it when they caught her kissing that girl in the dressing room of their ballet studio, they just laughed and left but when she told her parents and they told everyone else it was when her hell began.  


Therapies to turn straight, pray the gay away and dating a disgusting guy that only wanted to take advantage of her took Valentina to her breaking point. She had a fight with her dad, he slapped her and her mom didn’t step in, she ran to her grandparents and the only thing she got was nothing from her grandmother but her grandfather was different, he helped her out.  


She left everything behind and started a new life in Los Angeles with her aunt, the only person that had lived the same as her and survived, she and her wife helped her out during her hard times and never called her out for being who she was. Adore always pushed her forward, Bianca always lift her up and always cared for her.  


They were there during her tears, they were by her side and didn’t leave when she was being a brat, they took the blades from her and held her as she cried to her sleep.  


They were in her graduation as well and during her first college days too, they always had her back as a parent should do.  


They were her real parents, the people who lived in here was not.  


How was she supposed to go back and just act like nothing had happened?  


_“Well, don’t you think it’s a little bit cold in here?”_  


Valentina looked at the door and saw Dela standing in there with her cane and dog by her side,  


“Can I sit with you?”  
“Yes, need any help?”  
“Nope, I can sit by myself.”  


Dela sat on the steps next to her, she took the ball that was laying on the grass and threw it to her dog.  


“Doesn’t he look like Marsh?” Dela asked her, she took the ball from her dog and threw it again.  
“A little bit, Marsh was bigger.”  
“I know, Ron is just a puppy.” She petted her dog’s head, he ran on the backyard and kept playing around. “How are you feeling, Vale?”  
“I’m good.”  
“And juts as Bianca you are also a terrible liar.” Dela gave her a sweet look. “If you were feeling good you wouldn’t be sitting in the back of my house at 2 AM silently looking ar the sky with a dead stare.”  
“You got me there.”  


Valentina looked at her feet avoiding Dela’s eyes and not saying anything, Dela looked at the sky too before she ended the silence.  


“That girl, Violet.”  
“What about Vi?”  
“Is she your girlfriend?”  
“… What? I… She-We are just friends.” She felt her cheeks turning red as Dela looked at her smiling.  
“Sure thing, then why are you all red and nervous? I’m sure she is your girlfriend.”  
“It’s not like that!”  
“Your sweetheart.”  
“No!”  
“She is your sweet, loving pal!” Dela said and pinched her cheek.  
“I wished she was but she is not.” Valentina said rubbing her hand on her cheek.  
“What?” She seemed really surprised by her words. “What do you mean she is not?”  
“It’s complicated.”  
“We have time.”  


Dela squeezed her arm.  


“Come on.” She slightly hit her arm. “Tell Bendelachrist your sins, my child.”  


Valentina chuckles a bit, even after the traumatic experience of being in a comma and waking up in a whole different time Dela kept her terminally delightful self.  


“I’m super in love with her, I’m so in love with Violet is even gross.”  
“Being in love is not gross, Val, being in love is pure joy, pure happiness.”  
“It’s not when you see that special person jump from relationship to relationship and never looking at you in the way you look at them.”  
“You are so fucking blind.”  


That’s when Valentina looked at her, Dela never cussed and she only did it when something annoyed her or got into her nerves.  


"What?”  
“Vale, Violet looks at you like you’re the one that hung the stars on the sky, like you’re the reason why the sun is up. How could you never have noticed?”  
“What are you talking about?”  


That’s when Dela held the brick of her nose and let out a long sigh.  


“I’ve only met her for a day but it’s pretty obvious, Violet’s eyes are always on you and they shined every time she sees you, it’s like your laugh it’s music for her ears.”  
“…”  
“And ask yourself this, why did she come to the other side of the country with you? Only because you’re friends? No! No one that wasn’t in love would do something crazy as this, just ask Gus.”  
“But… If she is so in love with me why did she go to her ex over and over again?”  
“Well, sometimes you can be looking for something and maybe she thought she could find it with her ex.”  
“Do you think so?”  
“I do but I’m not sure, I am not a scientific.”  
Valentina looked down to her phone and unlocked it. Her background was a Picture of them with their purple outfits in the last runway of Christian.  
“Can I ask you something else not Violet related?” She blocked her cellphone and put it next to her.  
“Of course you can.” Dela said.  
“Do you think that seeing our family again is going to go ok?”  


Dela remained silent for a few seconds before she looked at her.  


“Do you want an honest answer?”  
“Yes.”  
“I’m not sure.”  
“That doesn’t help me at all.”  
“I know it doesn’t but I’m not sure how everything is going to go.” Dela said. “All of them are kind of weird, plus I haven’t seen them in years so...”  
“Not funny.”  
“I’m funny as shit.”  


Valentina looked back at Ron who was now laying in the grass asleep with his paws to the sky.  


“We can just hope for the best and if everything goes wrong we’ll go to pick you up immediately, ok?”  
“Ok.”  
“Now go to sleep, we have a big day to go and you’ll need to rest.”  


Valentina took her phone and got up.  


“Need some help?” She asked her.  
“No, I’m going to be here for a little bit more, go to sleep.”  


She went to her room and found Violet was still asleep, she got under the covers again being careful to not wake her up.  


Violet had locks of her raven hair over her face, Valentina took them away from her face and kissed her nose.  


She fell asleep with her arm resting on Violet’s hip.  


\----  


_“What is this thing of del Rio women being out in the middle of the night?”_  


Bianca turned to the door and saw Dela closing the front door with Ron around her legs.  


“What do you mean?”  
“Valentina was in my backyard just a few moments ago and now I found you in my porch just as your girl.”  
“I think it’s a family thing.”  


Dela sat with her on the bench, Ron curled on their feet as they silently looked to the street, there were two guys smoking next to a tree what Bianca knew were not cigarettes.  


As they sat in there Bianca started to remember the old days when she had just moved with Dela she would spend a lot of time in this porch just looking around the neighborhood, it had changed a lot since Katrina; some house were gone, families had left and it seemed that just a few had remained in here.  


“Remember the tree that was outside of Magnolia’s house? I remember Raja used to hide some weed in there sometimes.”  
“Yes.” Dela smiled. “Now the tree is gone.”  
“Yeah…”  


They remained silent for a few more moments.  


“Dela.”  
“Yes?”  
“When did you wake up?”  


Dela looked to Ron.  


“November last year.”  


Bianca turned to see her in surprise.  


“You’ve been awake for a year? Why you didn’t tell us?”  


Dela was still looking at her dog and avoided looking at her.  


“I don’t know.” She admitted. “Everything was so confusing, the last thing I remembered was pushing Vale and Marsh into the basement and then something hitting my head then all is blurry.” Bianca nodded as she listened to her friend. “I remember being on a bed, people talking to me, people arguing, Gus holding my hand and all on repeat, over and over again. When I woke up I didn’t know where I was, who I was with or what day was it, there was a button next to my hand that I pressed and next thing there were nurses and doctors all around checking on me.”  
“It sounds… Fucking surreal.”  
“It was.” Dela said. “After a few days Gus was allowed to see me again, he was so relieved to see me ‘safe and sound’ but I was so freaked out, he was not the Gus that I remembered.” She started chewing on her finger nails. “He had lost hair and had a beard and… I couldn’t recognize him but he didn’t care, he was patient with me and helped me through the whole recovery and put me on record of everything.” She said with a smile on her face looking at the ring that decorated her finger.  
“What did he tell you?”  
“That after me falling into a comma after the hurricane all of you left; Raja and Raven moved to LA with their kid and that you moved to New York with Bunny.”  
“We did it.”  
“And that you own your own fashion studio in Los Angeles.”  
“We do.”  
“He also told me that my dad passed away in 2007.”  


Both women fell into another silent moment, Bianca wrapped her arm around her friend’s shoulders.  


“I know.” Bianca said with a low voice. “Are you ok?”  
“I’m good, Gus did what he always asked us to do when he passed away, bury him next to my mom.” Dela gave her a sad smile. “They’re finally together, I’m happy for them.” She looked at her. “What about you?”  
“What about me?”  
“You’re back where everything started, aren’t you worried about what might happen?”  
“I’m fucking terrified.” Bianca said with a nervous laugh. “But my dad said and reassured me that everything is going to be alright.”  
“And do you believe him?”  
“I do believe him, the only thing that really worries me is Tony.”  
“A specific reason why?”  


Bianca sighed and unlocked her phone.  


“He wants to reunite with Vale.”  


Dela took the phone and read through the messages Bianca had had with her brother, the last ones remained unanswered by her.  


_Antwan: You don’t get to take this decision, she is still my daughter and I’m still her father. I have the legit right to see her if I want._  
_Antwan: Please, Bianca. I need to see my daughter again._  


“I don’t get it.” Dela returned her the phone. “I know that he hasn’t her in a while but I don’t really understand why. What happened?”  
“The same thing that happened to me.”  
“… What?”  
“What you heard.”  


Dela looked at her in disbelief.  


“I thought she had moved with you because she wanted to follow a dream or something.”  
“It wasn’t like that. Tony kicked her out, Fernanda didn’t do a shit for her and my dad sent her away with me.”  
“And are you letting him see her?”  
“I think I am but as Tony said is not my decision to make, I’ll talk Valentina about it and she will take the decision, I have never made her do something she didn’t want to and this will not be the first time.” Bianca looked at the dog who was screeching his ear. “And besides, if they have that kind of conversation on Christmas it won’t go well, believe me, I know that.”  
“I hope you’re right.”  
“I hope the same.”  


They remained holding each other in the porch until they heard the babies cry and Adore trying to shush them. Bianca got up and passed Dela her cane.  


“It was nice to have a talk like this with you again, Bea.”  
“It was like taking a weigh off of my shoulders.”  
“Indeed.” Dela smiled. “Go and be a mom.”  


Bianca ran upstairs to their bedroom, she saw Adore rocking the babies around the room but being not able to calm them down.  


“Bea.” She looked at her with puppy eyes. “Help.”  


Bianca chuckled and held Willow on her arms and gave little kisses all over her face.  


“Why are you such a troublemaker, eh?” She blew a raspberry on her belly and made the little girl giggle. Bianca wiped away the tears of the little girl. “All you wanted was to be held by mama, right?”  
“I insist that girl is rude to her mommy.” Adore said, she held Ethan against her breasts and pointed at Willow. “You don’t love me.”  


Willow took her tattooed finger with her little hand and started sucking on it.  


“Ok, maybe you do.”  


Bianca laughed, they got in the bed and placed the babies in middle of them and turned off the lights. When Bianca was about to fall asleep she felt Adore’s eyes on her.  
“What’s going on, babe?” Bianca asked her.  
“I heard your talk with Dela.” Adore said. “Do you think it would go alright if your brother talks with her? I personally think it won’t be good.”  


Bianca sighed and looked at her wife, even though is dark she could see Adore’s eyes, she had a worried expression.  


“I don’t want her to get hurt.” Adore whispers.  
“She won’t.” She ran her fingers on Adore’s cheek. “I’ll make sure of it.”  


\----  


Having breakfast had never been this uncomfortable, Vale had not said a single word after Bianca told her that her dad wanted to see her, she just got up, asked Dela to let her walk Ron and left with the dog.  


After an hour of not seeing her Violet put on a hoodie and went out to find her, Bianca sent her the location of a park she knew Valentina went a lot when she was a kid, she took an Uber and finally found her, Valentina was sitting in a swing with Ron running around playing with another dog. Violet thanked the driver and rushed to her.  


“You got me scared.”  


She got no response from her, Violet only sat on the swing next to her and waited for an answer but Valentina didn’t say a word.  


“I think you’re very lucky.” Violet whispered.  


Valentina was still silent so Violet continued.  


“I know that you may think I’m crazy for what I’m going to say but you’re lucky that your dad wants to see you again.” Violet said. “My dad doesn’t give a shit about me, I haven’t seen him in ages, if it wasn’t for facebook I wouldn’t even know if he was still alive.”  


Valentina looked at her.  


“My dad married a lady from her office and they have two little kids and one more baby coming, on Father’s day he posted a picture of the kids and the ultrasound picture of the baby saying he loved all of his kids, guess who didn’t make it into the post?” Violet chuckled. “Yes, me.”  


Violet looked at Valentina, her eyes were shining.  


“Your dad wants to mend the mess he made, he wants to be reunited again with you, give him a chance, Vale.” Violet took her hand and kissed her fingers. “Give it a try and if it doesn’t work I’ll eat all the ice cream with you again while we watch One day at a time, what do you think?”  


Vale smiled and held her hand tighter.  


“Ok, I’m going to do it.”  


Valentina took her phone from her jeans pocket and wrote a quick text to the phone number her aunt had sent her.  


_Valentina: Ok, I’ll see you. Come to Delilah’s house at 5 pm._  


And pressed the send button.  


\----  


Bianca took the lasagna out of the oven and placed on the kitchen counter, Adore was breastfeeding their babies on the sofa while Violet helped Valentina out in their bedroom. Gus and Dela went into the kitchen and passed Bianca a wine bottle.  


“Do you think this is enough?” Bianca asked them.  
“I think it is.” Gus said. “Bea, try to calm down.”  
“I’m calmed.”  
“No you’re not!” She heard Adore say.  
“Ok, I’m not.” Bianca said, she covered her face with her hands. “Last time I formally talked with Tony I told him he was a piece of shit and that he was not going to see Valentina ever again.”  
“Bea.” Dela said. “Everything is going to be ok.”  
“I want to believe that.”  
“Believe it.” Dela sat on her wheelchair. “We’ll go out and give you a little space, call if you need us to come earlier.”  
“I probably will.”  


Gus wheeled her out and closed the door behind him. Adore placed Willow on her bouncer and walked to the kitchen with Ethan still on her arms.  


“Being in this state won’t help, Yankx.”  
“I know it won’t.” She took a sit on one of the chairs. “I’m scared, Adore, I’m fucking scared everything might go wrong and Valentina is going to hate me for getting her into this mess.”  
“Bianca, Valentina is not capable of hating you.” Adore sat on the chair next to her and held her with her free arm. “That girl loves you as a mother, she won’t blame you if something goes wrong.”  


Adore gave her a soft and warm kiss to reassure her, they heard Violet and Valentina going downstairs and parted their kiss.  


“Are they gone?” Valentina asked them.  
“They’re gone.” Bianca said, she took Ethan and placed him on the bouncer with Willow. “Val, you look pale.”  
“I’m scared.”  
“Vale, here.” Adore said and handed her a piece of bread. “Eat this bolillo.”  
“What for?” Valentina asked her and took it.  
“Para el susto, mija.”  


Valentina took a bite and looked at Violet who was peeking through the window.  


“Do you see anyone?” Adore asked her, Valentina was silent as she ate the bread Adore had given her.  
“A red car just arrived.” All three of them turned to see Violet.  
“Who’s in the car?” Bianca nervously asked her.  
“A bearded man, kind of tall and a short woman with very long hair.”  
“Are they coming this way?” Adore asked her, she walked to the girl and joined her on the window. “Shit, they’re coming this way.”  


Valentina swallowed the bite of bread she had on her mouth and threw the rest to the trashcan, Bianca got up and nervously walked around the living room.  


“I’ll go get’em.” Adore said. “Y’all sit in there and look cute, you two too.” Adore said to her kids, Willow just looked at her with her mouth open and Ethan kept chewing on his toy. “That’s what I’m talking about.”  


She closed the door behind her.  


Violet sat next to Valentina and held her hand.  


“Everything will go ok, you’ll see.”  


Bianca kept looking around but Adore didn’t come back, a couple of minutes passed and Adore was still outside.  


Just when Bianca had decided to go outside to see what was taking her so much time the door was opened and that’s when she saw him.  


Tony was there, in front of her looking at her. She remember that her brother was just a little bit taller than her and with the heels on they were the same height. Tony used to have short hair and never had a beard but now that had changed, he had a beard and his hair that remained short had a few layers of gray.  


“Hey.” She heard him say.  
“Hey.”  


They remained in silence for a little bit, from his back she could see someone else, the short woman Violet had seen, she walked towards them and her eyes were sad and shining.  


“Mom?”  
_“Mi niña.”_  


Valentina got up and hugged the short woman, Fernanda let out a breath and buried her nose in Valentina’s hair.  


_“Mi princesa_ , you’re here.”  


Tony placed his hand on Fernanda’s shoulder.  


“Bea.” Adore whispered on her ear. “I think we need to give them a moment, you too, Violet.”  


They took the babies from their bouncer and walked out to the backyard leaving them alone in the living room. They remained holding each other for a few more moments before Valentina ended the embrace, they took a sit on the sofa and looked at each other.  


“I’m amazed by how grown up you look, Valentina.” Tony said and went to hold her face but she parted away.  
“Please don’t.”  
“I… Sorry.” She heard him say. “How have you been, chaparra?”  
“I’ve been good, thanks.”  


Valentina was feeling uncomfortable, she was not hiding that, she hugged her mom and let her dad too but now after the “emotive” welcome back she was not feeling it.  


“My aunt told me you wanted to talk but she didn’t tell me you were coming too.” Valentina told them and looked at her mother.  
“It was a last minute thing, baby.”  
“So your daughter is a last minute thing?”  
“No, no, I didn’t mean it like this.” Fernanda said. “Look, I don’t live here anymore, I was away when your father told me you were coming back so I packed my things and drove all the way here to see you.”  
“What do you mean you don’t live here anymore?”  


Tony and Fernanda exchanged a look, Tony seemed disappointed.  


“Valentina, you see…” He ran his hand on his nape. “After your leaving our marriage was not in the best moment.”  
“No wonder why.”  
“Valentina, please don’t start.” Her father said. “Fer was angry at me, I was angry at her and we fought all the time, it had become toxic. We agreed that the best for us was to get divorced, it was too much to handle.”  
“Wow, so much suffering.” Valentina crossed her arms around her chest.  
“You leaving was difficult for us, baby.” Her mom tried to hold her hand but Valentina tossed it away.  
“In which way, eh? I don’t think that it was more difficult than being kicked out at 15 years old, I don’t think it was as difficult as seeing parents actually being worried about their kids’ life while I was sleeping in a bench with only a hoodie to protect myself against the cold.”  


Her mother’s eyes filled with tears and her father had his lips pressed in a tight line.  


“So? Was it difficult as that?”  
“Valentina, you have to understand my reasons.”  
“What fucking reasons, Antwan!?”  
“Valentina.” He said with a harsher voice. “I am your father and you have to talk to me with respect, it doesn’t matter if we haven’t seen each other in years you still have to respe-“  
“No, man, you’re not!” Valentina snapped. “You and Fernanda gave birth to me, yes, and you raised me as your niña bonita for 15 years, yes.” She sniffled. “But, guess what? You kicked me out in the moment you knew I liked girls.”  
“Valentina, we need you to listen.” Her mom said.  
“No, five years ago you said a lot of things to me and I remained silent, now is my turn to talk.” She took a long breath and looked at her father. “After we went to aunt Bianca and Adore’s wedding I got the nerve to finally tell you two my truth, even in my quinceañera I saw how much Adore cared for my aunt and I understood that it was ok to be gay but their wedding was it. I realized that it was ok wanting to be with a girl, to hug a girl, to kiss a girl, to love a girl. But you thought different; you blamed them and you said that I had catch the gay from them.” She wiped angrily her tears. “And you gave me two fucking options; going to a conversion camp to ‘pray the gay away’ or leave and I went but I stopped, I stopped because it was painful, it was killing me. And when I told you I was not going back to that camp you kicked me out and you.” She looked at her mom. “Didn’t do anything to stop him.”  
“Mija…”  
“Don’t call me that, my aunts are more my parents than you are now.”  
“Vale, please.” Fernanda took her hands. “I want to get a second chance on you, you’re mi niña bonita, mi princesa and you haven’t stop being it. I know I made a mistake choosing not to step in but I was scared, I didn’t know what to do.”  
“That’s not an excuse.” Valentina tossed her hands away and looked at her aunts through the glass door. “They have been scared as well, Bianca was scared when grandmom kicked her out but she managed to get up and become one of the most amazing seamstress and designer in New York and Los Angeles, Adore was scared after she went through an abusive relationship but she got up, she followed her dreams and now is a singer and professor in one of the most amazing universities in LA and not to mention they have their own house and family, fear is not something that can stop you.”  
“Mi niña…”  
“After I was kicked out I was scared, I was 15 and didn’t know what to do but I figured out, I managed to get to LA with abuelo’s help and they didn’t even hesitate a single second to let me in in their house, they are my family, they are my parents.” She took a breath. “And you know what other thing I learned in those five years? I’m tough, I’m really tough; it didn’t matter the fact that I had to build my life over again, I’ve learned so much and I’ve been loved by so many people that have become my family because me, as a gay person, got to choose my own family, I loved them and they loved me back. I have the most amazing chosen family to pick me up when I stumble so whatever, I learned to live without you, I moved on with my life without you.”  
“…”  
“The only thing that I feel sorry about is that you’ve missed and will miss a lot of amazing things ‘cause you took a bad decision five years ago and you won’t know how fucking great I’m doing.”  


Valentina felt liberated, she finally said her truth she’d been hiding for all those years, she finally had let it out.  


“You know what?” Her dad said, he ran his hand on his beard and looked at his ex-wife. “You are right.”  


Tony wrapped his arms around her and held her against him, Fernanda did the same, both of them embraced her tightly and just in that moment Valentina realized how much she had missed their hugs, she hesitated at first but then she held her dad too and let herself feel the love from her parents that she hasn’t felt in so much time.  


“We’re so sorry, mi amor, we’re so sorry.” Her dad said on her hair.  
“We want to mend our mistakes.” Fernanda said and kissed her temple. “Give us a chance to do it.”  
“I want a fresh start with you.” Tony said.  
“I want my baby back.” Fernanda said, she ran her hand on her hair. “I know it may be difficult but I know we can make it work, I can come back and we can clean up your old room.”  
“I think that…” Valentina whispered against her dad’s chest.  
“You don’t like Barbie and Harry Potter anymore? We could fix that and re-decorate the whole room.” Her dad suggested. “If you moved back we can fix all of these, we can work it out.”  
“Dad…” She parted from their embrace. “I don’t think I can do that.”  
“Why?”  
“It’s just… Coming back to Louisiana was always a tempting idea for the first months I was away, coming back home with my parents and live my ballerina fantasy again but… This is not my home anymore.”  
“What?” They looked heartbroken by her words. “What do you mean?”  
“I have a whole new life in LA, my friends, my studies, my job, my whole life is in Los Angeles.” Valentina looked at the glass door again and catch a sight of Violet who was sitting with Ron on her legs. “Louisiana doesn’t feel like home anymore.”  
“But we can fix that!” Her mom insisted. “I’m sure we can find something like that in here and…” Fernanda followed her daughter’s eyes and saw Violet as well. “She is the real reason why you don’t want to leave, isn’t she?”  
“One of the reasons, yes.” Valentina looked at her parents again. “I cannot just leave all behind, I can’t.”  
“I see…”  


Both of them seemed so sad and so heartbroken, they had made an effort to get their daughter back and mend their mistakes and here she was, rejecting them.  


“But… I can stay a few more days after Christmas and give it a try if you want.”  


Both of them shared a look and smiled at her.  


“Fair enough.”  


\----  


_Dela: How did it go? Need us to go help you out?_  


Bianca looked to her family, Adore and Fernanda were over the moon talking about babies and playing with their kids while Tony explained the girls the perfect technique of bowling.  


_Bea: It went good._  
_Bea: It was all good._


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Here we are, last chapter.  
> ...  
> THIS HAS BEEN A JOURNEY, MY GAD  
> I love this story a lot and I'm sad to let it go but I know we will read each other again, children of the corn <3  
> For now I hope you really enjoy the end of this story.  
> If you want to talk with me you know you can message me at my tumblr http://iadoreyoubabydoll.tumblr.com/ :3 you can also find a list of facts about this story, if you want to read them here you have http://iadoreyoubabydoll.tumblr.com/post/178579670711/your-life-is-gonna-change-me-chapter-235  
> Peace!
> 
>  
> 
> also, the smut y'all asked for is in here -//3//-

It had been a long day for all of them, Adore fell asleep in the moment her head touched the pillow and it was barely 8 pm, the girls were off on their room and Dela and Gus would not be arriving until late night so Bianca was left in the living room with her kids and Ron.  


Both babies were on the game station playing with some toys Chris had given them while Bianca was sitting with Ron on her lap and she felt good, seeing her brother again went well, surprisingly well.  


She turned off the TV and looked at her kids who were playing with a ball that had bells attached to it that was Adore’s idea.  


_“They like cute things that make sounds!”_  
_“They’re obviously your children.”_  


She saw Ethan smile as Willow rock the ball up and down.  


“Look at you all smiley.”  


Ron got off of her lap and crawled over to the babies.  


“Want to say hi?” Bianca unlocked her phone and started recording the puppy as he looked curious at the babies. Ethan, normally quiet and uninterested, was the first one of the twins to extend his little hand and touch Ron’s nose, the dog licked his fingers and made Ethan explode in laughs. “Was that your… Oh my God! That was your first laugh! And I caught it on video!” The dog looked at Willow and smelled her head but she didn’t seem excited as her brother was with him, even Ron seemed to noticed, he turned around and curled on the floor a few inched away from her.  


“Willy, you’re not like this with Dede and Sammy, what’s wrong?”  


When she was about to block her cellphone again a text appeared on her screen.  


_Antwan: Wanna grab a bear and talk?  
_Antwan: I’m outside and I have a Corona six pack.  
__

____

She got up and opened the curtain to find her brother waving at her from the window of his car.  


____

_Bianca: Sure, give me like 4 minutes.  
_

_____ _

She put her cellphone back on her pocket and took her children upstairs with her, she placed them on their crib next to Adore and went to knock on the girls’ room, she noticed the door was a little bit open and she could hear them talk.  


_____ _

“Can I be honest with you?” She heard Violet ask to Valentina.  
“You know the answer is always yes.”  
“Ok…Well, you know. Me, you…” Bianca opened slightly the door so she could get a glimpse of the girls.  
“You, me, what?”  
“I…”  
“You what?”  


_____ _

Their voices were really low by now, she could hear Violet taking a deep breath and whisper something.  


_____ _

“… Say that again.” She heard Valentina whsiper. “I want to hear you say it again.”  
“I love you.” Violet said with a firmer voice. “And you’re not my fourth, my third, my second option, you’re the first one and the only one I want.”  


_____ _

Valentina smiled widely, Violet leaned and kissed her forehead.  


_____ _

“I.”  


_____ _

Her cheek.  


_____ _

“Love.”  


_____ _

The corner of her mouth.  


_____ _

“You.”  


_____ _

They kissed, they finally had a kiss that did feel right.  


_____ _

“I want to be with you.” Violet whispered against her lips.  
“I want to be with you too.”  


_____ _

Valentina help Violet to lay down.  


_____ _

Bianca closed the door and walked back to her room.  


_____ _

“Adore? Baby, wake up.” She shook her arm. “Adore Cilantro.”  
“Cilantro is sleeping, call later.” Adore lazily opened her eyes and looked at her wife. “What is it, babe?”  
“I’m going out to talk with my brother, can you watch the kids for a bit?”  
“Sure.” She turned to see her. “Where’s Vale?”  
“She’s busy, very busy.” Bianca kissed her temple.  
“How busy can she be? Is not like she is fucking Violet.  
“…”  
“Oh my God, she is fucking Violet?” She sat and grabbed her arm.  
“I’ll be back soon.”  
“Bianca, come on!” She wrapped her arms around her waist. “Tell me!”  
“Go and see yourself.”  
“You know what? I rather not.”  


_____ _

Adore kissed her once more before turning on the monitors and falling asleep again, Bianca put on one of Adore’s hoodie and ran outside to Tony’s car.  


_____ _

“What took so long?” Tony asked her when she got in the car.  
“The beginning of a new love.” She put on the seatbelt.  
“Whose new love? My daughter and the girl she brought with her?” He turned on the machine.  
“Yes, they’re finally together and I don’t want you to ruin it by acting weird about it on Christmas or I will cut you, got it?”  
“Got it.” He drove away from Dela’s house.  
“Good.” She opened the window. “So, where are we going?”  
“To mom’s.”  


_____ _

As Tony drove around the city Bianca played a game Adore loved to play whenever they were around Azusa or San Francisco; she listed all the differences and things that were the same since the last time they were there.  
That comic store used to be a dining.  
That wall had a graffiti on it, and it’s not even that good.  
Mrs. Davenport house still looks the same, she was out in her porch with an old lady.  


_____ _

“No fucking way.”  
“What?”  
“Is that Mrs. Hides?”  


_____ _

Tony looked briefly at his right.  


_____ _

“Yes.”  
“God, she is still alive and she’s even older than Bunny.”  
“She survived the Salem trials, aging got nothing on her.”  


_____ _

They kept driving for a couple minutes until they reached the house.  
It didn’t look the same; the color of the walls had changed, Lucy must have finally convinced them to change that ugly mustard color to a light beige. There weren’t as many flowers as Bianca remembered, Adore was not gonna like that and there was a black haired girl who had her headphones on and a german shepherd laying within her legs.  


_____ _

“What’s with that dog?” Bianca asked him.  
“It’s Laura’s dog, Nemo.”  
“DId Lucy finally allowed her to have a dog?”  
“It’s not like Lucy allowed her, she needed him.” He turned off the car.  
“What do you mean?” Laura seemed to not notice them.  


_____ _

Tony turned off the car and looked at her.  


_____ _

“You know Lau had always been a nervous kid, after I sent Valentina away she start to lose control, sometimes she just would go nuts and freak out, she was not to breathe properly and didn’t let anyone touch her or help her.” He said. “Dad and Lucy took her to a psychologist and he diagnosed her with anxiety and besides therapy one of the best treatments was getting a support dog.”  
“Oh my…”  
“She’s ok now, well, most of the times.” He took two beers from the back seat for them, he opened the can and took a sip of it. “I used to feel very guilty for it, Laura was so angry at me and so was Lucy and Mary and all of them.”  
“And if you felt so guilty why did you never look for her?”  
“I actually did it.” He said and took a long breath. “But I could never find her.”  
“…”  
“I went to Dela’s house but Augustus was the only one there and he told me you were long gone and that he haven’t seen my kid since Ben’s funeral. Fer and I went to New York to find you but Bunny told us to fuck off and that she was not going to tell us anything.”  
“Honestly, what else did you expect from Bunny?”  
“I know, I know.” They looked at the window again and saw Laura get her headphones off and entered the house with Nemo. “Then I looked for you on Facebook and found your studio’s phone number, I called a lot of times but a woman named Tempest told me you didn’t answer calls unless they were from another designer or family and that there were only four persons signed as family that could call you to the studio.”  
“Yes, I did that.”  
“Who are those people?”  
“Adore, Valentina, my mother in law and Bunny.”  
“Wow, that hurts.”  
“Believe me, I felt more hurt.”  
“I know, sorry.”  
“And what did you do after Tempest and Bunny told you to fuck off?”  
“I kept looking until I found out that she was in LA with you working in your studio.” He opened the glove compartment and took an album from it.  
“What is that?”  
“My daughter's achievements.”  


_____ _

He gave her the album, she opened it and found magazines and newspaper’s cuts where Valentina would be shown. He also had screenshots from her social media.  


_____ _

“I know it looks like I was stalking her.”  
“Indeed it does.” Next picture she saw on the album was one of them two, Valentina was wearing her yellow dress without the tulle skirt and herself with the sparkly green dress on Vale’s talent show she had helped to host.  
“It’s just that this was the only way I got to see how great she was doing, even though she thinks I don’t know, I know.”  


_____ _

She kept passing the pages and finding more and more pictures of moments she had even forgot they happened, Valentina’s first runway, her high school graduation and her first time getting drunk were on the album, next page was a picture of her when she was six and Bianca felt the nostalgia hit her hard, in the picture Valentina had a toothless smile and was wearing a red tutu, next to it was a picture of her a year ago wearing a newer version of the tutu that Bianca had made for her, Tony had added the description of the pictures too.  


_____ _

_This picture was taken a few months before Hurricane Katrina, I was a six years old ballerina and this particular day this picture was taken I did something that changed my life._  
_My mother drove me to the O’Hara ballet studio but I didn’t go to the class that day, instead I walked to Karma Studio to ask for a lady named Bianca, Mrs. Gemini told me she was off that day and that she could give me a ride to her house if I wanted, she took me over and I found her, I finally found my aunt who had been gone since 1993._  
_She was reluctant at first but finally she let me in into her life._  
_Now, 13 years later I live with her, she saved my life and I’m so proud to call her my tia bella._  
_Happy mother’s day, @thebiancadelrio_  
_I love you!_  


_____ _

Bianca closed the album and looked at her brother.  


_____ _

“I tried to get her back, I tried but I failed and I am so sorry.”  
“What are you sorry for?” Bianca asked him, he looked at her.  
“I am sorry for everything, Bea, for everything.”  
“And what exactly ‘everything’ is, Antwan?”  
“Everything is everything, Bianca.” He put his beer on the cupboard. “I’m sorry for calling you dyke, I’m sorry for our fights, I’m sorry for the time I hit you in Dela’s house, I’m sorry for the way we treated you in your wedding and in Vale’s quinces.” He ran his hand on his short hair, Bianca noticed the mark of the ring that used to decor his finger years ago. “I know I fucked up a lot of things but I want you to know that I’m willing to learn and to mend this mess.”  
“…”  
“Give me a chance, Bea. Let’s be a family again, let’s take our kids out to the park, to swim, to Six Flags and the Harry Potter park that Valentina likes to go. When your kids grow up I can teach them to use a bike and to fish just like dad taught us, I want to get back the time we lost, I just need your permission to do it.”  
“…”  
“…”  
“Ok, let’s give it a try.”  


_____ _

Tony smiled the widest she had seen him since that Christmas, he took her arm and squeezed it.  


_____ _

“This is gonna be so good, you’ll see, in June we can even go to the Pride parade all together and party like animals and-“  
“Hey, wait, slow down.” Bianca interrupted him. “One step at a time, Tony.”  
“Ok, ok.” He looked at their mom’s house, the lights were now off. “But I do want to go to the Pride Parade in LA.”  
“Ok, sure, we’ll go.”  


_____ _

\----  


_____ _

The drive back the house was pleasant, they kept talking all the way back and listening to old albums Tony kept on his car.  


_____ _

They arrived Dela’s house around 11 PM, Tony opened the door for her.  


_____ _

“Want to come to the house tomorrow? Lucy and David will be there.”  
“Does it sound selfish if I say I don’t want to? I don’t feel ready to see them yet.”  
“No, it’s ok.” He said and patted her arm. “See you around, Bea.”  
“See you, Tony.”  


_____ _

\----  


_____ _

Bianca carefully opened the door, Gus and Dela were sleeping on the couch with Ron on their feet, she smiled and went upstairs, she could see that the girls’ door was opened, they were asleep and they were spooning, she closed the door and went to her room. Adore was watching TV and breastfeeding their babies.  


_____ _

“ _Hola._ ”  
“Hi.” She took her shoes off and joined her on the bed.  
“How was it?”  
“It was good.” Ethan finished eating and Bianca took him.  
“Define good.”  
“We had a talk we needed to have many years ago, he apologized and we’re good now.”  
“I’m happy for you, baby.” When Willow finished she put on her bra again and held her against her shoulder, patting her back to make her burp. “It’s like everything is coming into its place now.”  
“It really is.”  


_____ _

Bianca rested her head on Adore’s shoulder.  
“I’m happy you stopped me from almost cancelling the trip.”  
“You’re welcome.”  


_____ _

They shared a soft kiss that was interrupted by their kids burping, both of them burst into laughter.  


_____ _

“They’re definitely your kids.”  
“Shut up!”  


_____ _

They got them into the crib, covered them with their blankets and placed the monitor next to them, they got on the bed and turned off the light.  


_____ _

“… Bea.”  
“Yes?”  
“I did hear Valentina and Violet do bad things.”  
“It was about time, don’t you think?”  
“Abso-fucking-lutely.”  


_____ _

\----  


_____ _

Once Gus was in the shower and Ron was out in the backyard Dela finally played play on her stereo.  


_____ _

_This was never the way I planned_  
_Not my intention_  
_I got so brave, drink in hand_  
_Lost my discretion_  


_____ _

She took the ingredients to cook pancakes and sang while she started cooking.  


_____ _

_It's not what, I'm used to_  
_Just wanna try you on_  
_I'm curious for you_  
_Caught my attention_  


_____ _

She cracked the eggs and poured a cup of milk on the mix.  


_____ _

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_  
_The taste of her cherry chap stick_  
_I kissed a girl just to try it_  
_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_  


_____ _

“I don’t mind!” She heard Gus yell.  
“Good to know!”  


_____ _

When she was done with the mixture she took out a pan and put a little bit of butter on it.  


_____ _

_No, I don't even know your name_  
_It doesn't matter_  
_You're my experimental game_  
_Just human nature_  


_____ _

_It's not what, good girls do_  
_Not how they should behave_  
_My head gets so confused_  
_Hard to obey_  


_____ _

_She poured the mixture on the pan._  


____

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_  
_The taste of her cherry chap stick_  
_I kissed a girl just to try it_  
_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_  


____

_It felt so wrong_  
_It felt so right_  
_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_  
_I kissed a girl and I liked it_  
_I liked it_  


____

“Why are you listening to our hymn?” Bianca asked her, all of them walked down the stairs with sleepy eyes and yawning, Valentina sat with 

____

Violet who poured a glass of juice for her.  


____

“Thank you, Vi.” Violet smiled and kissed her cheek, Valentina took the glass to her lips.  
“It’s good for the occasion, am I right Vi, Val?”  


____

Valentina choked on the juice.  


____

“Did you hear us?” Violet patted on her back.  
“Girl, everyone on the house could hear you, everyone.”  
“Ay Dios mio.”  
“You look like tomatoes.” Dela told them, passing them two plates with pancakes. “It’s not like we mind, all of us wanted it to happen.”  
“It was about time.” Adore said, she took a pancake from the plate and took a bite of it. “Seriously, we mean it.”  
“You’re ok with it?”  
“Girls, I’m a lesbian, I married your aunt and Dela dated a girl on high school before she married Augustus.” Bianca said.  
“Don’t call me Augustus, you know I don’t like it.” Gus said as he entered the kitchen and helped Dela with the mixture.  
“Whatever you say, Augustus.” Bianca took a bite from the pancaked Adore offered her. “We’re happy you’re finally together.”  
“Good.” Valentina took a pancake. “I don't want to talk about this right now.”  
“Whatever you say, Mrs. Chachki.”  


____

All of them sat and had breakfast together, Adore loved to see how they had stopped hiding their small gestures, Violet had a leg over Valentina’s lap and Valentina was resting her hand over Violet’s knee, they would share looks and little smiles.  


____

Valentina got a text and showed it to Violet, she nodded and went upstairs again.  


____

“Do you think they’re fucking?” Adore whispered to Bianca.  
“Of course they are.” She got up and took the plates to the sink, Valentina went downstairs again to whisper something on Adore’s ear, Adore nodded and Valentina went upstairs again.  
“What is she planning?” Bianca started to wash the dishes.  
“Nothing.” Adore joined her and wrapped her arms around her waist.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Giving you affection.”  


____

Bianca looked back at her.  


____

“I’m not fucking you in Dela’s kitchen.”  
“If I remember correctly that’s what you said before fucking me in my mom’s kitchen when we started dating.”  
“Shut up!” She placed her wet hand on Adore’s stomach and made her scream-laugh.  
“You’re cold, fuck off!” Her hand was now under Bianca’s pants, she took the elastic band from her panties. “Fucking tease.”  
“Look who’s talking.”  


____

Bianca traced her cold finger on her jaw.  


____

“Adore…”  
“MARIA BIANCA ROSARIO DEL RIO MARTINEZ.”  


____

They parted away and looked at the counter where Dela was standing with Ethan on her arms Gus on her left.  


____

“What the fuck, Dela? That’s not even my name!”  
“We’re going to do the shopping and your kids are coming with us.”  
“The kids? But we didn’t even…”  
“I asked tia Adore for her permission and she said yes.” Valentina joined Dela with Violet on her hand who was carrying Willow. “You two have fun, bye!”  


____

They closed the door and left them alone.  


____

“Well… You heard them.” Adore hugged her. “Let’s have fun.”  
“You know what? Fuck it.”  


____

Adore leaned and their noses were touching, Bianca was the one to close the space between them, she pressed their lips together and a small moan escapes from Adore’s lips.  


____

“It’s been so long, Bea, so long.”  
“I know, baby, I know.”  


____

Adore takes Bianca on her arms and lifted her on Dela’s counter, Bianca rested her hands around Adore’s neck to deepen the kiss, she knew that if she drove her lips away from hers and started kissing her neck it would drive her crazy.  


____

And it did.  


____

“Bea… Please, let’s go upstairs.”  
“Didn’t you want to fuck in the kitchen?”  
“I prefer a bed.”  


____

Adore lifted her again and carried her to their bed upstairs, she helped her to lay down and took off her blouse.  


____

“You’re not wearing a bra.” Bianca said breathless.  
“It’s easier this way.”  


____

She took Bianca’s t-shirt and bra off, Adore threw one of her legs over Bianca and leaned to kiss her, they made out for a while, soft moans echoed the room and by that moment the only things that was separating them were their panties.  


____

Adore parted to breathe and Bianca loved the view she was getting, Adore had sometimes been insecure of her body after a guy in a teens magazine had called her fat some years ago when they started dating and since that day Bianca had commended herself to make her see herself the way Bianca saw her.  


____

Beautiful, ethereal, like a goddess.  


____

Now, after some years, Bianca still thought the same.  


____

“I like those.” She ran a finger on her stretch marks.  
“Don’t lie, they look ugly.”  
“Bitch, these are the most beautiful marks on your body, they’re the reminder of how you brought two lives to this world, you’re so blessed.”  
“Shut up.”  


____

Adore leaned down and kissed her again, and again, and again.  


____

“I love you, I love you so much.”  
“You’re the love of my life, Adore.”  
“And you are mine.”  


____

Adore drove her hand under Bianca’s panties, she could feel that Bianca was needy, she inserted a finger inside of her and got a soft moan in response.  


____

“You’re unbelievable.” Bianca found the way back to Adore’s lips and kissed her again, she kissed her until her breathing started to get shaky as Adore made her see stars, she rested her head on the pillow and Adore joined her.  
“Was it good?”  
“It’s always good.” She kissed her once more. “Now it’s your turn.”  


____

Bianca descended down her body giving small and wet kisses all over her body, she reached her panties and was finally met with Adore’s wetness, she parted her lips and kissed her, she heard Adore moan again and that was her cue to continue.  


____

She drew her tongue up and down her lips and around her, Adore was now bucking her hips and her moans were getting louder and high-pitched, Bianca knew she was close, she added a finger, two fingers and saw her wife come into pieces in front of her.  


____

She cleaned her face and fingers on the sheet and joined her again on the pillows, Adore smiled and wrapped an arm around her.  


____

“Merry Christmas eve, baby.”  
“Merry Christmas eve, my love.”  


____

\----  


____

Christmas 2018.  


____

“Now you just need your bonnets and… Ta dá! You’re ready! Girls, come to see the babies!” Adore screamed in joy and the girls entered.  
“Santa and Mrs. Claus?” Violet asked her.  
“Don’t they look cute?” Willow was giggling as Ethan moved his head and the bell of his bonnet rang.  
“They do but its a little bit cliché, don’t you think?”  
“Not at all, they look cute.” Adore said and kissed their foreheads. “And look at you two, you’re wearing matching dresses again?”  
“We look good.”  
“You do, but it’s not a little bit cliché?”  
“… You win this time.”  


____

Both girls left Adore in the room, she laughed and got the babies on their car seats.  


____

“You’ll make all of them fall in love with you, you look so cute.” Adore placed them on the floor. “Bea! Are you ready?”  
“I am, I just need my gold neckless, have you seen it?”  
“Yes, it’s here…”  
“What? Do I look good?”  


____

Bianca was wearing a black dress that Adore had given her on their last anniversary and her hair was in a half ponytail.  


____

“You look so fucking gorgeous.”  
“You’re just saying it because you want to get under my skirt again.”  
“I want that too but I mean it, you look so good I could marry you again. Am I right, kids?”  


____

Willow babbled while Ethan only looked at them with his mouth open.  


____

“I’ll take that as a yes, now turn so I can help you to put on the necklace.”  


____

Bianca sat on the bed and took her hair away, Adore placed the necklace around her neck and saw a little hickey next to her bra.  


____

“Ups.”  
“What?”  
“Nothing.” She kissed the mole Bianca had on her shoulder. “How are you feeling?”  
“Nervous, scared, like I’m gonna shit myself.”  
“Then we’re good to go.” She took Ethan’s car seat. “Come on, witch.”  
“I’m coming.”  


____

Bianca took Willow with her and followed Adore downstairs where Valentina and Violet were waiting for them.  


____

“Here you have.” Gus handled them a pair of keys.  
“Are you lending us the van?” Bianca asked him and took the keys.  
“Nope, we need the van, those are the keys of my old chevrolet, it still works if that’s what you want to ask, I checked.”  
“Thank you, man.” Adore hugged him.  
“It’s nothing, I’m just helping our friend. Now go.” Dela shushed them out.  


____

They got the babies on the backseat with the girls and they got on the front seats.  


____

Bianca sat on the driver’s seat and turned on the car.  


____

“Well, let’s go see the family.”  


____

As Bianca drove Adore could see how nervous Bianca and Valentina were, both of them would bite their nails or move their foot when things got too much. Violet seemed to notice too, she took Valentina’s hand and kissed her fingers.  


____

“It’s gonna be alright.”  


____

After a few minutes they arrived the house, they could hear from outside the music and laughs from inside, they parked next to a gray van. Bianca turned off the machine and looked at them.  


____

“Are we ready?”  


____

They nodded.  


____

“Good.” She sighed and opened her door. “Well, let’s go.”  
“Wait, I need a second.” Valentina got out and walked away from the car, Bianca followed her.  
“Are you ok, Vale?”  
“Yes! No! I mean… It’s just that…” She gestured to the house. “What if everything goes wrong? What if they’re still angry at us?”  
“Come here.” Bianca took her hand and guided her to a bench that was under a tree. “I understand that you’re scared, I’m scared too but this mess can only be fixed by talking.”  
“You talked with my dad yesterday.”  
“I did and our mess is fixed and all is forgiven now.”  


____

Valentina gave her a skeptical look.  


____

“Well, most of it is forgiven.”  


____

They heard the car’s doors be open and saw their partners waiting for them.  


____

“Look, what if I go first, test the waters and then tell you when to go inside, like the idea?”  
“I do.”  
“Now, what does Latrice always say to you?”  
“That whenever I fall I have to get up, look sickening and make them eat it.”  
“Exactly, now let’s go.”  


____

Bianca and Adore walked towards the house holding hands, each carrying a baby bag and a baby, the girls followed them and waited in the steps to the house.  


____

“Here we are… Let’s do it.”  


____

Adore knocked on the door, the music stopped and the door was opened.  


____

“Girls, hi!” Dante greeted them with a hug and took the babies on his hands. “Where’s Vale?”  
“She is coming, give her a minute, dad.”  
“ _Ta Bueno_ , come in then, _muchachas_. _Familia_ , Bianca and her family are finally home!”  


____

Bianca felt like the air had abandoned her lungs, almost all of her siblings were there.  


____

“Hi… Did you miss me?”  


____

Tony was there and next to him Lucy who was holding his hand, David was there too with Mary and Laura sitting next to him, all of them looking like they had seen a ghost.  


____

“Bianca, it’s really you…” Lucy let go of her brother’s hand and walked towards her.  


____

After a few seconds of hesitation she jumped to her arms, almost making her fall.  


____

“It’s you, it’s really you, oh my God. You don’t know how much I’ve missed you!”  
“Lulú, please don’t cry, I’m back.” She looked at her little brother, he got up from his seat and walked towards her. “David.”  
“Bea…”  


____

He joined the hug and Bianca tried to envelop the two of them with her arms, she kissed their heads and smiled.  


____

“You all are so old, my God.”  


____

Lucy looked at her like she was offended.  


____

“Look who’s talking, you’re Bunny’s age when she came to Louisiana the first time.”  
“I’m not that old, what the fuck is wrong with you?”  
“Tia?”  


____

They looked at the kitchen where Laura and Mary where standing with Adelaida.  


____

“Come on, girls, it’s your tia.” She got Ethan on her arms and saw her granddaughters approaching their aunt.  
“Hi, _chamacas_.” She opened her arms for them and hugged them. “How are you? Oh my God, you’re so big!”  
“And you’re… older.”  
“Ha, so funny.”  


____

Adore joined Bianca and held her hand.  


____

“Guys.” She looked at Adore and smiled showing her dimples. “I want to introduce you to my wife, Adore.”  
“So, this is the famous Adore.” Lucy extended her hand and Adore took it. “A pleasure to meet you, sweetheart. Dad has talked us a lot about you.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, he says that you sing really well and know how to play the guitar.” David added, he shook her hand too.  
“I’m not that good.”  
“Are you kidding?” Mary asked her. “You’ve even been on the Billboards charts!”  
“I think we found another fan of yours, Adore.” Bianca said and gave her a little punch on her arm.  
“Are you, though?” Adore asked her.  
“Since abuelo told us.” Dante winked as he bounced Willow. “I looked for you and listened to your music, I love all of it, especially Save Your Breath and I Can’t Love You.”  
“Did you know those songs were written for your aunt?”  
“… No!”  
“Yes!”  
“Tia, what did you do for her to write you songs?”  
“Early 2010 were difficult years, don’t ask, kid.” Adore chuckled and kissed her hand.  
“Tia…”  


____

Both of them looked at Laura who was standing next to them looking nervous.  


____

“Is Tina… Is Tina coming too?”  


____

Bianca looked at her smiling, she got up and went to the door.  
“She is.”  


____

Bianca opened the door to see Violet hugging her niece and kissing her forehead.  


____

_“You know everything is going to be alright, my love.”_  
“Girls, am I interrupting something?” Both of them looked at her with their faces red as tomatoes. “Someone here wants to see you, Vale.”  


____

Laura and Mary’s mouths were agape, Violet kissed her temple and got up from the bench to join Adore.  


____

“Tina, is it really you?” Laura asked her, Nemo was following her every step she made.  
“Yes, Laurita, it’s me. I’m back.”  
“Tina… Tina!”  


____

Mary and Laura ran towards her and tackled her down to the bench.  


____

“Oh Tina, wey we thought we would never see you again!” Laura was already crying, Nemo ran towards her and placed his head against Laura’s hands. “You’re here, you’re here, I can’t believe you’re here, Oh my God.”  
“Take it easy, Lau, breathe with me.” Valentina took her cousin’s hands. “Inhale, exhale, do it with me. Inhale and exhale, see? Feel better?”  


____

Laura could only nod, she wrapped her hands around her neck, Mary did the same.  


____

“It has been so long, Vale.” Mary whispered.  
“I know, I know.”  


____

Violet smiled and joined Adore who wrapped her arm around her shoulder.  


____

“It’s a cute scene, don’t you think?” Adore asked her.  
“It’s cute.” She agreed.  
“And who is this lady?”  


____

They looked at Lucy who was not crying anymore.  


____

“I know who she is.” Dante said, he had Willow jumping on his legs and giggling. “She is Vale’s bestie, Violet.”  
“Actually, abuelo.” The three cousins entered the house and closed the door, Valentina took Violet’s hand. “Violet is my girlfriend and I would like everyone to know and hope you are ok with it.”  
“Mija, you know we are.” Dante said.  
“What about you?” Valentina asked Adelaida, all of their eyes were on her.  
“Well.” She held Ethan closer to her. “I’ve had problems with you two being gay because the church told me that it was against God.”  
“Laida…”  
“Let me talk, Dante.” She looked at them. “Since we came back I’ve been researching, I know that God made us in his image and as that señora Gaga said ‘God doesn’t make mistakes’ and even the Pope said ‘Who am I to judge?’ and I realized that if the Pope, who is the representation of God in this earth, is no one to judge, I’m no one as well.”  
“Mamá…”  
“I’m good with it.”  
“Abuelita… Can I hug you?”  
“Come here, cabroncita.”  


____

Tony took Ethan and Adelaida opened her arms for her, Valentina wrapped her arms around her little body and Adelaida held her close.  


____

_“Mi niña guapa._ ” She looked at Bianca. _“Come her too, mi negrita cucurumbe.”_  
“Come on, Bea, go.”  


____

Adore encouraged her to join her mom, Bianca wrapped an arm round her mom and let herself feel her mom’s arms around her.  


____

God, she had missed this.  


____

“Ok, _chilpayates_.” Dante said as he got up, Willow had taken his glasses but he seemed to not matter. “We have some nacatamales and torrejas for everyone as apple salad and some weird vegan meal that Lucy bought, so everyone take your sits in the table that’s on our backyard, please.”  
“I need a minute.” Bianca said, Adelaida smiled to her and kissed her forehead, all of them followed Dante and left Bianca and Adore alone on the living room.  
“How are you feeling?” Adore wrapped her arms from her back and kissed her shoulder.  
“I’m feeling good, I’m feeling amazing.” She took her hand and looked at her. “It’s been a long time since I felt like this in this house.”  
“I’m happy to know that.” She kissed the top of her nose.  


____

The sound of the door opening distracted them, they looked at the door and saw another short woman with brown hair enter the house with a little girl on her arms and another one holding her hand.  


____

“Sorry we're late!” She kicked closed the door and put her bags on the couch next to their own baby bags. “The traffic was crazy, you won’t believe how crowded this freaking town is today and… Bianca?”  
“Claudia?”  


____

She would recognize her younger sister anywhere, she looked the same, she still had her freckles and still used her hair in a ponytail, just like when she was five.  


____

“No way!”  
“Mami, who is she?” The little girl who was holding her hand asked her.  
“Lola, she is your aunt Bianca, it seems that she came back home.”  


____

The little girl looked at Bianca, she hid behind Claudia.  


____

“Come on, she is your aunt!” Claudia walked to her and enveloped her in a hug. “Bea, it's been a long time, a long, long time since the last time I saw you.”  
“I know.” She hugged her back. “You didn't go to Vale’s quinces.”  
“Probably you didn't know but I didn't go because I was giving birth to this little girl who's hiding behind me.”  


____

The little girl hid her face behind Claudia's sleeve.  


____

“Then it was well used time.” Bianca kneeled in front of her. “Hi, I'm Bianca.”  
“I know.”  
“She’s not much of talker.” She looked at Claudia.  
“She's just shy.” She looked at Adore. “I'm guessing you're Adore, aren't you?”  
“I am.” The little girl on Claudia's arm gave Adore her little arms and Adore held her. “And who's this little nugget?”  
“She is my youngest daughter, Elizabeth.”  
“Mami, don’t lie, tell her my sister’s full name.”  
“Ay, chismosa esta.” Lola smiled to Adore who was over the moon making the baby laugh. “Ok, her name is Bianca Elizabeth.”  


____

Bianca’s mouth dropped to the floor, Adore as well as she looked at the little girl that was very entertained looking at Adore’s tattoo.  


____

“You named her after me?”  


____

Bianca said breathless, the baby smiled and offered Bianca her chubby arms, Bianca held the baby and exanimated her, she was her niece, everyone could see that, she had the same skin tone and the same gray eyes all her family women had.  


____

“She reminded me a lot about you, when I was with her I didn’t miss you that much.”  
“She always said she looked like aunt on the pictures on her bookshelf and she was right!” Lola said, she let go her mom’s hand and pointed to the pictures on the walls. “So you’re my aunt’s wife too.” She said to Adore who joined the little girl on the living room.  
“I am.”  
“I didn’t know a girl could marry a girl, that’s so cool!”  
“I know, right?” Adore offered her a hand, Lola looked at her hand and then latched on. “I think we should go outside, our son and daughter are outside with your abuelos.”  
“You have children too?” Lola asked her clearly excited. “How did you do that? My mom says that God gave her a magic seed and that’s how Ellie was on her belly, God did that too?”  
“Yes, he gave me two.”  
“Two babies!? I wanna meet them, can I go with her mom? Can I? Can I?” Lola was now jumping in excitement with Adore and looking at Claudia. “Pleeease?”  
“You can.”  
“Yey! Can Ellie come too?”  
“Sure, why not?”  


____

Adore took the baby from her wife’s arms and walked outside with the girls leaving them alone.  


____

“It seems that Adore is good with kids.” Her sister said and sat on the sofa.  
“She is the best, she had a lot of practice though.”  
“Did she?”  
“Yes, she has like ten nieces and nephews from her brothers and stepsisters, it was time for her to have her own kids and she is a wonderful mom.”  
“…”  
“She tries so hard to be like her mom, she sings to them, walks them around and rolls down with them on their stroller.” She saw Adore through the kitchen’s window carrying Willow and Ellie around with Lucy rocking Ethan on her arms. “She wants to be the best mom ever.”  


____

Claudia smiled and squeezed her knee.  


____

“You love her a lot.”  
“You don’t have an idea of how much.”  
“I’m happy to know that.” She looked at the window too. “All those years you were away I always worried you wouldn’t find a partner but as I see you on the pictures papi has and seeing you two here I shouldn’t have worried about it, you found her.”  
“Sometimes I think she was the one who found me.” She smiled at the view of Adore and Valentina gossiping. “The way she is… Her life came to change me and even know after years of been married she hasn’t stopped, I will always be grateful for her.”  


____

Claudia smiled and hugged her, Dante entered with Lola on his arms.  


____

“Niñas, it’s time for dinner.”  
“Abuelita made torrejas, mami! Come before tio David eats them all!”  


____

They got up and followed them outside.  


____

“Didn’t you say she was shy?”  
“Ya agarro confianza, sis.”  


____

\----  


____

Bianca was feeling good, there was no more space for anger and regrets, sadness or resentments. As she was sitting on the swing on her parents’ yard seeing her nieces spending time with her kids, her family spending time together again, all while she was hugging her wife without feeling strange or uncomfortable she came to realize that this was how true peace felt.  


____

While Tony was telling them how he was planning to maybe change his office to Los Angeles she took Adore’s hand to her lips and kissed her ring.  


____

“What?”  
“Nothing, I’m just happy.”  
“Me too.”  


____

Violet told Tony about a spare studio near their new job and he seemed to like the idea.  


____

“Thank you.”  
“For what, Bea?”  
“For everything.” She kissed her temple. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

____

She heard her phone's notifications, it was a message. 

____

_Dela: Is everything ok? Want us to get you?"_

____

She typed an answer. 

____

__Bea: No worries, all went good._ _

____

__She sent the message and joined the conversation they were having and with that she felt that everything was finally on it's place, everything was fine and Bianca knew she finally had her whole family back._ _

____


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What the freak is Abbi doing? Why is there a 25th chapter? Hasn't she said it was finished?" Indeed it is but I've had this idea for weeks and I needed to write it down and it's also my Christmas present for all of you as the little snippet I posted on tumblr the other day :) (http://iadoreyoubabydoll.tumblr.com/post/181289422526/bianca-bianca-biancaaaa-adore-rested-her)  
> Everyone is happy in this, they have a nice life, I gotta say I had this idea thanks to my Literature professor (Thanks, profe Germán, you're the best, ily ❤️)   
> Merry Christmas time, happy holidays!  
> Merry Christmas eve!  
> xoxo AbbiNeedless

_June, 2022_

Willow yawned and looked at her bed, she stood up and looked at her brother.  


“Ethan? You hungry?”  


Ethan was hugging his teddy bear but nodded to his sister, Willow nodded too and reached for the white box her mom left in the middle of their beds, she couldn’t take it, it was too far from her hands and the bars around her bed didn’t help but Ethan seem to notice, he got up and with the help of his teddy bear’s arm helped Willow to take it.  


“Mama?” Willow talked on the white box. “Mama? Mommy? We hungry!”  


Ethan looked at her expectantly.  


“Mommy?”  


The heard the door opened and saw their moms enter the room.  


“That’s my chatty girl.” Her mommy smiled to her.  
“Carry me, mommy.”  


Adore took her on her arms and kissed her cheek.  


“Mama, Ethan wants you to hold him.”  


Bianca smiled and took her son on her arms.  


“And Mr. Bear is coming with us too.”  


Bianca said and handed the teddy bear to Ethan who smiled and hugged the bear, they walked them out of their bedroom to the dining room where their sister was cooking with her girlfriend.  


“How did you sleep, Sleeping Beauties?” Violet asked them and handed them two mugs of coffee.  
“All good until this periquita woke us because they’re hungry.” Adore said and took a sip of coffee with a pleased look on her eyes. “Thanks, Vi.”  
“No problem.”  
“Niños bellos, I’m making you breakfast, want it apple or peach?” Valentina asked them.  


Willow looked at her brother.  


“Peach!”  
“I knew you would say that.” Violet put a cookie on each bow while Valentina chopped little pieces of fruit for them and handed them to Bianca.  
“Thanks, kiddo.” Bianca passed Adore a bow and sat in front of their kids’ high chairs. “Open big, Willy.”  


This was one of Bianca’s favorite moments of parenting, whenever she tried to feed her kids Willow would take the spoon from her and say she was older enough to eat for herself, Willow took the spoon as always and ate her fruit, Ethan on the other hand let Adore feed him and he seemed to enjoy it.  


“Say mommy, come on, say mommy!” Adore said but Ethan only opened his mouth to eat from the spoon. “Come on, chaparro, mo-mmy.”  


Ethan only hugged his bear and took a piece of fruit for it, Adore sighed and let the bowl in front of him. Valentina and Violet disappeared on her room and left them alone.  


“Most of the kids of his age already talk a lot and I can’t get him to talk, it’s unusual for his age.” Adore looked at him as he took a big bite of peach. “Am I doing something wrong?”  
“You’re not doing anything bad.” She cupped her face on her hands. “All kids learn on their own rhythm, he’ll talk whenever he is ready. Am I right, chaparro?”  


Ethan smiled and offered Bianca a piece of peach, Bianca let him feed her and gained a happy chuckle from him.  


“See? He is a happy boy.”  
“Mama, me too!” Willow offered her a piece of the cookie Violet had given her, Bianca ate it and received a happy smile from her daughter.  
“We also have a happy girl.” She gave a little peck to Adore and took Ethan from his chair. “Now let’s get these kids ready before Aria and our ladies arrive.”  


\----  


Adore finished her wing and looked at the mirror, she was surprised she had had enough time to do her make-up, she put on red lipstick and sent Ethan a kiss.  


“Do I look cute?” Ethan nodded and hid behind his teddy bear. “I have a shy boy.”  


She got up and helped Ethan to put on his shoes.  


“You know who is also coming today, baby?” Ethan shook his head. “Your cousin Aria is coming to play and also your aunties Sharon and Alaska and they’re bringing Aquaria and Nebraska with them, you’re gonna see your bestie!” Adore tickled on the sides of his tummy and made him laugh. “And also your aunties Katya and Trixie." Ethan smiled and offered his arms to his mom, Adore held him and walked with him to the living room, Bianca was there blowing a blueberry on Willow’s tummy and making her laugh.  


“Isn’t that that my beautiful wife, my handsome boy and the incredible Mr. Bear?” Bianca held Willow against her and pinched Ethan’s nose. “You all look really cute.”  


They heard a knock on the door, Adore got up with Ethan on her arms and opened the door.  


“Hey, sister!” Ernie hugged her and looked at Ethan. “And there’s the guapetón! How are you, Ethan?” He waited for a few seconds but as always he didn’t get a response from him. “Still not talking, well, one day you will.”  
“Hi, tia!”  
“Hello, preciosa!” Aria walked with Barbie on her hand and hugged her. “Come in, Aquaria is arriving in a moment.”  
“I know.” She entered and sat next to Bianca on the couch.  
“We’ll be back after Ray’s game, around six or seven.”  
“Don’t worry, Ern, I got you covered, say hi to Ray for me!”  
“I will!”  


After a few minutes Ernie had left another knock was on the door, Adore opened the door again.  


“Boo!”  
“Hieee!”  


Both, Sharon and Alaska hugged them.  


“Bonjour!” Aquaria hugged Adore and smiled when she saw Aria. “Aria!”  
“Aquaria!”  
“I see someone knows French.” Bianca said and hugged the little girl.  
“Bounjour, Willy.” She looked at the door again. “Bonjour, Ethan!”  


Ethan waved at her and looked at Alaska.  


“I think my boy is wondering where his bestie is.”  
“Nebraska is right here.” Sharon said and moved, Nebraska was behind her.  
“Hi.” She said.  
“Hi, Nebbi, do you wanna play with Ethan?” Nebraska nodded, Adore smiled and placed Ethan on the floor, Nebraska hugged him and walked with him holding hands to his room with Willow , Aria and Aquaria behind them.  
“You’re in charge, Aquaria.” Sharon said. “Take care of them.”  
“Oui, mom!”  
“Aweee.” Alaska said jumping next to Sharon. “Aren’t our kids the most cute children in the whole freaking world.”  
“I agree.” Sharon said and lifted the plastic bag she had on her hand. “I also agree that we should have a beer.”  
“I like what I hear.”  


Alaska jumped on the couch next to Adore and grabbed a beer from Sharon.  
“How have you been? We haven’t seen you since Katya’s birthday.” She asked them.  
“We’ve been good.” Adore said and handed Bianca a beer and took one for her. “The girls are ok, modelling around, going to Louisiana to see Vale’s parents from time to time and 

Willow is excited to go to kindergarten, Ethan not that much, I’m scared he is going to cry on the first day of school.”  
“He is going to cry, believe me.” Sharon took a sip of beer and pointed at her. “But you’re going to cry more and I’m not talking about Adore, I’m talking about you, Bianca.”  
“Me? The fuck are you saying?”  
“Come on, Bea!” Sharon said and pointed at her with her beer. “You have your boy anywhere you go, you always have him on your arms and are carrying him anywhere.”  


Bianca didn’t say anything back because it was true, Ethan was always with her, whether she was at her studio or in the house Ethan was always walking behind her and always following her, he was an adorable shy boy.  
“Did you cry on Aquaria’s first day?” Bianca avoided what Sharon had said and asked her right away.  
“She cried her eyes out.” Alaska said. “She cried all the way to her job and happy cried when we went to get her at the end of the day.”  
“I did, I’m not ashamed of it.”  
“I don’t think I’m ready for it.” Bianca admitted and Adore squeezed her knee and kissed her fingers.  
“It gets easier every year.” Sharon said and smiled. “I didn’t cry last year.”  
“Good to know.”  


There was another knock on the door, Sharon got up and opened it.  
“суки!” Katya gave Alaska a small card box and hugged Sharon. “Hi!”  
“Kat…”  
“Oh! Sorry, Trix.”  


Katya walked out again and helped Trixie enter the house.  


“Holy shit! You are enormous!” Alaska said and hugged her.  
“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Trixie laughed and sat next to Adore. “Hi, guys.”  
“Hi, Trix.” She hugged her. “Trix, pregnancy looks good on you!”  
“She looks like a pregnant Dolly Parton, doesn’t she?” Katya asked them excitedly.  
“Indeed you do.” Bianca said and handed her a glass of water, Trixie sat down and took her shoes off.  
“I’m sorry, my feet are swallowed and everything hurts and this kid didn’t let me sleep a lot last night.”  
“Are you talking about your child or Katya?” Bianca asked her and passed Katya a glass of juice.  
“Both, the two of them just torment the poor me.”  


Katya bend down next to her to the level of her ear.  


_“Coming for you, Barbra.”_  
“AHHH! You see what I mean!?”  


Adore laughed and patted Trixie’s back.  
“Just one more month, Trix and all this pregnancy madness will be over.”  
“And the real madness will begin.” Sharon said.  
“Is it worthy?”  
“Every fucking second of it.” Bianca said and saw Sharon agreeing with her.  
“So what? Do you finally know if your kid is a boy or a girl?” Alaska asked them and rubbed her hand on Trixie’s stomach. “We know that Katya is going to say that genre is a social construction and blah, blah but I really wanna know what your kid is!”  
“And please don’t say it is an alien because I know you, Yekaterina.” Sharon said and made Katya wheeze.  
“I was not going to say that!” Katya said and kept laughing, when she was gone she looked at Trixie and smiled. “We actually know and the answer is in that card box Alaska put on the coffee table.”  


The four of them looked confused at it, Adore gave her beer to Bianca and opened the box, it had a cake inside of it.  
“What does this mean?”  
“The inside is blue or maybe pink, you have to find out.” Trixie said and tossed Alaska’s hand away. “Don’t touch me.”  
“Sorry.” She took a long sip of her beer and got up. “Let me get the kids, I’m sure they want to know too.”  


A few seconds later the living room was filled with little children and Valentina and Violet joined them as well, they were sitting all around the coffee table and were looking at Trixie who took the knife from Katya’s hand.  
“You’re dangerous with this.” She looked at her friends. “Are y’all ready?”  
“Aye-aye, Trixie!”  
“I can’t hear you!” She said and looked at Ethan, he smiled shyly and nodded, Trixie gave him a sweet smile. “Ohhh! Who wants to know the genre of my kid?”  
“We all want to!” Aquaria and Aria sang.  
“And who wants to know if their room will be pink?”  
“We all want to!”  
“And what if we paint the room all in blue?”  
“We don’t want to!” They sang and made all of the adults laugh, especially Trixie who screamed laughed at that.  
“Ok, enough!” She said still laughing. “Let’s see this cake.”  
“One…”  
“Two…”  
“Three!”  


Trixie cut a piece of it and the inside was…  


“Purple?” Aquaria asked confused. “I don’t get it.”  
“Boy and a girl?” Aria asked them.  
“Oh my God.” Violet said. “You’re also having twins!”  


All of them gasped in realization, Katya smiled and took from her purse a pair of pictures.  


“Miss Chachki is right, we’re also having twins and we’re also having a boy and a girl!”  


All of them cheered and hugged them, Trixie hated hugs but made an exception this time, she served all of them a piece of cake and talked about babies the rest of the afternoon, the kids were back at playing on the backyard with their dogs and Valentina had left with Violet after a while.  


“I cannot believe you kept the secret all this time and didn’t have Katya or even you say it.” Adore said.  
“It was hella difficult.” Katya said and wrapped her arm around Trixie. “In the moment Sasha told us they were twins I wanted to run outside of the clinic and yell it to the world and two months later when they said we were having a girl and a boy I actually ran out and yelled it to the world but I yelled it in Russian so no one could understand and Trixie wouldn’t kill me.”  
“We just thought it would be funnier to do it like this.” Trixie took another bite of cake.  
“And it was.”  


They enjoyed a little bit more of their talking before a cry interrupted the quiet, all of them ran to the backyard and saw Aquaria and Aria fighting over a doll.  


“What happened here?” Sharon asked them as she picked up Aquaria and Adore picked up Aria and Willow.  
“She doesn’t want me to play with her doll!” Aria said and cried on Adore’s shoulder.  
“Because is mine!”  
“Aquaria…”  
“No, mom, it’s mine!”  


Both girls were talking angrily, more just mumbling and screaming while tears rolled down their faces, Bianca spotted Ethan yawning and looking at her with his tired eyes, she picked him up and approached at her wife.  


“I think Ethan is too tired for this, I’m gonna take him to bed.”  


Adore nodded and kissed his forehead. Bianca carried him around and got to their bedroom, she changed him to his pajamas and sang to him until she saw he was getting finally sleepy.  


“You know, Ethan, I think that as soon as a kid talks, the soon as they talk back.”  


She laid him on his crib and placed Mr. Bear next to him.  
“I know mommy is worried that you still don’t talk but mama here is not worried.” She kissed his forehead and turned on their night light. “You will talk when you’re ready.”  


She turned on the monitor next to his crib and walked out of the room, Bianca looked back at him one last time.  


“Have a good night, chaparro.”  


Ethan sat and looked at her mama walking out and smiled.  


“Mama.”  


And felt asleep hugging his teddy bear as it was his mama.


End file.
